Promesas y Esperanzas
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Simplemente lo encontraria y le haria cumplir su promesa.Despues...tal vez me enojaria con el, por que eso haces cuando quieres a alguien. Te enojas.Y luego, le agradeceria, por que gracias a el los conoci. Ellos son todo lo que quiero. /Pausada
1. Prologo

**_Bueno, no es una cosa que digamos, que barbaro que bruto!....pero bueno. Este finc es para cumplir la apuesta que hice con Adunafael (¡Por que rayos no dejo el vicio de la apuesta!) en fin...Adu, espero que te guste. Si no, podemos regresar a la idea principal ¿Si? xD_**

**_Se suponia que seria un One-shot. Pero...bueno, les contare la historia de esta historia, era un jueves de marzo de 198...(alguien le avienta un zapato a Arthe en la cabeza) aouch! ...ya ya...que poco aguante, en fin. Esta historia simplemente nacio hace muchooo....una de las tantas que me invento cuando estoy en la oscuridad de mi cuarto antes de soñar. La verdad no pensaba subirla o escribirla. Era como una idea vaga que me encantaba... y ni siquiera note cuando le puse los nombres a los personajes, pero si...los personajes tienen sus nombres originales, es decir no cambie ni uno solo, justo como lo invete hace mucho xD. Tambien cuando invente a Adunafael y Alessandro, no pense que los usaria en esta version...pero aqui estan...elllos se colaron!! no me culpen XD_**

**_Bueno, mucho blah blah blah y yo deberia estar en cama. (cuanto largo, y muy aburrido) Asi que Adu, a pesar de que no pude terminar el siguiente cap, me senti en el deber de subir este (si, sere una fanatica de las apuestas...pero soy dama de honor!xD)_**

**_Dejame Review, hermana. Y tambien todo el que por casualidad decida meterse y leer este finc. Ah, jitmomates ya no me mandes...mejor..aaa lechuga!! para la ensalada xD_**

**_See ya soon_**

**Prologo**

Humo, tierra y sangre. Todo eso estaba reunido en aquel lugar. Adunafael sentía dolor, y cielos, como odiaba ella sentir dolor.

Pero lo que más odiaba, era ver el cuerpo de su hermana tendido. Inmóvil. Gateo hacia ella importándole un bledo las punzadas que sentía en sus manos y sus pies. Se acerco hasta el fino cuerpo de su hermana. En ese momento la sangre manchaba su vestido blanco, con algunas manchas de quemaduras. Dioses, era horrible esa imagen ¿sería un sueño? Ojala lo fuera, quería despertar para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su hermana –completamente sana- y al lado de _él,_ ambos sonrientes, ambos mirándoles con todo el amor que eran capaces de dar. La única familia que ella poseía.

-¿Cassy?-murmuro agitando levemente el hombro ensangrentado de su hermana. Un gemido corto- oh, dios…Cassy…- el rostro de su hermana, el que siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios gruesos y rojos. Giro levemente hacia donde estaba ella. Aun escondía bajo los parpados los dulces orbes azules que ella tan bien conocía, pero la había escuchado.

-Dioses-murmuro, Adunafael. Saco con manos temblorosas el teléfono que le había dado y marco el numero 2 para línea rápida. Apenas sonó una vez cuando aquella voz que conocía bien se escucho. No pudo evitar los gimoteos que se escaparon de su boca, todo estaría bien, pronto.

-¿Adu?- hablo aquella voz, dulce y sedosa. Transfigurada con el miedo y preocupación al escuchar sus gimoteos

-¡Lucas!- grito, exasperada

-¿Adu, cariño, que pasa?- exigió preocupado. Por un momento no pudo responder entre llanto, su hermana empezó a toser y un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su comisura. Oh, dioses, estaba mal. Estaba jodidamente mal

-Es…es- no lograba articular

-Adu, cálmate y dime que pasa- hablo con voz lenta pero autoritaria

-Accidente…coche…Cassy…-murmuro, otro gimoteo se escapo de sus labios-Lucas, ven…ella…ella- mas sollozos. Una explosión lejana, perfecto, el otro carro seguro estaba incendiándose y seguro que los chicos que estaban dentro se habían calcinado ahora. Bien. Eso les pasaba por manejar borrachos. Adunafael ni siquiera pensó en sentirse mal por ese pensamiento. No cuando por culpa de ellos veía a su hermana en el piso, ensangrentada y seguramente, al borde de la muerte.

Después de un tenso silencio escucho.

-Quédate donde estas- sin más la llamada se corto. No dudo en obedecer a Lucas, una por que no quería separarse de su hermana. Dos, porque sus propias heridas apenas y las podía resistir. ¿Hospital? Si, seguro. Sobre todo porque en los hospitales preguntaban, y ella no era estúpida. No iba a permitir que las separaran a ellas dos. Pero Lucas, siempre sabia que hacer. Después de todo ¿no las había estado protegiendo durante más de tres años?

-Cassy, aguanta. Lucas viene para acá. Quédate conmigo, por favor quédate conmigo- murmuro desesperada mientras las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y se combinaban con la sangre que salía de sus raspones.

-Aduna…- murmuro su hermana. Una voz seca y gangosa. Sus ojos apenas se entrevieron.

-oh, dioses. Cassy quédate conmigo. No sé qué hacer si tu…-ni siquiera era capaz de suponerlo. Ella y Lucas eran todo lo que ella tenía- Lucas ya viene, el sabrá que hacer…solo soporta- ni siquiera era capaz de tocarla. Se veía tan frágil, tan cerca de la muerte…

-Tranqui…lizate- un ataque de tos, mas sangre. Sintió una ligera brisa, y ella supo que no era a causa del clima. Se giro aun sin levantarse, ahí, en todo su esplendor. Estaba el.

-¡Lucas!- grito con las lágrimas corriendo. El chico, de tez blanca…casi tranparente y cabellos negros estaba estático. Sin duda no podía soportar la imagen que veía y Lucas apreciaba tanto a Casandra como ella lo hacía pero, ¿Por qué no hacia algo?- Lucas, ayúdala- demando, pero él seguía quieto

-¡Lucas ayúdala!- grito, y tal vez fue su voz lo que lo hizo mover. Lo miro respirar hondo y contener la respiración. Desde luego, que tonta había sido, con tanta sangre era normal que el…

Cuando por fin se acerco a ellas, y se agacho –de esa manera tan galante que ella conocía- Casandra fijo su vista en él, y aquel brillo de luz que solo él provocaba apareció. Adunafael sonrió, no importara que tan mal estuviera, Cassy siempre tendría esa sonrisa y esa mirada para Lucas.

-Dios, esto está mal-murmuro Lucas

-¡no! No digas eso…sálvala- exigió ella. Lucas miro a la pequeña de cabello cobrizo, y mirada que recordaba al bosque. Por un lado el cálido color café y por el otro, el frondoso color verde. La combinación en ese perfecto par de ojos. Pero Lucas no sentía tranquilidad al verla, no. El dolor que veía en los ojos de esa pequeña se asentaba en su corazón haciéndolo peor por su propio dolor.

-Adunafael, no puedo. Ella…- no dejo las palabras terminar, mientras sus ojos le dolían, por el deseo de derramar las lagrimas que tanto deseaba, pero hace tanto que ese pequeño consuelo de dolor le había sido vetado. Hubo un corto silencio, donde nadie dijo nada. Casandra estaba inconsciente en ese momento y su respiración estaba siendo más cadente, ¿Cuánto quedaría? ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos? No, eso era algo que ella no se podía permitir, con tanta fuerza como su pequeño cuerpo podía ejercer, tomo el brazo del que durante mucho tiempo ha actuado como padre y mentor

-Eso no debe ser así-dijo con voz llena de convicción- Eso puede cambiar- Lucas la miro por un momento, como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. Y cuando la comprensión se coló por todo los pensamientos dolorosos que había en su mente, no hizo más que profundizar estos

-Adu, no puedo-

-¡claro que puedes!- le grito- Y vas a hacerlo-

-Comprende. Me duele perderla…dios, no sabes cuánto. Pero…-

-¡Pero nada!- interrumpió- Hazlo, transfórmala- exigió

-Adunafael…ella va a cambiar-

-¡No, seguirá siendo Casandra!-

-Pero ya no será tu hermana…y durante un tiempo, te vera mas como alimento que como tu hermana- Esa palabras calaron en ella ¿Cassy, su Cassy? Eso era imposible, su hermana moriría por ella antes de hacerle daño. Lo sabía. Miro el rostro de su hermana, que estaba perdiendo color, su hermoso cabello cobrizo –como el de ella- acentuaban esa palidez.

-Hazlo. No lo hará-

-Adu…-

-Tú la amas-refuto- y te duele perderla, pero no la quieres transformar. ¿Por qué?- el no contesto, se limito a agachar la cabeza, derrotado- Hazlo…ella estará bien. Yo estaré bien- la miro con dolor, como si lo estuviera torturando ante la petición que hacía.

Después de un largo tiempo que le pareció eterno, el asintió de manera derrotada. Mientras tomaba en brazos el frágil cuerpo de su hermana. Adunafael no perdió tiempo y se colgó a la espala de el –como comúnmente hacían- y enredo sus piernas a las caderas de él. Fue un soplo, el viento rompiendo en su cara. La sangre sintiéndose pegajosa. El dolor recorriéndole. No le importo, por el momento lo único que le importaba era su hermana. Una vez todo pasara, ella estaría bien. Y Lucas. Serian una familia….como siempre.

Lucas las llevo hasta la casa, ese pequeño lugar donde los tres se la pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Apenas y se dio tiempo para soltar a la pequeña pre adolecente antes de llevar el cuerpo de Casandra hasta la habitación. Pero Adunafael le sigue los pasos de cerca.

Cuando ella se asoma por la puerta, Lucas la mira a ver, con ojos negros que distan mucho de la amable que siempre posee

-Lárgate a tu cuarto, Aduna-

-Pero yo quiero estar aquí-

-¡VETE! No planeo que veas esto y sé que ella tampoco quiere-

-Pero…-

-Perdemos el tiempo y su vida pende de un hilo, limítate a obedecer-Adunafael no tiene con qué refutar, le da una última vista a su hermana y se aleja a su cuarto.

Pasaron los minutos, en los que Adunafael sentía su cuerpo morir. Lejos, escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de su hermana. Eso era bueno, se suponía que debía ser bueno. Significaba que no estaba muerta y que pronto volverían a ser una familia ¿no?.

Se abraza a sí misma y se mece, las lágrimas salen incontroladas. Pero ya no es por el dolor, ya hace un momento que Lucas limpio y curo todas sus herida. Se aseguro que todo estaba bien.

Pero a ella le dolió, le dolió ver la ausencia en los ojos de Lucas, le dolió que no la mirara ni le sonriera. Le dolió que él se alejara. Lucas estaba en la sala, sentado en el sillón –su favorito- de color caoba viejo y roído. Pero no hace nada, solo está ahí. Quieto, muy quieto.

Ya debería estar abrazándola, consolándola. Como usualmente hace ¿Qué está mal? Otro grito desgarrador, una súplica de piedad.

-Ya va a pasar, hermana-murmura como si esperar a que la escuche- Todo pasara, lo prometo. Y seremos una familia feliz otra vez-

-No, no será así- murmura Lucas, ella se sobresalta, no lo escucho llegar a ella –aunque nunca lo ha hecho- la mirada de los ojos azules de él es fría, distante. Dolida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta

-Adunafael, tu hermana está cambiando y esos cambios necesitan….cubrir requerimientos. Cuando ella despierte…bueno, no será bueno que estés aquí- la comprensión se cuela en ella, pero no lo acepta

-Casandra no lo hará-

-Casandra hará lo que su instinto le diga, no importa que seas tu o un desconocido-

-Ella no lo hará-

-Eres humana. Alimento-

-Soy su hermana-

-No le importara en ese momento-lo mira por un momento molesta

-Bien, entonces transfórmame a mi también- los ojos de Lucas se abren con asombro antes de negar con la cabeza

-No lo hare. Eres muy joven y…-

-¡Hazlo!- exige. Lucas la mira furioso, como si no soportara el tono de voz que ha usado, y es que no lo hace.

-No lo hare-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué no debe ser así- silencio. Ambos se miran de forma retadora. Ninguno es capaz de ceder su voluntad. Al final, Lucas aleja la mirada rendida, mientras le da la espalda

-Sabía que estaba mal, que jamás debí acercarme a ti. Pero yo te ansiaba…a ti y a Casandra-suspira- Quería saber lo que era…pero estaba mal. Aun así lo hice- Un dolor, un presentimiento. La sensación de que algo que está por pasar cambiara todo se metió dentro del cuerpo de Aduna. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Lucas?- le llamo, con voz quebrada. No quería pensar en ese sentimiento; quería abrazar a Lucas y que él le sonriera, le digiera que todo estaba bien. Tocar para él, para su hermano. Para su padre. ¿Dónde estaba su violín? Tal vez, si tocaba para él, como tanto le gustaba, todo esto acabaría.

El la miro por sobre su hombre, con una sonrisa triste, acompañada de unos ojos que no parecían para nada los dulces ojos de su Lucas

-Lo siento, Aduna. En serio. Pero ya no me puedo quedar aquí, ya no si esto esta afectándoles tanto-

-Pero Lucas, mi hermana-

-No quiero estar aquí cuando ella…no quiero ver como ella…me destrozaría el alma. Prometí cuidarlas y las mejor forma de hacerlo es…Son lo más preciado que hay en mi-

-¡Lucas no digas tonterías!-grito- No te vayas, haz lo que te digo. Todo estará bien si me haces caso- La mirada de él era desolada

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-

-Porque somos una familia. Porque somos todo lo que tú tienes y tu eres todo lo que tenemos. Lo demás no importa- Lucas meneo la cabeza

-Claro que importa. Y no quiero estar presente cuando ella… y menos ver su rostro bañado en odio hacia mí. Eso me destrozaría-

-Ella jamás te odiaría- un risa, un risa rota se escapa de los labios de el

-Lo hará, es la ley. Tarde o temprano lo hará. Y no quiero verlo-

-Pero somos una familia y queremos estar juntos…¿Tu no?- pregunta dolida, ya las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas ¿Por qué, por que cambia todo lo que una vez amo? El sonríe

-Quiero…pero ahora es imposible.- suspira

-Lucas, no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto. Dame una esperanza. Quiero…quiero que seamos felices, juntos- El se gira al fin a verla, con un rostro impenetrable. La observa con detenimiento, antes de esconderle la mirada

-Hagamos algo- murmuro- Lo haremos porque yo necesito tanto de esa esperanza como tú. Necesito creer que lo que dices, que debemos ser felices juntos, es verdad- sus ojos la encuentran- Me iré, las dejare para que puedan estar mejor…pero si, si nos volvemos a encontrar. Si nosotros volvemos a encontrarnos. Entonces me rendiré a tu razón…y hare lo que me pidas-

-¿Me transformaras?- él la mira triste y asiente

-Lo hare si eso es lo que quieres-

-Sí, y así podremos estar juntos. Nos quedaremos juntos ¿No?-

-Si nos encontramos. Si. Estaremos juntos como siempre debió ser, o como dices que debió ser- Se miran tiempo insondable, a lo lejos los gritos de Casandra se vuelven un eco desgarrador, que ninguno de los dos quiere ver como una señal.

Saben que es la despedida. Adunafael lo sabe bien, pero ella no quiere despedirse ¿Cómo podría? El trajo luz a ella y a Casandra, cuando todo era oscuridad. Las amo y les dio algo de lo cual carecieron, un hogar seguro. ¿Cómo dejarlo ir? ¿Era su culpa? Claro que lo era, ella le había pedido a Cassy que la llevara a esa fiesta, ella le había pedido a Lucas. Ella era la humana, el error. Las lágrimas corrieron más libres, entre gimoteos. No sintió cuando el se puso delante de ella y de rodillas, para poder observarle mejor.

Los ojos azulinos de el estaban desgarrados, deseosos de derramar las lagrimas que no podía. No importaba, ella lloraba por ambos. Su rostro, tan encantador y apuesto como ella lo recordaba. Su cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta y tan negro como la noche, con ese mismo toque azulino. Su tez blanca. La viva perfección, un joven ángel. Su ángel.

-Te voy a extrañar, hermosa. Recuerda que te amo con todo mi ser- ella asintió

-Lo hare. No me olvides, y no olvides tu promesa-

-Eso imposible. Sera la causa por la que no decidas acabar con esta eternidad, mi esperanza-

-Seguiré practicando. Tocare para ti todas las noches, aunque no me escuches-

-Eso me gustara. Espero que Cassy no se enoje-sonrió y ella lo hizo

-Oh, lo estará. Pero te perdonara, siempre lo hace-

-Despídeme de ella. Las amo a ambas-

-Igual- Se miraron en silencio, y el acerco sus manos para acunar su joven rostro, lo acaricio, limpiando las lagrimas, depositando un beso en su mejilla; igual que esos besos que siempre le daba antes de dormir, o cuando ella acaba de aprender a hacer algo nuevo. O cuando tocaba para él. Pero la pequeña diferencia, es que este beso tenía el amargo sabor del adiós.

-Te veré pronto-aseguro, tanto para convencerse como para convencerlo, el asintió antes de levantarse. Desapareció.

Sabia cual era el truco, sabía que el realmente no había desaparecido. Pero aun así, la sensación de que todo fue una ilusión era dolorosa ahora más que nunca. Se dejo caer al piso, dejando a los sollozos desgarrar su garganta.

¿Qué le diría a Cassy? No tenía la menor idea. Y en definitiva no estaba segura de que hacer. Solo de algo estaba segura, haría a Lucas cumplir su promesa.

Y volverían a ser una familia feliz, por la eternidad…


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno!! despues de las amenzas de Adu y sus reclamaciones aqui esta el cap!!! XD espero te guste hermana y haya valido la pena tanta espera, aqui esta Alessandro. JAJAJAJA. Seee lo se que tu no me achacabas mi enfermedad xD pero tengo justificacion, no? xD**

** En fin. Como dije, de esta historia se me esta revelando mas de lo que pense, digo eso por que mas de la idea preconcebida estan saliendo mas cosas de las que yo habia planeado u.u pero para bien!! o eso creo aunque eso no ayuda a que sea mas rapida en subir...en fin!!! ya aqui subo. **

**Pds: No vuelvo ha hacer apuestas. Estoy en recuporacion!!!! no volvere a apostar. No me creen? que apuestan? xD**

**See ya soon....i hope. Adu ya tengo tu perdon hemana? xD mejor sigo trabajando ¬¬**

**Capitulo 1**

_El viento se estrella contra mi rostro, el miedo se atenúa en cada poro y fibra de su ser. Pero como siempre es, no es temor por ella, no. _

_Adunafael sabe que ella estará perfectamente bien NO es ella a la que buscan. Pero su hermana, no sabe cómo estará ella. Inconscientemente abraza a su hermana. En otra situación esa escena es seria graciosa. Adunafael montada en la espalda del cuerpo de Casandra, que físicamente no supera los 17, y ahora Adunafael cuenta con 19 años, teóricamente, ha superado en edad a su hermana. Pero en este momento no hay nada de gracia, no cuando ambas están huyendo. No cuando la vida de Casandra pende de un hilo._

_Casandra irrumpe en un casa abandonada, suelta a su hermana y la deja caer. Gira levemente la cabeza hacia la puerta. Suspira_

_-No hay otra forma. Aduna, necesito que te quedes aquí, escóndete-_

_-¿Qué?- pregunta consternada. Sus ojos observan con sorpresa la figura de su hermana, hermosa al extremo, pálida por igual. Aun con todo el tiempo que llevan juntas aun no se acostumbra a verla en su nuevo…estado._

_-Adu, son muchos y me quieren a mí. No a ti. Solo déjame alejarlos de ti, volveré- pero incluso ella noto que esa promesa parecía imposible_

_-No, Cassy. No podemos-_

_-Adunafael, entiende. Ellos son muchos y yo aun soy muy inexperta. No puedo hacerlo mientras este preocupada por ti, quédate. Yo regreso-_

_-Pero…- Cassy la mira, con sus dulces ojos azules ligeramente oscurecidos, conoce esa mirada. Sabe que es cuando ella empieza a molestarse, Adunafael agacha la cabeza, ya ha crecido, ya es mayor y se supone que es mayor que su hermana, pero sigue sintiéndose como una niña cuando Casandra la mira de esa forma, y tonta de ella, empieza a gimotear. _

_Escucha el fuerte suspiro que hace Casandra y la ve agacharse, la obliga a mirarla tomándole del mentón_

_-No tardare, ¿Si?- le aseguro con una media sonrisa, ella solo asintió- Aun así, Adu, necesito que me prometas que te irás por la mañana si no he regresado. Vete de aquí, después llegare a ti-_

_-No, Cassy. No te voy…- Casandra la mira seria_

_-Obedece lo que te digo. Si no regreso al alba y no regreses nunca aquí. No quiero que por algún motivos ellos vayan tras de ti-_

_-¿y qué hare?- no quiso preguntar eso, no quería pensar en esa opción. Casandra volvería, tenía que hacerlo, ambas tenían algo que hacer: buscar a Lucas._

_-Lo sabes bien, buscaras a Lucas. Dedícate a encontrarlo, el te necesita-_

_-Nos necesita a ambas- Casandra sonríe triste_

_-Y nos tendrá…solo, solo- se traba, duda- Si no regreso sigue con la búsqueda ¿si?- Adunafael asintió, con lagrimas en sus ojos ¿podría ser mas infantil?_

_-Te quiero, Cassy- _

_-Y yo a ti, Adu- le da un beso en la frente que la hace sentir aun más niña. Pero es que no importa que ahora Casandra no pueda envejecer, y ella si. No importa que se vuelva anciana, cuando Casandra la trata de esa forma, vuelve a ser una niña. _

_Su hermana la mira un momento más antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Adunafael se encoge, y abraza sus piernas, siente frio, siente miedo. Las lágrimas corren en sus mejillas pero ella las ignora, suspira. Nada malo pasa, nada malo…Un grito lejano, desgarrador. Adunafael sabe de quién proviene y su cuerpo se tensa ¿podría ser? No, a ella no le puede pasar nada. Suspira y se deja caer al suelo…no quiere pensar en nada, no quiere escuchar ese pensamiento que se cuela en su mente, que la asusta, que la llena de soledad. Todo va estar bien…sabe que lo va a estar. Nada les puede pasar, porque todavía tienen que encontrar a Lucas…Casandra no puede…_

-¿Le sirvo otra?- pregunto el cantinero, Adunafael tuvo un leve sobresalto ante la interrupción, miro por un segundo al culpable como si no entendiera ni que era él, el chico hizo un gesto hacia su vaso vacío. Nuevamente Adunafael puso una expresión de extrañeza, como si ni siquiera recordara que era ese objeto de forma cilíndrica. Eso era algo que siempre le pasaba cada vez que se sumergía en sus recuerdos; cuando al fin su mente proceso todo, se limito a negar la cabeza al cantinero que empezaba a exasperar.

Ella ignoro al cantinero, tomo el vaso entre sus manos y se dispuso a jugar con el, a observarlo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto alguna vez, pero la verdad es que estaba encerrada en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos.

Tomo la mochila que tenía en el banco contiguo a donde estaba ella, busco dentro de ella y saco un mapa de la zona donde estaba. Lo reviso meticulosamente, ya había ido a la zona sur y a la norte. Se había pasado por cada cementerio de Italia, sin mucho que encontrar.

Suspiro frustrada, llevaba dos años buscando sola, y ningún fruto estaba dando esto, aunque, si lograba encontrar a algún vampiro, francamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba hacer.

Adunafael recordó las tres veces que junto con su hermana –cuando Casandra estaba con ella- habían encontrado un vampiro, las primeras dos estos les dieron la espalda y le amenazaron de muerte si los seguían. La otra, fueron ellas las que tuvieron que salir corriendo pues de ser contrario, ella se hubiera convertido en el aperitivo de la noche, algo nada conveniente.

Descanso la cabeza entre sus manos sintiéndose terriblemente frustrada, llevaba 8 años buscando, y a decir verdad, los 6 primeros fueron más productivos que estos últimos, tal vez se debiera a que ahora estaba sola. La simple humana.

Si tan solo Casandra estuviera con ella, pero Casandra no estaba y eso era algo que Adunafael se negaba a pensar, ella no quería fundirse en aquellos pensamientos. Dolían demasiado.

Aun así se concentraba en encontrar en Lucas, segura como el demonio que cuando lo hiciera lo primero que iba hacer era reclamarle por haberse ido en primer lugar, por haberle causado tantos problemas a ella y a su hermana; porque si no se hubiera ido Casandra todavía estaría aquí.

Y después lo obligaría a transformarla, para quedarse a su lado el resto del tiempo, para consolarlo –porque sabía que lo necesitaría- el resto de la eternidad. Estaba plenamente segura que cuando ella tuviera que decirle lo que paso con Casandra el quedaría devastado, sabía que el seguía amándola tan fervientemente como ella lo amo, hasta el último segundo. Eso era lo que provocaba el amor, y ellos sentían amor entre sí, aunque nunca se tomaron la molestia de decirlo abiertamente, ambos lo sabían…se amaban.

Ante tales pensamientos Adunafael sintió como si de pronto en su espalda cayeran grandes bloques de piedra, claro, antes de hablar de planes a futuro tenía que encontrar a Lucas primero, y eso le estaba costando. Ni siquiera podía encontrar un vampiro que tuviera la amabilidad de ayudarla, alguien que les dijera algo, alguna pista sobre donde encontrarlo.

-¡Si, señor! Flor- grito una voz, varonil y fuerte desde algún rincón del bar, ella echo por sobre su hombro una rápida mirada. Alcanzo a notar dos hombres, jugando al póker. Con sus chicas cerca, sus trofeos; ella no le dio importancia. Concentro su atención al mapa de nuevo, queriendo ver algún punto que se la haya escapado. Algo que la guie… lo malo de todo este asunto, era que ella no conocía los gustos o rutinas de los vampiros, rayos, ni siquiera conocía bien su naturaleza. Lucas nunca les permitió saber demasiado de ello, las protegía de él.

Y ahora ella se sentía tan frustrada de no haber indagado mas, lo que se que le acercara un poco más a la persona

-¡Hoy es mi noche, amigo!- Adunafael volvió su rostro otra vez, era molesto aquello ¿pero que esperaba? Estaba en un bar, lo natural era que las apuestas, sexo y alcohol gobernaran el lugar.

Miro con poco más de detalle a los hombres. Uno era alto y tenía una pose encorvada, de musculatura grande, casi podía parecer un oso y el color de su piel se le asemejaba. Era el que estaba de espalda a ellas así que no podía decir mucho sobre él, solo de su buen gusto por chicas, porque tenía una, del mismo color trigueño que él, posada en su pierna. Esta no ponía mucho atención a él, incluso parecía que ella se había olvidado de él, porque estaba ensimismada viendo al otro tipo. Y Adunafael le dio la razón por estarlo.

El tipo era alto, y tenía un aura que parecía gobernar el lugar y la sonrisa picara y traviesa de su rostro en lugar de contrarrestar el efecto lo aumentaba. Noto sus ojos verdes, semi ocultos por un par de flecos del cabello rubio que se desparramaban sobre su frente. Al parecer era él quien estaba armando tanto jaleo queriendo enterar a todos de su buena racha de suerte.

A Adunafael le dio un poco de risa el contraste, mientras el otro tipo parecía la noche, este parecía el día. Su piel era exageradamente pálida.

El estaba en una pose más relajada, pero sin dejar de verse…galante; a diferencia de su compañero él no tenía una chica en su pierna, pero si cerca de él, la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella le depositaba una mano en su hombro, pero por la expresión de su rostro parecía desilusionada de no poder tener más acceso al cuerpo de el más que eso.

Aduna, miro un poco más y luego se retiro de nuevo a su mapa.

-chica, si no pides nada…- dijo el cantinero. Adunafael lo miro exasperada ¿es que no podía conseguir un poco de tranquilidad? Molesta tomo su mapa y lo guardo en su bolso echándose este al hombro

-Como sea- dijo mientras tomaba camino hacia la puerta, choco contra alguien. Y miro hacia arriba

-Te cuidado, niña- ¿Niña? Había olvidado la última vez que le habían llamado así, pero no era de extrañar, el tipo era alto y a pesar de su complexión fuerte y temerosa, se notaba la vejez.

-Lo que sea- murmuro, pero un sonido de alerta la hizo despertar. Algo dentro del sujeto que le indicaba peligro. Camino un poco mas y luego se giro hacia el sujeto, el se había reunido con otros tres en la mesa de uno de los rincones. Sus cabezas juntas murmurando, luego uno de ellos enseño algo.

Adunafael no tuvo una clara impresión de lo que era, poco había visto. Pero su instinto le llamo de forma: arma.

Vio que los sujetos miraban hacia una dirección, y tal vez su curiosidad o un instinto que la llamaba llevo su vista hacia donde ellos observaban. Los hombres que jugaban póker. Ella paso su mirada de un grupo al otro. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Era obvio que había un problemas, pero ¿Qué tan grande? Ella miro con más detenimiento al grupo de hombres y luego al otro. No era al grupo en si al que miraban, si no al rubio.

El entendimiento choco contra ella como si fuera una piedra. No era un sujeto, era un vampiro. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? Estaba tan metida en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de la verdad, de que su búsqueda de dos años estaba al final del lugar ¿Y ella había estado por irse? Peor aún, ella lo había visto y ni siquiera lo había notado. Pero ahí estaba el vampiro, ahora que lo observa sin distracciones se dio cuenta que él era como un faro en medio de los humanos. Cualquiera con vasta experiencia sabría reconocerle, y ella había pasado tiempo la mayor parte de su vida junto a dos vampiros: Casandra y Lucas.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición ahí mismo, definitivamente esto era un golpe de suerte, más que de astucia de su parte.

Lo malo era la otra verdad, lo que los otros sujetos eran. Cazadores. La ira invadió cada parte de su ser y de tener un arma tan segura que como el sol salía que hubiera disparado hacia ellos sin reserva. Sin dudas. No porque fuera mala, si no porque el odio que le infundían sus recuerdos le hacía perder la cordura; tipos como ellos –o tal vez ellos- habían asesinado a… Se negó a pensar en aquello, no quería hacerlo realmente. En lugar de eso miro al vampiro, y por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender una diminuta sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

Él ni siquiera había notado el peligro, y ella sí. Ella tal vez podría ingeniárselas para sacarlo de ahí, pero entonces él le debería algo ¿no? Que mejor que la ayudara a buscar a Lucas o al menos le diera detalles sobre eso. Sonrió mas abiertamente, si conseguía que el vampiro le diera su palabra, estaba segura que lo conseguiría. Los vampiros nunca faltaban a la palabra. Lo sabía muy bien, por Lucas. Incluso el cumplió su tonta palabra de llevarla a una fiesta de disfraces –y disfrazarse- aunque él no quería, basto con que le diera la palabra y ya lo tenía.

Ahora, mirando al vampiro, se dio cuenta que esto podría ser fácil además, el vampiro se veía amigable, después de todo estaba socializando con humanos, incluso parecía ingenuo. Seguro era nuevo en eso de la colmillada. Adunafael sonrió de nuevo, definitivamente esto sería fácil, solo tenía que pensar en el primer contacto.

Después de un momento de pensárselo ella decidió ir directo a la yugular –figurativamente hablando- así que se irguió en toda su altura y camino con paso digno hacia donde estaba el vampiro y sus compañeros humanos

-Sí, si amigo. Lo quiero todo- se rio el vampiro mientras tomaba las fichas del centro con gesto triunfador, noto como la chica de su lado se inclinaba y le murmuraba algo al oído él se rio suavemente antes de poner su atención en la joven, la tomo del mentón y se apodero de sus labios con algo más que pasión. Cuando al fin la soltó el parecía de lo más tranquilo mientras que la pobre chica – o afortunada- parecía necesitar de un respirador artificial. Y su vista parecía perdida y extasiada. Adunafael sintió un poco de vergüenza, parecía que en vez de un solo beso le hubiera hecho el amor ahí mismo. Aquella muestra le hizo dudar un segundo, ella no tenía muchas ideas sobre el contacto amantes, pero definitivamente eso había sido mucho ¿y si eran parejas? O si realmente aquellos sujetos estaban enterados de la naturaleza de él; bueno, solo había una forma de saberse.

Ella se planto justo delante de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados a modo de protección. Aunque no quería hacerlo, eso le hacía resaltar mas su ya de por si abultado busto – o al menos para ella- eso no la dejo cohibirse, tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Centrarse en su objetivo y a la mierda el resto. Pan comido.

EL primero en darse cuenta fue definitivamente el vampiro, quien se giro a verla directamente a los ojos con una mirada entre divertida y curiosa.

Ella se perdió en esos ojos, algo lejano le pedía que saliera de ahí, pero fue como ser atrapada por unas redes, de las cuales, maldita su suerte, no quería salir nunca. Y aquellos ojos parecían pensar algo por el estilo, porque no la liberaban de la mirada, no la soltaban.

-¿sí?- dijo el vampiro con esa voz varonil, sedosa y que la hizo llenarse de algo en su interior. De pronto noto que cuerpo se erizaba, y algo que no entendió se deposito su estomago, haciéndola sentir pesada. Aspiro levemente, de forma casi imperceptible, al menos para los ojos humanos, ya que noto como el vampiro bajaba su vista hasta su pecho, y observa con diversión y un toque de lujuria como este bajaba y subía. Pero no fue esa mirada la que la hizo sentirse desarmada, si no aquel aroma, una deliciosa combinación de…lavanda con… ¿uva? Algo encantador, ella quiso aspirar un poco más, pero no se lo permitió. Regañándose internamente se concentro a lo que iba

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo, con voz más firme de lo que ella se sentía. El vampiro enarco una ceja, pero la sonrisa no se borro de el

-¿De?- pregunto en tono coqueto. Miro deliberadamente a sus acompañantes, estos miraban la plática con algo más de interés. Las mujeres, con un toque de celos que rayaba en lo absurdo. El vampiro entendió la mirada, pero se limito a encogerse de hombros. ¿Asi que se lo quería poner difícil? Bien

-Sé lo que eres- dijo, vio como un rayo de prevención se cruzaba en los ojos esmeralda pero antes de que ella pudiera estar segura que lo había visto, el regreso al gesto indolente y despreocupado

-¿Qué? ¿Guapo? ¿Sexy? ¿Arrebatadoramente encantador, que quieres pedirme que te deje estar entre mis sabanas?- ese comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara a más no poder y la risa de él y de sus acompañantes no mejoro. Alzo los hombros como un intento sacudirse la vergüenza y fingió que eso no la molesto

-Hablo de tu naturaleza. ¿Quieres que lo diga?- pregunto con tono inocente mientras volvía mirar significativamente a sus compañeros. Mientras todo rastro de humor se borraba del rostro del vampiro, pero no así su sonrisa.

-Saben, amigos. Creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy, ¿nos permiten privacidad? La verdad mi novia está haciendo esto una tormenta. Claramente es un malentendido- ¿novia? Pensó Adunafael, pero no quiso decir nada, seguramente era una excusa para que los dejara.

-Suerte, chico- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa divertida y se alejaba, arrastrando con él a dos chicas prácticamente rabiosas de que las alejaran de su encanto y que la novia celosa apareciera. El vampiro tomo una silla que estaba al lado –las que las chicas se habían negado a usar- y la acerco a donde estaba el. Miro a Adunafael a los ojos

-Siéntate- ella lo hizo, sin quitarle la vista. Obviamente eso dejaba el espacio entre ellos muy corto, sus hombros rozaban deliberadamente y ahí donde el contacto era evidente Adunafael sintió una especie de calidez absorbiéndola. Aun así se mantuvo firme, mientras el vampiro la observaba a los ojos, estudiándola

-¿Y bien? Que es lo que tienes que decir, date prisa que no estoy de humor-

-Hace cinco minutos lo estabas-

-Hace cinco minutos estaba en compañía grata- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba entre su mano la bebida que estaba frente a él y que evidentemente no había tocado y ni planeaba tocar

-Siento arruinarte la noche- dijo divertida, él la miro con ojos oscuros pero deseosos, tomo un mecho del cabello corto y cobrizo de ella y jugueteo con el

-Hay otras formas de demostrar tu arrepentimiento- ella le soltó un manotazo para que dejara su cabello al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza de manera altanera

-Ni lo pienses, vampiro- ante la palabra el sujeto se quedo rígido mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los de ella, después simplemente enarco una ceja

-Ya veo por donde va el asunto- inspiro, empezó a tomar las cartas que había sobre la mesa y las reunió para después empezar a barajarlas de manera hábil y rápida. Adunafael se distrajo un momento en el movimiento de sus manos pero después dirigió su atención de nuevo a lo primordial

-No vengo a hacerte nada malo-

-Así comienza siempre una conversación que termina mal- soltó las cartas y la encaro-Y si no vienes a eso ¿A qué vienes?-

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en este bar hay un grupo de cuatro caza vampiros. Y vienen por ti- el volvió a enarcar una ceja y le sonrió

-¿Y bienes de buena samaritana?-

-Así es, vengo a ofrecerte ayudarte a que salgas con el pellejo sano de este lugar, sin que ellos vayan detrás de ti. No te ofendas, pero seguro eres un principiante que no sobrevira a un enfrentamiento con ellos, si ni quiera te has dado cuenta de su presencia eso es más que obvio hasta para mí- El sonrió

-¿Tú crees?- miro hacia enfrente un momento antes de mirarla de nuevo- Supongo que este acto de buena fe tiene un gancho-

-Así es-

-Siempre lo tienen-rio-¿Y cuál es?-

-Digamos, un trueque. Yo te saco de aquí, tú me ayudas con cierta información que necesito-

-¿Y eso es?- Adunafael miro al grupo de caza vampiros, luego a este

-Digamos…vive hoy, pregunta mañana ¿De acuerdo? Entonces, ¿hacemos trato o no?- le extendió la mano al vampiro y este la observo sopesando su respuesta, después, con un brillo indescriptible para Adunafael se la estrecho

-Bien, sácame de aquí. Mortal- tuvo serios problemas para refrenar el bufido que quiso salir de su garganta, o de la felicidad que le embargo el ser, en lugar de eso apretó fuerte la mano del vampiro

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Adunafael –

-Alessandro- dijo el otro. Ella asintió, era bueno saber el nombre del diablo con el que se hacía tratos-¿y bien, como vas a hacer que mi pellejo salga sano de esta?-suspiro, esa era un buena pregunta que ni ella se había planteado. Giro su vista a todas partes, buscando una pista, de pronto, sus ojos se toparon con algo. Sonrió

-Espérame aquí- susurro, segura de que el la escucharía; levantándose de su lugar se encamino a una parte del club, pero antes de poder dar un paso sintió un férreo y frio apretón en su muñeca que la halo a la silla de nuevo y antes de poder reaccionar, una suaves y fríos labios tocaron los suyos.

El beso fue corto pero salvaje, llenando a Adunafael de una sensación de sorpresa pero también de gozo. Cuando la soltó el vampiro sonreía

-Para guardar las apariencias, amor- susurro con tono divertido. Ella quiso decir algo, incluso su mano le ardía en querer golpear ese perfecto rostro que tenía delante de ella –aun sabiendo que le iba a doler mas a ella- sin embargo lo único que hiso fue levantarse como una autómata y caminar al que había sido su destino antes. A medio camino se detuvo y toco sus labios ¿Acaso la habían besado? Peor aún ¿Le había robado su primer beso? Una especie de mezcla de enojo y vergüenza le lleno, aquel infame ser le había robado su primer beso; no es que fuera rara, la única razón por la que una chica de 21 años no se había molestado jamás en pensar en cosas como romance, amor y besos era porque estaba más ocupada en reunirse con Lucas que en esas banalidades de amantes. Pero ahora ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de su primer beso, porque un vampiro se lo había robado. Aunque para que negarlo, fue…dulce.

Adunafael sacudió la cabeza ¿dulce? ¿Un vampiro? Menuda tontería, ella no estaba para pensar en esas cosas, ella no quería hacerlo; además los únicos vampiros que ella consideraba buenos era Lucas y Cassy. Los demás…que se fueran tan lejos como para no tener que ver sus rostros.

Hizo un leve ejercicio de respiración para concentrarse en lo primordial. Camino buscando la salida de emergencia, si mal no recordaba, siempre al lado de la salida había un interruptor para la alarma de incendio. Era un tonto y simple plan per, oigan, ya había logrado que el vampiro le diera la palabras y con eso le bastaba.

Alessandro. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿De dónde provenía? De verdad que era muy telenovelesco ese nombre y mas poniendo la idea de que se estaba hablando de un vampiro.

Cuando al fin diviso la puerta fue fácil para ella encontrarse con la alarma, se situó junto a ella y se quedo quieta un segundo, vigilando que nadie la viera. Después de un largo minuto ahí en posición rígida alargo la mano en un rápido movimiento y activo la alarma. De inmediato sonó una campana chirriante por sobre la música que tenía el lugar y después de un momento de duda de la clientela esta empezó a gritar y a correr sin rumbo. Unos gritando fuego, mientras los cantineros trataban de mantener la calma, la salida principal estaba bloqueada y toda esa parte del lugar estaba vacía, perfecto, así lo había deseado.

Tontos humanos, ante la mínima idea de peligro se ponían histéricos…increíble que duraran tanto tiempo, pensó Adunafael con un tono de acritud.

-¡Alessandro, por aquí!- grito, no más alto que todas las voces pero lo suficiente como para que el vampiro captara su voz por sobre las demás. En menos de medio segundo el imponente vampiro estaba justo delante de ella, con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando sus labios.

-Generalmente opto por salir por la puerta grande- dijo, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que Adunafael le señalaba la puerta trasera.

-¿Si? Pues tu ego tendrá que aguantarse esta vez si quieres respirar, vampiro-

-Hace rato era Alessandro ¿ahora soy vampiro?-

-Cállate y sígueme- se limito a decir, pero antes de poder salir él la tomo por el hombro y salió primero ¿y a este que le pasaba? Seguramente su ego le pedía ser el primero, bien, por ella estaba bien.

-Sabes, ese tono te costaría la vida con cualquier otro vampiro-dijo girándose a verla

-Como digas- como era de suponer justo delante de ellos se abría el callejón, Adunafael tomo por el brazo al vampiro y lo halo para salir y este –para su suerte- no opuso resistencia. Habían salido a la calle y caminado un par de calles cuando el al fin se detuvo

-Sabes, no se tu pero me gusta tener dos brazos-

-Como si fuera posible arrancártelo- Alessandro se rio

-Bueno, ahora que me "salvaste" que se supone que harás conmigo- Adu enarco una ceja

-¿Harás lo que yo te pida?-

-bueno, si tu idea va con fines sexuales...podría decir… ¿Dónde hay un cuarto?- sin proponérselo ella se sonrojo como un tomate haciendo que el vampiro se riera

-Yo no tengo ningún interés en eso- contesto un poco mas altanera y rebelde de lo que sentía

-Lastima, tenía un par de ideas que podríamos compartir. Incluso el vestuario que podrías utilizar…para luego podértelo quitar-

-Déjalo- Alessandro rio

-¿Y bien? ahora con que se supone que me vas a cobrar el que me hayas salvado el pellejo-comenzaron a caminar con paso despreocupado, mientras a lo lejos se oía el barullo de la gente y una sirena de bomberos a toda prisa.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir información sobre un vampiro- él se detuvo y la miro por un segundo interrogativamente antes de seguir caminando

-¿con que fin?-

-Eso es algo personal…-

-No me digas…déjame adivinar: el vampiro mato a alguien de tu familia ¿tu madre quizá? Y ahora planeas vengarte ¿no?- otra vez Adunafael lo miro molesta aunque eso no afecto en lo mínimo la sonrisa de Alessandro, que de alguna forma lograba hacer brillar la oscura noche.

-No, no es eso. El y yo tenemos…asuntos pendientes. Y necesito encontrarlo-

-Vaya, vaya ¿nombre?-

-Lucas- el otro enarco una ceja

-¿solo Lucas?-

-¿Solo Alessandro?- por un segundo el vampiro la miro sorprendido antes de echarse a reír de forma estrepitosa

-Touche. Pero lo cierto es que muchos vampiros olvidan de presentar su apellido. En un mundo tan cambiante ya no se toman la molestia de conservar su apellido, mucho con tener que conservar el nombre-

-Se se, no estoy interesada en una clase de historia vampírica. ¿Sabes sobre él? – Alessandro la miro un momento con esos cálidos y exóticos ojos verdes justo cuando Adunafael empezó a sentirse desnuda ante el escrutinio, el sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros.

-El vampiro monje. Si escuche algo sobre él, pero si lo que quieres saber es donde se encuentra ahora, lamento decir que no tengo información sobre eso-

-¿vampiro monje?-pregunto sorprendida, el otro sonrió

-Él creía que encerrándose en la abadía dios iba a sacarle el demonio que llevaba dentro o al menos perdonar todas las muertes que su naturaleza le causaba- Adunafael no tenia palabras, ella nunca había conocido esa historia de Lucas- Claro que cuando los monjes descubrieron su naturaleza trataron de acabarle, y el tubo que escapar. No planeaba morir antes de primero conseguir la absolución de sus pecados. El es una leyenda, digo…algo irónico que un vampiro fuera un monje. Tengo entendido que muchos le admiraban por su bondad y su poder de fe, claro que cuando se descubrió el pastel…pues…se les olvido hasta que el se había quitado el pan de la boca para alimentar a otros…aunque no era que necesita ese pan- se rio de su propio chiste pero Adunafael no encontró gracia.

-¿Entonces no sabes cómo encontrarlo?- el sonrió

-No, lamento decir que no soy la guía telefónica. Pero sé dónde anda un viejo amigo de él, tal vez te pueda dar la señal-

-¿me podrías llevar con él?- pregunto, Alessandro la miro u momento antes de sonreír

-¿y que gano yo, esta vez?- se detuvo y la encaro y antes de darse cuenta el había alzado una mano y con la punta de los dedos le había acariciado el cuello. Ella se quedo petrificada, su respiración se congelo mientras que un escalofrió le recorría desde el espinazo hasta la nuca. El se rio ante su reacción

-Dulce y pequeña flor que no ha explotado ante la luna llena, déjame beber de tu belleza. Déjame ser la luna que te haga brotar-susurro al tiempo que se acercaba a los labios de Adunafael y los rozaba con los propios. Otro escalofrió doblemente potente, antes de que sus piernas le fallaran definitivamente ella retrocedió

-¿Eso te sirve con todas?-

-No, solo con las vírgenes- ella iba a protestar pero el continuo- Puedo olerlo chiquilla, apestas a joven virginal, pero eso lo podemos a arreglar- dio otro paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia que a Aduna le había costado tanto trabajo crear

-No-dijo tajante-Solo quiero que m ayudes a encontrar a Lucas-

-¿Por qué? Es que lo amas o algo por el estilo- pregunto curioso y divertido, aunque alcanzo a notar un rayo extraño en sus ojos

-El me necesita. Debo cumplir una vieja promesa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es lo que las familias hacen- el imponente vampiro se alzo en toda su altura y la miro estupefacto

-¿Familias?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…solo, ayúdame a llegar a él- murmuro, tratando de sonar fuerte, pero su voz comenzaba a quebrarse al ver que su mejor pista para encontrar a Lucas se le escapaba de la mano. No podía, no quería que eso pasara.

Alessandro la estudio por un momento, antes de asentir

-Bien, te ayudare. Pero me debes una grande, ¿entendido?- ella lo miro con sorpresa ¿había caso accedido? Una parte se regocijo ante eso

-De acuerdo- dijo sin dudar.

Empezaron a caminar, pero ya habían recorrido solo una calle cuando volvió a dirigirse a el

-Alessandro, Gracias- él se encogió de hombros. De pronto Adunafael escucho algo atrás de ella, una especie de explosión, pero cuando apenas se giraba a ver, Alessandro ya la había colocado contra la pared. Ella alzo la vista, para ver unos ojos oscuros y una mirada llena de fiereza. Antes de poder preguntar el había desaparecido, ella camino unos pasos y se sorprendió por el jaleo que se hacía a unos 20 metros de ella; Alessandro siendo el centro de esta, y alrededor de él…los cuatro tipos que habían dejado en el bar.

Ella se cubrió la boca para esconder el grito de terror que quiso escaparse de sus labios, mientras el miedo le recorría su centro. Vio como los cuatro intentaron inútilmente eliminar al el rubio y atractivo Alessandro, pero antes de que incluso ella hubiera reaccionad, Alessandro había aplastado la cabeza de dos de ellos, y disparado con la misma arma que querían utilizar para él a un tercero, con el ultimo fue más piadoso, rompiendo el cuello para luego lanzarlo lejos.

En menos de un minuto, había eliminado a los humanos, sin dudar o vacilar. Directo a la yugular, por decirlo así. El se quedo un momento parado en medio del caos de la muerte, respirando tranquilamente, mientras miraba la sangre, después alzo su vista hacia ella, con la misma sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-En realidad…no necesitaste en ningún momento ayuda ¿verdad?- pregunto, el se carcajeo

-He matado mas cazadores en mis 10 siglos de vida que los que puedes calcular, niña-

-No me llames niña- se quejo- Y entonces si eres tan bueno ¿Por qué aceptaste mi ayuda- el se encogió de hombros

-Cuando uno no tiene mucho que hacer, cualquier promesa de entretenimiento le viene bien-sonrió burlón.

Ya debería preocuparse por eso, pero simplemente no lo logro. Estaba cada vez más cerca de Lucas. Y de la mano del mejor y más atractivo vampiro que pudiera desear.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2!! soy yo o voy muy lenta? xD no me contesten ¬¬ en fin, Adu, aqui tengo tu nuevo cap...creo que eres la unica lectora que poseo...por que sera ??? XD en fin, me esta encantando mas de lo que deberia escribir esto xD y bueno pero aqui esta...TRAIGO UNA ENCUENTA! quien este deacuerdo en que suba la segunda parte de PE (La Pluma Encadenada) mandeme una review con su opinion. En fin...sin mas que decir me voy...Adoro esta historia!! y mas que pronto escribire sobre alguien especial. Si ven que pongo pedazos de el pasado de Aduna, es por que...bueno, pense mucho en esa parte...y me encanta...adoraba la union que habia entre Adunafael, Lucas y Casandra, y no quiero que eso se pierda. espero te guste a ti tambien hermana! pero no mas que Alessandro...aunque quien sabe. por cierto...se te va hacer verlo celoso...pronto...jijijii tal vez en el proximo cap...quien sabe...a lo mejor...pero tendras que esperar para saberlo...sin mas! cambio y fuera! (si lo se, tengo que tomar mis medicamentos...pero siempre los olvido xD)_**

**_See ya soon._**

**Capitulo 2**

"_A todos los pasajeros con…"_ Adunafael no se tomo la molestia de seguir escuchando a la voz de los altavoces, de hecho, poco se molestaba en sentir a las personas que la empujaban o algo por el estilo. De lo único que realmente se sentía molesta, era del fuerte apretón por el que la tenía prendada el vampiro. Arrastrándola de brazo por el lugar, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla una sola vez.

Clavo sus ojos en la nuca del vampiro, imaginándose mil y un formas de poder hacerle pagar su mala educación para con ella. Como si el sintiera su mirada, giro levemente su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios tomaran un extraño brillo contra la luz que iluminaba el andén. Sus ojos verdes la observaron con un brillo divertido mientras su sonrisa se mostraba ante ella.

Adunafael le correspondió, borrando automáticamente todo su enojo. Claro, no tenía por qué molestarse con él, después de todo, le estaba ayudando mucho; si en algún momento había estado cerca de encontrar a Lucas, era gracias a Alessandro. Claro, era un presuntuoso ególatra, que se la pasaba buscando una forma de molestarla o siendo altanero con ella, pero definitivamente la estaba ayudando.

El tipo ni siquiera se preocupo de dejar su hogar, simplemente la llevo a su casa –aunque mansión seria la palabra más apropiada- tomo algunas cosas e hizo algunos movimientos y en menos una hora ya estaban ahí, a punto de abordar un tren a solo dios sabe dónde, aunque…eso sería exagerar, el único que sabía seguro el destino al que los dirigía, era el mismo que la llevaba a rastras por el lugar.

Al final lograron subir y encontrar una cabina para ellos dos, Alessandro tomo la mochila de Adunafael – el único equipaje y posesión que tenia- y la coloco donde no estorbara para luego sentarse justo delante de ella. Sus ojos penetrantes la observaron, su sonrisa imborrable dirigiendo todo su poder. De pronto Adunafael sintió las piernas flácidas, y su cuerpo en una extraña combinación de paz y nerviosismos. Se dio cuenta, después de tener que desviar la mirada a la ventana para poder escapar de esos exóticos ojos verdes, que el motivo era un tan simple y banal como que nunca había sido observada así por un chico, o vampiro. Era esa clase de mirada que te desarmaba, que te desnudaba el alma y te hacía sentir, por primera vez, indefensa. Una mirada que te retaba a mostrar de ti, pero ella solo la había visto desde lejos, más comúnmente entre los amantes, o en películas. Nunca había sentido el poder de esa mirada, y ahora que lo había hecho. Sabia por que las mujeres terminaban con un dulce sonrojo.

La parte terca que ella poseía se sentía molesta por haber escapado de esos ojos, de no haber resistido, pero realmente los ojos de Alessandro era sin duda…poderosos. Como todo su ser, su mirada era irresistible, dominante. Era inexplicable simplemente.

Te hacia desear que sus ojos no se alejaran nunca de ti, y que esa sonrisa te consolara siempre ¿Sería cosa de vampiros? Alguna clase de poder que era transmitido a través de sus ojos, que dominaba tu ser para volverte un fiel y complaciente sirviente.

Adunafael suspiro, ella no recordaba que eso hiciera Lucas, pero Lucas era muy diferente. El era amable, considerado. Lucas siempre la protegía.

De pronto tubo un Flash-Back, y pudo recordar a su Lucas. Su cabello negro azulado como el ala de un cuervo, su mirada azulina posada en ella, alegría en su rostro. Recuerda cuando la acurrucaba en la cama, y se sentaba a su lado. Le leía, hasta que ella caía dormida. Leía todo lo que le pidiera, desde tonto cuentos de niños hasta complicados libros. A veces, simplemente dejaba que ella recostara su cabeza en su regazo, y le acariciaba. Toda la noche.

Adunafael nunca supo lo que era un padre, un buen padre. Un padre que te quisiera y diera la vida por ti, un padre que siempre te esperaba de regreso de la escuela y te ayudaba con la tarea, un padre que te enseñaba. No, Adunafael no tenía la menor idea de lo que era tener un padre así. Pero sabía lo que era tener a Lucas, lo más parecido a un padre que ella poseía, y aunque se oyera egoísta, ella no cambiaría nada de su vida, pues gracias a su vida. Buena o mala. Ella había tenido a Lucas, y ahora, gracias a Alessandro; lo volvería a tener.

-Es un curioso par de ojos los que tienes- escucho la voz de Alessandro, ella lo observo, por un momento perpleja; se había centrado tanto en sus recuerdos que por un segundo había olvidado donde y con quien estaba. Y por la mirada divertida de Alessandro, supuso que lo sabía.

-¿Es una crítica?- pregunto molesta, el sonrió mas y se encogió de hombros

-La verdad he visto muchas veces esa característica en mi vida. Pero los tuyos…son curiosos, es muy raro que la diferencia sea tan…obvia- ínsitamente Adunafael se llevo la mano a sus ojos

-A mí me gustan- dijo seria, le molestaba cuando le decían algo sobre sus ojos, aun tenía muy nítidos los recuerdos sobre eso.

-A mi igual…son cálidos-

-¿Cálidos?- repitió con un débil rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, de pronto sintió que la cabina era muy pequeña y que se el tren estaba tardando en dar marcha. Alessandro sonrió

-Me recuerdan el bosque. ¿Sabes? Y yo vengo de una época donde el bosque era un lugar muy extenso y mágico. Un lugar que podías considerar tu hogar y este te daba cosas increíbles si sabias apreciarlo. Yo me crie con árboles frondosos rodeándome todo el tiempo. Pasaran milenios antes de que olvide mi amor por los bosques. Por la belleza que este expresa… por eso me gustan tus ojos, la calidez que tienen y su color… me recuerdan a mi hogar- sonrió, una sonrisa tierna y llena de dulzura más que de lujuria. De pronto Adunafael se olvido eso de estar en alerta, se olvido que no debía confiar en ese vampiro por mucho que la ayudara. Olvido que eran cosas diferentes. De pronto se sintió igual a él. Dos peregrinos que extrañaban lo que era la calidez de un hogar. De alguien esperándote. De alguien que representaba seguridad y cariño.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. El cielo afuera pasaba de un azulino claro a los primeros colores de alba. El sol nacía en el horizonte. La mirada de Alessandro se desvió igual, cubrió con la cortina el lado de su asiento. Ella lo miro interrogativamente, el sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-Se que el sol no hace mas que darme un estado de cansancio y hace mucho que eso no me obliga a beber descontroladamente, pero detesto sentir ese soponcio, además debo estar alerta. Dudo encontrarnos con vampiros, pero no quiero andar con la guardia baja. Quien me vea andando con una humana, sentirá curiosidad y no creo que toda la curiosidad sea buena-

-Perdón por las molestias- dijo de pronto, sintiéndose realmente egoísta por obligarlo a esto, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y Adunafael sonrió, notando que ese sería un gesto que la acompañaría mientras estuviera a su lado, era típico de él.

-Tu deberías dormir-le sonrió- Hace mucho que no paso tanto tiempo de calidad con una humana, pero creo que es lógico que tienden a cansarse…mucho- su sonrisa insinuada le hizo pensar que el tipo de agotamiento que Adunafael creía al que se refería Alessandro no era exactamente el que ella sentía en ese momento.

-No tengo sueño- el sonrió

-Sabes, no pienso ir a ningún lado. Si lo que piensas es que escapare en cuanto pueda-

-No lo pensé-dijo con indiferencia, pero lo cierto es que si lo pensó

-Tampoco planeo beber de ti, o aprovecharme de ti- se rio levemente- Prefiero cuando se entregan por gusto…es mas…exquisito- ella lo miro escéptica

-Gracias por la información, que claramente no necesito-y como era natural en Alessandro, rio, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Adunafael, aunque sin evitar que ella sonriera en respuesta. Algo en la risa de Alessandro provocaba eso, o su simplemente sonrisa. Tal vez era su forma estruendosa, o simplemente que el reía sin reservas. No, pensó ella, es que él es de las personas que ríen con el alma, y contagian la de quien los rodea. Ríe por que así lo siente, no porque tenga que reír.

Adunafael trato de hacer memorias cuando fue la última vez que ella rio así, y de pronto su corazón se apretujo y sintió que una nube le cubría. Claro que recordaba cuando lo hizo, y junto a con quien lo hizo, pero deseo no hacerlo. Dios, a veces era auténticamente una chica dramática.

Alessandro cayó su risa, y de pronto la miro interrogativamente, como si supiera que algo había oscurecido su ambiente alegre. Enarco una ceja en una silenciosa demanda, un gesto que ella copio.

-¿Lees la mente?-pregunto, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que ya mas de una vez Alessandro había parecido adivinar lo que pensaba, el simplemente le sonrió

-He escuchado que algunos lo hacen, de hecho, al vampiro que vamos a ver parece ser capaz de hacer algo por el estilo. No una lectura mental en toda su extensión, pero por lo que se algo por ahí va el asunto-

-Pregunte que si tú lo sabes hacer, no que si los vampiros saben o el que vamos a ver sabe- el rio

-Eres demasiado directa y altiva a veces, ¿No crees?-

-Mira quien lo dice, ¿No te mordiste la lengua de casualidad?- él se rio

-Puede que yo sea demasiado directo, pero al menos yo no puedo quedar hecho puré, si un vampiro considera que soy grosero- el tenia un punto, claro estaba, pero por alguna razón, por más que su sentido común le digiera que debía ser cuidadosa, con Alessandro no lo lograba

-Sigo viendo que hablas y hablas, pero no me das una respuesta directa-

-No, no leo mentes. Es simplemente que tus ojos son demasiado expresivos. Tú eres demasiado expresiva. Y puedo ver que algo turbia tu pensamiento ¿Qué es?-

-Oh, genial…de todos los vampiros, tenía que toparme con el vampiro psiquiatra-

-¿Acostumbras a hablar sarcástica cuando hay algo de lo que no quieres hablar?-

-Si doctor, ¿Qué me recomienda? –

-Cama- sonrió peligrosamente- Mucha cama…al lado de tu psiquiatra- eso paro cualquier sarcasmo que pudiera salir de la boca de Adunafael, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y lo miro como si hubiera dicho que el mundo estaba por acabarse. Abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero simplemente su mente se había fundido. Ante aquello Alessandro rio a todo pulmón mientras que ella desviaba la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

Cuando por fin recobro su voz y sus pensamientos. Lo primero que hizo fue pensar, que aquel vampiro era un descarado. Lo segundo fue preguntarse qué pasaría si…y luego borro ese pensamiento. Lo miro, con un poco de vergüenza reflejándose en sus ojos

-¿Terminaste de reírte?- le pregunto, provocando que el riera un poco más, cuando por fin paro su risa y asintió, ella pregunto- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y con qué vampiro?-

-A Luxemburgo, y con un vampiro ermitaño, he de decirte que debemos tener cuidado, hace mucho que no veo a este vampiro y por lo que se a dudas penas tiene contacto con los de su propia especie, menos con los humanos, más que para alimentarse. Aunque hasta donde sé él se ha retirado a una alimentación completamente…animal-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué vamos con él?- de pronto, a pesar de que parecía relajado, Adunafael sintió que él se ponía serio

-Por que el vampiro que tu busca pocas amistades tiene, muy pocas a decir verdad. Y él es su más intimo amigo-Adunafael trataba de procesar todo, entre mas Alessandro le hablaba de Lucas, mas sentía que era muy diferente al que recordaba

-Lucas no era así…- el enarco una ceja

-¿Y cómo era entonces?- las paredes se irguieron en toda su extensión, se negaba a hablar sobre sus dulces recuerdos de Lucas con él. Lo miro desafiante

-Simplemente no es como el que me recuerdas- le sonrió compasivamente

-Uno siempre se muestra diferente con la gente que quiere, y he de suponer, que si estas tan empeñada en buscarlo y dices que no es con fines vengativos, es por la segunda razón: Cariño; y supongo que en este camino vas a descubrir un lado de Lucas que no conocías, por que el Lucas que yo conozco es muy diferente al Lucas que tú conoces. Porque él no creaba lazos de cariño con ninguno de su especie-

-A excepción del que vamos a ver-

-A excepción de el-concordó- Y nunca nadie ha sabido cual fue la diferencia, pero supongo que es porque ambos son muy reservados. Por lo que se esté vampiro es un erudito y filosofo. En toda su vida se ha dedicado solamente a estudiar, que desperdicio, debería decir, pero una de las cosas más valiosas que hay es el conocimiento…eso hasta yo lo reconozco-

-Y yo que pensé que dedicabas toda tu inmortalidad a saltar de cama en cama- el sonrió diabólicamente, lo que a Adunafael le produjo un escalofrió.

-Bueno, entre cama y cama. Siempre hay un espacio para los libros-su sonrisa más grande-Por ejemplo el kamasutra, un muy buen libro, pero debo decir que en ningún momento me pidieron mi autorización para publicar las poses de mi autoría. Y eso que les faltaron algunas.-

-Esa, es claramente información que no necesito escuchar- Alessandro frunció el ceño pero no por eso perdió es brillo de picardía

-No, desde luego que no es información que debas escuchar- la miro sonriente-Es mejor la práctica que la teoría, si quieres- se acerco hacia ella, y al tiempo Adunafael se hizo hacia atrás mientras ponía su mano delante

-En tu lugar, por favor- el rio mientras se echaba de nuevo para atrás. Ella lo señalo con un dedo-Ahora, que te quede claro, que nada de índole…- se ruborizo

-Sexual, vamos chica la palabra no es tan difícil-

-oh, cállate- suspiro frunciendo el entrecejo- No quiero hablar, ni que menciones ese tema para nada, no me interesa escuchar y no estoy interesada en tus propuestas. Estoy agradecida con que me ayudes…-

-No parece-

-pero no por eso tengo que soportar esto- prosiguió ignorando su comentario-solo limitémonos al objetivo de esto ¿entendido?-

-Entendido-sonrió- La chica virginal quiere mantener su mente casta. Anotado- suspiro frustrada

-Yo no soy…-

-No digas que no eres virginal porque sabes bien que si, y además demasiado casta ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar sobre sexo?- a ella se le ocurrían un cuantas ideas, pero ninguna que fuera valida o que se oyera muy madura de una chica de 21 años.

-Es algo que no te concierne-

-¿Vamos, que edad tienes? ¿20? ¿22?-sonrió y ella se limito a apretar los dientes- Chica lo estas dejando pasar, y mira que lo que hay que ver es muy interesante…-

-Por favor-suspiro y cerró los ojos –Solo por favor, deja eso-echo la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de cansancio, la risa de Alessandro no hizo más que hacerla sentir más cansado

-Te ves cansada, amor. Deberías…-

-Si lo que planeas decir tiene que ver con sexo, olvídalo- lo miro de reojo- y no me llames amor-

-¿Por qué no? Hay que guardar las apariencias-

-¿Apariencias?-murmuro sin alzar la vista

-Bueno, cuando compre los boletos los puse al nombre del matrimonio D'Addona- sonrió pícaramente-Así que mi dulce señora D'Addona, será mejor que se acostumbre, porque "amor" será la única forma a la que me refiera a mi dulce esposa-el rostro de Adunafael se tenso y estuvo deseosa de abrir la boca y mirarlo con los ojos como plato, pero estaba ya tan cansada que se limito a suspira de manera cansina y eso solo provoco la risa del vampiro.

Después solo se limito a ignorarlo, aunque era difícil, su presencia era perceptible para ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

_Caminaba con gesto cansado, sosteniendo entre mis manos los pocos libros que había logrado rescatar. Realmente no quería llegar a casa, Casandra se enojaría cuando le digiera lo que había pasado con mis libros y por que había tardado tanto en llegar a casa._

_Sobe mi mejilla donde seguro tenía un moretón, está todavía se sentía húmeda por las lagrimas._

_Detestaba la escuela, detestaba el salón, pero sobre todo…detestaba a mis compañeros. Simplemente se iban por ahí sintiéndose superiores por que tenían ropa nueva y zapatos lustrosos, se creían la gran cosa y se pavoneaban como tontos solo porque ellos tenían y yo no, ¿y eso les daba derecho a tratarme así? Ellos no sabían lo que hacia Cassy por mí, y si no fuera porque ella siempre me pide que no sobresalga ni cause problemas, definitivamente les hubiera dado su merecido. El problema es que no podía, o tal vez me alejarían de Casandra. _

_Yo no quería eso, y Cassy se esforzaba mucho…no podía ni quería causarle más problemas. Ante esa idea más lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, eso era lo único que iba a darle cuando llegara y me viera toda mugrosa, y con los útiles destrozados, los mismos útiles que nos había costado tanto trabajo comprar._

_Ella había renunciado a un par de zapatos nuevos por ellos, e incluso había racionado la compra de la comida durante dos semanas, para poder comprarlos. Y ahora la mayoría solo me servía para la basura._

_Estúpidos niños engreídos, pensé mientras tallaba mis ojos limpiándolos del torrencial de lagrimas que me impedían ver. Yo solo quería estar con Cassy en paz ¿Era eso mucho pedir? No quería causarle problemas, quería que estuviera feliz y tranquila, y ser buena chica ¿Por qué no me dejaban hacer eso? Por el contrario tendría que llegar a explicarle a mi hermana, que esos tontos me habían encerrado en el armario de útiles y me había quedado atrapada ahí, hasta que el conserje apareció, y después me la pase buscando mis útiles para encontrarlos tirados en un charco o quemados en el bote de basura ¿cómo se lo iba a decir a mi hermana? _

_Y estas lágrimas que no se detenían._

_-Pobre niña, se ve triste- dijo una voz, mire hacia donde venia tratando de que no fuera obvio que los había escuchado. Ahí había un grupo de muchachos, mucho más grandes que yo_

_-Se, vamos a ayudarla-dijo riendo el chico_

_-Bien pensado, Fred- lo escuche decir y los tres que había ahí se rieron- los vi caminar hacia mi, y entonces hice lo único que se me ocurrió, acelerar el paso_

_-Hey, niña, espera- oí que me llamaban pero no me detuve-Hey, solo queremos hablar, tenemos dulces-para mis cortos pies sus pasos fueron demasiado y para cuando me di cuenta, uno me tomaba del brazo y me viraba hacia el_

_-Vamos, nena. Solo queremos ser lindos- sonrió, lo mire a los ojos y entonces vi como me miraban con sorpresa. Claro, era tan común que la gente se sorprendiera con mi par de ojos_

_-Pero que par de ojos mas lindos- dijo el que estaba al lado al tiempo que se lamia los labios-hey, niña ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?-_

_-No-dije tajante y trate de soltarme del agarre del chico_

_-Oh, vamos, te vas a divertir-_

_-Déjenme, no quiero-_

_-Diablos, Billy, que se calle- el chico que estaba detrás de mi me tapo la boca, y los demás se rieron mientras me empezaban a arrastrar a donde nadie me viera. Empecé a patalear pero no me soltaban, los escuchaba reír pero no podía hacer nada para soltarme, me retorcía a más no poder soltando mis libros o lo poco que quedaba con ellos_

_-Vamos, niña que no haremos nada malo- escuche que decía uno_

_-solo queremos jugar contigo-alcance a morder la mano del que me sostenía_

_-¡Demonios!- lo escuche gritar al tiempo que me soltaba, pero no me pare a pensar_

_-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!- cuando apenas iba a tomar aire para gritar otra vez, uno de ellos me golpeo la mejilla, y al instante sentí como mi cabeza daba vuelta y mi labio obtenía un sabor a metal. Llore, desesperada ¿Por qué todos se metían conmigo? ¿Qué no podían dejarme tranquila? ¿Acaso estaba mal que deseara tener una vida tranquila al lado de mi hermana? Apreté los dientes y seguí forcejeando al tiempo que sentía las manos de los chicos jalando mi ropa. "Yo solo quiero tener una familia…ser feliz. ¿Acaso hay algo de mal?" pensé, con los ojos apretados, sus manos me tocaban y yo no podía hacer nada más que apretar los dientes y retener las lágrimas aun así, los gimoteos escapan de mis labio._

_-Yo voy primero- escuche que dijo uno_

_-Deberían dejarle- escuche una voz, sonaba tranquila y relajada. Incluso aburrida. Por un momento los forcejeos hacia mi persona se detuvieron_

_-Lárgate, no es asunto tuyo-_

_-Cierto, no lo es-escuche que decía, yo solo le suplicaba a aquel que no me dejara, que alejara a esos tipos de ahí. Yo solo quería volver a casa, con mi hermana. Entonces lo pensé, mi pobre hermana debe estar preocupada por mí, ella siempre se preocupa._

_Abrí los ojos y los dirigí, de forma automática hacia donde mi ser me decía que estaba esa voz. Lo único que vi fue una sombra, recargándose contra la pared del callejón donde esos tipos me habían llevado. El único chico que andaba por la calles a esas horas donde la mayoría debía estar en casa cenando. _

_Aun cuando no pude ver sus ojos o su rostro si quiera, sentí que el si podía ver los míos. Pensé que tal vez estaba viendo en mis ojos, y trate de transmitirle que me ayudara, que no me dejara sola. Lo escuche suspirar_

_-Lárgate-dijo uno de ellos_

_-Lamento decir que no me iré, sin la niña que retienen contra su voluntad-_

_-Jodete-_

_-Vete al inf…- de pronto el chico delante de mi desapareció, y yo temí que solo hubiera sido un producto de mi imaginación. ¿Y si nada era real? Pero apenas tuve medio segundo para pensar eso, cuando escuche el primer grito. Y una especie de crujido. _

_-¿Qué demo…? Otra interrupción y el segundo chico desaparecían ante mis ojos, y el tercero junto conmigo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando desapareció de mi vista._

_Luego nada, un silencio total. Me senté lentamente y note que estaba sola ¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada ¿es que había acabado todo ya? Me acurruque abrazando mis piernas y en lugar de salir corriendo como sabia que debía hacer, me eche a llorar. Todo echándoseme encima, era como si en lugar de mejorar las cosas estas empeoraban más y más_

_-¿Estás bien?-escuche que decía de nuevo esa voz, busque como loca el dueño de la voz y este estaba delante de mí, siendo apenas una sombra. Asentí, cohibida y asustada-Bien, entonces…-_

_Ante la próxima despedida no sé que me motivo, tal vez el miedo, simplemente cuando me di cuenta me aferraba a la cadera del chico_

_-No me dejes- susurre-Por favor, no me dejes- no recibí ninguna señal del chico, hasta que de pronto lo oí suspirar_

_-¿No es un poco tarde para que andes sola?- dijo_

_-Es que paso algo…los niños de la escuela me encerraron… cuando por fin logre salir, tuve que buscar mis útiles…me dirigía a casa cuando…-mi cuerpo fue invadido por un escalofrió, sentí como el ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza_

_-Tranquila, está bien. Te llevare a casa…no te dejare sola ¿de acuerdo?-asentí y antes de darme cuenta el se agachaba y me tomaba en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña aunque comparada con el lo era, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y me abrace a cuello al tiempo que acunaba mi cabeza entre el espacio de su hombro y su cabeza. _

_Vi como el caminaba fuera del callejo e incluso tomaba mis libros que había dejado caer. Y empezó a caminar, yo no me preocupe por hacia donde me llevaba, pude notar que recorría el camino hacia mi casa y mientras pudiera llegar con Casandra, lo demás no me importaba. De pronto recordé algo…y me puse a llorar_

_-Todo está bien, deja de llorar-_

_-No, no lo está- susurre_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Mi hermana se va a enojar conmigo…yo…arruine los útiles…ella se esforzó en comprármelos y yo…- no pude terminar por los sollozos que me recorrían, sentí como el acariciaba mi espalda_

_-¿Quieres mucho a tu hermana?- por fin me despegue de él, y con la luz de la calle pude ver su rostro. Por un momento me quede anonadad, era extremadamente hermoso, casi parecía un ángel. Su piel blanca, su cabello negro azulino y sus ojos celestes eran cálidos. Por primera vez comprendí por que me sentía segura y a salvo. El era bueno, el me estaba cuidando. Sonreí_

_-Más que nada en el mundo- el sonrió, pero a diferencia de mi sonrisa la suya era triste. Desolada. Me sentí triste, alguien como él no debía sentir tan triste y solo._

_-Bien, entonces no te debes preocupar, porque eso significa que ella también te quiere. Ella comprenderá y de seguro lo que le importa es que estés bien, de seguro ahora está preocupada por ti- me puse triste_

_-Pero yo no quiero que se preocupe-_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso, lo mire_

_-Porque quiero que sea feliz, pero ella siempre está preocupada por mi…o que la alejen de mi-_

_-¿Por qué lo harían?- pregunto, yo me escondí de nuevo en el hueco de su hombro_

_-Porque…-no pude continuar, no podía decir la verdad por mucho que quisiera o confiara en este chico o aunque me ayudara- Porque si…- un momento de silencio donde las lagrimas nacieron otra vez_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto_

_-Adunafael- lo oí reirá_

_-curioso nombre-_

_-Mi hermana lo puso para mí- dijo con orgullo y un tanto molesta_

_-Es lindo- lo escuche decir-Bueno, Adunafael, yo me llamo Lucas- _

_-Lucas- repetí, su nombre me recordaba a un pato y no pude evitar reir. Lo escuche reírse también, como si entendiera mi propio chiste_

_-Si lo sé, algo anticuado- rio-bueno, solo quiero decir Adunafael, que yo Lucas…te prometo que cuidare que nadie te aleje de tu hermana- lo mire, sorprendida_

_-¿De veras?- le dije, el asintió_

_-Mientras yo exista nadie te separara de tu hermana- sonreí y me acurruque de nuevo, abrazándolo mas fuerte_

_-Gracias Lucas- lo escuche suspira y sentí como asentía levemente. Durante otro momento permanecimos en silencio pero de pronto el empezó a tararear una canción. _

_Su vos era demasiado relajante y no pude evitar sonreír mientras dejaba que todos mis músculos se relajara._

_-¡Adunafael!- escuché gritar a lo lejos a mi hermana, me gire a verla y ahí estaba, corriendo hacia mí con lagrimas en los ojos y los brazos abiertos. Lucas me dejo ir fácilmente mientras corría hacia ella, tan rápido como me tuvo cerca me abrazo_

_-Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto- la escuche decir- me tenias terriblemente preocupada ¿dónde estabas?- yo no pude evitar llorar, ella me alejo y observo mi rostro lastimado, la escuche exhalar –dios, Aduna ¿Qué te paso?-_

_-Lo siento, Cassy, lo siento- solo podía decir ella acaricio mis cabellos_

_-Tranquila, solo dime que paso. Me tenías preocupada-_

_-Siento decir, que tu pequeña hermana tuvo un encuentro no grato con unos vándalos-dijo la voz de Lucas, vi como mi hermana giraba a ver al chico y lo miraba entre embelesada y perpleja, cuando capto sus palabras me abrazo mas fuerte_

_-Todo está bien, Cassy- le dije cuando escuche que comenzaba a solloza, le acaricie sus cabellos- Lucas me salvo, alejo a esos tipos de mí y me trajo a casa-_

_-¿Lucas?-pregunto sorprendida, yo gire a ver al chico que nos observaba. Otra vez con esa mirada entre tierna y triste. Camine hacia él y le tome la mano_

_-Lucas, te presento a mi hermana Casandra. Casandra, Lucas. El es un ángel que me vino a cuidar- el rio levemente y luego miro a mi hermana y para sorpresa de ambas hizo una leve reverencia al tiempo que tomaba la mano de mi hermana y le depositaba un beso_

_-Un gusto, Casandra.-_

_-I-Igual- dijo boquiabierta-Y gracias por ayudar a mi hermana…no sabes lo…-_

_-Es lógico suponerlo, debes quererla mucho-_

_-Si- se limito a decir-pero déjame agradecerte, por favor…pasa a nuestra casa…te invitamos a cenar...si gustas. No tenemos mucho…pero…puedes bueno- el sonrió_

_-Porque no mejor me dejan invitarlas a cenar. Yo invito- yo comenzó dar saltos de emoción_

_-No, como crees…-_

_-Por favor, déjenme hacer el gesto por ustedes-_

_-¿Por favor, Cassy, por favor?- le suplique. Ella me miro y luego a Lucas, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro_

_-Bien, par de manipuladores. Vamos, pero primero déjenme ir por mis cosas- camino hacia la casa tomándome de la mano y se puso junto a mi yo camine sosteniendo la mano de Lucas, caminando en medio de ambos. De repente reaccione en algo y fruncí el ceño_

_-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?-pregunte, Casandra me miro y luego a él interrogativamente. El sonrió_

_-Solo seguí tu rastro- me guiño el ojo. Apreté la mano de ambos, de pronto, caminando entre ellos, me sentí más segura de lo que me había sentido nunca. Quería estar así para siempre…_

_**-**_Hey, bella durmiente- dijo una voz en su oído, Adunafael se removió en el asiento y gimió perezosa. Escucho una risilla

-Despiértate- dijo es voz y un toque frio acaricio su mejilla. El tacto le mando un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal haciendo que al fin abriera los ojos, su vista tardo en enfocarse pero en cuanto lo hizo, se topo con un par de ojos esmeralda observándola

-Buenos días- dijo divertido Alessandro, Adunafael se levanto y lo miro perpleja

-¿Pero qué demonios…-

-Modales, amor, modales- sonrió- además soy vampiro y aunque se les considera una especie de demonio, no lo somos- su risa no se hizo esperar

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te quedaste dormida. Solo quería decirte que estamos por llegar a la central de Paris-

-¿Paris?- pregunto al tiempo que miraba a través de la ventana-creí que íbamos a Luxemburgo-

-Y vamos, pero hay que hacer una parada ahí. Mañana tomaremos el tren para ir a Luxemburgo, pero tengo que recoger algo aquí, documentos de identificación para los dos que mande hacer cuando estábamos en mi casa. Además, creo que te vendría bien descansar…y comer- el vampiro sonrió y como si su cuerpo se pusiera del lado de él, en ese momento gruño su pansa, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mas al darse cuenta que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido. El rio levemente

-Podemos seguir, por mi no hay problema-

-¿Y que piensen que soy un esposo explotador? No señor, nunca en mi existencia una mujer se ha quejado de mi y no comenzare ahora, aunque el escenario sea diferente, te mantendré contenta y bien alimentada- le guiño el ojo para remarcar su doble sentido, ella solo suspiro

-Bien, andando- dijo en cuanto el tren se detuvo. Hizo ademan de ir por su maleta, pero el no se lo permitió

-Permíteme- Adunafael se limito a encogerse de hombros y empezar a caminar a la salida.


	4. Chapter 3

**_¿Quien me extraño? jajaja Ya, Sigo sin tener muchos fans, solo mi querida hermana Aduna se digna a leer esta historia, y Saoran, aunque ya no la he visto firmar. Pero aun asi, biernvenido a todo el que lea!!...y aunk no deje review espero disfruten de esto. Con mas excusas, por que ahora no se que rollo tiene el Word que solo me abre los documentos en modo evaluacion y no me deja modificarlos, pero yo soy mas lista que la tecnologia (segun xD) les dire, que asi no empezaba el cap, similar...pero no asi, pero creo que al final me gusto mas de esta forma. XD_**

**_Lo malo...que aqui no va a salir mi personaje T.T pero si se le menciona xD. Adu, tendras que esperar un cap mas para saber como es Alessandro celoso, y creo que pronto te veremos decidir entre ellos. ¿Con cual quieres que tu alterego se quede? jajajajaja _**

**_Ya me voy, nos leemos luego. Hermana, espero prox cap...tambien tu Saoran. See ya!!! Disfrutenlo, y no olviden su review (que es lo que me da motivos para continuar) ya me encarrile con esta historia y me emociona saber lo que pasara...¡Quiero terminar de escribir! XD Nada me detendra!!...excepto la teconologia y mi hermana ¬¬ xD...o enfermarme :-S :-P_**

**Capitulo 3**

-Deberias considerar no ponerte a coquetear con cada mujer que encuentres- se quejo Adunfael en cuanto entraron a la habitacion, Alessandro la miro interrogativamente mientras ella suspiro cansada- nuestra querida recepcionista apenas y recordaba cual era su nombre, todo por tu intento de conquista-

-No se de que hablas, querida- pero la sonrisa lo delataba

-¿tienes que hacer lo mismo con cada mujer que se preste?- Alessandro parecio pensarlo un momento, la miro con gesto serio para responder

-No-sonrio-Hay algunas criaturas que quiza no entren en el termino mujer...pero si en el femenino, que tambien se prestan para esos placeres- Adunafael lo miro con un gesto entre molesto y curioso, realmente sentia deseo de saber a que se referia con eso, pero un escalofrio que recorrio desde su espinazo hasta su nuca, le dejo claro, que algunas cosas eran mejor ignorarlas...por ahora.

-Como digas-suspiro y se sento en la cama, una gran cama con sabanas de la mas alta calidad, debian serlo para la habitacion en la que estaba, o el hotel donde Alessansdro habia insistido en hospedarse- ¿Enserio tenias que pedir una sola habitacion?- el se encogio de hombros

-Podria pedir dos, pero eso arruina la idea de que somos esposos- lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Podrias decir que somos...hermanos- el le sonrio, esa sonrisa que la ponia nerviosa, esa sonrisa que era un previo a una muy buena sensacion de sonrojo por su parte

-Podria, pero entonces se clasificaria como incesto lo que pasa entre nosotros- la verguenza y el enojo no se hicieron esperar, y al notarlo, Alessandro solo logro ensanchar mas su sonrisa

-Nada pasa nada entre nosotros entre nosotros, ni pasara- sentencio, y le molesto oir a su propia voz no sonar tan definitiva como queria.

-Bueno, como digas. Ahora, en lugar de pelear, te parece si mejor nos vamos a que te alimentes-

-Yo puedo conseguir mi propio alimento- lo cual era un reverenda mentira, Adunfael habia gastado sus ultimos billetes en la bebida que habia tomado en el bar cuando conocio a Alessandro y no habia tenido una comida real en dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Realmente toda su vida habia estado acostumbrada a pasar hambres o abstenerse del alimento, esta no seria la excepcion.

-Como digas- dijo, imitando perfectamente el tono que ella usaba para decir esa palabra, simbolo de desinteres. Pero con una sonrisa divertida-Vamos chica, dejame consentir a mi querida esposa, aunque no hemos tenido una cita...dejame invitarte a nuestra primera cita. Paris es un mundo muy romantico-

-Propaganda y lo sabes bien- suspiro, y un extraño pensamiento cruzo por su mente, observo al sonriente Alessandro que la observaba. Las preguntas comenzaron a llegar ¿Cuantas cosas sabria el? ¿Cuantas cosas habria visto en su vida inmortal? ¿Cuantas vidas humanas el habria visto...o cuantas eliminado? Esas y miles de preguntas inundaron su mente, lo que habria vestido en alguna epoca, los momentos historicos que el habria precenciado; entonces, sin pensarlo, comenzo a sentir curiosidad la misma curiosidad que Lucas habia despertado en ella. La misma curiosdad que se hacia preguntarse miles de cosas. Ignorando el mar de pensamientos en la mente de la joven -o quisa solo fingiendo que no lo suponia- se dirigia a su lado, para sentarse; entonces hizo algo que a pesar de parecer mas un gesto amistoso que romantico, sorprendio a Adunafael. Alessandro paso el brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el.

El cuerpo frio de el, apenas era algo refrescante. Las mejillas de ella enardecieron, mientras notaba como su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente al de aquel imponente ser; sintiendose diminuta pero protegida por aquel poderoso vampiro. El transpiraba una confianza en si mismo, que no era por nada egolatra. El sabia de lo que era capaz, y lo poco que se podia oponer a el y lograba transmitir esa sencacion a cualquiera que tuviera esa capacidad de sentir mas alla de lo que parecia.

-Vamos querida- dijo y acaricio su hombro, aportandole un escalofrio a Adunafael que fingio no sentir-La ultima vez que me anduve por aqui no fue el mejor momento, y debo decir que lo unico bueno fue la diversion del caos que ocaciono la revolucion-aquel dato dejo sorprendida a Aduna- pero a pesar de que me pude divertir, necesito cambiar aquella imagen, que mejor que con la nueva propaganda, como tu le dices, para ello: Complace a este vampiro con tu compañia y dispocision, ademas, traes pocas cosas al igual que yo y me gustaria tener aunque sea unas cuantas prendas para cambiarme. Aunque si tu me prefieres desnudo...no tengo mucha objecion- de repente la cercania a el la hizo sentir... y la imagen de el sin ninguna prenda le ocaciono un rubor mas aya de lo pensable. A decir verdad, era una imagen mental que valia la pena ser comprobada; inmediatamente deshecho ese pensamiento. Pero la mirada de Alessandro no la pudo deshechar. _Salir de la habitacion_ se dijo_ Ahora mismo antes de que..._

-Esta bien-dijo uraña. Antes de que ella cambiara de opinion ya la habia levantado de su lugar, pero no limitandose en eso, la tomo de tal forma que termino sobre su hombro

-¿Que haces?-protesto incomoda-¡Bajame ahora mismo!- grito pateando el pecho de Alessandro con sus piernas, mientras sus manos golpeaban su espalda. Lo unico que provoco eso fue una serie de carcajadas del vampiro, y unos seguros moretones para ella.

-Estoy robandote, y asegurandome que no cambies de opinion-

-¡Bajame ahora mismo!- lo escucho chasquear la lengua

-No, la verdad me gusta tenerte asi. Acostumbrate y guarda silencio-

-si no me bajas gritare-

-Grita, lo mas seguro que piensen que mi amada esposa no quiere que su galante esposo la concienta- pudo haber caminado a paso normal, pero Alessandro era impaciente a veces y ese era uno de sus momentos. Adunfael sintio el viento revolver su cabello, y contra su voluntad, se encontro agarrandose fieramente a la camisa del vampiro; Rezando por que no la soltara, o terminaria peor que si la hubieran aventado contra un tren en movimiento. Y su desesperado agarre solo provoco la diversion de él.

Tres horas exactas habian pasado en el centro de la ciudad, paseandose por las mejores boutiques muy en contra de los deseos de Adunafael. Lo mas molesto para ella, que Alessandro no tomo tanta importancia en su ropa. Entro, la tomo y pago. Sin embargo con ella estaba siendo mas quisquilloso, haciendola modelar con miles de ropas antes de escoger uno o dos trajes del monton. En algun momento la mente de Adunfael le dijo que Alessandro lo que mas hacia era verla con diferentes tipo de vestimenta, que interesarse realmente por la ropa.

La ultima tienda fue la que hizo explotar el enojo de Adunfael

-¡Tu no vas a entrar ahi conmigo!-grito, sin importarle que la gente los mirara -de todos modos lo hacian solo por la precensia de el- Alessandro sonrio

-¿Por que no?- dijo con un gesto que trato de ser inocente

-Por que no quiero-

-Oh, vamos querida. Has tomado buenas prendas gracias a mi opinion, esta no puede ser la excepcion-

-Yo no queria ropa, estoy bien con la que tengo-

-Tres simples cambios de ropa no son exactamente un guardaropa extenso para una mujer- quiso decirle que no era exactamente por que ella no quisiera, si no que simplemente no tenia ni siquiera un armario - o una casa- donde meter ese guardaropa y aunque lo tuviera, no tenia el dinero para comprarselo. Pero tampoco queria ser mal agradecida, Alessandro le habia comprado esa ropa, mas de la que ella alguna vez se atrevio a desear -despues de todo, era mujer- el problema que ahora se sentia en deuda con el, era cierto que si no fuera por el, ella seguiria teniendo solo...sus pensamientos se concentraron en algo que hizo que mirara con el entrecejo fruncido a Alessandro

-¿Como sabes tu que solo tengo tres cambios de ropa?- el sonrio y se encogio de hombros

-Mientras tu dormias estaba aburrido...- la cara de Adunafael se puso mas roja de lo que era posible, con una mezcla de furia y verguenza

-¡Revisaste mi bolso!-grito mientras lo señalaba, Alessandro hizo el gesto teatral de cubrir sus oidos

-Amor, sabemos muy bien ambos sobre mi perfecto sentido del oido, no lo tortures con tus exageracion. Ademas, como dije...solo fue curiosidad-

-Es una falta de respeto- sus ojos se abrieron-¿Acaso tu...-

-No, amor- dijo adivinando su pregunta- no abri esa encuadernacion que tienes tan bien guardada y que parece importarte mas que nada- ella solto el aire, un poco mas relajada. Ese era el diario que ella y Casandra habian escrito mientras andaban juntas, guardando cualquier dato que sabian, Lucas disfrutaria leer cuando lo encontraran, para enterarse de todo lo que paso mientras no estaba con ellas. Ella aun lo continuaba de tarde en tarde; Pero preferia leerlo, la letra de Casandra le causaba cierta calma en sus momentos de soledad. Y no queria compartirla con nadie. Ella le dio una medio sonrisa a Alessandro en forma de agradecimiento por respetar su intimidad, el se limito a encogerse de hombros

-¿Entramos o no?-

-Entro yo sola- sentencio, Alessandro fruncio el cejo

-Pero necesitas una opinion para...-

-Yo no voy a modelar en ropa interior para ti- dijo, mientras entraba al negocio sin girarse a ver al vampiro; sabiendo, que aunque su respuesta fuera tajante, el no se dentendria por eso. Y asi fue, Alessandro la siguio tan sonriente e inmutable como era caracteristico de el.

Aun a pesar de que ella trato de entrar, coger unas cuantas prendas pagarlas e irse, el hecho de que el fuera como un faro en medio de una noche oscura no ayudo, las chicas, mas que encantadas de tal ejemplar varonil en ese lugar, aprovecharon para tratar de conseguir algo mas que una sonrisa para ellas. Por su parte, Alessandro estaba mas distraido jugando y estudiando cada unas de las prendas.

-Esta te quedaria perfecta- dijo con gesto tranquilo pero con mirada complacida, mientras alzaba ante el una pequeña braga color media noche con encaje en negro. Adunfael lo miro y despues a la prenda, luego suspiro exasperada

-Ya tengo lo que quiero, por favor vamonos- dijo mientras trataba de ir a pagar las cuatro prendas que habia comprado. Mayoritariamente boxers con sus resptivos tops. Alessandro la alcanzo y saco un billete, poniendo antes que nada dos prendas. Una era la braga azul con un brasier a juego, y el otro era uno parecido, pero en tono rojo sangre. Ambos demaciados...extravagantes para su gusto. Lo miro interrogativamente y el sonrio

-Despues de todo, yo pago. Complaceme en eso...al menos- suspiro y se encogio de hombros

-Mientras no me hagas modelartelos- Alessandro fruncio el ceño

-Asi no podre saber, si lo que te he regalo te queda tan bien como mi imaginacion me lo ha hecho ver-sin faltar, ella se sonrojo y trato de enojarse ya que el, la habia imaginado con esas ropas, pero sabia que hacerlo era hacer que Alessandro se diviertiera, y no queria eso.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, lo primero que hizo Adunafael fue hacer una revision de sus compras. Antes de darse cuenta estaba inmsersa en eso y sonriendo como tonta. Ciertamente le molestaba que Alessandro hubiera comprado eso, y la idea de que nunca habia tenido tanto diner como para poder "consentirse" con cosas asi. Siempre habia querido poder tener ese pequeño pedazo de una vida normal, salir a los centros comerciales con su hermana, con Lucas. Con amigas. Y en lugar de eso, tenia que dedicarse a buscar a su querido hermano y mentor. Su protector. Y cuidar de su hermana recien tranformada, por lo tanto se habia olvidado de aquellos pequeños lujos que la vida te puede dar.

Al principio de su adolecensia habia estado mas preocupada por que su hermana no bebiera de ella, y ayudarla a convivir con la sed. Habia estado ocupada ayudando a que su hermana se acostumbrara a lo nuevo, y consolandola por el amor perdido. Por aquella parte de su familia que se habia alejado. Si, Aduna no habia tenido tiempo por cosas superficiales, y una parte de ella las habia deseado.

Se paso posando frente al espejo con los diferentes trajes, y haciendo diferentes conbinanciones; por primera vez en todo el dia, sin importarle los comentarios de Alessandro o que la observara en su pequeña pasarela. De hecho, hasta le agradaba compartir ese momento con el, despues de todo, si no fuera por el no podria

-Prometo que te pagare todo, algun día- dijo mientras guardaba un par te zapatos que la habia comprado -si, eso tambien le habia dado-Alessandro sonrio y se encogio de hombros, estaba echado en la cama de forma perecoza, con las manos tras su cabeza, observanco todo el tiempo con gesto divertido la escena un poco adolecente de la joven. Secretamente, disfrutando de la ilusion que la chica sentia por eso

-Dinero me sobra, asi que no me importa. Dinero mas, dinero menos- ella lo miro curiosa

-Debes tener demaciado, con tanto tiempo para juntar- sonrio

-Y poco en que gastar. Los caprichos son en lo que mas gasto-

-Aun asi, te pagare- el se rio

-Chica, olvidalo. Por mi no me pagues ni un centavo. Ya te dije, dinero mas dinero menos. No lo necesito demaciado, solo para poder acoplarme en el mundo de los humanos con comodidad- Adunafael, lo miro, dejando su ropa de un lado y ni siquiera se dio un segundo para pensarlo cuando se acosto a su lado, boca abajo y con el menton apoyado en sus brazos, lo miro sonriente y con un brilo exquisito y exotico que encanto en seguida al vampiro.

A decir verdad, Alessandro se sentia extrañamente atraido a ella. Demaciada inocencia, demaciada tristeza...demaciada esperanza. Algo en el se removio y tubo el absurdo deseo de acercarla a el, acunarla cerca de el. Pero sabia que ella no quedria.

El tenia la esperanza de llevarla mas alla, de tenerla para el aunque fuera una vez. Ciertamente, ninguna mujer le habia negado su acceso a su lecho, pero tambien era cierto que nunca una mujer le habia causado tanta curiosidad, o hacerle disfrutar de una platica solamente, o de simple compañia. Ademas, para que negarlo, aquella mujer era endomoniadamente hermosa. Cada textura, cada sombra y recoveco de su piel. Cada pequeña expresion era facinante, como el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda cuando sonreia, o la encantadora fomra en que salian las lineas entre sus cejas, cuando fruncia el entrejo. Pero sobre todo, la inocecia y caldiez que sus ojos expresaban.

El la miro sonriente mientras permitia que ella lo inspeccionara con la mirada. La curiosidad dibujada en su expresion

-¿que se siente?-pregunto, el enarco una ceja- Conocer el mundo, tener una larga historia que contar. Demaciadas cosas sobre tu espalda...algunas alegres y otras no tanto...que se siente-

-¿Lucas nunca te lo dijo?- pregunto divertido, ella suspiro, lo cual atrajo la atencion de Alessandro

-Lucas...nunca me conto mucho sobre su naturaleza o su historia; decia que no habia nada que contar, que para el su vida habia comenzado cuando nos encontro, lo demas poco valia-

-¿Nos?- Adunafael lo miro, y nuevamente no lo penso demaciado cuando sus labios comenzaron a hablar

-A mi hermana y a mi-suspiro- Eramos una familia...los tres.Y eramos felices, poco nos importo a mi hermana y a mi cuando nos enteramos que el ...lo que era, lo importante es que gracias a el habiamos tenido lo que tanto deseabamos, una familia-

-Un vampiro siendo parte de una familia, dificil de imaginar- dijo con gesto pensativo, mientras observaba el techo. Adunafael giro para quedar boca arriba sin darse cuenta concientemente de que eso la acerco mas a Alessandro, pero a el no le paso desparcibido y su rostro se ilumino con una medio sonrisa. Ella iba a el, y el no pensaba rechazarla.

-Lo se, pero lo eramos- suspiro y sus ojos se perdieron en el pasado- Casandra, mi hermana era 4 años mayor que yo. Y ella era todo para mi, principalmente una madre. La nuestra murio cundo naci yo. Una complicacion que le costo la vida-

-¿Tu padre?- pregunto, sin saber por que se estaba interesando tanto en la historia de ella, habia escuchacho miles de historias asi, pero algo en ella le alentaba a querer seguir escuchando. Y fue perfectamente conciente de la forma en que los ojos de Adunafael se oscurecieron cuando oyo esa palabra, su rostro se endurecio y parecia ser impenetrable, aun asi la escucho hablar

-Mi padre...mi padre-murmuro, pero a sus perfectos oidos llego-El...nunca suspero la muerte de mi madre. Mi hermna cuidaba de mi, y tubo que cuidar de ella misma...y de mi. Mi padre comenzo a beber...y se volvio un hombre agresivo, te dire, que ni siquiera ella logro recordar si el alguna ves fue un buen padre...solo recuerda que tubo que crecer y volverse responsable de si misma y de mi a la corta edad de los 5 años. Luego, mi padre se empeñaba en golpearla, mientras a mi me escodia para no recibir golpes, de hecho habia veces que lograba esconderse tambien, pero eso solo hacia aumentar la furia de mi padre- los ojos de Alessandro se volvieron repentinamente negros, algo que Adunafael no alcanzo a ver por seguir con su historia-todo empero cuando cumpli 5 años, mi padre empezo a querer....-un minuto de silencio mientras ella trataba de luchar con el nudo de asco que se formaba en su interior-en fin, mi padre empezaba a decir que yo me parecia a mi madre y mi hermana tubo que cuidarme mas, me alejaba cuanto podia de el, y ella hacia lo mismo. Los ojos de mi padre ya no eran los mismo, el decia...cosas-suspiro- decia que yo tenia el cuerpo de su mujer, y que debia saber igual...que debia dejarle probar, pero nunca logro tocarme, creo, era por que Casandra me protegia. Y luego una noche, simplemente se fue. Yo tenia 7 años cuando eso paso- suspiro y cerro los ojos, Alessandro embelesaso y furioso al mismo tiempo- Mi hermana entonces empezo a arreglarselas, nos ocultamos, estudiamos, haciamos todo normal procurando nunca llamar la atencion de nadie, para que no notaran que careciamos de padres, que eramos huerfanas y nos llevaran lejos. Casandra no queria que nos separaran, ella me protegio- aun con los ojos cerrados sonrio- Ella fue lo mas cercano que tenia, y yo procuraba hacer todo lo que me pedia. El problema...es que los chicos de la escuela...siempre abusaban de mi, ellos...odiaban mis ojos- en ese momento los abrio y miro intensamente a Alessandro, como queriendo asentuar ese hecho- me golpeaban, me robaban las cosas, incluso una vez me quemaron el brazo y me echaron tierra en los ojos, odiaban que no fueran normales como el resto. Y yo sufria por eso, yo solo queria...vivir en paz con mi hermana, pero entre mas lo deseaba mas empeoraba...y entonces...-

-Llego Lucas...-termino por ella, con una sonrisa divertida que ella no dudo en corresponder.

-Y en el mejor momento, dire. Yo estaba a punto de ser...un chicos se querian aprovechar de mi-un escalofrio le recorrio ante el recuerdo-No se que le hizo a Lucas interesarse o por que me salvo, me llevo a casa segura, y cuando nos dimos cuenta... estabamos juntos. Y una noche, mi hermana y yo lo encontramos...-suspiro- alimentandose, se que debi tener miedo o huir, o pensar mal. Pero lo unico que pude fue sentir lastima por el, por su tortura...por que para el era una tortura su condena-lo miro divertida- Mi hermana le sorprendio mas, lo miro, y simplemente meneo la cabeza y le dijo "¿Ya terminaste? Por que prometiste llevarnos al cine hoy" Y todo continuo tranquilo, hasta que derrepente el se preocupo y dijo que si no nos dabamos cuenta que era peligroso, que era un demonio. Un vampiro. Recuerdo que Casandra y yo nos observamos y nos encogiomos de hombros y le dijimos que nosotras conociamos demonios peores, demonios que... no tenian necesidad de hacerlo. Ademas, el nos habia salvado una y otra vez y de diferentes formas, nos habia enseñado un lado bueno en la vida y nos habia dado una familia. Y la familia debia permanecer junta- termino

-Es curioso que pienses eso sobre una familia, cuando tenias una rota hasta que llego el- ella lo miro, pensando lo que dijo y despues sonrio

-Para nosotros una familia no es necesariamente la gente que te une la sangre, si no la que esta contigo y te quiere, por lo que eres-palabras demaciado dulce, demaciado inocente pero tambien demaciado sabias y Alessandro sintio una opresion, una envidia. Tenia tanto tiempo en su vida estando solo...que jamas penso en cosas como eso, una familia, la capacidad de tener a alguien a tu lado y que te quisiera por lo que eras.

-¿Y que paso?- los ojos de Adunfael se oscurecieron antes de que ella ocultara la mirada. Aquello le dio una pista de lo que paso

-Aquella noche-dijo, mas como si se lo autonarrara que estar diciendocelo a el-Me habian invitado a una fiesta, yo tenia 13 años y era la primera vez que me invitaban, Lucas me compro un vestido y Casandra me llevo, ella estaba feliz por mi, y crei que por fin habiamos alcanzado la felicidad, llevamos tres años estando los tres juntos y todo parecia mejorar. Ibamos en el coche que Lucas nos compro, el nos compraba muchas cosas, bueno...no tantas...el no conservaba dinero, el jamas lo obtuvo, pero se las ingenio...trabajando-sonrio- parece gracioso, un vampiro trabajando. Pero su experiencia era poca y tenia que mantener un nivel bajo, tanto por nosotras como por su propia naturaleza. Lo poco que conseguia nos lo daba, le pagaba los estudios a mi hermana y a mi, pero aun asi no era suficiente y Casandra aun tenia que mantener su trabajo de mesera. Aquella noche ella habia doblado turno y estaba cansada, pero aun asi me llevo. Iba tan emocionada y mi hermana sonriente, que ninguna de las dos vimos el coche, hasta que se avalanzo hacia nosotros- suspiro- Pude ver a los jovenes adelante, y pude ver las botellas de alcohol, tambien sabia que no del todo era la culpa de ella, pero ella estaba demaciado cansada que no se dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo proximo que recuerdo es haber salido del coche herida, pero lo mio no era tan grave. Lo que me mataba fue haber encontrado a mi hermana, a unos tres metros del coche, mas que agonizante...habia sido propulsada-al fin lo miro y Alessandro fue impactado con las lagrimas en los ojos de ella, un bosque lluvioso que le partio el interior-Recuerdo que estaba muy grave, y yo sabia que no podria llamar a una ambulancia por que en los hospitales hacian preguntas, preguntas que tal vez no podriamos responder, ademas...Como sabes, Lucas no tiene una apariencia mayor a la de un joven de 18, y no podria con todo y si descubrian algo sobre su naturaleza-ella trago saliva y cerro los ojos, lamio sus labios sintiendolos de pronto resecos, nunca habia contado esa historia, nunca-Llame a Lucas, el habia curado enfermedades de nosotros y heridas, conocia suficiente sobre eso, pero en cuanto llego...supe que no habia esperanzas para ella. Entonces yo hice algo en medio de mi desesperacion, me negaba a perder a mi hermana asi que...-

-Lo entiendo-dijo Alessandro, sabiendo de pronto que a ella le dolia mencionar esa parte. Ella le sonrio como agradeciendo que no la hubiera hecho decir eso

-Lucas por supuesto se nego, el era muy reticente sobre su naturaleza y aunque nunca hablamos abiertamente sobre eso, sabia que por mucho que nos amara...el no queria condenarnos a eso. Se, por una platica que alguna vez escuche entre mi hermana y el, que el se sentia egoista por quedarse a nuestro lado, sabiendo que no era lo mejor para nuestra seguridad...pero nos amaba, mas de lo que podia creer y mas de lo que era capaz de pensar. Y por ese amor, no queria llevarnos a la misma condena. Pero lo obligue, basandome tambien en ese amor, yo sabia tan claro como el agua...que el amaba perdidamente a Casandra, la amaba como mujer, no como a mi, que me amaba como a su pequeña hermana, o hija. Y sabia que le dolia mas la perdida de ella, asi que lo use...use ese amor por que tampoco queria perderla-

-Y el acepto- Adunafael asintio

-A regañadientes lo hizo...y fue lo que rompio todo-suspiro y miro a Alessandro, sorprendida que el pareciera tan interesado-Mientras mi hermana sufria...el se recriminaba, y antes de darme cuenta el dijo lo peor que pude escuchar, que tenia que alejarse...yo le suplique pero el no accedio, sentia que todo era su culpa, que era un debil que no debio aceptar si quiera acercarse a nosotros...y se marcho-

-¿Dejandote con una neofita?-pregunto sorprendido y hasta cierto punto molesto

-Yo lo empeore todo-dijo a modo de justificacion y lo observo con dolor en sus ojos-El sabia que no podria cuidarme de ella, a pesar de que yo le aseguraba que ella no me haria daño, me amaba...nos amaba. Pero el no quiso escuchar, solo recriminarse. Entonces le dije que me tranformara a mi, si ese era el problema, entonces la solucion era facil-

-Pero eras demaciado joven...-

-El tambien lo vio, y vio que estaba complicando las cosas...entonces fue que decidio irse. Que era mejor, pero lo obligue a darme una ultima promesa-

-¿Cual fue?-

-Que si ella y yo lo volviamos a encontrar...el debia tranformarme...y no volveria a alejarse de nosotras...juntos para siempre. Por eso lo busco-

-¿Y Casandra?- pregunto, sabiendo de sobra que la joven no estaba al lado de Adunafael, ella se encogio y su cuerpo vibro en sollozos, el busco con su mano la de ella, deseando mas abrazarla pero sabiendo que la joven rechazaria el consuelo, ella se limito a sollozar por tiempo indeterminable. Entonces, solo una palabra se escapo de sus labios.

-Cazadores...-menciono entre sollozos y el comprendio todo. Una criatura joven, con una parcial o total ignorancia sobre si misma, al lado de una joven mortal. Tambien comprendio por que ella creyo que el no podria con esos cazadores

-¿Cuando...?-

-Hace dos años. Nosotras buscabamos a Lucas cuando...paso-

-Pero tu decidiste continuar-

-Lucas me necesita...lo se, y aunque no llegue con ella, el necesitara consuelo...la amaba mas que nada- entonces algo que sorprendio a Alessandro paso, Adunafael, con los ojos cerrados se acerco a el, puso una de sus manos en su pecho y recosto sobre este su cabeza, llenando de lagrimas la camisa de el. Por un segundo el no supo que hacer, como reaccionar, y se burlo de si mismo por que estaba actuando como un mortal inexperto...pero es que esto no se trataba de sexo. Se trataba de dar consuelo a un alma que sufria, y el nunca se habia detenido a eso, ni siquiera a sufrir por si mismo. Ademas, el sabia cosas...cosas que hacian que no deseara destruir -mucho- a Lucas si es que lograban encontrarlo. Cosas que no queria explicarle a ella o sabia que ella sufriria mas si lo descubria. Cosas sobre la naturaleza de ellos. Como el hecho, de que un vampiro a veces tiene que sufrir el odio de sus creaciones. Lucas amaba demaciado a Casandra, Adunafael lo habia dicho. Y ese amor lo condenaba a no querer ver...si algun dia ese amor se convertiria en odio. Despues de todo, ambos sentimientos era igual de pasionales...igual de irrseistibles. Y aveces, igual de dolorosos

El simplemente la estrecho entre sus brazos y la dejo sollozar, sintiendose por primera vez en siglos un inutil. Sensacion que no lo ponia feliz.

No supo cuando ella se quedo dormida. Sin embargo, por primera vez en toda su existencia, evito moverse, el odiaba la inactividad, pero por esta vez la dejo estar. No queria romper el hechizo ni el tranquilo descanso de la joven, el unico momento en que ella podia olvidarse de sus penas y soñar. La escucho suspirar, y sintio como su propio cuerpo se acoplaba al de ella. La respiracion, su interior respondio a los latidos pausados de ella, volviendose su cancion. Y su calor ahuyento el frio con el que habia estado tan acostumbrado a vivir.

Un pensamiento fugaz y divertido le paso, y fue el que nunca antes se habia quedado tanto tiempo al lado de una mujer dentro de una cama, sin tener sexo. Y es que en cuanto terminaba la diversion el salia escapando. Ni siquiera con unas cuantas que llego a amar, y que aun conservaba cierto dulce recuerdo, a pesar de que la mayoria ahora le deseaba la peor de las suertes.

Cuando Adunafael desperto, se limito a sonreirle a Alessandro, quien respondio gustoso. No hablaron de todo lo que conto, se limitaron a ignorarlo. Ella se ducho y se cambio y despues el lo hizo, aunque no era necesario, pero siempre habia disfrutado del agua corriendo por su piel, purificando su interior. Al final tomaron las cosas que tenia y salieron a desayunar.

-¿Puedo comer wafles?-susurro Adunfael mientras observaba el menu del restaurant en el que estaban. Alessandro jugaba con el servilletero - por alguna razon lo encontraba interesante- pero en cuanto la escucho giro a verla, y despues tomo el menu que ella sostenia.

-¿Huevos con baicon?-pregunto indignado-Los humanos son unos trogloditas- su seriedad impresiono a Adunafael hasta que noto el brillo humoristico en tus ojos

-No respondiste a mi pregunta- le dijo arrebatandole el menu; el se encogio de hombros

-Come lo que quieras, cariño- Adunafael suspiro, seguia sin parecerle que le llamara asi, pero habia decidido darle por su lado, mas cuando habia sido tan amable con ella y sin olvidar, que habia escucuchado su historia, y la habia consolado, se habia quedado a su lado. A pesar de todo, supo que el era una persona buena, amable. Y ella no podia odiar a alguien asi.

-Bien...- llamo al mesero y pidio unos wafles y un jugo de manzana -su favorito- y mientras esperaba noto que Alessandro parecia pensativo

-¿Que pasa?- el la miro interrogativamente, como si no supiera de lo que ella hablaba-¿Esperamos a alguien?-pregunto, y el trato de fingir ignorancia. Pero ella habia dado en el clavo

-Querida, no se de que...-

-Habla- un rayo entre molesto y deviertido cruzo la mirada de este

-¿Me das ordenes, amor?- ella suspiro

-No, no lo hago. Quisiera hacerlo pero lastimablemente creo que aqui el que lleva la batuta, eres tu, despues de todo me estas ayudando a encontrar a alguien importante para mi, y no te molesta pagarme todos los gastos. Te estoy agradecida, pero, tambien me gustaria que compartieras conmigo lo que estas pensando. Si no te molesta-

-¿Y si me molesta?-

-Entonces es por que ocultas algo, y si es asi...yo me retiro. Por que no estare al lado de alguien en quien no puede confiar en mi, en algo que al parecer puede involucrarme. No puedo confiar-

-¿Siempre das respuestas tan largas?-

-¿Siempre evades dar respuestas con preguntas?- ambos se miraron por tiempo indecifrable, retandose con la mirada. Luego el sonrio, y con esa sonrisa le mostro que ella, por esta vez, habia ganado.

-El ser que me va a entregar los documentos que pedi, quedo de venir aqui-

-Al decir ser, me supongo que no hablas de uno de mi especie ¿De la tuya, quiza?-el sonrio ante la perspicia de la joven

-Lo es-

-¿Debo preopucarme-

-Estas conmigo. Dudo que tengas-

-Engreido- dijo con tono jugueton, el sonrio

-Se lo que tengo-en ese momento llego el mesero y le sirvio a Adunfael, despues se alejo-Pero aun asi, procura tener cuidado. No todos los de mi especie somos...amigables-

-No me digas- el sonrio

-Mas bien, poco tolerantes con la comida. Los humanos para muchos de nosotros, no son dignos de consideracion. El que nos atiende tiene un carater bipolar, aveces no le importa estar cerca de estos y aveces-

-Es mejor esconderse-termino por el, Alessandro sonrio- Bien, rezare por que se encuentre de buenas-

-Oh mejor, simplemente quedate cerca de mi, y haz lo que te pido-

-¿No lo he hecho desde que me pegue a ti?-

-No, con gusto. Y no en todo lo que te pido- un sonrisa picara le dijo a lo que se referia, prefirio ignorar eso. Tomo los cubiertos y comenzo a comer

-¿Y donde esta?- pero en vez de verla, vio como giraba su cabeza y una sonrisa, mas que que amistosa, era fria y distante. A ella le parecio ver que movia los labios, y de pronto asintio

-Buenos días- escucho una voz algo lugubre, se giro tratando de suprimir el sobresalto qu le dio escuchar. Junto a su mesa, habia un hombre alto, no tanto como Alessandro ni tan imponente, parecia mas bien...oscuro. Sus ojos color oscuro la observaban indiferente, su cabello castaño claro, revuelto de forma descuidada. Su ojos izquierdo estaba surcado por una cicatriz. Su rostro era triangular y de labios delgados, apretados en una linea. El problema era que ese ser -la palidez le dio una pista de lo que era- era demaciado delgado, casi famelico. Y la vestimenta en negro lo hacia ver demaciado oscuro.

Entonces ella vio mas atras, una joven peliroja, de aspecto demaciado...roquero. Falda corta y un top, con la misma palidez y de ojos color miel, los observaba con una sonrisa diabolica, a su lado habia un muchacho, de unos quince años y muy bajo, con vestimenta en negro y demaciadas pulseras con picos en sus muñecas. Traia un collar de perro y su cabello iba del blanco, alternandose con el negro. Un tatuaje cubriendo su frente y parte de su sien derecha. Sus ojos grises le daban un aspecto siniestro. Y el parecia tan aburrido como el vampiro mas cerca de ella. Aduafael por un momento se olvido de tragar

-Pense que no llegarias, Reaper-dijo Alessandro con gesto tranquilo, pero todo su ser estaba en alerta a cualquier movimiento, y mas por que el vampiro no alejaba de su vista a Aduafael, y sus compañeros tampoco

-No pense que tuvieras prisa- al fin lo miro-¿Se te acaba el tiempo?- dijo, Aduna supuso que trato de ser gracioso, pero la falta de expresion en su rostro no ayudo, sonaba mas como una amenaza. Alessandro solo se encogio de hombros

-La cosa que mas me falta es paciensia-

-Pense que con el tiempo eso se adquiria- señalo la mujer, con una sonrisa picara

-Asi es, Azul. Pero no funciana mucho en mi caso. ¿Traes lo que te pedi?- lo ultimo lo dijo dirigiendose a Reaper, este llevo la mano hacia atras, y el joven le extedio un sobre

-Carnet de identificacion, nacionalizacion y pasaportes. Incluso de naciemiento ¿Eso era todo?- Alessandro tomo el sobre, reviso lo de adentro y asintio

-Gracias-

-No sueles hacer negocios conmigo, y menos tan urgentes. Crei que preferias hacerlo por tu cuenta-

-Ya dije, no contaba con tiempo-

-¿A que se debe eso?- dijo, mirando a Adunafael, que depronto habia olvidado que tenia que comer

-Cosas que no son de tu incumbencia-

-Pense que eramos amigos-

-Lo somos, pero hasta yo necesito secretos-

-Como quieras- el se giro para irse, pero Alessandro lo llamo. El se detuvo pero no se giro, fue el joven quien lo hizo y lo miro

-Quiero saber, si han tenido noticias de Lothian Cromwell- el joven miro a Reaper, quien asintio.

-No mucho, sigue de ermitaño. Aunque alguien me ha dicho... que la soledad le ha tocado la cabeza-

-Eso le pasa a todos, Sadick-el muchacho sonrio perversamente

-Pero tanta lectura le fundio el cerebro-llevo su mano a la cabeza, cerca de su oido y con el dedo indice extendido lo giro. Reaper se giro a verlo

-Se a puesto algo salvaje-dijo, con gesto de desinteres-Ya no reacciona mucho, ni con los de su propia especie-Azul se acerco a Reaper y este la abrazo

-Gracias por el dato-

-Lo que sea- dijo el otro y se retiro. Despues de unos segundos de silencio, Adunafael dejo sus cubiertos y suspiro

-Bien, esa ha sido la reunion mas extraña y escalofriante que he precenciado- Alessandro sonrio

-¿Buu?- ella puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Que clase de nombres...?- el se rio

-Son jovenes, Reaper es el mas viejo, pero en cuanto salio la idea del vampiro...gotico, le encanto. Siempre ha sido asi por dentro, solo lo exteriorizo. Y sus pequeñas mascotas son de sobra igual-

-El chico era demaciado joven...-

-Catorce si mal no recuerdo, aunque lleva siendo vampiro unos 30 años, y es algo...extravagante. Si mal no recuerdo le gustaba la sangre y el sadimos-

-Y yo que crei que era una lindura de niño, y el nombre era por casualidad- el se rio, pero Aduna aun no lograba que el escalofrio que ese grupito le habia provocado se pasara

-Algunos parecen tomarse en serio esto de la mordida- entonces tomo algo dentro del sobre y se lo extendio a Adunafael

-Bien, Señorita Adunafael, desde ahora es oficialmente la señora D'Anddona-ella suspiro y vio uno de los papeles, se sorprendio de ver su foto en ellos, abrio la boca para preguntar pero el le gano-Tenemos nuestros medios-ella meneo la cabeza, decidiendo ignorarlo. Empezo a comer de nuevo.

-¿Lothian Cromwell?-el asintio

-Espero podamos llegar a el. Era una persona digna de admirar. Yo le tenia cierto aprecio, excelente guerrero, pero lo suyo era el conocimiento-

-Vaya...- de pronto ella sintio cierta curiosidad

-Esperemos que los chicos oscuros no hayan exagerado. Necesitamos que este enb sus cinco sentidos ademas...-los ojos de el se oscurecieron

-¿Ademas...?-el la miro

-Cuando un vampiro cae en la demencia, tarde o temprano los demas deciden...borrarlo del mapa. Por riesgo a que nos delate, aunque el sea en su mayoria un vampiro bebedor de animales, eso no les dara excusa a los demas vampiros. Y el guarda demaciado conocimiento-

-Seria una pena destruirlo- el asintio

-En cierta forma, lo es con cada vampiro. Todos tenermos mucho que contar y es una pena que eso se borre del mapa-

-Lo es con cualquier vida-suspiro- Pero es la linea de la vida-sonrio y sigui comiendo, el la miro, en cierta forma admirado por la forma tan sabia con la que hablaba, pero a la vez sin muchas, ideas humanas. Era tal ves por haber vivido con un vampiro el que le hacia tan inmune a todas esas cosas a la que los humanos se aferraban, o simplemente aceptacion de cosas reales. Se dio cuenta Alessandro, que Aduna podria ser un excelente especimen dentro de su especie, ya tenia la conciencia y el pensamiento de uno, e incluso parecia mejorarlo.

-Termina tu comida, tenemos que partir- ella asintio

Alessandro la observo, preguntandose con cuantas cosas mas lo sorprenderia aquella mujer. Sabiduria e Inocensia era una de sus cualidades, valentia y persistencia, perspicacia tambien. ¿Que mas poseia? se descubrio ansioso de saberlo y no pudo evitar sonreir ante eso. Adunafael lo miro interrogativamente, pero el solo nego con la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Y por que el publico lo pide (mas bien mi hermana Aduna) les traigo el capitulo 4...hay que emocion!!! Espero que amen a Lothian tanto como yo xD tranquilas si sientes que hay una mala impresion al principio, pero recuerden, que a mi me encanta hacer que tengas una mala impresion siempre xD Bueno, lean y diganme que opinan xD**_

**_Sherlok!! gracias por firmar, y quien mas desee hacerlo, espero disfruten la lectura_**

**_Hermana!! me diste un capitulo tan genial del trio (cofcofY Lisiascof cof) que te premio con tu capitulo, me mate por terminarlo !! XD y no solo eso, tambien subiere otro cap de Existencia Impia, nada mas por que no tengo nada bueno que hacer xD por cierto, que sigo sin terminar el cap de Dark Princeess es que me quede seca con eso...mas bien es que Alexander esta truncandome un poco xD lo adoro!! pero me cae mal tambien, por que??? despues lo sabran xD En fin!!! sdigan leyendolo y disfrutenlo. No olviden su review!! xD largota por que esas son las que me inspiran xD. see ya soon!!_**

**Capitulo 4**

-En la siguiente parada, bajamos- le dijo Alessandro, Adunafael solo asintió, entretenida con la vista que tenia delante de si. El viaje había sido largo, pero entretenido. Alessandro le había contado algunas de sus aventuras –aquellas que no contenían demasiado material sexual- y ella lo había disfrutado. La plática fluía más sobre el, o sobre cosas normales.

Incluso habían llegado al límite de jugar "adivinanzas" y cuando ella había estado cansada, sin darse cuenta, había apoyado su cabeza en el regazo de el para poder descansar un poco; Alessandro lo había permitido, incluso le acaricio el cabello mientras ella dormitaba. Cuando estuvo conciente de que eso era mucha familiaridad –y después de haber descansado un poco- se había sentado en el asiento frente a el para evitar tanta cercanía, el lo había aceptado con una simple sonrisa complaciente.

-¿Y después que?- pregunto, se miraron mutuamente y noto como la mirada de el oscurecía ligeramente

-No estoy seguro, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Cómo? Creí que eras el señor seguridad- el río

-No hablo de que no este seguro a donde vamos, si no de que sea correcto llevarte. Se que puedo contra Lothian, si se pone agresivo. Pero aun así, no creo que sea correcto que te lleve a presenciar eso- ella lo miro desafiante

-Ya estoy grande para que me cuiden-

-Pero seria mejor…- ella le alzo la mano a modo de alto

-Puedo cuidarme sola, tu solo has…lo que creas que debas hacer-

-Precisamente, por que creo que debo dejarte fuera de esto…-

-Oye, sobreviví a la presencia de raptor-

-Reaper-

-Lo que sea, el tiene la culpa por no tener un nombre normal-Alessandro enarco una ceja divertido

-¿Te das cuenta que si el te escuchara…?-

-¿Terminaría como brocheta humana?...Si me doy cuenta. Pero eso no va a salir de aquí ¿O si?- el río

-Mis labios están sellados, aunque…- ahora fue ella la que enarco la ceja

-¿Aunque?- insto

-Aunque si me ayudaras a mantenerlos sellados-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con tono inocente, pero una parte de ella sabia a donde iba, y aunque no lo admitiera, quería que llegara a ese punto. No sabía en que punto del camino, había deseado tocar otra vez esos labios. Recordaba su textura, suave y calida, pero fría. Firme, concienzuda; sin olvidar el mar de emociones que eso le provoco. Ella ahora tenia curiosidad, de saber que seria que esos labios te besaran de manera más permanente, enseñándole a hacerlo de igual manera, mientras aquellos fuertes y llamativos brazos te rodeaban, haciéndote sentir pequeña, indefensa pero protegida. Adunafael deshecho esa idea y espero a su respuesta. El se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa tan encantadora en sus labios

-No se, podrías por ejemplo. Tapar mis labios…con los tuyos- su sonrisa se extendió mientras la observaba con unos ojos seductores y picaros, haciéndola arder por dentro. En contra voluntad, sintió rostro enrojecer, pero sus labios se extendían en una sonrisa.

Ella se consideraba alguien demasiado, sensata y no de las chicas coquetas, de hecho, nunca entendió bien el significado y por eso se sorprendió de ver como ella se echaba hacia delante, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la rodilla de su pierna, estas estaban cruzadas así que le daban un toque coqueto.

-¿Y con eso no hablarías?- pregunto con tono de voz sugestivo, inconcientemente. Alessandro si lo noto, y la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro era divertida y brillante.

La chica, inocentemente dulce taraba de jugar un papel, encasillarlo, atraparlo en el juego de la seducción. Tal vez por lo joven e inexperta que era, pero olvidaba que el ya tenia practica de sobre cuando sus antepasados apenas y gateaban.

Alzo ligeramente los hombros y su sonrisa se agrando.

-Con eso me lo pensaría, antes de hablar. Pero para que definitivamente guarde silencio…- ella lo miro sugestivamente, incitándolo a continuar. Alessandro una vez más no pudo evitar sentirse encantado ante la inocencia de la joven.

En un rápido movimiento se sitúo junto a ella, acorralándola en el rincón mientras, con una mano se sostenía y la otra jugaba con el cabello de ella. Su rostro demasiado cerca al de ella, tanto que sintió el calor de las mejillas de la joven. La sorpresa y vergüenza invadiendo su rostro, la boca deliciosamente entreabierta, como incitándolo a continuar. El pulso de Adunafael latía a mil por hora, y el podía oír claramente como la sangre corría por su cuerpo, centrándose en un los lugares propicios, predispuesto a lo que la escena les incitaba. Aspiro, el aroma de la excitación de ella lleno sus fosas nasales junto con el aroma de su dulce sangre; curiosamente encantador, su aroma era como el de un bosque, después de que la lluvia había pasado por el. Fresco y tibio…pero dulce, femenino. Era como si su aroma se ajustara al color de sus ojos, ojos que aun lo veían, hipnotizados; esperando su acción, preguntándose si la besaría. O si ella quisiera ser besada, pero Alessandro conocía esa respuesta mejor que ella, quería ser besada. No era tonto, ni mucho menos ignorante, había sido conciente de las veces que ella miraba de reojo sus propios labios, en algunas, incluso lamió ligeramente los suyos, como un niño saboreándose un dulce. Y por dios que aquella acción le había dado el terrible deseo de no solo besarla, si no de hacerla suya ahí mismo. Pero no lo hizo, el sabia…que la joven por mucho que deseara el beso, no seria bueno dárselo hasta que ella lo aceptara ante si. Si no, podía despreciar todo de el, incluso su compaña. Y el la quería cerca, pensó, mientras deliberadamente acariciaba con sus dedos los labios de ella, maldita fuera, pero era la verdad, no solo la quería meterse en sus sabanas, la quería cerca…solo con disfrutar de su compañía, de embeber su inocencia y frescura, su valentía y picardía. Quería verla desearlo de verdad, sin miramientos. Y quería, ser el primero en pisar ese dulce bosque lluvioso lleno de fantasías, mostrarle la belleza de dos cuerpos cerca y ver como poco a poco la inocencia virginal desaparecía, aunque podía ser una lastima…o tal ves no.

-Podrías mantenerme calladito y contentito, consintiéndome un poco- y para dar fuerza a sus palabras, acaricio con sus labios el mentón de ella, sintiendo como el calor y la sangre se aceleraban más. Dios, incluso sentía su sed anhelosa de esa sangre, pero era lo que menos el consentiría; al menos no de ella. Si lo hacia eran dos opciones, o quitarle la vida o transformarla.

Alessandro sabia que ella no tenia problema con la transformación, lo deseaba, o al menos una parte de ella. Pero el sabia, que ella deseaba que fuera Lucas, ella quería cumplir su promesa. Y eso era motivo suficiente para que el no la trasformara, no. Pero quería estar cerca cuando eso pasara, deseoso de ver cuanto más podía embellecer gracia al linaje de los vampiros. Dios, seria perfecta.

Se separo de ella, y vio su expresión soñadora en los ojos de ella, el pecho de Adunafael se alzo y se aflojo, dejando escapar un suspiro que lleno de su aliento a Alessandro, ella mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, haciendo más irresistible que nunca el deseo de poseerla. Su lujuria no podía ni quería soportar más pero lo haría, por los dioses que lo haría.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzo su rostro, antes de separarse de ella.

Adunafael tardo un momento en recomponerse, en darse cuenta de la falta del cuerpo de el cerca de ella, pero en cuanto lo hizo, fue como ser tirada bajo el chorro de una cascada. Y su primera reacción fue el bochorno, ¿En realidad había disfrutado aquello, y deseado más? No, seguro que no. ¿El lo habría hecho? Si, seguro que si y realmente no quería verlo regodearse en eso.

-Eso fue grosero-logro decir, cuando sus mejillas volvieron a su color pálido, y relajado. Y su mente volvió a estar fría. El la miro sonriente

-No oí que te quejaras-el sonrojo volvió a tintar sus mejillas

-Eso no esta en mediación, simplemente el hecho de que fue grosero de tu parte que invadieras mi espacio personal sin mi autorización-

-Disculpa, para la próxima te pediré permiso- dijo con sarcamos, divertido

-Mejor que no haya próxima- Alessandro frunció el entrecejo

-¿Y donde quedaría lo divertido?- Aduna meneo la cabeza, rendida. Sabia que si continuaba la única que lo pagaría seria ella. Y no quería eso. Miro a Alessandro, sonriente e inmutable. Si, claro que él sabia que ganaría, y lo más divertido para el, era ver que ella también lo sabía.

El tren empezó a bajar marcha, y alguien en el pasillo aviso de la próxima parada, ella agradeció a sus adentros, mas tiempo encerrada con el, y no sabia que pasaría y mucho menos averiguarlo.

-Quisiera un automóvil- dijo Alessandro con tranquilidad, mientras veían los carros de segunda mano en un negocio en la ciudad.

-Aquí tenemos toda clase de automóviles, señor-dijo el vendedor. Adunafael se encontraba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Realmente que los vampiros eran excéntricos, pensaba, ella había insistido en rentar uno, pero Alessandro se negó, diciendo que no le gustaban usar lo que no era suyo. El había insistido a ir a una agencia donde estaban los autos nuevos, y despilfarra una gran cantidad de dinero, con tal de obtener un convertible en ese precisó momento y no tener que esperar días para los tramites, pero nuevamente ella había insistido en que eso era una exageración, incorrecto ir a gastar el dinero a lo tonto –argumento por el cual se había ganado una buena risotada por parte de Alessandro- después ella había sugerido el robo de uno, pero el dijo que era "inmoral" e "indebido" lo que para ella fue un claro deseo no solo de llevarle la contra, si no de hacer su santa voluntad. Por que ¿Desde cuando los vampiros tenían "moral"? al final, llego un impaz, donde el y ella aceptaron que comprar un auto de segunda mano era mejor, sin gastar mucho dinero y sin muchos tramite. Más confidencialidad. Claro que a él no le había emocionado la idea de comprar un carro cualquiera y no de último modelo. Pero era mejor que pasársela discutiendo por eso en medio de la central.

-No de los mejores- se quejo Alessandro mientras observaba un viejo modelo, un clásico. Estaba arreglado y parecía estar en buenos términos, pero era algo que hasta ella dudaba.

El vendedor, un hombre con poco cabello, y con el estomago desparramándose por sobre los pantalones, parecía contrariado.

-Los mejores autos los encuentra aquí, señor-Alessandro lo miro dudoso, con su sonrisa resplandeciendo

-¿Hay alguien que le crea eso?- el hombre empezó a sudar

-Le digo la verdad-

-Y un cuerno-dijo con gesto cansino, miro sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba ella, sin dudar un segundo. Claro, su olfato le decía lo que sus ojos no podían-Adu, amor, ven y escoge uno- suspiro exasperada reprimiendo el deseo de revolar los ojos.

-No te he dado la confianza para que me digas "Adu"- murmuro, sabiendo que el vendedor no la escucharía, mientras el si; lo confirmo cuando vio que el la miraba con un brillo divertido y una sonrisa picara.

Rodeo su cintura y la acerco a el. Si, seguro estaba disfrutando de la ilusión de marido y mujer, aunque ella sospechaba, que el no necesitaba de esa ilusión, aun así, seguro que el se tomaría esas confiancitas. No le molestaba tanto eso, lo que realmente le molestaba era saber…que le gustaba o al menos que no le molestaba tanto como debería

-¿Y bien? Escoge el que quieras- ella suspiro, mas exasperada. Miro los carros y escogió uno de los modelos más nuevos, convertible, tampoco era la gran cosa comparado con un _verdadero _convertible. Pero eso no tenía relevancia en este momento. Lo señalo con desgano, Alessandro lo observo con gesto crítico y al final se encogió de hombros

-Ya lo vio, dénoslo-

-Señor, debo decir que su señora tiene un buen gusto. Ahora déjeme decirle que ese tiene un valor de…-

-¿No me oyó?-le corto el, con cierto toque amenazador- Dije: dénoslo.-el vendedor no sabia que hacer o donde meterse

-Pero, señor…-

-No me importa el precio, simplemente dénoslo- y sin mas preámbulo saco de la chaqueta que traía un fajo de billetes, que Adunafael sabia, eran mas del precio por ese cacharro de "alta" calidad. Se lo extendió al señor, con gesto aburrido, mientras empezaba a acariciar la cadera de ella y subir su mano deliberadamente. Ella le echo una mirada asesina que lo único que le provoco fue una sonrisa picara.

El vendedor tubo un brillo precoz en sus ojos ante la cantidad de dinero que le extendía, y una sonrisa ambiciosa sustituyo a la creciente contrariedad que tenia

-Como usted quiera señor, ¿Quisiera que el automóvil contara con…-

-Quisiera salir de aquí, _ahora_- corto nuevamente- Mi paciencia se acorta, si no son tan eficaces como esperaba seria mejor que me fuera a un lugar, donde pueda tener lo que pido cuando lo pido- el hombre negó vehemente con la cabeza

-En seguida le traigo la llave, pero necesito que llene unos papeles-

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, ponga la información que quiera. Pero quiero las llaves ahora- El hombre lo miro con sorpresa, luego bajo la mirada al fajo de billetes y volvió a verlo, seguro que estaba imaginándose cosas como la mafia o algo por el estilo; tras un ultimo vistazo al fajo de billetes, se encogió de hombros y se le hizo lo que le pedía.

10 minutos después, tenían el auto e iban por una carretera asfaltada

-¿Cuánto mas falta para llegar?- pregunto ella, mientras observaba el paisaje, el atardecer venia en camino, y por eso Alessandro había permitido tener el capote abajo

-Cosa de unos minutos-

-A la velocidad a la que vas, yo diría unos segundo- el la giro a ver, sin preocuparse por el camino, una media sonrisa llena de superioridad cruzando su rostro

-¿Alguna queja sobre mi forma de conducir?-espeto de forma dolida, ella le sonrío

-Ah decir verdad, si. Lo mas seguro es que quede peor que un insecto contra el cristal si vas a esa velocidad-dio un vistazo al velocímetro del carro que en ese momento sobrepasaba los 185 km/h

-Me ofendes, amor. Yo jamás he tenido un accidente. Reflejos me sobran para eso. Podría estar besándote en este preciso momento y manejar a la vez, y puedo asegurarte que llegaríamos intactos a nuestro destino-

-Oye, no me malinterpretes, se que eres un vampiro y que tienes tu orgullo, y no lo niego. Pero simplemente hay cosas…que es mejor, no poner en riesgo. Mi vida es un ejemplo-

-Tu vida esta más segura en mis manos que en ningún otro lugar. No- interrumpió lo que ella estaba por decir-no debes preocuparte, se lo que hago-

Adunafael frunció el ceño, para nada convencida, pero debería dar crédito que durante toda la discusión el la había estado observando a los ojos sin molestarse en echar ni una mirada a la carretera, y no se había desviado del camino ni un centímetro, ni siquiera en una curva donde estuvo segura que iban a terminar por el precipicio que había. Suspiro

-¿es por tus reflejos, verdad?- el asintió, sonriente

-El carro tiene sus defectos y no corre como desearía-se encogió de hombros-¿Pero que puedo hacer? Tú no diste tu brazo a torcer-

-Ni tu- ella sonrío, contagiándolo a el

-¿Lucas nunca condujo para ti?- ella no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapo ante los recuerdos, cosa que le encanto a Alessandro, la había visto sonreír y dar pequeñas risillas, pero no reír con el alma. Y le encanto el sonido-¿Qué es tan gracioso querida? Pregunto más curioso que molesto, ella meneo la cabeza

-Lucas no sabía conducir-sonrío-Cuando nos compro un pequeño carro para el trasporte mío y de mi hermana, fue después de una discusión con ella, pues decía que un montón de fierros eran muy peligrosos, aunque estos aseguraran el transporte de uno. Decía que en lo único que el se subiría seria en algo echo por el. Además, el no lo creía necesario tenerlo a el. Nos podía llevar a donde quisiéramos con su velocidad-

-un taxi vampirico- se burlo Alessandro y ella río

-Al final, como él tenía que trabajar y no podía llevarnos a todos los lugares, accedió a comprarnos uno. Pero tardo semanas en encontrar uno que considerada "seguro y confiable"- puntualizo las comillas con los dedos-y tubo que pedirle a el vendedor que nos lo llevara a la casa, por que el no quería subirse a esa cosa-suspiro- Casandra aprendió a conducir gracias a un compañero de su trabajo, y cuando intento enseñarle a Lucas, el se negó rotundamente, una vez lo intento, y después de que por accidente puso la reversa en lugar del acelerador. El bajo azotando la puerta y soltando una sarta de blasfemias en…creo que era Italiano antiguo- ella sonrío, complacida por los recuerdos. Alessandro río

-El italiano, el mejor idioma para las blasfemias-

-Y que lo digas-suspiro- El me enseño ¿Sabes?-río nuevamente-Debo decir que cuando decido meter mano en mi educación, le costo. Yo era necia y prefería jugar monopoly o cualquier otra cosa, que perder mi tiempo estudiando, me bastaba con la educación mediocre de la escuela-

-¿Y como logro enseñarte?- ella suspiro e hizo un mohín

-Me gustaban sus historias, de los grandes personajes que conoció, de cosas que vio. Y el aceptaba contarme una a la semana, si yo aprendía con el-río levemente- no recuerdo en que momento, la biología, química y la lingüística entre otras ciencias, se volvieron mi fascinación que ya ni era necesario escuchar sus historias. A veces en lugar de pedile que me contara un cuento para dormir, le pedía que me diera una lección-

-Vaya, chica de ciencias-

-Tal ves, pero a la que le costo mas trabajo fue Casandra, para ella fue suficiente con aprender a tocar el piano, y aprender Italiano-

-¿Casandra tocaba el piano?- ella asintió

-Le gustaba, decía que le relajaba. Y a los dos nos gustaba oírla, aunque el piano que teníamos era viejo y sucio. Su lugar estaba mejor en la basura que en nuestro pequeño cuarto-

-¿el vivía con ustedes?- ella miro por la ventana y asintió

-No teníamos mucho, y el se había ofrecido a conseguir un poco, pero el modo de conseguirlo no era precisamente…aceptable para mi hermana. Le dijo que si quería ayudarnos, lo haría bien. Y le consiguió el trabajo de lavaplatos en el café donde ella trabajaba- Alessandro se carcajeo

-Por mas que me dices, no logro imaginar a un vampiro, de casi un milenio y medio de vida, haciendo lo que me dices.-

-Si lo se, pero para nosotros nunca fue un vampiro. Era…Lucas, nuestro Lucas-Aduna miro a Alessandro a los ojos, con toda la ternura de los recuerdos pintada en sus ojos, y el no pudo evitar sentir como algo se removía en su interior. Si tan solo esa mirada la provocara el, deseaba, después de todo, las únicas miradas que el había provocado en sus concubinas eran las de lujuria. ¿Qué más podría el provocar? ¿El podría provocar que alguien lo mirara así? ¿Qué tal ella? ¿Lo podría mirar así a el, con un sentimiento provocado por el?

Los 20 minutos siguientes del viaje –un viaje que en realidad debió durar 2 y media horas- se guardo un silencio, para nada incomodo. Era más bien como si se hubieran encerrado en una burbuja, donde los dos percibían al que estaba a su lado. Sin necesidad de mediar palabras.

Y no hubo necesidad de estas, cuando ante el la desviación que tomo el, se abrió paso una gran mansión.

Era imponente y lúgubre, el crepúsculo en pleno proceso de dar paso a la noche resaltaba esas cualidades. De un color terroso, los ladrillos se remarcaban, las enredaderas reptando por la pared. Tenia unas cuantas grietas esparcías en su contracción, tenia una gran cantidad de ventanas, cuyo marco debió de ser blanco en algún tiempo, todas oscuras; a excepción de la ultima de la fila de tres que había, de donde parpadeaba una tenue luz.

Alessandro se apeo de carro, y ella lo siguió a regañadientes. En cuanto el frío de la oscuridad se coló en su piel, casi hasta traspasarle y acentuarse en su estomago, mientras un sentidmiento pasado allanaba su corazón, Adunafael se dio cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba ante ese encuentro, no era solo el temor de lo que estaba por enfrentar, si no el conocimiento que eso, podía llevarla a Lucas, después de tanto tiempo. Su corazón se agito y sintió de pronto que la respiración se le aceleraba, Alessandro la miro por sobre el hombro y enarco una ceja, con una muda preguntas plantada en sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza y trato de controlarse, hizo un ejercicio de respiración, en cuanto lo hizo, noto el aroma del bosque a su alrededor, y eso la tranquilizo.

Un par de 10 metros los separaba de la puerta, sin embargo, Alessandro, con la manos dentro de sus bolsillos con gesto tranquilo llamo al dueño de la casa

-Lothian, soy yo. Alessandro- no hubo respuesta, caminaron hasta posarse frente a la puerta. Y ninguno se movió, el silencio peso en el ambiente. Alessandro agacho la cabeza y meneo, mientras murmuraba un par de blasfemias, cuando alzo la mirada, ella pudo ver que se estaba enfureciendo

-¡Lothian, pedazo de basura! ¡Abre la puerta o te juro que la derrumbo y te reviento los oídos, para que tengas de verdad una sordera!- soltó con un gruñido. Adunafael se sobresalto, y mas cuando escucho ruidos dentro de la casa, cosas que se caían y se rompían, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, en menos de un segundo la puerta se abría de par en par. Y la imagen delante de ella la dejaba sin palabras.

Era tan alto e imponente como Alessandro, talvez un poco mas. Su cabello negro como la tinta enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos verdes, con ligeros tonos en dorado brillaban como dos faros, en ellos ella reconoció la locura y la ferocidad. Andaba sin camisa, y su perfecta musculatura se enmarca, segura Adunafael, de que ella apenas y podría cubrir uno de sus grandes bíceps con una sola de su mano. Su pantalón de un verde oscuro, y descalzo.

Era imponente, sin duda, y tenia el poder emanando en el, mas a diferencia de Alessandro su poder era oscuro, lúgubre. De repente ella tubo la idea, de que veía a la noche y al día enfrentándose cara a cara. Aquel ser, por suerte para ella no la observaba, sus ojos mezquinos y oscuros miraban con furia a Alessandro, quien le correspondía con una sonrisa peligrosa y con la misma furia delatando sus ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-siseo el, Adunafael sintió una especie de nervios ante la voz que, aunque alterada por la furia, resaltaba en belleza. Era clara, dulce pero varonil.

-¿Ahora si escuchas?- pregunto el otro sin inmutarse, ambos seres midiéndose. Hombros atrás, y aunque Alessandro conservaba una postura relajada, se veía listo para cualquier ataque. Al igual que el otro, sus manos a cada lado del marco, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que este empezaba a resquebrajarse.

-Maldito engendro ¿vienes a mi terreno ha hablarme así? ¿Qué no notas que mi silencio era un claro "largo de aquí"?- su voz sonaba mas tranquila, no por eso menos amenazante

-¿Engendro? Me habían dicho de muchas formas; amor, dulzura, cariño, tigre. Pero nunca así-

-Largo de aquí, idiota-

-Creí que me habrías extrañado-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La última vez que te paraste por aquí, juraste no regresar después de que tuve que reconstruir mi casa- Adunafael enarco una ceja y miro interrogativamente a Alessandro, quien se encogió de hombros

-Creí que me extrañarías tanto como yo a ti-el vampiro enarco una ceja, y entrecerró los ojos. Soltó el marco después de unos segundos, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, igualando la postura de Alessandro

-Veo, veo-dijo, y miro a Alessandro-Así que de eso se andan las luces. Ya sabía yo que algo querías después de casa doscientos años de tu ultima vista-resoplo molesto

-Lo único que quería era verte, amigo-

-No me engañes, pedazo de mentecanto. Sabes que no funciona-

-No lees exactamente la mente-

-Pero siento tu necesidad, lejana. Y el viejo pensamiento de "Buscar a Lothian, el ermitaño" ¿Así se me llama en el exterior?- pregunto con una sonrisa lúgubre, el otro respondió con un encogimiento de hombros

-Hay otros seudónimos, pero es el más común. Guerrero y respetable, ya no son los términos para definirte, pero es tu culpa por excluirte-por fin aquel ser miro a Adunafael y ella sintió un escalofrío, por poco y da un salto, como si le hubieran soltado una pequeña corriente eléctrica

-¿Y esto que?-dijo el, se doblo un poco para mirarla, como si fuera necesario-¿Un presente de tu parte? Es dulce de tu parte, y mas con tremenda intromisión no autorizada de mi parte- una mano se alargo hacia ella, y tomo uno de sus cabellos, se agacho para poder olerlo. Adunafael se quedo quieta, y alcanzo a ver como Alessandro se tensaba junto a ella. – Ya no abogo por la bebida humana, pero dado el caso…creo que puedo hacer una- cuando se alzo, Aduna entiendo la tensión de Alessandro, la poca cordura que pudo haber visto ella en aquel ser, se había desvanecido, ahora se trataba de un ser bestial, hambriento. El hizo ademán de tomarla, pero Alessandro se interpuso, entre ellos, pero no escondiéndola de todo

-Ella viene conmigo, es una amiga-el vampiro enarco una ceja, miro a Alessandro

-¿Aceptaste un trato?- dijo, y luego miro a ella

-Así que te fiaste del honor de un vampiro, para hacerle un traro-

-¿Lees la mente?- murmuro levemente, siendo lo mas fuerte que su voz salía, el vampiro le volvió a sonreír, con la misma locura pintada en su semblante

-Algo por el estilo, veo pensamientos viejos. En este momento veo lo que pensante aquella vez, los actuales me son imposibles. Se que pensante que seria fácil engañar a este pedazo de basura para que hiciera lo que quieres, pero no se por que lo pensaste. Como tampoco se, por que el-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Alessandro- pensó que tal vez serias buena para retozar esa noche, que las vírgenes a pesar de falta de experiencia, resultaban dulces- ella abrió los ojos como plato y miro a Alessandro, este, sin despegar la vista de el otro, le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros

-Cuando te acercaste a mi, pensé que buscabas eso. Una virgen buscando un poco de aventura-

-Hace tiempo que no toco a una virgen-pensó en voz alta el otro- Hace tiempo que no toco una mujer…Mas bien, hace tiempo que no veo criatura alguna con inteligencia-

-Eso debe explicar que olvides las reglas de etiqueta ¿Planeas mantenernos aquí toda la noche, no me importa mucho, pero desearía estar mas cerca de aquella lumbre que crepita en tu chimenea y sentirla un poco mas?- el otro lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Vienes a mi, pasas por alto que no te quiero recibir ¿y todavía quieres que te deje pasar a mi casa? Ni que fueras el rey Enrique II-

-Tu y yo sabemos que era un mentecato egocéntrico que no sabia ni como gobernarse a si mismo-

-Con razón te llevabas tan bien con el, eran iguales- Alessandro rió, y a pesar de seguir pareciendo relajado, estaba alerta

-No, el solo estaba enamorado de mí-

-No me cabria duda, todavía recuerdo aquel viejo pensamiento que tubo, de preguntarse como seria estar con un hombre. Era un pensamiento diario en su cabeza-

-¿Nos vas a dejar entrar, si o no?-pregunto Alessandro, cortando aquel tema. El otro los miro y se metió, alguna señal de vampiros abra dado, por que Alessandro la tomo del brazo y la se adentro con ella. Caminaron por una estancia oscura tras otra, ella a ciegas, guiada por el y por una pequeña luz lejana.

El vampiro se encontraba en un sillón de orejeras, con el tobillo de una pierna sobre la rodilla del otro, las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, tocándose levemente. El vampiro miraba el vacío con expresión perdida y solemne. La luz de las llamas acariciando su rostro y dándole una imagen llena de sabiduría. Algo reforzado con el arsenal de libros que había en la habitación, llenándola. Amontonados en columnas, escondiendo el poco mobiliario que ahí había. Todas las ventanas, estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la poca luz de la noche.

Ambos se plantaron en la entrada, y después de tiempo insondable, el alzo la vista hacia ellos. La sorpresa se escapo de sus facciones

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto

-Nos invitaste a entrar- dijo Alessandro, el otro pareció no entender por un momento hasta que la luz hizo mella en el

-Cierto, cierto- suspiro-Siéntense- Alessandro tomo la mano de Adunafael y la arrastro a el otro sillón que había, no habiendo otro lugar, vio la intención de el de colocarla en su regazo, pero ella se resistió, sentándose en el apoyabrazos.

Sintió la desaprobación de Alessandro, pero se negó a mirarlo, aun así sintió cuando el coloco una mano en su cintura.

No podía alejar la mirada de aquel vampiro, quien continuaba con la mirada perdida. Por alguna razón, algo en su semblante le recordó a Lucas, tal vez ese espíritu de soledad y tristeza que tanto recordaba de su viejo "hermano" o el anhelo de encontrar cura, fuera lo que fuera, hizo que toda aquella imagen amenazante que había visto en un principio en el, se borrara. Ya no podía, ni quería verlo como una amenaza. El vampiro la miro y le dio una débil sonrisa, triste aun.

-Lothian Cromwell, señorita-

-Soy…-

-Adunafael, si…el eco de tu nombre llega a mi-suspiro Lothian y miro hacia la lumbre las llamas y extendió una de sus manos hacia ellas- Muerte, que dulce seria si me abrazaras-ella se quedo sin habla.

Recordaba aquellas palabras, la había oído una vez de los labios de Lucas una vez, en los primeros días, cuando lo había encontrado…triste y desolado, atrapado por su vieja soledad que le había negado soltarle, hasta que ella le suplico que no los abandonara, que ella y Casandra serian su compañía. ¿Habría leído eso de sus viejos recuerdos? ¿Seria unas palabras compartidas entre viejos amigos?

-Lothian, quisiéramos saber si tu conoces el paradero de Lucas- Lothian los miro, con sorpresa por un momento, como si nuevamente no entendiera por que estaban ahí. De repente su vista se perdió, y después asintió

-Lucas, mi viejo amigo-

-¿Sabes donde esta?- pregunto Alessandro, el otro los miro

-¿Para que lo buscas?-dijo, su rostro a la defensiva, cualquier tipo de soledad o vulnerabilidad borrado-Tu solo te metes en problemas ¿Eso es lo quieres con el? Molestar a mi viejo amigo, déjalo que viva con su dolor, el sabe que hacer- aquello le cayo como bomba a Adunafael ¿Lucas, su Lucas sufría? Sintió un retortijón en su corazón, y se paro de un salto, asustado y preocupada

-Dime donde esta-el tono de su voz como una demanda dolida. Vio cruzar un rayo oscuro en los ojos de aquel

-¿Me das ordenes?- siseo

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No…yo solo-

-Oh, si…tu me ordenaste- se levanto de manera lenta, como acechándola-¿Quién te crees? Para darme órdenes- Aduna tubo el impulso de correr, pero sus piernas no respondían. Sintió a Alessandro próximo al ataque, pero ella no quería. No quería pelear.

-Discúlpame. No pretendía-se apresuro a decir-Yo solo quiero encontrarlo, quiero encontrar a Lucas-el otro dio un paso

-¿Con que motivo?- vio como tomaba una pose de ataque, y vio como Alessandro se levantaba de su lugar, ella lo detuvo alzando su mano y colocándola en su pecho, mientras observaba a Lothian.

-Por que lo quiero-dijo con seguridad, en ese momento el ambiente se congelo. Todo parecía una pintura, sus labios los únicos poseedores de movimiento-Por que…prometimos estar juntos, y necesito cumplir esa promesa, el me necesita yo lo se, y debo acudir a el- tardo un minuto en que aquel vampiro relajara esa postura de próximo ataque. La miro, como si tratara de reconocer a alguien que no había visto hace mucho tiempo

-¿Eres tu?-pregunto escéptico- Eres tu, aquella por la que el sufría tanto. Su pequeña nube ¿Lo eres, verdad?- ella recordó como Lucas la llamaba, y a Casandra cielo.

-Soy yo- Lothian se acerco a ella, sin gesto de querer atacarla. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Eres mas hermosa de lo que el me describió-eso le causo un sonrojo a ella, mientras escucho un gruñido de parte de Alessandro, y como se acercaba a ellos, tomo la cintura de ella, mientras trataba de separarla de Lothian, pero el no la soltó.

-¿Lo has visto?-pregunto, sin importarle que aun no la soltara. El se acerco a ella y cerrando los ojos, aspiro su aroma

-Dulce…-murmuro-Justo como el describió-Alessandro gruño mas potente y la arrastro hacia el, Lothian la dejo, pero no bajo sus manos, como si aun tuviera su rostro entre ellas

-¿Sabes donde esta?-el miro hacia ella, con gesto de abandono. Como si hubiera perdido algo valioso de entre sus manos, y ella se sintió mal por el, a la vez que se molestaba que Alessandro se preocupara, de pronto, entendió que no era la locura lo que había en el, ni que fuera peligroso. Simplemente, no había encontrado aun alguien, que le enseñara la belleza de la vida, como ella la aprendido al lado de Lucas.

-No, querida, no lo se- dijo con gesto contrito, cuando al fin se erguía. La locura se desvanecía, y parecía el ser más cuerdo y sabio del mundo que ella había visto

-¿El te hablo de mí?-

-Y de su amor, Casandra. Si, lo hizo. Ilumino mis noches de soledad y me devolvió un poco de cordura, aunque no desee que lo hiciera solo para descubrirlo solo y adolorido. Extrañando a sus dos pequeñas estrellas. No concebía mundo sin ustedes, le inste a que volviera, si era eso lo que tanto dolor infligía, pero el se negó. Recuerdo su pensamiento que a veces se le escapaba, con sonrisas "Se que ellas vendrán, lo se"-suspiro-Tal parece que en este cuento, es el príncipe el que necesita ser salvado- miro en derredor- Pero no veo a la princesa-

-No hay princesa-murmuro Aduna con gesto compungido, y sin pensarlo se acurruco en el abrazo de Alessandro-Solo yo…Casandra, ella esta…-

-¿Tuviste que eliminarla por que trato de beberte?-pregunto el, sin remordimiento. Ella l miro sorprendida y luego molesta de que sugiriera esa idea. De pronto el semblante de el cambio

-Ella volverá, ella no me puede dejar. Tenemos que encontrarlo, juntas-hizo una mueca, mientras ella se tensaba. El estaba diciendo lo que ella pensó aquella noche, lo que ella había pensando durante dos noches seguidas en las que no se movió de ahí

-No hagas eso, por favor- susurro. Lothian la miro sorprendido

-¿he sido grosero, querida?-dijo- Lo siento, el pensamiento me llega y hace tiempo que no me pasaba esto-

-¿Cuándo lo viste?-pregunto, olvidando lo otro. Pareció que Lothian lo entendió, le sonrío

-Hará unos 8 años, que se presento ante mi. Pero contra mi petición, se fue después de un mes-

-¿Te dio una pista de a donde…?

-¿Iría? No, creo que no cariño. Ni el estaba seguro de que hacer, sopeso la idea de Egipto, o Londres. O sus viejas tierras Eslavas. Pero no sabía cual, con definición-aquello lastimo el corazón de ella. Las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos

-Tan cerca…tan cerca y lo he…perdido-susurro, Alessandro la abrazo, y para su sorpresa, Lothian le extendió un pañuelo.

No se negó cuando Alessandro la arrastro de nuevo al asiento, sentándose el primero y luego a ella en su regazo. Lothian cerca de ellos, mirándola. Cuando por fin se calmo, le hablo

-¿Te rendirás?-pregunto con incertidumbre. Ella lo miro a los ojos, y pudo ver el dolor que había en ellos. Noto que para aquel vampiro, era importante que no lo hiciera, que buscara a Lucas, tal vez por que le importaba el destino de su amigo o por que, de alguna forma. El quería que también hubiera compasión para el. Aduna negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que me detendría en mi búsqueda seria la muerte-suspiro con una sonrisa rota-Pero no quiero que pase tanto tiempo, lo quiero a mi lado ya. Es mi hermano- Lothian asintió sonriente, mientras Alessandro sonreía, el ímpetu de la joven le gustaba.

-Ojala yo tuviera a alguien a quien le importara tanto-murmuro Lothian, y Alessandro asintió, como aceptando que también aquel pensamiento era suyo. La joven los miro, sorprendida por un momento, para luego sonreír.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella pasó su vista por el cuarto. Y algo llamo su atención.

Hipnotizada por aquel objeto, se levanto y camino hasta el. No dudo en recogerlo.

Un hermoso violín stratovarious, su madera color caoba brillante. Lo giro entre sus mano. Y noto el nombre en un pequeño rincón. Su nombre.

-El tenia miedo de perderlo, por eso me pido que se lo cuidara hasta que el decidiera volver, pero creo que el pensaba volver por el, hasta que de nuevo estuvieran juntos- ella apenas y escucho, embelesada por los recuerdos.

"No quiero, eso aburre, Lucas"

"Por favor, Adu"

"No quiero aprender a tocar el violín" se quejo la niña

"La música es arte, es alma" y aquel magnifico vampiro toco para ella, entrando el alma en la tonada, hipnotizándola

"Lucas…es bonito"

"Quiero escuchar tu alma, Adu. Déjame saber si tú puedes transmitir tu alma a través del instrumento. Déjame escuchar la paz y la armonía que puedes crear"

Adunafael tomo el instrumento, colocándolo entre su hombro y su mentón. Tomo la herramienta que le ayudaba a expresar la música, la música que le había enseñado el.

Ella toco, con dolor, con angustia pero por sobre todo amor. La música expresándose, dejando fluir su alma através de aquel instrumento. Recordando el pasado, mezclándose con el futuro, un futuro al lado de Lucas y, sin darse cuenta ni entender la razón. Ella agregaba en ese futuro a los dos vampiros que la observaban.

-Hermosa- murmuro Lothian, mientras observaba a la joven que, delante de la chimenea, tocaba para ellos. Las llamas bañándola, dándole una un símbolo etéreo, como si de una musa se tratase, una musa que se dedicaba a calmarlos. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la música entrara en su ser. Nunca, en toda su existencia había sentido tanto los sentimientos que expresaba ella. Sentimientos que el hacia olvidados. No Beethoven, ni Vivaldi habían logrado que los sentimientos renacieran; y aquella criatura lo lograba.

Tanta dolor, y a pesar del dolor notaba la esperanza y el amor entremezclado en las notas. Algo iluminando su alma sola, un alma que a veces recurría a la locura para consolarse, un alma que estaba olvidando lo que el era. Un vampiro, un guerrero…un erudito ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por el desazón? No lo entendía, no lo recordaba. El había sido mas fuerte de la pobre criatura loca en la que se había vuelto ¿Entonces, que había pasado? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando permitió que tan patética criatura invadiera su ser? No lo sabia, pero entendía que aquella musa delante de ellos, le estaba llamando. Le llamaba a un lugar seguro y lleno de paz

-Gloriosa- concordó Alessandro, su vista sin separarse de ella, grabando como las sobras se movían en el rostro de ella con cada movimiento, su expresión. Su música.

Maldita fuera, pero ahora el no pensaba separase de esa imagen ¿Ella lo haría? Después de todo, el trato era que la llevaría a Lothian ¿Ahora que? No estaba seguro, solo de algo. No quería separarse de ellos.

Un estrépito sonó a todos ahí dentro, Adunafael detuvo su música, soltando el encanto que por sobre ellos sostenía.

Ambos vampiros se colocaron a su lado, en pose de ataque. Pisada fuertes, airosa. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y ante ellos, un vampiro grande, no tanto como ellos, pero si exponente. Sonrisa salvaje surcando su rostro, ojos ambarinos, cabello pelirrojo.

-Vaya, vaya. Si era cierto-dijo el intruso con tono divertido-Aquí esta el bastardo de Alessandro-

-¡Hey! Tenia padres, y ambos me reconocieron-dijo con tono burlón, sin sorprenderse. Pendiente. Fuera había otros once, todos esperando. Miro de reojo a Lothian y el otro le asintió, el estaba al tanto de los otros, como el

-Es hora de que me pagues la que me debes-

-Ya te dije la última vez, Giorgina quiso estar conmigo. Yo no te robe a tu compañera, Salomón, ella te dejo-

-¡Por tu culpa!- espeto el otro- Pero al fin te encontré. Bastardo-

-Jamás me escondí. Espere que tardaras menos en encontrarme. Supongo entonces, que uno de los de Reaper te tuvo que decir donde estaba, si no, nunca hubieras dado conmigo-

-Te hare pagar, maldito fulano-y se lanzo contra ellos, Adunafael grito, aferrando el violen con sus manos. Lothian tuvo tiempo de cruzar palabras con el otro

-¿Habrá una vez que vengas, sin originar un desastre en mi casa?- Alessandro río, mientras evitaba el golpe del otro

-Míralo por el lado bueno, una remodelación no le cae mal a tu maldita pocilga-asesto un golpe que mando lejos al tal Salomón. Llevándose la puerta y parte de la pared, escucho como los otros vampiros entraban

-Hora del baile-murmuro Lothian, con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

-Ya me hacia falta un poco de diversión-dijo el otro, mientras iba a recibir a los demás. Adunafael se escondió en un rincón, observando como los dos vampiros, entraban gustosos a la pelea. ¿Por qué no seguí sola? Pensó, mientras veía como los dos vampiros peleaban contra los otros, con sonrisas satisfechas cruzando su rostro, y sin pizca de preocupación, mientras toda la adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de ella. A buenas manos había ido a parar.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Bueno cumpiendo con mi promesa, aqui esta el fantasma de Arthe!! subiendo nuevo cao n.n' _**

**_Sin mas, cambio y fuera, hermana!!! espero te guste y no me mandes lejos por la tardanza...verdad que no me odias??? *inserta aki ojos de gato de sherck* jejeje, sin mas los dejo...o te dejo...o...ham...bueno da igual, gracias a todos por leer la historia de Aduna!!! ( principalmente Aduna xD) sin mas, cambio y fuera_**

**_Moraleja para compartir: Niños y Niñas, he aqui una leccion importante que deben grabarse, nunca, NUNCA deben hacer apuestas, ¡Son malas!! sobre todo cuando pierdes ¬¬' recuerdenlos niños, y seran mas listos que otros *hace como que no sintio la auto indirecta* sin mas, los dejo con esta leccion, su querida tia arthy!!!. nooss vemoss!! (sip, ya se le safo) y si no me quieren creer, que apuestan? xD_**

**_Pd. A por cierto, Adu. Asi o mas celoso?? por que Alessandro puede dar mas...jajajaja arioros. y no olviden review o me constipo!!!_**

**Capitulo 5**

Los tres espectadores, veían fijamente las llamas que lamían y devoraban la contracción. Dos de ellos, aparentemente relajados. Uno, Aduna, temblaba de pies a cabeza y sujetaba con una fuerza impresionante el objeto musical que hace tan solo… ¿5 minutos? ¿Menos? Había estado tocando…

-¿Y…-hablo Lothian, de forma casual- cual era el motivo por el que acabo de quemar mi casa, junto con los restos de 12 vampiros?-Alessandro se encogió de hombros

-Yo que se, Salomón me acusa a mi…pero yo no era el único en la cama con su compañera…Había otros tres conmigo…no se por que la agarro contra mi…-Aduna escucha, pero sus oídos no pueden aceptar lo que oye. Sacude su cabeza como si con eso fuera a poder sacar los pensamientos fuera y sin poder evitarlo, se sonroja.

La imagen de Alessandro en la cama, desnudo, seductor; hace que su piel se erice y una profunda ola de deseo la invada.

Pero mientras trata de sacar esa nube de pensamientos, alcanza a notar como los dos vampiros que tiene –uno a cada lado- aspiran el aire como si hubieran olido algún manjar, al tiempo que gimen y la miran a ella. Alessandro con esa tonta y totalmente seductora sonrisa suya, mientras que Lothian la mira con un anhelo, como si fuera un manjar que no a probado en años.

-¿Qué?-pregunta, su voz un poco ronca. Pero ya no puede soportar la mirada de ambos. Ellos la miran un segundo mas, después se miran mutuamente y como si compartieran la misma idea, se encogen de hombros y siguen observando las llamas consumir lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa e imponente mansión llena de pasado.

-Siento destruir tu casa…de nuevo- dice Alessandro, su tono mas divertido que arrepentido. Lothian se encoge de hombros

-No seria una visita autentica si no llevara tu firma-

-Te pagare-

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez, además…yo tengo mi propio caudal. Déjalo-suspira, y se empieza a encaminar a la casa, que ya empieza a arremeter las llamas

-Lothian, espera- le dice Aduna y sin pensarlo camina hacia el y le toma la mano. Es fría al tacto y prácticamente su mano queda consumida por la de el. Pero le gusta al contacto y después de un segundo de sorpresa de parte de el, corresponde al contacto- Lo siento…perdiste todo- el sonríe

-Tranquila, querida. Solo son cosas y vejestorios sin valor-

-¡Era historia! ¡Era tu historia!- el sonríe tiernamente, la preocupación de la joven es tan dulce que lo desarma

-La historia empieza, cuando el protagonista ya no existe. Tengo un pasado, cierto. Pero mientras yo viva no será una historia-

-Pero…- el acaricia su rostro y después mira el violín de la joven

-Lo único que agradezco es que este bien. No me hubiera perdonado que tan valioso recuerdo se consumiera, sin mencionar que Lucas no me lo hubiera perdonado- ella asiente, imposible de decir algo mas.

Recuerda haberse aferrado al instrumento con su vida, mientras se encogió en ese pequeño rincón. Recuerda ver boquiabierta como los dos vampiros despachaban a los demás con una sincronía y facilidad difícil de creer y después, cuando las velas que iluminaban el lugar se caen y empiezan a consumir los libros, los muebles, las cortinas y paredes.

Y ella encerrada en el rincón, las llamas cerca de ella que hacían que su cuerpo comenzara a sudar. La batalla continuaba, nadie notando que ella estaba encerrada en una prisión de fuego que se hacia mas pequeña.

Una blasfemia, su nombre entre el crepitar, y de pronto Alessandro estaba a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y sacándola, importándole un bledo las llamas que besaron su fría piel y el dolor que esta le provocaba.

Y luego, los tres ahí parados, viendo tranquilos las llamas consumir la casa y lo que seguro eran los restos de doce vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Lo único que se cobro el fuego aparte de lo obvio, fueron unas quemaduras en la piel de Alessandro y su ropa ennegrecida, pero aparte de lo segundo, las quemaduras ya había comenzado a desaparecer. Pero el corazón de Aduna, no puede perdonarse, siente que en parte es su culpa, Lothian a perdido todo lo que tenia por su causa. Y a él solo le preocupa que el violín este bien.

-Bien, espero que encuentres a Lucas- y sin más se gira para seguir hacia los restos de su casa. Ella lo observa, algo dentro de ella se contrae, le quema. No puede evitarlo.

Algo dentro de si, ve mucho de Lucas en Lothian. Algo que pide ser salvado, algo que se esconde. El mismo algo que incluso a alcanzado a ver alguna vez en Alessandro.

Soledad. Necesidad.

Y ella no puede fingir que no lo ve, no puede. No quiere, es lo suficiente egoísta como para hacerlo. Quiere ver a Lothian siempre, feliz.

-¿Tienes que reconstruir todo ahora mismo?-pregunta sin notar que es ella la que habla. Lothian la mira curioso

-¿A que te refieres?- ella se encoge de hombros

-Ya sabes. ¿Realmente es urgente que empieces?-

-Tengo que buscar donde vivir- responde seco

-¿No crees que ya has estado mucho tiempo fuera de juego?- pregunta curiosa, el enarca una ceja. Alessandro se ríe desde atrás de ella, y pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de ella

-Apoyo la idea de la chica. Además ¿No te gusto la pelea de ahora? Te prometo mas de estas si decides tomarte unas vacaciones con nosotros- El cejo de Lothian se frunce aun más y los mira sin entender

-¿Vacaciones?- Aduna le sonríe de manera cómplice

-bueno, ya me metí en problemas suficientes desde que estoy con el-señala con la cabeza a Alessandro quien sonríe-Y necesito encontrar a Lucas, ¿Y quien mejor para ayudarme que el que lo conoce mejor? Además, seguro que Lucas se vera feliz de verte, y la diversión no puede faltar. ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Me están pidiendo que los acompañe?- Alessandro suelta una carcajada

-Dioses, creí que eras ermitaño, no corto de entendederas. Si. Queremos que vengas con nosotros. Tu, yo, y Aduna para buscar a Lucas, ¿Así o mas claro?-

Lothian los observa, rehusándose a la idea. No es que no quisiera, es que no puede creer que ellos se lo pidan.

Sinceramente no recordaba por que en un principio había renunciado a la civilización, ¿fue por el agotamiento que le daba su don? ¿Fue por que le molestaban los vampiros? ¿O los humanos? ¿O simplemente por que no encontró lugar entre los de su especie, ni los mortales? Y ahora, ese par le estaba pidiendo que abandonara la soledad en la que se había confinado, la soledad que lo estaba consumiendo.

No podía creer, para el aquellas dos criaturas eran como una ilusión, una hermosa ilusión.

No había lastima en aquellos ojos que brillaban, ni hipocresía en esa sonrisa que daban. Ellos se veían como unas personas que veían a un viejo amigo, a un ser querido. Y el se sentía realmente así.

Adunafael extendió su mano hacia el, en forma de invitación.

-¿Vienes, Lothian?- sus ojos llenos de esperanza y cariño. Y eso motivo la respuesta de Lothian, antes de darse cuenta su mano tomaba la de ella y le daba un ligero apretón

-Adonde sea, nube- esta le sonrío y el no dudo en corresponder. Como Lucas le había dicho una vez, Adunafael era como una pequeña nube de paz, donde uno olvidaba todo el pesar que alguna vez había cargado.

Caminaron hasta el coche que los esperaba, y Lothian soltó a Aduna para ir al asiento del piloto, sin pensarlo entro, antes de poder escucharse la queja de Alessandro

-Hey, ese es mi coche- se quejo, Lothian lo miro con una gran sonrisa y señalo con la cabeza a las ruinas que quedaban

-Era mi casa-

-Punto- con eso hasta la joven no pudo evitar reírse, Alessandro la tomo de la mano y antes de poder decir algo, este ya se había sentado en el asiento de copiloto, con ella en brazos.

Y se dirigieron a la carretera, por una parte, felices de estar juntos.

-¿Y…a donde?-pregunto Lothian, conduciendo a gran velocidad, sin fijarse un camino fijo, sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que estaba delante de ellos. Aduna aun tenia el ceño fruncido y a veces miraba de reojo al hermoso rostro Alessandro. Conocía su pensamiento, ella quería que Alessandro la soltara, pero el simplemente no lo hacia.

E incluso el se sintió un poco celoso de eso, el quería sostenerla tal como su amigo lo hacia

-No lo se, ¿Qué sugieres?- pregunto Alessandro con gesto distraído, mientras que una de sus manos "distraídamente" caía sobre el muslo de Adunafael, esta observo la mano y pudo ver como se profundizaba el ceño. Miro a Alessandro, pero este fingía no darse cuenta, ella bufo pero simplemente no hizo nada para quitar esa mano de ahí

-Como dije, Lucas no tenia decidido donde ir…pero…-

-¿Pero?-pregunto alentadora Aduna, con una chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Lothian no contesto enseguida, distraídamente observo la oscuridad, sopesando sus opciones. Si, Lucas no estaba decidido por un lugar. Pero Lothian conocía a alguien que los ayudaría a saber. Si ese alguien quería.

-Habla de una vez o te saco la respuesta a golpes- se quejo Alessandro, quien nunca tenía la paciencia suficiente

-No seas grosero con Lothian- le reprendió Aduna

-No soy grosero, solo constato un hecho verídico-

-El día que seas capaz de asestarme un golpe, será el día que los infiernos se congelen-

-Pronto…entonces-

-¿Lothian?- le urgió Aduna, empeñada en ignorar a Alessandro. Algo difícil cuando aquella mano que estaba sobre su muslo, se movió un par de milímetros más arriba ¿Pues que se creía? Pensó con furia, pero, a pesar de todo, no encontraba en ella el deseo de que el la quitara, o que ella lo hiciera.

Lothian la miro con sorpresa durante un segundo, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que era lo que estaban tratando, le sonrío pacientemente. Había algo en Lothian, que ella no entendía, era como un niño perdido. No, era como algo que había estado enterrado –o perdido- durante mucho tiempo, tanto, que estaba costando trabajo traerlo de vuelta. Y ella tenia que ser paciente a que ese "algo" o mas bien "alguien" regresara.

-Kahina- fue su sola palabra, Alessandro bufo

-Piénsalo mejor, por que con esa no voy ni a rastras-

-Ella es buena…ya sabes que su don es-

-Poder sentir a los vampiros mas antiguos, aja…lo se. Pero es una…- suspiro- lamentablemente, nunca llegara el día en que pueda insultar a una hembra sin molestarme conmigo mismo.-

-¿No te agrada?- pregunto Aduna, aunque ella no sabia de quien se hablaba

-¿Tanto se me nota?- contesto sarcástico. Suspiro- No, a decir verdad no-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa

-Por que ella ofendió a mi honor de guerrero-

-Déjame adivinar- interrumpió Lothian- Quiso que te volvieras su fiel esclavo o algo por el estilo. Diciendo que ella era mas poderosa, y que por lo tanto tenias poder sobre ti-

-Y trato de usar unos cuantos de los sortilegios estupidos para eso- suspiro con gesto molesto

-Si, a mi también quiso hacerme algo parecido- susurro Lothian-Creo que tiene que ver, con que en su época, creyeron que era una Diosa bajada de los cielos-

-Se le fundió el cerebro- pensó Alessandro agriamente

-¿Hola? Humana ignorante presente- dijo Aduna- ¿Podría alguien tratar de explicarme?- ambos vampiros la vieron, y se rieron de su comentario. Fue Lothian quien lo dijo

-Hablamos de una vampiriza, que tiene dones…algo como un oráculo-

-O al menos lo era para los egipcios- dijo Alessandro

-Fue nombrada hija de Ast-

-Isis- dijo Aduna. Lothian la miro con aprobación, pero ella no se fijo. Lucas le había enseñado bien, y la época de los egipcios fue de sus favoritas.

-Exacto. Bueno, el caso que la chica cuando se convirtió en una de los nuestros, sus poderes se intensificaron. Podía darte todo, menos el futuro-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Adunafael sin entender

-Ella podía darte la respuesta a una pregunta que tenias, pero no siempre, esa respuesta te llevaba al camino que necesitabas. A veces era algo bueno

-Otras no- Adunafael empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza, por esa costumbre que estaban teniendo esos dos de terminar la frase del otro. Ambos la miraron, como si supieran lo que pensó, pero ella fingió no prestar atención.

-Su poder aun así, incluso en ocasiones, lograba darte la localización de cualquier vampiro que buscaras. Claro que eso dependía de la edad del vampiro, y si ella lo había visto alguna. Fue demasiado venerada incluso para algunos de nuestra especie -

-Seres que al parecer decidieron llevarse su ignorancia humana a su nueva vida-se quejo Alessandro

-Yo creo lo mismo.-Concordó Lothian- Así que como podrás ver, la chica se le subió la gloria a la cabeza-

-Y empezó a exigir estupideces, pensando que se lo merecía todo. Era más bien como una niña haciendo su berrinche-

-Y tenía muy anclado sus poderes de sacerdotisa de Isis cuando era humana. Y sin mencionar, que su anterior uso de la magia, intensifico su poder-

-¿Magia?- pregunto sorprendida Aduna ¿Existía la magia? Desde luego, pensó en su fuero interno, si existían los vampiros ¿Por qué no lo demás?. Lothian la miro con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos cómplices

-Ella conoció en una época a Lucas. Cuando el creyó que ella podría quitarle…-dudo

-Que lo haría humano otra vez- término ella la oración que, al parecer, le costaba decir a Lothian. El sonrío y asintió, de nuevo aprobador, parecía admirar su destreza para hacer conjeturas

-Obviamente ella no podía llegar a tal nivel. Pero la esperanza era grande en Lucas. Además, llego el problema de que la chica se mostró interesada en el…en ambos-

-¿ambos?-pregunto Aduna

-Lucas y yo nos habíamos conocido unos años atrás, y andábamos viajando para conocer el mundo juntos. Y nos encontramos en el templo de ella, en Egipto. Un templo que a pesar de estar en el olvido, ella nunca ha abandonado. Cuando nos vio, y supo del deseo de Lucas, le exigió que fuera su esclavo, aun con la desesperación que el sentía por ser humano otra vez. No acepto-

-Esa chica simplemente no acepta, que no lograra conseguir nunca un esclavo, al menos no uno entre nuestra especie- susurro sardónico Alessandro, Lothian lo miro de manera cómplice y sonrío

-En fin, desde entonces no la he visto. Pero tal vez, ella consiga la respuesta que buscamos-

-Gran idea…irnos con truquitos de magia barata, por una vampiresa con la cabeza zafada-

-Sabes que ella es efectiva-

-Pero chocante- rectifico Alessandro

-Cierto…- el interior del auto se mantuvo en silencio

-Podemos probar- sugirió Adunafael, el brillo de sus ojos lleno de desespero e ilusión- no hay nada de malo, en intentar…luego veremos que hacer. Un paso a la vez…-dijo, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar de manera nerviosa.

Ambos vampiros la observaron, a decir verdad, ninguno quería realmente ir y Lothian hasta empezó a pensar que había sido una estupidez. Sin embargo, ante la mirada de Adunafael, ninguno pudo negarse

-Bien-dijo en tono osco Alessandro- Pero si a Kahina se le pone querer ponerme un bozal, querida. Voy contra ti- Aduna lo miro sonriente

-Un bozal no te haría nada de daño, Alessandro-

-Puede que te enseñe a callarte y no decir todo lo que se te viene a la mente-

-¡Bah! Lo que pasa es que no los quiero privar de mi voz y mi absoluta sagacidad- de pronto el estomago de Adunafael gruño con tanta potencia, que la pobre no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Ambos vampiros la miraron antes de explotar en carcajadas

-No tiene gracia- murmuro Adunafael

-No desde luego que no- dijo Lothian

-Mejor llevarla a comer, antes de que se nos desmaye-

-Jamás me he desmayado por el hambre-

-Sin embargo, puede que esta sea tu primera vez, al tener la presión de que estemos…tan cerca- Alessandro le sonrío- No me molestaría que fuera tu primera vez. De ninguna manera, mientras sea conmigo- el doble sentido de las palabras y el tono seductor de su voz hizo que ella abriera los ojos como plato –al tiempo que suprimía los pensamientos con los que se lleno su mente- y se limito a mirar a Lothian, como si le pidiera que le confirmara lo que había oído. El solo se limito a sonreírle y encogerse de hombros.

Al final, pararon en una cafetería de paso al lado de la carretera.

Fue Alessandro quien encabezo la entrada al lugar, para ser seguido por Aduna y Lothian en la retaguardia, el cual parecía visiblemente molesto e incomodo.

El lugar, lleno de gente que disfrutaba de un trago o una cena tardía estaba abarrotado de gente y de actividad, algunos adolescentes. Adunafael no pudo evitar notar como la gente –en especial las mujeres- miraban a sus dos acompañantes y mas por el hecho, de que Lothian no se había tomado la molestia de cubrir la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

El lugar, era exactamente una parodia de una cafetería salida de las películas de los años 60' así que Alessandro opto por dirigirse a uno de los cubículos que había. Se desparramo en el sin preocupaciones y mirando a Adunafael de forma expectante con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro que le daba un toque travieso.

Ella lo miro, por un segundo con la ceja enarcada antes de deslizarse en el asiento delante de el, arrastrando por el brazo a Lothian para que se sentara a su lado. Alessandro arrugo la frente pero no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y actúo como si nada pasara mientras observaba a través de los ventanales que había a los motoristas y las personas que había afuera

-Bienvenidos ¿Qué les sirvo guapos?- Solo Adunafael se digno a ver a la mesera, quien a penas notaba su presencia mientras observaba al guapo rubio desinteresado y al moreno de espectacular pecho al descubierto.

Adunafael suspiro frustrada y se aclaro la garganta, a regañadientes la mesera, una pelirroja con cara de niña con pecas, y cuerpo mediano la miro, una mirada del todo molesta

-¿Si, querida?- Aduna resistió el deseo de ruborizarse, y por el contrario, alzo la barbilla mientras tomaba el menú y de manera intencionada se recargaba en Lothian, que sin pensarlo, le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Alessandro apretaba los labios al ver aquella pequeña escena, supuso que soportaba las ganas de reírse

-Hay, no se que pedir- dijo con fingida empalagosidad. La mesera bufo

-Lo que tu quieras, amor- Lothian le siguió el juego, mientras sonreía, a decir verdad se estaba aprovechando hasta un poco, acariciando el cabello de ella, mientras Adunafael se acercaba mas a el. Un leve gruñido de parte de Alessandro

-¿Lo que yo quiera, amor?- le dijo pestañeando de manera coqueta, Lothian le sonrío y se acerco levemente a ella hasta casi rosar sus labios, ahí fue donde ella pensó que era mala idea ese jueguito, pero una parte de ella –la parte que deseaba probar esos labios- la hizo quedarse ahí

-Lo que tu quieras, cariño- y sin mas, la beso. De manera tierna y suave, mientras Adunafael sentía las mejillas arder y resistió el deseo de rodear el cuello de Lothian con sus brazos, lo que no resistió fue la idea de contestar.

-Suficiente- siseo Alessandro desde el otro lado de la mesa, suspiro frustrada y con desgano se separo de Lothian, quien reía triunfal, mientras una mesera acalorada los veía con la boca abierta

-Quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana, y un refresco de cola- la mesera asintió después de un segundo de aturdimiento, apunto el pedido de manera temblorosa

-¿Y-y ustedes?- tartamudeo la chica

-Agua- respondieron al unísono con indiferencia. La mesera asintió y se fue. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Alessandro los fulmino con la mirada, con tal poder que la pobre no pudo contestar mientras agachaba la cabeza y ocultaba su rubor

-¿Qué?- dijo con inocencia Lothian

-No tenían que llevar tan lejos el jueguito-

-Ella no se resistió- sin más, Aduna apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y cruzo los brazos como protección, quería fingir que no estaba ahí, por que eso era cierto, no se resistió y realmente el beso le había gustado; pero también le había gustado el beso con Alessandro ¿No? Dios, esto era una enredadera genial, y ella solo quería buscar a Lucas, nada de líos amorosos. Menos con vampiros.

-Lo se…- Alessandro rechino los dientes

-Además, ella no es tuya…digo, la huelo y no tiene ni una pizca de tu esencia que la marque como tuya, sin mencionar que todavía es virgen-ella no lo veía, pero Alessandro estaba apretando entre sus manos un servilletero de metal y retorciéndolo hasta hacerlo una gran bola de metal

-Pero…-

-Estas celoso, lo se. Y se de tus intenciones con la dama-¿Acaso habían olvidado que estaba justo al lado de ellos?- Pero, tampoco es para que te pongas así, pido una disculpa si te estoy ofendiendo, pero viendo que la joven tiene libertad para escoger, creo que no hay problema en que yo compita. Aunque, por ahora, mis intenciones no son esas con ella, solo llevarla al lado de Lucas, y disfrutar de su compañía- Alessandro suspiro, deseoso de poder tener algo a la mano que romper, la idea de que…pellizco con su pulgar e índice el puente de su nariz.

Lothian tenía un punto, y peor aun, se estaba disculpando aunque el sabia de sobra que Alessandro no merecía tal gesto, como lo había dicho, Adunafael no era suya. Además, apreciaba a Lothian lo suficiente, lo respeta. Lothian era un verdadero guerrero en la piel de un erudito, era divertido hablar con el, y aunque en estos momentos el Lothian que tenia delante de el solo era un eco del que conoció, tenia fe de que pronto regresaría, ya lo comenzaba a ver.

-Aquí tienen- dijo la mesera mientras tendía el pedido-Si se les ofrece algo, lo que sea, estoy para su ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a los dos hombres ignorando completamente a Adunafael, pero esta hacia lo mismo, apenas y había alzado la mirada a la comida, pero rápido la agacho, realmente el hambre se le estaba yendo.

-Come, cariño-le dijo Alessandro al tiempo que empujaba la comida de Aduna hacia ella, suspiro, tentándose con la idea de no ingerir nada, pero el hambre la traiciono e hizo rugir su estomago en exigencia. Sip, por mucho que digiera que no tenia hambre, ellos no le creerían ante los hechos.

Tan metida en lo suyo, que no se dio cuanta cuando Alessandro le dio un breve asentimiento con la cabeza a Lothian a modo de disculpa, que el otro respondió con un encogimiento de hombros

-¿Cariño?- dijo Lothian burlón- Vaya, sabes si la besas, entonces la pequeña nube será la envidia de todas, sin mencionar, que la tacharan de polígama, con dos amantes- Aduna se tenso a medio camino de agarrar la hamburguesa, y considero seriamente esconderse bajo la mesa, Lothian no había censurado el tono de su voz al decir eso, y ya podía sentir varias miradas en ella, lo que fue peor, la carcajada de Alessandro aumentando su humillación

-¡Los tríos son divertidos! Eso nadie te lo refuta, Lothian. Pero las orgías se llevan la gloria- Gaia, si eres piadosa, abre tus brazos y trágame…pensó Adunafael mientras se sonrojaba y con esfuerzo titanio tomaba su hamburguesa vegetariana y la mordía, su intento de integridad solo causo la risa de sus compañeros

-Son unos pesados- murmuro, sabiendo que ellos la oirían

-¿En serio, amor?-dijo Alessandro mientras se encogía de hombros-Bueno, para la otra, te dejaremos a ti llevar el control ¿Saciada, cariño?- ella solo gruño de forma ostentosa mientras tragaba el primer bocado, decidida a mejor ignorar a esos dos

-¿Y?...de aquí a donde iremos- pregunto mientras mordía de nuevo la hamburguesa, Ambos la miraron curiosos

-Creí que quedo claro que con Kahina- Adunafael revoló los ojos

-Eso lo se, no soy tarada, ¡shist!-dijo cuando vio que ambos vampiros se proponían agregar uno de sus comentarios- A lo que voy, es que como llegaremos a ella. Dicen que esta en Egipto, y déjenme informarles, no se si brújula esta mal, pero nosotros estamos del otro lado-Alessandro sonrío

-He recorrido suficientes veces la gea, como para no enterarme de ese dato. Pero querida, ya inventaron los aviones, digo, por si no te han informado-

-¿Y el?- dijo cabeceando a Lothian, ambos vampiros se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

-Solo necesito el atuendo de la época para acoplarme, lo comprare en la primera ciudad que encontremos-

-Y con los papeles, solo le daremos otro pequeño trabajo a Reaper, y asunto arreglado, le llamare en la ciudad y volveremos a pasar por Paris para verle-

-En realidad, ¿Ya tienen todo planeado, no?- ellos le sonrieron y asintieron

-Si quieres viajar, llámanos. Somos tu mejor opción-dijo burlonamente Alessandro

-Si quieres buscar a alguien, llámanos, somos tu mejor opción-secundo Lothian, Adunafael no pudo evitar revolar los ojos, Alessandro suspiro

-Ahora que si lo que quieres es tener un poco de diversión, que implique una cama, o cualquier superficie…no necesitas llamar solo dilo, y sip, soy tu mejor opción-

-¿Siempre debes mencionar el sexo en tus conversaciones?- pregunto, notando que desde que estaba con el, la palabra ya no le horrorizaba como antes, el sonrío

-La verdad, prefiero poner en practica que solo mencionarlo, pero mientras te decides-se encogió los hombros-Solo te recuerdo las preciosos placeres que la vida, y yo, te ofrecemos-

-Gracias por no mencionarme, Ale. Olvidas que yo también soy buen amante- Alessandro le sonrío a su compañero

-Lo has dicho, buen amante, y Aduna necesita el mejor-se encogió de hombros-Además, todo lo que sabes lo aprendiste de mi, así que calla y sigue aprendiendo-

-Si, yo prácticamente escribí el Kamasutra-

-Y de nuevo vemos la verdad, te has robado muchas de las posiciones que yo invente-

-Ya, por favor-suplico Aduna, sintiendo de nuevo la mirada de todos los comensales en ellos-No necesito saber quien es el mejor amante de los dos ¿Si? –

-Si dejaras tu estado virginal, sabrías que si necesitas saberlo-le refuto Alessandro con la risa divertida de Lothian acompañándolo. Ella bufo y se limito a seguir comiendo.

Después de eso, Alessandro se dedico a platicar con Lothian de los viejos tiempos entre risas y anécdotas. Adunafael disfruto de aquello, no sabia por que, pero estar con ellos la hacia sentir bien, tal ves algo había mal en ella, que disfrutaba la compañía de vampiros, mas que los de su propia especie. No, no era eso del todo, por mas que intentaba, su mente no podía etiquetarlos a ellos como vampiros, tampoco como humanos…de hecho, su mente solo los etiquetaba como Lothian y Alessandro, dos seres de los que irrevocablemente se estaba sintiendo unida.

Terminando de comer, Aduna había salido prácticamente corriendo al coche, y logrado ganar el asiento de atrás –aunque le gustaba, no quería ir en el regazo de Alessandro- pero para su sorpresa, Alessandro le había ganado esta vez el asiento del piloto del automóvil y Lothian en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se sentó junto a ella. Suspiro

-Había planeado echarme una siesta, la ciudad mas cercana esta a unos 4 kilometros- dijo, luego frunció el ceño-aunque a la velocidad que Ale conduce, dudo poder dormir mas 2 minutos- ella no vio, la sonrisa que el usar un diminutivo para su nombre, había provocado en Alessandro, sintiéndose de pronto querido y aceptado

-Lo se, nube- le dijo Lothian con una sonrisa-Puedes apoyar tu cabeza en mi regazo, así irías mas cómoda- Adunafael lo estudio, ciertamente Lothian podría molestarla con sus comentarios, pero no se atrevería a …bueno, para que hacer comparaciones, ninguno de los dos haría algo sin el consentimiento de ella. Suspiro derrotada y dejo apoyar su cabeza en el gran muslo de Lothian, mientras aspiraba el aroma de Lothian

-Gracias, Lo- dijo, el le sonrío al tiempo que empezaba a acariciar sus cabellos

-Como la graciosa mesera que nos atendió dijo: lo que sea, estoy para ti-tal vez su frase tenia doble sentido, pero no su sonrisa o sus ojos, la miraban con cariño y paciencia. Adunafael tuvo un flashbacks de un tiempo atrás, de un chico que la miro igual, suspiro. Si, era rara por sentirse tan cómoda con ellos, peor la verdad, estaba feliz.

Tal vez ahora no solo recuperaría a Lucas, si no encontraría a alguien mas a quien considerar familia ¿Por qué no?

-¿Dejaron los arrumacos?- dijo Alessandro sonriente, aunque con cierta envidia por la cercanía. Lothian rió

-No, pero si te callas podré terminarlos-

-Luego, cuando estemos en el cuarto del hotel, además, así sirve de que me podrían invitar, par de mal educados-

-Pues si te apuras, lo haremos- Alessandro rió y piso a fondo el acelerador, mientras Lothian lo acompañaba en su risa, Adunafael prefirió fingir que se había quedado dormida, aunque los tres sabían que no era así, pero la verdad, para ella, seria peor no fingir tal cosa, sus mejillas podrían quedar de por vida rojas.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo corto! capitulo corto!! pero lo he hecho...Saoran, si no te di tus otras dos reviews es por que Adun me cacho en momento de pereza...y saco el latigo y me dijo: o escribes, o escribes...y yo toda asustada sali corriendo a escribir...Adu da miedo...hicimos un trato, ella me subia cap hoy, y yo hacia lo mismo...me retarde por que llegaron visitas y tube que atender, lo cual es bueno...¿Por que?_**

**_Pues por que en una de esas, vi de casualidad al chico por el que ando colada xD ....aunk el ni sabe que existo T_T rayos...Bueno, pero me ayudo a inspirarme...ah...*suspiro fuerte* En fin, Cuelgo cap corto!!....iba a poner mas...pero bueno...la verdad? quise cortarle ahi, por que lo que pasa despues es algo muy interesante...xD _****_y queria dejar picada a Adu, me vas a castigar, hermana *ojitos de yo no fui*¨jajaja sin mas, cambio y fuera. Dejen review!!!_**

**_Cap corto! cap corto xD_**

**Capitulo 6**

Adunafael estaba sentada en una pequeña cafetería, tenia un té de durazno para refrescarse y un deliciosa pastel de selva negra que apenas había probado, pero si se había entretenido desmenuzándolo; personalmente no era fan de los carbohidratos, además…el chocolate la ponía de un humor que le recordaba a una niña de cinco años, por lo general evitaba los dulces…¿Entonces por que lo había pedido? Por que necesitaba fingir que estaba ahí, sola… miro a través de sus gafas Lacoste, y pudo ver aun a Lothian, sin camisa…dialogando con un nervioso vendedor y a Alessandro, que se burlaba de el, mientras de manera insinuante colocaba su brazo sobre Lothian -una broma que ellos creían graciosa- suspiro mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su pastel y lo hacia picadillo, imaginando que eran dos vampiros que solo le hacían pasar vergüenzas.

Realmente, no es que le molestara tanto ellos…pero…simplemente prefería apartarse.

Tal ves por la belleza que ellos poseían, nadie se atrevería a juzgarlos ¿Pero ella? ¿Una chica normal…o mas bien, una chica con un par de ojos diferentes? Si, seguro ella seria el objetivos de las represarías.

-Me pregunto, si me voy, podría encontrar a esa tal Kahina por mi cuenta-suspiro, miro otra vez hacia los dos vampiros, Alessandro la miraba sonriente y negó levemente con la cabeza, sip, tal vez disfrutaba molestando a los clientes, pero estaba al pendiente de ella, al igual que Lothian que solo se limito a sonreírle y volver a su perorata sobre quien sabe que con un vendedor que parecía estar a punto de echarse a correr

-Lorena, deja de verlos, definitivamente están fuera de tu liga-oyó una voz a su lado- De hecho, están fuera de la liga de cualquier persona del genero femenino- dijo la chica con una voz visiblemente desilusionada

-Pero eso no le quita, que pueda imaginármelos-Aduna suspiro, sip, ella también se los imaginaba ¡Y eso que no tenia necesidad! Pues, al menos de parte de Alessandro, el estaba mas que deseoso de no dejarla imaginando y darle una prueba.

Suspiro ¿Por qué de pronto estaba considerando esa idea? A decir verdad, no había por que negarlo, se moría por volver a besar a Alessandro….o Lothian… esos dos labios perfectos que le habían dado una incursión al mundo del placer, ¿Y si terminaba de darse todo el trayecto? Gimió exasperada, no podía creer que estaba pensando esas cosas, estaba hasta tentada en echarse todo el te helado que tenia, si eso la controlaba a ella y a sus hormonas

-Hola- dijo una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos, ella alzo su rostro para encontrarse con un chico de mirada castaña y piel cetrina, con el cabello ligeramente largo, y desordenado de color rubio-castaño, el chico la miraba con una sonrisa y la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos, seguramente por el descubrimiento de los ojos dispares de ella

-Hola…-murmuro mientras evitaba la mirada del chico y se concentraba en su té

-¿esta ocupado el lugar?- suspiro y se encogió de hombros

-Depende- dijo, tomando de pronto una idea precipitada que se formo tan rápido en su cabeza, como un relámpago ilumina el cielo

-¿De que?- la voz del chico, era ligeramente ronca, lo curioso era que parecía mas joven que ella, aunque la altura compensaba el aspecto aniñado

-De si te sientas o no-

-¿Es una invitación?- pregunto con una voz insinuante el chico, ella sonrío en un intento de ser coqueta. Descubrió que su intento en el tren con Alessandro había sido mas fácil que ahora con el chico. Apenas iba a responder cuando alguien interrumpió

-Si, puede ser una invitación- ambos humanos voltearon para ver a un imponente rubio con ojos tétricos y amenazadores-Y aquí viene otra: lárgate-

El chico estaba en shock, abrió y cerro la boca varios veces sin poder decir nada

-te lo pondré fácil, si aceptas la invitación de sentarte, tendrás que recoger las partes de tu cuerpo esparcido por todos los rincones del planeta-

-Y si aceptas la nuestra- dijo Lothian de tras de Alessandro, con el mismo aspecto amenazador-Vivirás una vida feliz, sin necesidad de jugar a_ Frankenstein_ –el chico miro a Aduna y luego a los dos hombres imponentes alternativamente, asintió una sola vez hacia los últimos y desapareció tan rápido que Aduna pudo pensar que tal vez intentaba imitar a un vampiro. Suspiro, ni siquiera había dicho adiós

-No debieron hacer eso-dijo fastidiada al tiempo que los dos vampiros –que al final no compraron nada- se sentaban con ella, pudo escuchar perfectamente como las dos chicas a su lado suspiraban por sus chicos de ensueño

-Me importa un rábano si debía o no.-dijo Alessandro con acritud-No me gustaba la forma en que te miraba, sin mencionar que se hubiera acercado a ti-

-Saben, no creo que tenga nada de malo que conviva con los de mi especie-

-Existen las chicas- sentencio Alessandro

-No soy lesbiana- Alessandro pensó un momento las varias excusas y amenazas que se le venían en mente, su deseo de no compartir a Aduna –Mas aya de Lothian y Lucas- era incontratable, además, Adunafael era mucho mas de lo que un humano, mas uno cobarde como aquel, merecía. No contesto, realmente esta vez decidió callar, o estaba seguro que con el carácter como lo tenia, diría una estupidez

-¿Terminaste tu descanso, querida?- dijo Lothian queriendo alejar la tensión que se formaba entre esos dos, casi podía ver las ondas chocando entre si. Ella volteo a verlo, y en seguida borro esa expresión molesta para complacerlo con una sonrisa

-Depende ¿Terminaste de jugar a la pareja gay?- Lothian rió

-El tipo homofobico se lo merecía, además, el muy idiota trataba venderme imitación de algodón egipcio al precio de este ¿Puedes creerlo?- Adunafael no pudo evitar revolar los ojos

-¡que delito!-dijo con sarcasmo

-Si, además…el juraba que era realmente algodón egipcio, olería el material a 10 kilómetros a la redonda, y eso definitivamente no era material egipcio- ella se le quedo viendo, suprimiendo una sonrisa en sus labios e ignorando deliberadamente a Alessandro que exigía su atención tratando de tomar su mano, y la cual ella quitaba enseguida lo que provocaba un ligero gruñido de parte de el.

-De verdad, se nota que te hacia falta salir-

-¿a que te refieres, nube?- ella le sonrío

-A nada…-

-Bueno, deja tu evasiva, y acompáñame…compláceme con tu presencia en mi día de compras-

-solo si no vuelven ha hacer el jueguito de la pareja gay-

-Me cortas la inspiración, amor- le dijo Lothian al tiempo que se levantaba, soltaba un billete – mucho mas de la cuenta total- sobre la mesa y tomando de la mano a Aduna la encaminaba a las diversas tiendas que había en París.

-Creí que íbamos a comprar ropa para ti-comento Aduna cuando vio que Lothian la llevaba a un boutique para damas, el la miro sonriente

-Pero se me ha antojado comprarte algo- gimió

-No, Lothian tu no…Ya tengo mucho…Alessandro me regalo muchas cosas- dijo, al tiempo que inconcientemente tomaba por el brazo al callado vampiro rubio que tenia a su lado, sin soltar la mano de Lothian.

-Oh, lo se…pero es que vi un hermoso vestido que desearía para ti-

-Lothian…-

-Nube…-dijo el con una mirada de petición, ella se mordió el labio. Lothian la tenia, y lo peor, el sabia que era así. No era mas que darle esa mirada, hacerla sentir necesitada e importante pero sobre todo, llamarle con ese apodo con el que Lucas la llamaba, y accedería. Giro a ver a Alessandro a modo de suplica y este le sonrío –olvidando por completo su enojo-

-A mi ni me mires- dijo el sonriente-De pronto se me ha antojado verte modelar- suspiro y meneo la cabeza

-Bien, como digan- trato de que sonara molesta, pero la verdad…tener esos momentos donde podía olvidar tanto y concentrarse en el ahora, para ella era lo mejor.

-Oh. Mi. Dios- deletreo ella mientras observaba el vestido que Lothian sostenía de modo inocente.

Era de un azul eléctrico y con pedrería en tonalidades blancas, que lo hacían brillar como la medianoche con sus miles de estrellas, el corte era simétrico, y con un apretado corsé que le daba toque de vestido de los 40' este se deslizaba casi hasta el piso, pero tenia una abertura que se abría justo al frente, para que pudiese mostrar las hermosas piernas como esas.

-Es muy…ostentoso-trato de sonar educada, pero realmente quería salir corriendo de ahí

-Vaya, Loth, amigo…tienes un excelente gusto, le quedara perfecto- aduna poso sus ojos en Alessandro con un toque de enojo

-¿Qué tienen ustedes que insisten en vestirme como una muñeca?- lo que realmente no quería decir, es que el vestido le gustaba. Alessandro la miro sonriente y se encogió de hombros

-Así puedo imaginar que te lo quito-suspiro- Aunque tan hermosa te verías que…el pobre vestido saldría pagando muy caro-realmente quiso preguntar si el decía justo lo que pensaba que decía, pero de nuevo, no quiso tentarse con eso

-¿Te lo probaras, cariño?- pregunto Lothian, ella lo miro, y sin querer mostrar la verdad, lo tomo reticente y se fue a los vestidores.

La Tela era suave y parecía tener vida propia, al instante que toco su piel pareció adherirse a esta como si formara otra capa de esta, pero sin hacerla sentir incomoda o indefensa, cuando termino de vestirse, no pudo evitar sonreirá para su reflejo.

Se veía, se sentía femenina y eso le gustaba. No era que fuera de esas chicas poco femeninas o algo por el estilo, pero cuando uno esta tan ocupado en otras cosas mas importantes –como cuidar de una hermana neófita o buscar al ser querido perdido- uno no tienen mucho para pensar en que su cuerpo se ha desarrollado, o si quiera en intentar lucirlo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el reflejo de los propios, y con un suspiro de pronto recordó lo que tanto le molesta. Nunca se sentía suficiente atractiva con esos ojos.

Por un momento decidió quitarse el vestido y olvidar el juego de la modelo, realmente, el vestido era hermoso pero ¿Estaba ella a la altura para usarlo? Lo dudaba, sin embargo, con un exhalación fuerte, abrió la puerta y se dejo ver, al fin y al cabo, si no salía, seguro que ellos entraban.

Lo primero que vio en los ojos de ellos, fue sorpresa, después cambio a admiración y aprobación, para luego hacer que ella se acalorara cuando sus miradas se oscurecieron y se llenaron de deseo. La miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, y ellos dos hambrientos osos dispuestos a comer, irónico…si lo pensábamos un poco.

-Exquisita- hablo Alessandro con reverencia

-Sublime…- concordó Lothian, el se quedo estancado observando cada curva cada línea de lo que el vestido le dejaba ver, Alessandro dio un paso hacia ella, como si de pronto fuera hechizado por la belleza de ella sin proponérselo, y de cierta forma así era. Nunca nadie había llegado a tener ese nivel de efecto sobre el, y lo quería…quería poseerla, ahí en ese momento. Una, dos mil veces…moriría de ser necesario, mientras lo hiciera entres sus piernas, siendo sostenido por ella, mientras la llevaba al placer

-¡No soy gays lo sabia!- grito alguien sacando a ambos vampiros de su ensimamiento. Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con una de las chicas que habían estado observándolos en la cafetería donde habían estado, la cual, los observaba con visible pánico antes de que su amiga –escondida detrás de un maniquí- la arrastrara junto con ella, ambas increíblemente sonrojadas, fuera del negocio.

Aduna bufo molesta

-idiotas…- aquel comentario causo que ambos vampiros se echaran de reír- Es molesto, sabe, que todas esas…estén detrás de ustedes- Alessandro se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ellas tienen buen ojo, solo eso- ella suspiro, pero prefirió callar lo que su mente le decía. Se giro para volverse a cambiar, y poco después salio del negocio con el hermoso vestido empaquetado.

Al final, todo el lió que se armo para la ropa de Lothian, se resolvió con el, comprando un par de prendas y zapatos y saliendo como si nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, los tres estaban encerrados en una habitación de un hotel, Alessandro pidiendo algo de comer para ella, mientras Lothian se bañaba y ella hacia zapping en la Tv.

Poco después, Alessandro se sentó junto a ella

-¿Algo bueno que ver?- pregunto en tono casual, ella suspiro

-Nada, aunque de por si casi no veo la Tv, prefería tener un buen libro que leer-

-Podríamos ir a comprar uno- sugiero el, ella negó

-Después, además ya me han comprado mucho sin mencionar que prácticamente me mantienen-

-Como si tuviéramos cosas más importantes en las que gastar-

-O tuviéramos un limite financiero- dijo Lothian mientras salía de la habitación de baño, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo aun húmedo por la reciente ducha. Su cabello húmedo tenía un nuevo brillo, mientras algunas gotas se escurrían y mojaban mas sus anchos hombros.

-Querida, vas a mojar la cama- dijo Alessandro con un tono despectivo, pero la voz de el la hizo salir de su trance, y sus mejillas se volvieron instantáneamente rojas, no se había dado cuenta. Desvío la mirada

-No se de que hablas, Ale- contesto con tono serio, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Habla de esto querida- antes de darse cuenta, Lothian estaba junto a ella, y no solo eso había tomado la mano de ella, llevándola hasta su bien torneado estomago. Las mejillas de ella ardieron mientras su boca se abría, su corazón se agitaba y por alguna extraña razón, de pronto tenia la absurda necesidad de quitar esa toalla y deleitarse con la figura de Lothian; trazar cada línea de sus músculos, ver como estos se contraían y se relajaban, tocar la humedad del cabello.

Ambos vampiros, aspiraron el aire y gruñeron de manera seductora

-Dioses, Adu, solo dilo…dilo y nos harás un favor…a los dos- gimió Alessandro, ella lo giro a ver con su rostro lleno de interrogación, sin querer alejar la mano de el frío torso de Lothian, inconcientemente dejando que su mano siguiera el trazo, ya sin la guía de Lothian. Mientras el, gimió y hecho su cabeza para atrás, deleitándose con la caricia

-¿Qué?-

-Tu deseo, querida…lo podemos oler-respondió Lothian mientras trataba de acariciar el rostro de ella. Ella no supo que responder, sus ojos se quedaron en los ojos de Lothian un momento, para luego observar los de Alessandro, y vio lo mismo…deseo.

Sus entrañas se estrujaron, y de pronto sintió un calor, asfixiante pero nada desagradable entre sus muslos.

Los deseaba, en ese momento…¿Cómo llego a eso? No lo sabia, pero quería…

Sintió como algo besaba su cuello, Alessandro, reconoció en seguida pero ella no podía verlo, sus ojos estaban atrapados por Lothian, que lentamente se agachaba para atrapar sus labios…y ella quería que fuera así.

Hecho ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, para darle mas espacio a Alessandro, con una mano acariciando los rubios cabellos de el, incitándole a seguir, la otra acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la toalla de Lothian.

Sintió el roce caliente –al menos por que su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que competía con el frío- de la mano de Alessandro tocar su cintura y de pronto subir hasta acariciar su pecho, ella se arqueo y gimió, en el justo momento en que los labios de Lothian atraparon los de ella.

El beso no fue casto, no… fue lleno de pasión, lo que hizo que algún dique dentro de ella se derribara, y todo el deseo que estaba escondiendo se expandiera, la mano de Alessandro acariciaba con maestría uno de sus pechos, mientras besaba su cuello y hombro y … la puerta sonó. Tres ligeros golpes que despertaron a Aduna de su ensoñación, antes de pensárselo se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, como si algo se estuviera quemando, y es que era así, ella se estaba quemando . detrás de ella, dos gruñidos molestos

-¿Quién?-

-Servicio al cuarto, señorita- ella abrió la puerta, y un muchacho joven le sonrío detrás de un carrito de comida; entro sin ninguna restricción mientras ella se hacia a un lado.

Cuando giro a ver, Lothian ya traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y se colocaba una camisa color vino y ella pudo notar que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

En cambio ella no podía estar mas que aliviada ¿En serio iba a ceder así de fácil? ¿Perder su virginidad no solo con uno, si no dos vampiros? ¿Por qué rayos? Suspiro cansada, la idea de que eso estuvo tan cerca de pasar le causaba…mortificación.

Alessandro dio la factura y se volvió a sentar en la cama con gesto indolente, sin mirar hacia donde estaba ella, pero sin parecer tan molesto como Lothian.

Adunafael, estuvo a punto de pedirle al chico que se quedara ¿Qué estupido, no? Pero realmente no quería quedarse sola con ellos, no quería saber que pasarla si eso pasaba; la puerta se cerro y el silencio reino, ella camino hacia la mesa donde estaba su comida y sin pensárselo empezó a comer, deseando que tener la boca llena no le permitiera hablar o pensar en nada.

Lothian se acostó junto a Alessandro, con un pose igual de relajada

-Supongo que Reaper nos vera hoy- dijo Lothian mientras miraba sin ver la TV, tratando de ignorar los restos del aroma de Adunafael al que se le añadía el deseo y no pensar que estaba tan cerca de ella.

-Dijo que nos vería en el club…Solsticio a unas calles de aquí- la voz de Alessandro era cansada, trabajosa y Lothian estaba seguro que el estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo sobre humano de no desear a Aduna

-No esta lista, Ale, tarde o temprano se hubiera arrepentido, sin duda lo hace ahora- hablo en susurros veloces, solo audibles para el ser postrado a su lado

-Lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitar desearla-

-Somos dos- inconcientemente en un gesto tonto, ambos miraron al mismo tiempo de reojo a la joven

-Maldición- espeto Alessandro

-Si te hace sentir mejor, ella lo desea…lo viene pensando casi desde que te conoció-

-Pero no lo hará-

-Ella cree que seria estupido, y que no esta lista, menos con un vampiro- Alessandro suspiro exasperado

-Se que están haciendo- interrumpió Aduna, observándolos-Y creo que es mal educado hacerlo, en serio- ambos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿De que hablas, querida?- ella miro a Alessandro y suspiro

-Tal vez no tenga ni una idea de lo que están hablando, pero se que están hablando entre si – ella tomo un trago de jugo y dejo el vaso mientras los observaba molesta

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Adunafael se encogió de hombros

-Simplemente lo note-suspiro-Miren, no quiero hablar de lo que paso…o estuvo a punto de pasar, no diré nada al respecto y agradecería que sea mutua la idea- ambos vampiros la observaron, con pensamientos muy similares. Lothian al final fue el primero en rendirse, con un suspiro asintió mientras le sonreía a Adunafael, Alessandro simplemente se encogió de hombros

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes, a ver a Reaper?-

-Esa es la idea- dijo Alessandro, Adunafael se levanto y camino hacia ellos por alguna razón, que no pensó ni quiso pensar, se acostó justo en medio de ellos, ignorando la idea que por su mente paso, de que aquello estaba mal.

Ambos, sintieron enseguida el deseo de proseguir, pero algo en la expresión de ella los detuvo, sus ojos estaban plagados de paz y tranquilidad, no había deseo…pero si cariño. ¿Era eso ser querido y aceptado?

-¿Les importa si duermo un poco antes de la reunión?- pregunto con un bostezo de por medio, ambos le sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza, ella les sonrío y antes de poder decir algo, sus ojos se cerraron para llevarla al sueño


	8. Chapter 7

**_Bueno, en lo que son *mira su reloj¨* las dos de la mañana en españa y aqui las 8 de la noche, logre terminar el cap, no sin antes haberme divertido de lo lindo con mi hermana *ojjos de yo no fui* Bueno, al fin el cap 7, primero que nada...cambie el estado original de la historia, agregue cosas y bueno...la cosa es que tenia que modificarla, para poder darle a la historia la tercera opcion que el publico exigue, trio (aclaro, esto no quiere decir que lo haga...o si...) Adu!! o querida maestra, he hecho buen uso de tus enseñanzas??? xD En fin, me voy, disfruten de la lectura...y no les di tanto como en el cap anterior...por que decidi, que me gusta dejarlos en ascuas *cara de niña linda* veremos, segun su review..si la dan, si se merecen algo mas candente en el siguiente cap jijiji_**

**_Pd. No, no pude resistirme a hacerlo (entenderan esto cuando terminen el cap) y Aduna, espero tu amenaza de muerte ;-)_**

**Capitulo 7**

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Aduna al ver que Alessandro se ponía en pie. Estaban junto a la barra del bar Solsticio; música metal sonaba en las bocinas, y chicos demasiado extravagantes se paseaban por el lugar; y simplemente ellos desentonaban con el resto, pero si se ponían a pensar a quien iban a ver, no tenia por que ser así.

Alessandro la observo, se acerco a su oreja y le susurro de una forma que hizo que las hormonas en ella se dispararan en el instante

-Estoy hambriento-respondió al tiempo que ligeramente mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, sus dientes presionaron levemente sobre la sensible piel, lo extraño, que en lugar de asustarse…se éxito. Se separo lentamente de ella, no sin antes besar su mejilla

-¿Iras…a…cazar?- el asintió levemente, y ella lo observo. Antes de asentir solo una vez- Ten cuidado, por favor- Alessandro le sonrío, de una forma algo nerviosa para ser su caracteriza sonrisa, antes de marcharse.

Adunafael lo siguió con la mirada, sin poder evitar notar como cada músculo se movía a la par de sus caminar. Ella suspiro, fue entonces que sintió una mano acariciar la suya y al instante en que su cuerpo era invadido por un escalofrío como una corriente eléctrica.

Automáticamente sonrío ante el vampiro de cabellos negros que tenia delante, el la miro, analizándola

-¿No te molesta?- pegunto al fin, entre los sonidos de la música. La mirada de Adunafael se convirtió en consternación y duda

-¿Qué?-Lothian la estudio un poco más antes de contestar

-Que Alessandro haya ido a cazar, dudo que esta vez opte por animales…y sabes cual es su opción y…- Aduna interrumpió la conversación alzando una mano mientras que apretaba mas fuerte la que sostenía Lothian mientras inconcientemente se acercaba a el

-Es necesario, y si es necesario para su naturaleza, no tengo por que decir o hacer nada. Ustedes me importan, por eso me preocupo mas por ustedes…- la sorpresa invadió el perfecto rostro de Lothian

-¿Te importamos?- dijo con escepticismo, sin pensárselo mas se acerco a el hasta abrazarlo por el cuello, le dio un beso en la nariz pensando que era un gesto demasiado, personal

-Mucho, mucho. Se que es tonto por que nos acabamos de conocer, pero yo quise a Lucas desde el instante en que tome su mano, así me ha pasado con ustedes, me siento unida a ustedes. Se que tal ves ustedes…- antes de que ella expresara su duda, Lothian la beso precipitadamente, mientras de alguna forma la sentaba en su regazo para profundizar tanto el beso como pudiera permitírselo la física, aunque espiritualmente, la unión ya fuerte, crecía.

Adunafael sentía que todo el aire del la tierra se concentraba en su cabeza y se deslizaba de forma caliente por todo su ser, el beso no solo estaba cargado de deseo, había algo mas, algo que ella jamás pensó que se podría demostrar con la clase de beso que el estaba dándole, y le gusto; cuando se separo, su corazón latía a marcha forzada y la sangre le palpitaba en los oídos. Fue como si por un segundo ella se hubiera sumergido en el agua, para luego reconectarse con el mundo. Lothian tenia una sonrisa brillante – pero sin dejar de representar la noche para ella, solo que ahora era una calida noche- surcando sus labios

-Nunca creí encontrar esta deliciosa sensación en brazos de alguien-

-Creo que te equivocas, Lothian, yo no quise decir- el le dio otro beso, corto y simple era para acallar lo que estaba por decir

-shh mi dulce ángel, se lo que quieres decir. He visto lo que has pensado, y se lo que Alessandro piensa…y lo que tu piensas de ambos- ella se ruborizo- Pero aun así, estas descongelando este corazón y demostrándole mas de lo que debe, déjalo así…por favor, déjalo permanecer junto a tu fuego, aunque nunca me dejes arder entre sus llamas- los ojos de el estaban llenos de ternura y suplica moviendo fibras demasiado sensibles, no respondió, por que aunque ella no lo supiera a conciencia en ese momento, sabia que si decía las palabras que inundaban su mente…serian mentira al paso del tiempo; en lugar de eso se recostó sobre el pecho de el, y se dejo cubrir por la calidez de su alma, sin importarle el frío de su cuerpo.

Permanecieron así u momento, dejándose llevar

-¿A que horas vendrá, Reaper?- pregunto sin alejarse de el

-No lo se, Alessandro es el que hablo con el, aunque si mal no recuerdo, Creo que comienza a tardar-

-¿Y Alessandro?-

-Dale su tiempo- ella asintió contra su pecho, se levanto levemente y deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de el

-Necesito ir al tocador- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada al tiempo que se separaba del abrazo de Lothian, por extraño que pareciera, lejos de su helado abrazo sintió mas frío que estando entre sus brazos

-¿quieres que…- ella le sonrío

-Hace muchos años que se ir al baño sola, gracias- le guiño un ojo antes de irse y mezclarse entre la multitud.

El tocador para damas, podría bien ser un callejón sucio en opinión de ella. Las puertas estaban sucias y algunas apenas y se sostenían, las paredes rayadas y con manchas que ella no se quería detener a analizar.

Realmente ella no necesitaba utilizarlo, y de ser el caso de todos modos lo hubiera evitado; la razón por la que había sacado ese tonto pretexto era por que necesitaba respirar un segundo lejos de esos dos.

Miro su reflejo, no llevaba maquillaje, jamás le había gustado usar eso. Pero estaba bien arreglada, su cabello cobrizo estaba un poco desarreglado y corto, a la altura de los hombros y ligeramente ondulado; hubo un tiempo en que ella lo tenia largo, pero no planeaba dejárselo crecer hasta que Lucas volviera –un especie de promesa o voto que se había ante impuso- suspiro frustrada mientras abría la llave del agua, pero al ver que esta salía tintada de un extraño color café opto por olvidar la idea de refrescarse.

Se sentía estupida, hace apenas unos días podía considerarse sola en el mundo, pero ahora tenia dos vampiros que la estaban ayudando a reencontrarse con uno de los seres mas importantes en su vida, el problema, es que aun así egoístamente ella estaba deseando en ese preciso momento tener una amiga, ya ven, como el tipo de chicas que ves en televisión caminando de la mano y riendo juntas, contándose sus secretos "Que estupido" pensó, pero en ese momento, necesitaba a alguien ajeno a ella que le dijera, que ni se estaba volviendo una fácil ni tampoco enamorándose no de uno, si no de dos vampiros…a la vez.

Suspiro frustrada mientras agachaba la cabeza y evitaba su reflejo, ¿Era esa la verdad? ¿O simplemente sentía cariño y empata por ellos? No sabia a ciencia cierta, no lo entendía…jamás se había tomado el tiempo necesario en fijarse en chicos, y ahora, para colmo de males no se fijaba en un uno, si no dos ¡Y ambos vampiros! Definitivamente algo iba mal en ella, algo mal; pero si era así ¿Por qué simplemente no se sentía realmente mal? Si, se molestaba y todo lo que debía hacer, pero realmente ella no lo sentía de verdad, en realidad ella

-¿Sabes que tu olor se me hace agua a la boca?- dio una voz ligeramente rasposa detrás de ella, Adunafael se giro bruscamente para encontrarse con un chico, no mas alto con ella.

Tal vez fue la mirada algo psicópata o la sonrisa que prometía cosas oscuras la que le hizo que lo recordara, o tal vez el tatuaje cubriendo su frente y parte de su sien derecha, o simplemente su extravagante cabello, sea lo que fuese, un instinto de precaución la lleno al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba listo para la acción

-Sadick…-dijo con un hilo de voz, y de pronto la sonrisa del chico se volvió mas amigable al tiempo que cerraba levemente los ojos y alzaba la mano para saludar de una forma que aprecia exactamente un chico de 14 años

-¡Hola!- dijo en un tono alegre, pero para ella fue como un lobo disfrazándose de oveja delante de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras retrocedía un poco, el joven lo noto y sonrío de esa forma letal que había visto antes al tiempo que daba un paso "casual" hacia ella

-Tenemos una cita…-

-Creí que Reaper…-

-El me mando iba directo a donde vi a Alessandro, pero de pronto me pareció olerte y no pude evitar la tentación de poder hablar contigo a solas- Estaba justo frente a ella y a pesar de ser muchos centímetros mas bajo, su aura maligna le daba mas altura de la que merecía

-¿conmigo?- pregunto como tonta mientras su cerebro empezaba a procesar las diferentes opción de huida. La mano de el se acerco a la de ella, y la levanto, acercándola a sus labios, mordió ligeramente, sin lastimarla para después lamer. Ella sintió un escalofrío, pero nada cercano a los deliciosos que sentía cada vez que tenia a Lothian o a Alessandro cerca, este era de miedo. Miedo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

-Contigo mi pequeña mortal- beso la misma zona que había lamido unos segundos atrás-Te quiero ¿Sabes?- Aduna no tuvo ninguna duda de que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas con la intención de demostrar afecto, si no como algo que el necesitaba poseer

-¿Por qué?- le sorprendió oír su voz tan tranquila. Sadick sonrío pareciendo tiburón

-Por que así somos, cuando ponemos el ojo en algo, simplemente lo obtenemos-suspiro- Claro, que el hecho de que te parezcas a alguien que durante mucho tiempo desee y no obtuve puede que sea otra de las razones por las que te estoy condenando- Se acerco mas a ella, y sin poderlo evitar el cuerpo de Adunafael empezó a reaccionar a la cantidad de miedo y adrenalina que la estaban poseyendo; su boca se cerro al tiempo de que su cuerpo temblaba como un terremoto interno.

Un gruñido, y después, ella ya no era sujetada por el brazo, si no sostenida entre dos fuertes brazos que conocía muy bien y a los que se aferro como nunca, mientras el aroma de Alessandro inundaba sus fosas nasales y la llenaba de paz. Alcanzo a ver que Sadick era lanzado al piso, y Lothian se interponía entre el y ellos, y por un segundo juro ver esa aura oscura y peligrosa que había visto la primera vez que la vio

-Maldito niñato, mas te vale que te mantengas alejado…-Sadick se levanto imperito al tiempo que alzaba las manos en forma de rendición

-Entiendo el punto de la amenaza-se sacudió la ropa- Como sea, una presa mas una presa menos no hace la diferencia- Pudo notar como la mirada de el se posaba un segundo sobre ella- Me deje llevar, caballeros ruego me disculpen, cuestión de naturaleza-

-Y va a ser cuestión de MI naturaleza el que tu cabeza termine, fuera de tu cuerpo, y seguramente por las tuberías de los baños-amenazo Alessandro mientras aferraba mas a Aduna a su lado, el chico ni se inmuto ante las palabras

-Ya me disculpe- dijo tajante

-No con sinceridad, pero te sacare esa sinceridad- respondió Alessandro mientras trataba de separar a Aduna un poco de el y enfrentarse a el joven, para su sorpresa, en cuanto hizo el ligero movimiento la joven se aferro a el tercamente. No temblaba, no parecía asustada, y no lo estaba pero para poder seguir así, sabia que debía permanecer aferrada a el.

Sadick suspiro aburrido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-Miren, pueden cercenarme la cabeza, incendiarme o despedazarme lentamente hasta que suplique, como sea...pero háganlo después de que vean a Reaper-

-¿y donde esta?- pregunto con tono seco Lothian

-En la guarida, tenemos una visita…importante, o visitas. Como sea, me dijo que era importante que ustedes fueran, asunto de "máxima importancia" me dijo y necesitaba que estuvieran ahí- Alessandro y Lothian no se movieron por un momento, pero después, como uno solo, caminaron hacia el joven

-mantente lejos de ella- dijeron a la par

-Y llévanos allá- a pesar de la orden, el joven no se movió, suspiro

-Creo que la chica debe…-

-Tus sugerencias sobre la chica, debes tragártelas-amenazo Alessandro-O me veré en el placer de hacértelas tragar-el chico ni se inmuto, en lugar de eso, hizo la forma del numero cuatro con las piernas, mientras que los brazos los echaba para atrás, sosteniéndose la cabeza, para cualquiera, era un pose relajada, pero incluso Aduna pudo ver la tensión de su cuello y hombros

-En fin…ya ella se encargara de eliminarla, lastima…quería probar…-antes de terminar, Alessandro se separo de Aduna y alzo por el cuello a Sadick

-Mas te vale que saques esos pensamientos de tu mente- siseo, el chico en lugar de asuntarse, sonrío abiertamente

-Si vamos, adelante, sácame las entrañas…eso me excita, ¿sabes?- le aventó un beso a Alessandro y se hecho a reír

-Pues prepárate para un orgasmos-

-Ya, dejemos el sexo para después, ¿vienen o no?- el silencio cargo la habitación, en ausencia de Alessandro, Adunafael busco refugio entre los brazos de Lothian quien la acepto gustoso.

Alessandro bajo lentamente a Sadick, quien sonreía como niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, se tomo su tiempo para arreglarse la ropa y después se giro sobre si mismo

-Síganme- dijo, antes de desaparecer. Aduna solo sintió como Lothian la tomaba entre sus brazos, y un segundo después apretaba los ojos y dientes, por el vértigo que sentía al correr. Un segundo después, estaba delante de un gran almacén de aspecto abandonado

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto, sin que Lothian aun la bajara

-Nuestra guarida- dijo Sadick mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pequeña que había en una esquina-Nos gusta llevar el melodrama al pie de la letra- le envío una sonrisa letal al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo para desparecer tras la puerta

-¿Sigues creyendo que es una buena idea tenerla aquí?-pregunto Lothian a Alessandro, realmente el también lo había pensad, hasta que pudo percibir la cantidad de vampiros que había, sin mencionar…

Alessandro miro a Adunafael levemente, mientras esta se bajaba de los brazos de Lothian pero sin soltar su mano, ella le sonrío de modo tranquilizante, mientras el gruñía. En otras circunstancias, no le hubiera preocupado meter a un humano a un evidente aquelarre de los suyos, pero en este caso era de Adunafael de quien se hablaba, ¿Cómo sobrevivir con esa idea?

-No hay vuelta atrás-dijo y luego sonrío-¿O es tu sutil forma de decir que te quieres orinar sobre ti?- pregunto burlón, sin mirar a Lothian directamente

-Ya quisieras tu…-le respondió mientras se reía, empujo ligeramente a Adunafael delante de el, mientras Alessandro iniciaba la marcha.

Al entrar, las luces de cientos de vela le iluminaron la estancia. Por fuera era un almacén abandonado, por dentro parecía un autentico burdel o algo parecido. Terciopelo negro y rojo decoraban el lugar, y muebles de todas las épocas hacían un popurrí dentro.

En seguida unos cinco vampiros –todos del aspecto de Sadick- posaron sus ojos en ellos, los dos vampiros ignoraron las miradas, que iban desde la curiosidad hasta la diversión, y se centraron en el vampiro que divisaron a lo lejos, recostado sobre uno de esos cojines gigantes, con una Azul sentada en el piso, con expresión molesta.

No fue en el en quien sus ojos se posaron realmente, si no en el vampiro que estaba a su lado.

Tenía el aspecto de un hombre rodeando los 30, pero su rostro era ligeramente aniñado. Sus ojos de un azul muy claro, que hasta parecerían que son blancos, era alto y desgarbado y tenía una pose indolente, sentado den uno de los sillones, a la derecha de Reaper, quien parecía visiblemente tenso.

Los cabellos del hombre eran de un negro azulino y su piel era de un color canela claro, sus facciones eran fuertes pero a la ves suavizadas por algo etéreo.

Los dos vampiros se posaron frente a ellos, con Adunafael justo en medio

-Zeruel, hace tiempo que no sabia de ti-dijo Lothian con una leve inclinación

-Eso puede deberse a que tal vez has decidido aislarte- contesto con voz calmada y amigable, ligeramente aterciopelada-Pero es bueno ver que abandonas tu soledad y te unes de nuevo a tus hermanos, Lothian-

-¿Y a que se debe tu presencia?- pregunto Alessandro. Mientras ellos hablaban, Reaper chasqueo los dedos, y un vampiros mucho mayor y de aspecto serio, salio de entre las sombras y le entrego un sobre a Alessandro para luego desaparecer de nuevo. Eran los papeles de Lothian, Alessandro asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

-Zeruel esta aquí, por que acabamos de descubrir un pequeño problema-repuso Reaper, una vez cerrado su negocio, se concentraba en lo importante

-¿Y eso es?-

-Algunos de los jefes de clan están desapareciendo- repuso el vampiro gótico, ambos vampiros enarcaron una ceja y miraron a el vampiro llamado Zeruel. Durante todo ese tiempo, Adunafael permanecía callada, pero atenta a cada palabra.

-¿Desapareciendo?- pregunto en tono practico Lothian, Reaper asintió

-Sin contar a vampiros nómadas, y algunos que son parte del clan.-

-También podemos excluir a Salomón y sus familiares- dijo Zeruel con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-Eso fue obra tuya, lo sabemos- Alessandro se encogió de hombros

-El me acusaba yo solo di mi opinión-

-Tendrás a unas cuantas hembras persiguiéndote-el aludido rió

-Como si eso fuera cosa extraña- solo Lothian y el tal Zeruel le siguieron su broma

-¿Alguna con furia?-

-No, siempre procuro complacerlas bien, nunca una se ha quejado de mi- Adunafael no pudo evitar bufar, mas aun así nadie le presto atención, de pronto se sintió invisible, y por alguna razón no estaba segura si eso era bueno.

-Pues ahora las compañeros de los vampiros que mataste…-

-Como si Alessandro no supiera como calmarlas- dijo una voz suave, dulce y femenina. Adunafael giro hacia la voz, como sintiéndose atraída por el timbre de esta, y lo mismo hicieron sus acompañantes.

Un mujer, de estatura media y que aparentaba estar a la edad de Aduna salio de entre las sombras, lo peor de todo, es que era arrebatadoramente hermosa. Sus cabellos eran de un rojo como el fuego y hasta parecían tener el mismo brillo. Tenía puesta una especie de toga negra al estilo de los romanos, atada a la cinturita por una cuerda dorada, resaltando sus caderas anchas y su delgado torso, unos pechos proporcionales y sin olvidar las largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Adunafael quedo atrapada por la mirada de ella, de un azul tan intenso pero a la vez tan suave que parecía mas bien morado iridiscente. Una sonrisa brillante en un rostro tintado en una piel color crema.

Realmente era hermosa, y lo mas curioso para ella, fue ese extraño tatuaje que ascendía por su cuello y se escondía luego por su nuca, para salir justo en el centro de su frente, donde había una especie de luna creciente, y no solo eso…el tatuaje tenia un brillo extraño, y algunos símbolos adornándolo. No solo era ese, ella pudo ver que tenía uno parecido en sus manos y en sus pies, pues la chica estaba descalza. Adunafael sintió una extraña atracción hacia la joven, solo comparada a la que la luna tenía sobre las olas del mar.

Y al parecer no fue la única, tras un segundo de sorpresa, vio como de estar a su lado, Alessandro pasaba a estar donde la chica estaba, alzándola en brazos y haciéndola girar mientras reía alegre; la chica sonrío de una forma especial, y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, el rubio vampiro poseyó sus labios de forma impetuosa y pasional.

Aduna se petrifico en su lugar, mientras un fuego se encendía dentro de ella, destructivo y bélico eran los sinónimos que podían aplicarse a los pensamientos que la poseyeron, todos dirigidos a la joven que tomaba de los labios de su Alessandro tan tranquilamente como el se los entregaba.

Se separaron, ambos con sendas sonrisas en sus labios

-No me lo puedo creer, tu…- dijo Alessandro mientras acunaba entre sus manos el delicado rostro de la joven, con labios gruesos y ojos grandes y llenos de diversión y ternura.

-Hola, mi guerrero- iba a decir algo más, pero Alessandro la volvió a besar de la misma manera pasional. Antes de separarse y estrujarla entre sus brazos

-Increíble que estés aquí- soltó Alessandro con voz cargada de alegría

-Yo también te extrañe, Alessandro, querido-se aparto por fin de el, y Aduna no pudo evitar pensar un "Ya era hora" tan pronto la idea se soltó, la chica miro hacia ella sonriente y luego a Lothian

-Lothian, mi querido vampiro. Es una alegría conocerte- camino hacia el y deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de este, lo que acrecentó la furia de Aduna, y mas por ver que Alessandro seguía a la chica, a la chica con una sonrisa radiante y sin soltarla de la mano, como si temiera que esta desapareciera.

-Lothian, creo que tu no has tenido el placer de conocerla, así que hago las presentaciones-interrumpió Zeruel al tiempo que se alzaba y caminaba hacia ellos- Esta de aquí, es Arthemisa, la diosa Arthemisa- el silencio inundo la habitación, y por alguna extraña razón Aduna tubo la sensación de que algo en el ambiente cambiaba y se hacia calido, incluso su enojo desaparecía, sintiéndose aletargada, aun así las palabras calaron en su interior y no pudo evitar hablar

-¿Diosa?- dijo con un tono despectivo, todos ahí la miraron, como si hubieran olvidado su presencia, todos excepto la chica quien le sonreía abiertamente sin soltar la mano de Alessandro

-Si, querida Aduna, diosa- sonrío amablemente- pero claro, no con el significado que ustedes los mortales le dan a ese término-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-la chica se encogió de hombros

-Tu alma me lo ha mostrado- dijo con desinterés

-Por favor, podríamos centrarnos- interrumpió Reaper, Arthemisa se giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido

-Reaper, por favor, no seas grosero-

-No quiero esperar a que alguien ilumine a la ignorante humana- Aduna no presto atención al insulto, por que vio como unas chispas plateadas saltaban por todo el cuerpo de Arthemisa, incluso Alessandro se vio obligado a soltarle la mano

-Si yo te pido que no seas grosero, ten la bondad de hacerme caso. Y no creo que debas ser grosero con la mortal, que sea de un especie inferior a la tuya, no la desacredita como individuo-la voz de Arthemisa estaba cargada con algo que infundo terror a la mayoría ahí dentro, o al menos a los vampiros mas inexpertos.

Alessandro la miraba con un chispa de anhelo, diversión y admiración, Lothian y Adunafael con curiosidad y Zeruel, parecía indiferente

-Arthemisa, aquí no, querida- le calmo el último, la aludida miro un segundo a Zeruel antes de poder tranquilizarte

-Si, desde luego, que descortesía…-suspiro-Perdón mi acción- dijo al aire, para luego girarse a ver a Alessandro quien le sonreía abiertamente, se acerco a el y lo beso una vez antes de acariciar su rostro

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti, mi guerrero, siento no haber podido venido a verte en tantos siglos- el se encogió de hombros

-Tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos-

-Si, desde luego, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más tranquilamente, ahora estoy aquí por asuntos importantes-

-Desde luego, las desapariciones ¿y quien te llamo?-pregunto el mientras caminaba a sentarse a algún lugar con gesto tranquilo, como si hubiera seguido una orden o señal, Lothian se sentó cerca de el, con Aduna entre ellos, esta ultima a pesar del enojo sin sentido que sentía sobre la chica, no podía evitar quitarle la vista de encima

-Zeruel solicito mi presencia, aunque de todos modos faltaba poco para materializarme. Este asunto es más extraño de lo que parece, además…los vampiros no son la única especie que se ve increpada por el asunto que nos atañe- mientras hablaba, Aduna noto como ella caminaba un par de pasos mas cerca de Zeruel y estaba casi segura de ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de este, al notar aquello. El problema que desapareció enseguida, y los pasos de la "diosa" parecían casuales

-¿Y que es lo que pasa, exactamente?-pregunto Lothian, la diosa lo miro sonriente, pero una sonrisa cargada de preocupación

-humanos…para ser mas exacto cazadores-

-Los cazadores nos han seguido por generaciones, ¿Qué marca la diferencia?-

-Que ahora tienen a seres a su servicio-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Se refiere, a que los cazadores de alguna forma atraparon a diferentes seres y los han esclavizado. Tienen vampiros, para usar su fuerza para asesinar a los de su especie, tienen elfos, hadas, incluso hadas…y unicornios-

-¿Qué?- pregunto una sorprendida Adunafael, sin poder evitar que la sorpresa saliera a colación-¿Existen todos esos seres?- la única que no parecía molesta con su interrupción fue la misma Arthemisa, lo que hizo que a regañadientes, Aduna la respetara mas, pues al parecer era la única que le tomaba en serio

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de seres con los que compartes la tierra, Adunafael. Claro que te han inculcado la idea de que los humanos son los únicos…pero no es así-

-¿Los dioses crearon mas?- pregunto dudosa, la otra rió levemente

-Ojala los dioses pudiéramos crear seres…-

-Pero…-

-Ya te dije, que nosotros, no entramos en los términos que tu tienes para definir a un dios-

-¿Entonces, no hay un dios supremo y todo poderoso…-

-¿Qué creo el cielo y la tierra?- termino la otra por ella, Aduna asintió-Lo dudo, eso ni yo lo se…como te lo explico…-suspiro pensativa-dioses, es el mismo termino que usan para nombrarnos, así como lo usar para nombrar a los vampiros. Solo para poder denominarnos con un nombre. Somos dioses, por el simple hecho que somos las criaturas más antiguas y con magia en el mundo. En tiempos antiguos, tu especie…y otras mas, nos nombraron dioses, con el tiempo…los humanos nos dejaron en el papel de santos y ángeles, pero no éramos para nada seres etéreos que crearon el universo y se encargan de la prosperidad-frunció el ceño-Bueno, eso de mantener un equilibrio se acerca un poco, cuidamos a los que vinieron después de nosotros…supongo-

-Pero entonces…- Arthemisa alzo una mano para silenciar

-Dioses es una forma de denominarnos, pero solo somos una especie mas entre las que el mundo posee, con una misión en la vida, salva guardar la tierra y a los seres que viven en ella-

-Magia…me pides que crea en magia y misterio- dijo pensativa Aduna, quien siempre adoro las ciencias, la otra le sonrío

-Te sorprendería lo unida que están la magia y la ciencia. Ustedes los humanos están empeñados en separar las cosas, clasificarlas y decir que no puede existir una con la otra al lado, pero cada cosa esta unida, magia y ciencia, luz y oscuridad. Como dice el viejo dicho: la magia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma-

-Es materia-Arthemisa enarco una ceja-La materia no se crea ni se destruye…- la risa de Arthemisa la interrumpió

-Los humanos cambiaron las cosas que ya conocíamos-

-Adu, no trates de discutir con ella- le dijo un sonriente Alessandro que no alejaba la vista de la diosa-Ella tiene mas siglos, que la misma tierra humanidad-

-¿Cómo?- Arthemisa se encogió de hombros

-Los humanos no podrían creer la edad que la tierra en realidad posee, y los Apocalipsis que he tenido que ver, sin menospreciar a las criaturas que he visto aparecer y desaparecer-suspiro-lo que me lleva de nuevo al asunto principal, hacer que esos humanos dejen de hacer que entre especies nos destruyamos, el que ellos lo hagan entre ellos sin motivo, no quiere decir que hagan lo mismo con los de otras especies-

-¿Pero como lograron someter a esas especies?-pregunto Lothian, Arthemisa le sonrío

-Eso ni yo lo se, querido. Ignoro mas cosas de las que se supone que se, pero cuando llegaron a los vampiros, no pude evitar involucrarme- la ultima frase dijo viendo a Alessandro con algo mas de preocupación, había miedo ahí cariño

-¿Por qué con los vampiros?- no pudo evitar preguntar, sintiéndose segura de que Arthemisa contestaría todas las preguntas que ella le hiciera. La diosa se encogió de hombros

-Son unas de las criaturas que están bajo mi resguardo y con las que mas interactúo- Aduna vio como los ojos de ella se desviaban a Zeruel, quien evito su mirada

-La pregunta es, Arthemisa ¿Por qué querían que yo y Alessandro estuviéramos al tanto de esto?-

-Por que son uno de los mejores guerreros que conozco, Lothian, además. Zeruel como el jefe de la casa principal entre los clanes, pensó que seria buena idea. Aunque ya hemos estado informando a los demás clanes, pero aun así…sigue viendo desaparecidos- la mirada de la diosa se torno triste

-Interesante… entonces esos humanos son escurridizos, como para que aun no los hayan capturado-

-Lo son, además yo no puedo intervenir abiertamente, solo ayudar. Se que ustedes están meditos en la búsqueda de el hermano de Adunafael- la aludida se sobresalto

-¿Sabes tú de Lucas?- la sonrisa permanente y bondadosa de Arthemisa regreso

-Se por lo que tu alma me dijo, tranquila, nuca oigo a tu alma mas de lo necesario. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no se nada de la ubicación de tu hermano- Aduna la miro decepcionada- Pero se que sigue con vida, triste y errante pero vivo, esperándote sin duda-los ojos de aduna brillaron

-¿En serio?- Arthemisa asintió

-La luna me lo ha mencionado, pero jamás me revela su ubicación. Tienes que encontrarlo por tu cuenta…pero ¿Te cuento un secreto?- Adunafael asintió

-Vas por buen camino, y estas cada vez más cerca-

-Entonces, Kahina sabrá donde esta- dijo segura, pero Arthemisa negó

-El camino al que me refiero, fue el que tomaste llegando aquí- Adunafael no entendió, pero le creyó sus palabras

-Estas manipulando, Arthe, para que te ayude en lo que quieres- Arthemisa quiño un ojo mientras sonreía de forma cómplice

-Atrapada, por mi guerrero- Alessandro rió

-No en balde el tiempo junto, amor-

-Cierto… ¿Bueno, me ayudan o no?- Lothian y Alessandro e intercambiaron miradas, para después encogerse de hombros al unísono

-Pero mas les vale, darme diversión…de cualquier tipo- dijo Alessandro

-¿Y cuando no te la he dado, Ale, amor?- pregunto escéptica la diosa. Este sonrío

-De ti se que tendré, mucha diversión, Arthemisa, no por nada estoy feliz de verte- le guiño el ojo y la otra no pudo evitar reírse como colegiala coqueta, en opinión de Adunafael

-¿Y bien, a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Lothian, sonriendo abiertamente al fin

-A mi casa, en Grecia- Dijo Zeruel

-¿Tu jet?- pregunto Lothian, Zeruel asintió-Bien, por mi no hay problema, solo advierto que la chica va con nosotros-

-No hay problema, aunque advierto que ya algunos jefes de clan me esperan, Reaper también va junto con su compañera y su mano derecha, Sadick. ¿Quieren tener una humana entre tanto vampiro?-

-Oh, Zeruel no te vengas con esa perorata- dijo con gesto cansino la diosa-Adunafael esta segura ahí, yo misma me encargo de eso- le guiño un ojo a la chica, y esta le sonrío, sintiendo por alguna extraña razón que podía confiar en ella. Además, en su opinión, era la única que podía y querría responder el mundo de preguntas que había en su cabeza, sin mencionar que deseaba saber que la unía tanto a Alessandro

-¿Cuándo salimos?- pregunto Alessandro

-A no se, que tal… ¿Ahora? ¿Te parece un buen momento?- Alessandro rió

-¿Para volar al cielo contigo? Sin problemas-

-¿Estas filtreando conmigo?-pregunto en tono divertido

-No, te estoy diciendo de forma indirecta, si te gustaría echarte a dormir un rato a mi lado-

-dudo que dormir, sea una opción para ti, Alessandro, cuando se trata de un cama y tu, dormir es lo único que una no puede hacer-suspiro-A veces quisiera que fueras de nuevo ese niño lindo, al menos en aquel entonces no pensabas que en la cama se podría hacer otra cosas mas que dormir-

-¡Hey! A mi no me acuses, después de todo fuiste tu la que me enseño-

-Y enseñe bien a mi pupilo…-

-Me sorprende que hayas tenido maestra, Alessandro-se burlo Lothian, mientras todos se ponen en movimiento, el aludido se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, en algún lado tenía que aprender, y practicar, pero la mayoría fue talento natural- Adunafael se quejo

-Y yo creyendo que me había librado de ese tema- Ambos vampiros y diosa la miraron antes de reír divertidos ante su expresión.

Adunafael parecia relajada y tranquila ante la nueva perspectiva, incluso el saber mas de lo debido de el mundo real que la rodeaba no parecía consternarla. Pero por dentro, su interior bujia en curiosidad ¿Qué mas iría a pasar?


	9. Chapter 8

_**OMG. OMG...capitulo 8, see...y saben algo...amo este cap!!!...xDdioses, lean y a lo mejor entenderan por que...ahora necesito respirar...hice algo que...uf...waaaa....lo siento, lo siento...hermana, me levante desde temprano (y me lleve regañiza por mi hermana por usar el computador tan temprano segun ella, pero le invente que era tarea...cuando es sabado!!! ya) asi que espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena...hehehe... al final no pude ser tan especifica pero es que aun...tengo pequeños problemas de timidez xD espero irlos resolviendo con cada cap. **_

**_Ahora entenderas unas de las razones por las que "cree" a Arthemisa, y espero que seas agradecida con ella!! xD_**

**_Ya, Leee y disfruta...te un cap demaciado largo asi que tienes mucho que leer. jep...sin mas cambio y fuera *arthemisa se pone un respirador de oxigeno* OMG OMG....no olviden mi review. Hermana, no pude ver tu correo, pero si gustan en mi perfil aparece el mio...tomalo si gustas...OMG OMG OMG..._**

**Capitulo 8**

_-¿Alessandro?... ¿Lothian?- llamo Adunafael en un susurro, pero nadie contesto; eso la asusto; en medio del bosque con la luz de la luna llena iluminando la oscuridad, había total silencio, casi etéreo._

_Lo mas extraño era que ni siquiera sus propios pies hacían ruido al pisar las hojas secas. Un autentico silencio. Movió la cabeza para varias partes, buscando cualquier señal, aunque fuera minima, de que no estaba sola._

_-¡¿Alessandro?!¡¿Lothian?!- repitió, esperando que en cualquier momento ellos aparecieran delante de ella, con esa mirada que la llenaba de alegría y paz. Pero de nuevo, no hubo respuesta._

_Camino mas, hasta que encontró un claro, la luna brillaba de una manera extraña, y era completamente hermosa…casi podía sentir que con alzar un poco el brazo, la tocaría._

_De pronto, sintió que algo la apresaba por la cintura, no de forma agresiva, por el contrario, con absoluta delicadeza. Algo frío toco sus hombros y sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofrío._

_-Querida, déjame hacerte entrar en calor- la voz, sedosa y sexual de Lothian llego a su oído y cada fibra de su ser vibro en placer_

_-Lothian no…- pero fue apenas un susurro sin nada de convicción._

_-Shhh Querida, has esperado mucho por esto…nosotros también-_

_-¿Nosotros?- pregunto mientras evitaba los gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus labios, mientras las manos expertas de el tocaban sus pechos, con delicadeza y pasión, sus pezones en seguida reaccionaron a las demandas de su amante. Sintió sus piernas temblar._

_-Nosotros, querida- dijo una voz, que en cualquier parte reconocería, cargada de esa hilaridad y jovialidad que tanto quería, que tanto amaba pero también con pasión y deseo._

_No tubo que buscar muy lejos, justo frente a ella el se materializo. _

_Una camisa blanca ligeramente abierta que dejaba contemplar su perfecto pecho, un pantalón azul marino. _

_Sus ojos verdes la observaban con dulzura y pasión. _

_-Alessandro que…- no tubo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues Lothian que había estado acariciándola, arranco el negligé lila que tenia –y que hasta ese momento no lo había notado- dejándola al descubierto delante de Alessandro, delante de el._

_Debió de gritar, insultarlos y ofenderse, pero Adunafael estaba atrapada en los prismas de Alessandro que la hipnotizaban. Lo vio caminar endemoniadamente lento hacia ella, con paso felino, como un puma que esta por atrapar a la ingenua liebre. Y la liebre no despego los ojos de el._

_Justo enfrente de ella, se acerco y la beso, mientras Lothian acariciaba su vientre y bajaba más la mano, comenzando a acariciar con manos expertas su centro. Ella gimió entre los labios de Alessandro. Perdió el control, los quería…a ambos, ahí y ahora; sus manos obedientes a sus demandas comenzaron a pelear por quitarle la ropa al amante delante de ella, pero el se alejo y le tomo las mano. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando el sonrío de forma seductora_

_-Primero conoce el éxtasis- la beso rápido en los labios y se agacho delante de ella. Desde abajo le sonrío, dejándola sin palabras, beso su vientre y con extremada delicadeza alzo su pierna derecha, hasta colocarla sobre el hombro de el, no pudo ver lo que estaba por hacer por que Lothian la hizo girar para poder atrapar sus labios entre los de el. Las piernas le fallaron cuando sintió la primera caricia en su centro. Exhalo, las piernas le fallaron y se dejo sostener por Lothian mientras sentía el miembro de este cerca de ella, Alessandro seguía acariciándola_

_-Ábrete para nosotros, amor- le susurro Lothian antes de volverla a besar, y ella obedeció, sus caderas se movían exigente mientras Alessandro seguía. Y Lothian complicaba más el asunto acariciándola, besándola, todo lo que estaba al alcance de los labios de Lothian era complacido, y torturado como lo era su centro._

_Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, lo sabia, nuca antes le había pasado pero era un conocimiento universal que todo humano tenia, enterrado en su naturaleza._

_Su interior se contrajo, palpito y entonces…_

-¡Ah!- Aduna se sobresalto, y le tomo un momento reaccionar que solo había sido un sueño "Pero que sueño" pensó con un toque de acidez.

-¿estas bien, amor?- pregunto una voz, entonces fue que vio donde estaba. En el jet, con vampiros y una diosa. Sentada en el regazo de un vampiro rubio y de ojos verdes que la miraban sonriente, un vampiro que hace unos momentos había estado explorando en su interior, en su sueño.

-Si, solo fue un sueño-

-Muy bueno, creo yo…por la forma en que gritaste ¿Por qué no me cuentas?- el tono de Alessandro le hizo saber que el sabia –o sospechaba- de que había ido su sueño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-En realidad…fue, una pesadilla- el enarco una ceja y luego se carcajeo. Ella no lo tomo en cuenta, por que en ese momento su visión se expandió y noto lo que los rodeaba, pero su vista se fijo mas en la mujer de cabellos rojos que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alessandro mientras el la abrazaba. Ella enarco una ceja, no muy contenta de compartir a su vampiro con la chica que parecía tranquila. A pesar de los celos no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía dormida

-Si con esas pesadillas gimes así, no quiero pensar en los sueños- dijo el riéndose mientras Aduna se mordía la lengua para no decir nada, sobre todo para preguntar si el comentario era cierto

-¿Esta dormida?- pregunto observando embelesada a la diosa, Alessandro miro a Arthemisa y sonrío de forma tierna mientras comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos de esta

-Si, me ha contado que para los dioses no es necesario dormir, pero les gusta…les sirve para comunicarse entre ellos a distancias lejanas, o invadir sueños ajenos. O simplemente para desconectarse del mundo y soñar-

-Ah…- fue su brillante respuesta, que quiso cargar de indiferencia, pero la risilla de Alessandro le demostró que fue imposible esconder su curiosidad, en ves de mirarlo miro la demás cabina.

Reaper, Azul y Sadick conversaban en susurros tan rápidos y bajos que ella no tenia la menor idea que decían.

-¿Y Lothian?- pregunto al no ver a su otro acompañante

-Esta en la cabina, se ha mostrado interesado en aprender a pilotear y Zeruel esta siendo paciente en mostrarle el asunto- ella sonrío

-Lothian es como un niño pequeño- el otro se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Arthemisa se revolviera inquieta, Alessandro la observo hasta que la vio relajarse y seguir durmiendo. Eso molesto más a Adunafael, el mismo le había dicho que no era de los que se quedaban quietos por mucho tiempo

-Lo es, si. Pero por que tiene que ponerse al corriente con las cosas del último siglo…- contesto Alessandro sin quitar la vista de Arthemisa que de repente suspiro y una ligera sonrisa aparecía en esos labios carnosos, el sonrío ante la imagen y beso la coronilla de la diosa

-Ella…- realmente, realmente Adunafael quería preguntar, pero el enojo y el orgullo no se lo permitían; lo peor es que a pesar de que se enojaba con la diosa por llamar tanto la atención del rubio vampiro, en cierta forma…le agradaba.

Alessandro la miro curioso por un segundo, después sonrío y asintió.

-Conocí a Arthemisa cuando era solo un cachorro de 6 años- dijo sonriente, Aduna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida y Alessandro río

-Eras humano aun…un niño- el asintió

-Se podría decir que en eso nos parecemos tu y yo- la curiosidad brillo en los ojos de ella tan fuerte que engatuso a Alessandro, tanto que se permitió robarle un beso de sus labios, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero sin dejar de ser dulce

-¿Cómo?- dijo, fingiendo que no le encanto –en lugar de molestar- aquel beso, el sonrío pero había nostalgia en sus ojos

-Fue hace casi un milenio. En lo que antes se consideraba las tierras escandinavas…la guerra por territorio era cosa del día a día, vivía con mi padre y con mis hermanos y hermanas, mi madre había muerto dándome a luz a mi, su séptimo hijo. Por suerte mi padre, a pesar de ser un agricultor y hombre de carácter fuerte, nos amaba y nos educaba a todos-suspiro y frunció el ceño-te seré sincero, hace mucho que no pienso en ellos, apenas y los recuerdo…de hecho, casi no tengo nociones de mi vida como humano…lo que si recuerdo con total nitidez…es a ella- giro a ver con absoluto amor a Arthemisa, que derepente se removió, como si supiera que se hablaba de ella.

-¿Qué paso?- Alessandro se encogió de hombros

-Un día la guerra toco a nuestra casa, unas de mis hermanas me protegió y me hizo escapar…yo era pequeño, mis hermanos mayores trataron de defender a mis hermanas después de que los soldados mataron a nuestro padre delante de nuestros ojos. Yo quería luchar, pero mi hermana me insto a correr mientras ella era atrapada-sonrío hacia Adunafael, una sonrisa triste-regrese del bosque después de tres días, hambriento y a punto de congelarme, para encontrar lo que quedaba de sus cuerpo, pudriéndose y nuestra casa hecha añicos-Aduna no pudo evitar exhalar con sorpresa el sonrío

-¿Y que paso?-

-El se hizo responsable de si, como siempre ha sido- respondió la voz femenina de Arthemisa, quien se separaba del hombro de Alessandro y como si fuera una niña pequeña se tallo los ojos para luego bostezar ligeramente, Ambos la miraban sonrientes –algo que Adunafael no fue conciente de hacer-

-¿Soñaste bien, querida?- la diosa sonrío y asintió una sola vez, luego miro a los ojos a Aduna con la sonrisa inquebrantable. Adunafael pensó que en eso eran muy similares ambos, sus sonrisas nunca desaparecían, pero la de ella era mas tierna y comprensiva, casi maternal; la de Alessandro era divertida y carismática

-Yo lo encontré un día después, alimentándose de un conejo que había matado a pedradas, tenía tanta hambre el pobre que ni se molesto en cocinarlo. Fue un espectáculo verlo-

-Pero…-Adunafael interrumpió tratando de borrar la desgarradora imagen que se formo en ella- Creí que tu eras la diosa de Grecia- Arthemisa se encogió de hombros

-de Grecia, de Egipto, de Roma. En realidad tengo muchos nombres, pero Arthemisa es el original, las demás solo son variaciones y el que prefiero en lo personal. Pero por ejemplo mi hermana Minerva, ella prefiere que la llamen así en lugar de su nombre original, Atenea. Según ella es mejor que nadie diga su nombre original, el nombre da poder…algo que en lo que yo estoy ciertamente de acuerdo, aunque me parece muy extremo- Adunafael sonrío, pero con la mirada le insto a la diosa a retomar la historia de Alessandro y esta lo entendió

-Yo andaba por ahí ocultándome, por asuntos que tal vez algún día te cuente. La cosa es que paseaba por ese sendero, cuando encontré al pobre niño. Lo mas extraño fue que a pesar de lo demacrada y de lo precaria que era su situación, cuando me vio me sonrío con jovialidad y tranquilidad, algo que no se le ha quitado aun- dijo mirando a Alessandro que en ese momento sonrío para recalcar la idea y la diosa le correspondió-Debo decirte que desde ese preciso segundo el atrapo mi corazón, no solo por su sonrisa fácil si no que por la fuerza y el coraje que demostraba, según las viejas leyendas soy la diosa de la caza, o eso es lo que dicen muchas de ellas…- Alessandro interrumpió en ese momento con una sonora carcajada

-Aunque no podrías darle a un titán con tu flecha, ni aunque estuviera a un metro de ti- Arthemisa hizo un puchero que acrecentó la carcajada

-¿me vas a dejar continuar o seguirás riéndote de mis problemas en la puntería? –Alessandro se río más

-¿Problemas de puntería? Tal vez el titán no sufriría ningún rasguño pero pobre del idiota que este atrás de ti-Adunafael no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión molesta de la diosa, esta bufo y continúo dirigiéndose solamente a la humana

-Como te decía antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpida- miro con reproche a Alessandro, este le sonrío y le tomo la mano, haciendo que todo el enojo de la diosa se esfumara con ese gesto- Alessandro seria un excelente guerrero, lo supe desde el primer momento, y desde que su voz infantil me toco, y no solo eso…como el te dijo, su madre murió teniéndolo, lo que…si seguimos otra de las leyendas que hay sobre mi, soy la diosa de fertilidad, que protege a las mujeres embarazadas y a sus creaciones, al ser un niño, que perdió a su madre en parto, se puede decir que era mi obligación cuidarlo-

-¿Pero entonces…cual es tu objetivo? ¿Diosa de la caza o de la fertilidad?- la aludida solo se encogió e hombros

-También se me considera la diosa de la luna entre otras cosas, de la castidad igualmente-

-Eso fue invención tuya querida, te dibujaste como una mujer pura y casta que desaprobaba el sexo, lo cual es una falacia a todas luces- Arthemisa sonrío

-Eso díselo a aquel filosofo que empezó el rumor, solo por que lo rechace, el mismo que dijo que era una total perra egocéntrica-

-¿Continuamos con la historia?- pregunto Aduna tímida, los dos la miraron como si por un segundo se hubieran olvidado de ella, para luego sonreírle a modo de disculpa

-Bueno, no podía quedarme con el, no estoy del todo capacitada para pasar mucho tiempo lejos del olimpo-

-¿el olimpo?- Arthemisa suspiro

-Quieres que continúe, pero me sigues interrumpiendo con preguntas, querida- le reprocho la diosa pero aun así contesto-realmente no el olimpo que las historias narran, no es una gran montaña cercana al cielo, es una tierra, si. Te sorprendería conocer la verdadera dimensión de la tierra, y los espacios que el humano jamás conocerá. El olimpo es un lugar escondido en Grecia, un lugar que ningún humano podría ver o acercarse aunque quisiera, un reserva…podríamos llamarla-

-Vaya…-sonrío a modo de disculpa-¿Y ahí viven todos los dioses?-

-Los que hemos sobrevivido, si…que se reduce a unos cuantos, apenas un puñado. Y antes de que lo preguntes, los dioses somos eternos, si…pero eso no significa que la muerte no nos pueda tocar, en este mundo…no hay ningún ser inmune a la muerte-

-Oh ¿Y no pudiste llevar a Alessandro al Olimpo- la diosa negó

-El era un humano, y los humanos están prohibidos en esa tierra, temo decirte Aduna, que nosotros los dioses vemos a los humanos como una de las criaturas mas dañinas para la tierra sobre todo después de que nosotros le diéramos todo lo que necesitaban para existir, planearan nuestra destrucción. Creyeron poder dominarnos, después de que les dimos herramientas y sabiduría, nos alejamos por seguridad. Los cuidamos de lejos, pero después entre mis propios hermanos nació la corrupción y…bueno, fue definitivo que nosotros debíamos permanecer al margen de los humanos, lo mismo que paso con muchas criaturas…por eso tomamos como principal prioridad cuidar a las demás criaturas de la sed de sangre de los humanos, del deseo de dominar y destruir en lugar de convivir. Por eso no podía llevar a Alessandro al olimpo, y por la magia con la que se creo el Olimpo, yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo alejada de este…es como…mi corazón, mantenerme alejada de el…me podría matar- la diosa agacho la cabeza y suspiro al tiempo que Alessandro la acercaba a el, como si temiera que ella desapareciera.

Fue en ese momento en que ella lo entendió.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?- Arthemisa alzo la cabeza y sonrío pero fue Alessandro quien contesto

-Me llevo con una pareja amable, la esposa era infértil y había rezado durante noches por un milagro, para Arthemisa fue su forma de responder al tiempo que se encargaba de mi- contesto Alessandro-Después de estar conmigo alrededor de una semana se fue, y no la volví a ver hasta los 14 años, regreso; perfecta y hermosa como la recordaba, había esperado por su regreso todo el tiempo…y vaya que supe recibirla- sonrío y le robo un sonoro beso a la diosa quien rió, Aduna estaba sorprendida

-Tu…- ante la perplejidad de su cara Alessandro se río

-Querida, el que aun tu no quieras probar los placeres de la vida no quiere decir que otros también-

-Pero solo tenías 14…-

-Muy buena edad para comenzar, y con una buena maestra- respondió viendo a Arthemisa quien sonrío

-Es…extraño- comento Adunafael sin poder reservas sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de definir el sentimiento que había en su interior por conocer a la primera mujer que Alessandro poseyó, a la primera que acaricio y beso. La primera que lo tuvo para ella. Lo que más le sorprendió, es que esa ira tonta que sentía…había desaparecido.

-¿Cuánto te quedaste con el?- la diosa pensó la pregunta

-un par de años, me dedique a su instrucción, conseguí a los mejores maestros para que le enseñaran todas las artes, pero la principal fue la de la guerra. Alessandro era un chico muy capaz, aprendía…su problema es que muchas veces dejo en ridículo al maestro con su astucia y pericia, y odiaba ver un solo tema…sin mencionar que no quería salir de la cama mas de lo necesario, -apareció una sonrisa cargada de lujuria-lo único que lo sacaba era la idea de batalla…o el arte. Siempre estaba en constante movimiento y sus maestros tenían que luchar por estar a la par de su gran energía y su aguda mente, algo imposible. Yo me hice cargo de gran parte, hasta que cumplió 17 años que fue que tuve que regresar-

-Nunca podían estar mucho tiempo juntos- murmuro, sorprendiéndose de oírse triste

-No, no podíamos, realmente-

-¿Y luego…?-

-Viví mi vida, luche, bebí y ame. Sabia que en algún lugar, Arthemisa velaba por mi, creo que fue por eso que la vida me sonrío tan amablemente- Aduna no pudo evitar notar que Alessandro hablaba con humildad y agradecimiento, algo raro- Y entonces, me convertí en vampiro, uno de mis antiguos maestros que me encontró y no pudo evitar hacerlo-

-Yo no lo supe hasta después de mucho tiempo, Cuando regrese a el había pasado un siglo, sinceramente me sorprendió encontrarlo, yo había regresado sabiendo sin ningún margen de duda que el habría muerto ya, anciano; Pero no, seguía siendo jovial y lleno de vida, y sobre todo…era un vampiro, una de las criaturas de las que yo me encargo a cuidar, de las que yo me siento mas cercana-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, creo que los dioses nos dividimos. Y como sabes, se me considera la diosa de la luna también, y mi hermano es el sol. Se puede decir que yo cuido al espíritu, la noche, y mi hermano al elemento fuego. La idea es que los vampiros al ser una de las criaturas nocturnas estoy unida a ellos, junto otras mas, como los licántropos-

-Pero, los vampiros…no son como en la leyenda…ya sabes, alérgicos al sol- expuso ella, Arthemisa sonrío

-No, no lo son. Por que le pedí ese pequeño favor a mi hermano-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, nosotros no podemos crear vida, no somos como los mithyos-

-¿Los Mithyos?- pregunto, derepente Arthemisa frunció el ceño y Alessandro la miro serio

-Estas hablando mucho, querida. Ni siquiera a mi me has contado tanto…-

-Si, lo se, perdón.-suspiro-Bueno, de vuelta a antes, nosotros nos encargamos de proteger, somos como los ángeles de las criaturas, incluso de los humanos, aunque en menor medida. El asunto es…que cuando los vampiros llegaron a la tierra, eran alérgicos al sol, pero por el contrario de los de ahora, podían alimentarse de comida sólida. Bebían sangre, pero solo de sus parejas…-

-Muy diferente de ahora-

-Lo es, si. Sin mencionar que antes se podían reproducir, de hecho, para nuestra sorpresa los primeros vampiros nacieron de humanos… eran la evolución, nosotros los salvamos de aquellos seres, que temerosos a lo diferente, quisieron deshacerse de ellos, los hicimos dárnoslos como sacrificio, y los llevamos lejos y yo personalmente me encargue de su protección. Los vampiros, a pesar de no poder poseer magia de forma natural, se podían considerar muy parecidos a los dioses-

-¿Qué paso con los vampiros nacidos?- pregunto mas que curiosa, el tema la estaba atrapando, su alma pedía mas información y mientras era saciada, solicitaba mas. Arthemisa suspiro

-La mayoría murió, solo queda uno realmente.-La miro a los ojos-Zeruel, es el único que queda- Aduna abrió los ojos como plato

-increíble…-

-Realmente, si. Pero como la mayoría de sus hermanos y hermanas, con el tiempo perdió la capacidad de reproducirse de la forma…natural….por llamarlo de alguna forma, sus hijos nacían estériles y extremadamente sensibles al sol. La naturaleza les quito algo, pero también les dio algo mas, pronto se dieron cuenta que necesitaban alimentarse y no era del todo posible y empezaron a probar la sangre humana convirtiéndose esta en su principal fuente, algo que se grabo en su naturaleza… después se dieron cuenta…que tal vez ya no se podían reproducir como antes, pero había un nuevo método. Los humanos mordidos por ellos, eran convertidos en vampiros, mucha de la herencia genética del individuo pasaba a su creación y estos se volvían inmortales, aunque en apariencia…morían. Su cuerpo renunciaba a muchas cosas para poder tomar la naturaleza con la que era infectado-

-¿Y como tu hiciste que las cosas cambiaran?- Arthemisa sonrío

-Bueno, primero que nada, te digo…que en cuanto nosotros los dioses descubrimos el sexo, era unas de las cosas que mas nos gustaban. Uno de los viejos vampiros que en ese tiempo ya sabia que podía acudir a mi, me pidió que le ayudara con eso, solo necesite eso, yo no puedo cambiar a un ser a menos que sea por su consentimiento. Acudí a mi hermano, y le pedí que el con su poder…hiciera inmune a los vampiros a su…elemento, el accedió si me convertía en su esclava sexual por unos cuantos siglos-

-¡Incesto!- grito escandalizada Adunafael, Arthemisa sonrío

-Si, se podría decir, pero nosotros no vemos de la misma forma los lazos de sangre. Aunque si te diré que aceptar eso, es algo degradante, los dioses consideramos algo bajo vender nuestro cuerpo. Somos dioses, no lo hacemos simplemente. Pero yo lo hice y bueno…al final mi hermano cumplió su promesa, pero su poder tiene limitaciones, como constantemente he repetido, hizo inmune a los vampiros contra el sol, si. Pero les quito la capacidad de dormir, de buscar descanso y el poder de alimentarse de otra cosa que no fuera sangre, como pequeño sacrificio; Apolo tampoco podía hacer milagros y a pesar de que la luz solar no los lastimaba, los debilitaba consideradamente, si eran inexpertos. Neófitos, lo que aumentaba su sed de sangre sin mencionar, que el fuego si los podía destruir-

-toda una historia….-

-¡Y vaya que lo es!- rió Alessandro-Arthemisa, me pregunto por que a ella si le cuentas y a mi no- la aludida se encogió de hombros

-Las dos veces que te vi después de tu transformación preferías tenerme en la cama que hacerme preguntas y en cuento comenzaba…te largabas-

-Me gustan más los cuetos de hadas-Arthemisa bufo

-Hadas, una de las criaturas más vanidosas que hay- Aduna no hizo Caso a lo demás, algo centro su atención

-¿Solo viste a Alessandro en dos ocasiones?- la diosa la miro

-Si, después se me hizo imposible regresar….-guardo silencio un rato, mientras la mirada se oscurecía, pero se recompuso miro a Alessandro a modo de disculpa pero este se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba delicadamente la mano de ella.

La platica y las demás preguntas que Aduna tenia se vieron estancadas cuando Lothian entro con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, la joven entonces recordó el escenario donde estaba.

Reaper y los demás observaban al trío, pensativos. No se podía decir que no habían escuchado cada palabra que hablaron y podían ver el rostro de ellos que enterarse de los inicios de su historia los atrapaba

-estamos por aterrizar- dijo Lothian mientras se acercaba a ellos, y sin pensarlo se agachaba y besaba los labios de Aduna quien le correspondió antes de poder reaccionar, y después se dio cuenta de que, estaba actuando como si fuera…sacudió su cabeza para evitar la idea.

Lothian la miro y sonrío

-sabes querida, tengo curiosidad por tu pesadilla-Adunafael se congelo

-Mi…-

-Si, hay ciertas cosas que me dejaron con curiosidad…espero que me las aclares después- le guiño un ojo

-Oh, dioses…-susurro

-Diosa, y solo hay una- menciono Arthemisa sonriente, Aduna la miro molesta pero ella solo sonreía

-Prepárense para el aterrizaje- dijo Lothian mientras regresaba contento a la cabina donde estaba Zeruel, pero incluso Aduna se dio cuenta que la advertencia era solo para ella

-Esta disfrutando su lección-

-¿tu crees amor?- dijo sarcástico Alessandro-al menos el se divierte, aunque veo injusto que el sepa sobre tu "pesadilla" ¿Por qué no me la cuentas?-

-¡No!- grito asustada, lo que hizo que sus acompañantes rieran

-Bueno, si tu no me dices, Lothian me contara- gimió mientras se recargaba sobre el pecho de Alessandro y escondía su cara.

El aterrizaje fue tan perfecto, que hasta el mejor piloto del mundo se hubiera sentido celoso.

No hubo ninguna trampilla para bajar, cada integrante dentro del avión simplemente dio un ligero salto hacia abajo, cayendo delicadamente sobre sus pies, Adunafael se sorprendió de Arthemisa su salto no fue como una caída, sino como un deslizamiento, como si flotara.

Por el contrario ella tubo que ser sostenida entre los brazos de Alessandro –quien no la soltaba en ningún momento- para poder descender del avión; cuando ella vio la comitiva que los esperaba estaba casi segura que hubiera preferido quedarse dentro del avión…o en París.

Eran alrededor de unos 20 vampiros los que estaban delante de ella, y desde lejos pudo ver unos cuantos mas en el área donde se encontraba una gran mansión rodeada de otros edificios en medio del bosque.

Dos hembras hermosas, de piel trigueña y cabello negro fueron las primeras en recibirlos, hicieron una leve reverencia a Zeruel y sonrieron

-Bienvenido a casa, Padre- dijeron las dos al unísono, el dio un leve asentimiento y se giro levemente extendiendo una mano hacia la diosa. Adunafael estuvo segura que vio claramente como esta se tenso un segundo antes de –de manera dudosa- tomar la mano de el

-He traído al Clan de París, y a dos nómadas, instálelos como es debido, hijas- las dos vampiresas asintieron

-El clan de Alemania ha llegado, Señor- dijo una y al tiempo un vampiro de cabello negro con tonalidades rojizas y unos ojos grises apareció, junto con una pequeña vampiresa de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que parecía nerviosa.

La diferencia era grande entre los dos, la hembra parecía nerviosa, intranquila mientras que el macho tenía una expresión seria y peligrosa.

Adunafael devoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con sus ojos humanos deseosos de alimentar de información a su cerebro

-Es una verdadera grosería de tu parte, hacernos esperar, Zeruel- el aludido ni se inmuto- Y encima nos traes unas cuantas sorpresas. Dime ¿Ahora podemos traer aperitivos a la casa?- Adunafael se petrifico al darse cuenta de que hablaba de ella

-Demian, será mejor que te comportes, la humana es invitada de la diosa-

-Sigue siendo humana, y te recuerdo que mi pareja no tiene más de un par de años tratando de controlar su sed- espeto el otro mientras atraía hacia el a la pequeña mujer que en ese momento fijaba sus ojos hambrientos en Adunafael

-Yo se que Marian podrá soportar la tentación- hablo Arthemisa- Y todos los vampiros presentes lo harán, la humana es mi protegida- hablo en tono un poco mas fuerte, aunque innecesario viendo que hablaba con vampiros- Y quien en este momento tenga una objeción, puede hablar conmigo, Zeruel solo me esta haciendo un favor- la sugerencia parecía amigable, pero las chispas plateadas que Aduna vio cuando la diosa se enojo reaparecieron, al instante todos los vampiros retrocedieron, excepto Alessandro que se acerco un poco mas mientras arrastraba de ella y Lothian los seguía, ambos alerta de cualquier objeción. Pero ella noto, que diferencia de Alessandro cuando eso paso, Zeruel no soltó en ningún momento su mano a pesar de que se le veía claramente…adolorido.

El vampiro de nombre Demian y su compañera observaron atentamente a la mujer ahí delante de ellos, luego hicieron un leve asentimiento con la cabeza

-Si es Deseo de la Diosa, Arthemisa-

-Lo es, si- y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, soltando la mano de Zeruel, el que la cerró como un puño, sin inmutarse. Aduna no sabia por que ponía tanta atención a esos detalles, por que le parecían fascinantes, pero en su mente se programo una conversación que tendría después con la diosa

-Shyhan, Sheyla ¿Qué otros clanes han llegado?-

-Los sobrevivientes, mi señor. La mayoría ya esta aquí y debe informarle que acabamos de recibir noticias de un nuevo ataque en Lisboa- Zeruel asintió. Aduna vio como la diosa hablaba con los dos vampiros, después tocaba ligeramente la frente de la vampiresas mientras murmuraba unas palabras y esta se relajaba visiblemente. Entonces una de las vampiresas se acero por fin a ellos y hablaban en un rápido susurro que solo sus acompañantes pudieron ver pero supuso que era una invitación ya que Alessandro dio un leve asentimiento y empezó a caminar arrastrándola a ella y Lothian cerca de ellos.

Los llevo directamente a la casa principal, a una habitación en el segundo piso de la casa.

Adunafael sentía que el recorrido la llevo al pasado, a la época de la antigua Grecia, todo el decorado tenia muestra de tales cosas, la mansión en si tenia la morfología de un antiguo templo y a excepción de una que otra señal de otras épocas, lo demás era claramente una reseña de esa época en especifico.

La habitación de ellos era blanca, con una gran balcón que también hacia la función de ventanal, con solo unas pesadas cortinas de satén rojo para poder obtener privacidad. En el balcón había cojines y algunos asientos con sus pequeñas mesas; dentro una gran cama redonda con sabanas blancas y seda blanca cayendo en cascada desde un soporte arriba para fungir como cortinas.

Había un baño mas alejado del lado derecho y claramente no había puerta –algo que Adunafael noto incomoda- y se podía ver una gran jacuzzi con regaderas al estilo Vichy. Todo era de mármol blanco con escalas en grises.

Un closet de ébano era lo mas oscuro que podía encontrar en toda esa blancura.

-Espero que la habitación sea de su agrado- murmuro la vampiresa mientras hacia otro leve reverencia

-Lo es, gracias- murmuro Alessandro

-Si necesitan algo…-

-Ha decir verdad, queríamos conseguir un poco de…comida-

-Por eso no se preocupen, Zeruel ya se ha encargo de ese detalle, la comida era para nuestra diosa, pero no veo por que no ha de comerla también su…¿amiga?- dijo en tono dudoso mientras observaba a Adunafael con una sonrisa tranquila que por un segundo le recordó el de la diosa-Prepare algo de comer, serviremos el almuerzo en cualquier momento, pero para su comodidad…mandare a que lo traigan a su habitación ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?- Lothian asintió

-Gracias- se limito a decir con tono seco, esta asintió nuevamente y se retiro. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, ambos vampiros se permitieron relajarse mientras que Aduna por fin pudo moverse con libertad ya que Alessandro se permitió soltarse

-Bueno, ya estamos dentro del nido de víboras- murmuro ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba las finas telas embelesada-Aunque es todo menos una cueva-Alessandro la miro sonriente

-El lugar me gusta…y la cama…se me vienen unas buenas ideas de cómo utilizarla-

-Sin duda, amigo, a mi se me viene una en especifico-

-¿Cuál, hermano?- Alessandro miraba con absoluta inocencia a su compañero, el cual pareció sorprendido del termino por el que fue llamado

-Bueno, creo que Adu nos podría explicar sobre esa pesadilla que tuvo…gráficamente-

-Oh, pero es que yo todavía no se, de que se trato la pesadilla-Aduna los miro a ambos con ojos abiertos, intercalando la mirada de un lado a otro, se levanto de la cama como si esta derepente hubiera comenzando a arder. Miro mas detenidamente a ambos vampiros que le sonreían tranquilamente, y después clavo su vista en Lothian con gesto de reproche

-Se lo dijiste…-

-¿De que hablas, nube?-

-Sabes bien de que hablo-

-La verdad, amor…que no tengo ni la menor idea, pero si eres más especifica- La pelea de miradas inicio, ninguno de los tres se movió, lo mas extraño era que ella tenia dos contrincantes en lugar de uno y estos parecía victoriosos. Suspiro

-Tengo una pregunta-Alessandro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Aduna lo detuvo-Y es mas importante del tema del que ustedes quieren conversar- este sonrío

-No creo que haya algo más importante-

-Y no es conversación lo que buscamos- aseguro el otro, ella opto por no pelear e ir directo a su pregunta

-¿Cuándo la tal Shyhan y Sheyla le dijeron padre a Zeruel…?-

-Era solo un formalismo, no hablaba de un verdadero lazo-

-Pero creí que el antes podía reproducirse-

-Tengo entendido que toda su progenie murió hace tiempo- converso Lothian- La verdad, nunca había visto de frente a una diosa, y jamás me interese tanto por Arthemisa, escuche que era mas pacifica- Alessandro rió

-Es pacifica mientras no te metas con ella-

-Veo…-dijo con gesto pensativo su compañero- de ella no me llega ningún pensamiento, es una mente en blanco- Alessandro sonrío de nuevo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba mientras obligaba a Aduna a sentarse en sus piernas, Lothian los siguió enseguida

-No podrías leer su mente aunque quisieras, hermano, es un ser superior por eso su mente esta fuera de tu alcance-

-¿podríamos volver a mi pregunta?-los dos vampiros la vieron y sonrieron

-Zeruel es el único vampiro líder de un clan sin una compañera, todos se dirigen a el como "padre" por que cuida de sus…compañeros, como tal. Aquí los apelativos: hermano, hermana, primos…incluso tíos tienen diferente significado, es como para proclamar…un rango e índice de familiaridad- explico Lothian, y ella asintió

-aunque claro, el hecho de que sea el único vampiro natural que queda, es otro importante rasgo y el que lo hace, una importante voz entre todos los clanes y nómadas…es como…nuestro dios o rey no proclamado- Aduna lo pensó detenidamente

-Debe sentirse muy solo en su trono…- murmuro, ambos miraron sorprendidos a ella, pero ella estaba invadida por la idea que se le vino

-Podría ser, pero es algo que uno debe pagar siempre, la soledad toca a todos al menos una vez en su vida- hablo Lothian.

Alessandro levanto levemente a Adunafael pero en lugar de dejarla en la cama, la paso al regazo de Lothian, como si fuera una bebe que era cambiada de brazos, se levanto y sonrío

-Bueno, necesito hacer algo antes de refrescarme. También creo que tendremos que ir de nuevo a comprar algunas cosas a la ciudad, ya que nuestro equipaje fue perdido- dijo con gesto ligero, Lothian se levanto y dejo en la cama a Adunafael

-Yo hago la comprobación, hermano- Alessandro miro interrogativamente a Lothian mientras este sonreía- Se que vas a hacer una pequeña vuelta de reconocimiento por el lugar, déjame hacerla a mi- el aludido se lo pensó u momento, después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer en la cama con gesto relajado

-Confío en tu criterio, hermano-este sonrío como si la frase tuviera mas significado encerrado que todo el discurso del mundo, asintió y después de robarle un beso a Aduna –la cual ya ni se molestaba en quejarse, realmente, se había acostumbrado- desapareció por el balcón

-¿reconocimiento?- pregunto cuando se quedaron solos, Alessandro tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía relajado

-Costumbres viejas, comprobamos todos los puntos débiles del lugar, por si hay algún ataque o algo-

-Ah…- en un gesto casi inconciente se dejo caer justo al lado de Alessandro mientras usaba su gran pectoral como almohada, lo abrazo tanto como pudo, mientras que el comenzaba a acariciar su espalda con gesto distraído

-¿Preferirías estar con Arthemisa?- la pregunta salio tan rápido de su boca, que no tubo tiempo de callarse, una vibración le hizo darse cuenta que el se estaba riendo

-¿Celos, amor?- pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza mientras acercaba su nariz y absorbía el aroma de el

-Yo solo…pensé, que te gusta estar cerca de ella-

-Me gusta si, ella ha obrado en muchos papeles durante mi vida: madre, protectora, maestra, amiga y amante ¿Cómo no podría amarla?-la voz de el estaba cargada de felicidad-Jamás podría odiarla, tiene mucho significado para mi ella, pero en este momento, la veo como la madre que ha vuelto por fin a mi…-

-Nunca creí que fueras tan sentimentalista- dijo burlona Aduna pero a la vez abrazas mas a Alessandro

-lo soy, cuando es debido-

-¿tiene hijos?- pregunto ella, por alguna razón curiosa

-No lo se, pregúntaselo tu…-

-Me agrada…-

-Lo se…-el silencio reino en la habitación, pero en ningún momento incomodo, el corazón de Adunafael se lleno de paz total mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de el.

De pronto el hizo un movimiento rápido y cuando se dio cuenta estaba debajo de el, los verdes ojos de Alessandro la miraban fijamente

-Alessandro…- pero muy tarde, el la beso y en vez de enojarse ella respondió al beso. Al principio fue lleno de amor y cariño, suave y dulce como lo es la caricia en si. Pero después fue pasando a algo más exigente y ella gimió ante la idea.

Las caderas de Alessandro se restregaron contra las de ella y pudo sentir su excitación, la quería, en ese momento pero ¿Y ella? ¿Lo quería? ¿Perdería su virginidad con el? Las preguntas le rondaron la cabeza una y otra vez.

El empezó a descender lentamente besando su mandíbula y luego su cuello, la respiración de ella era agitada y su cadera se acercaba mas y mas a la de el, mientras sus piernas inconcientemente se abrían, su cuerpo no respondía a las dudas que su cabeza formulaba, su cuerpo ya estaba listo para aquello pero su alma no.

De pronto Alessandro se separo mientras gruñía molesto, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar que pasaba, el se acerco a la puerta y abrió esta de par en par con gesto molesto

-¿Qué?- Adunafael se reincorporo y noto que una vampiresa, de cabellos dorados y piel blanca estaba en la puerta

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar con vos, Alessandro-

-¿no puede esperar?-

-No- contesto la mujer secamente y se giro, Alessandro gruño nuevamente y miro a Adunafael por sobre su hombro

-Vuelvo en un momento, amor-la frase en si estaba cargada de lujuria y promesa- Y por favor, no dejes que tu curiosidad domine tu razonamiento- sin mas salio de ahí azotando mas de lo necesario la puerta.

Ella permaneció solo unos minutos sentada, antes de que su curiosidad hiciera por fin mella en si. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pensando que no tenia nada de malo si iba a buscar a Arthemisa, tenía ganas de hablar con ella –y de preguntarle muchas cosas más-

El pasillo en si estaba desierto, y al ver la cantidad de puertas, fue que reacciono en que encontrar a la diosa en aquel lugar, seria como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, suspiro. Entre mas pronto iniciara la búsqueda, mejor.

Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando una de las puertas se abrió, ella se quedo quieta, mientras que vio como Zeruel salía de ahí con el mismo gesto serio, ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta antes de desaparecer con pasos fuertes lejos de ella.

Tal vez fue un sexto sentido o su misma curiosidad lo que la hizo ir hacia la puerta.

Lo que vio dentro de la habitación, quemo dentro de su corazón.

Arthemisa estaba parada en medio de la habitación muy parecida a la de ella, solo que las sabanas eran de un azul zafiro. Ella estaba desnuda completamente, con el vestido que había estado ocupando tirado a sus pies.

Su rostro agachado y escondido tras de sus manos, mientras ligeros sollozos salían

-¿Arthemisa?- hablo ella en un susurro mientras ponía un pie dentro de la habitación, la diosa se sorprendió y alzo su rostro, en cuanto la reconoció le sonrío, sonrisa que era opacada por las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro…lagrimas de un extraño color plata. En seguida se dio la vuelta para esconder su rostro mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña bata para cubrir su desnudez

-Aduna, querida, supongo que vienes a bombardearme con otras preguntas mas- dijo mientras una vez ajustada la bata, salía al balcón sin voltear a verla- pasa, querida, ponte cómoda ¿Qué mas quieres saber?- Adunafael la siguió, pero toda pregunta que estuvo por formular se borro dentro de ella, había una sola cosa de la que quería saber, una sola cosa que necesitaba saber…para poder consolar a la diosa

-Tú y Zeruel…- dejo la pregunta al aire, vio como la diosa se tensaba un momento

-Estábamos hablando sobre los nuevos ataques- incluso para los oídos de Adunafael esa fue una de las mentiras mas tontas del mundo. La diosa giro a verla, sin marcas de sus lagrimas pero con los ojos tristes, necesitados de algo. El corazón de ella se conmovió y se acerco a la diosa tomo sus manos en forma de cariñosa, por que algo le dijo que una abrazo lastimaría mas a la diosa.

-Cuéntame…- la orden fue suave, pero llena de poder; un poder que tal vez no poseía, pero por alguna razón…sintió tener. Arthemisa la observo antes de perder su mirada en la nada

-No se de que hablas- dijo en un ultimo esfuerzo de terquedad

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?- Arthemisa mordió su labio, y cerro los ojos antes de asentir

-Mas de lo que he amado a cualquier ser en toda mi eternidad-murmuro

-Pero el no te ama a ti-una risa amarga salio de los labios ella

-Que no me amara haría esto menos doloroso de lo que es-suspiro-Lo conozco desde hace siglos, pasamos de ser dos seres que apenas y se interesaban del uno por el otro, a dos que se odiaban, al final dos que…soportaban la presencia del otro…fue en la edad media que finalmente…llego el amor-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto curiosa, la diosa volvió a suspirar y se dejo caer en el primer sillón que encontró, arrastrando consigo a Aduna quien no soltaba sus manos y parecía que la diosa no lo quería así

-vivía en un pequeño pueblo cerca de España cuando paso, la gran inquisición era la novedad…el fraguo como uno de los soldados que se encargaban de eso, yo…había decidido pasar unos años en la tierra…por aquel entonces ya conocía a Alessandro, pero había decidido alejarme de el y de muchas criaturas mas, el encontró con Zeruel fue mera casualidad…fue entonces que el llego y me dijo que unos humanos estaban sospechando que algo mal iba en mi, y que debía huir para no delatar a nadie, yo me negué…estaba cansada de todo eso, solo quería…vivir en paz-suspiro-discutimos, peleamos por eso, y cuando le pregunte por que a el no le debía importar tanto mi problema el me miro y dijo: pero me importa, mas de lo posible, por que si te pasa algo no podré soportar un día mas en mi existencia. Y entonces me beso, el beso rompió cada dique que yo pude haber construido para refrenar mis sentimientos…- callo, y Adunafael la miro con tristeza

-¿Pero por que no están juntos?- la diosa rió de nuevamente amarga

-imposible…los dioses no tendemos a juntarnos con otra especie, y por los escasos que somos…amamos a todo cuanto podemos y durante el tiempo que podemos, pero nunca nos aferramos. Podríamos renunciar a nuestros poderes pero seria un sacrificio tonto…mi hija, Lilith nos dio el ejemplo, ella se enamoro de un humano y renuncio a sus poderes…no duro ni un día antes de que muriera, nuestro poder es nuestra vida…-suspiro

-¿Y el no puede…ir contigo al olimpo? ¿No pueden estar aya?- Arthemisa la miro con los ojos humedecidos

-Ciertamente, las criaturas pueden existir aya, todos excepto los humanos, aunque es raro que alguna criatura lo haga…no pueden renunciar por tanto tiempo a la tierra como nosotros. Pero ese no es el caso…Zeruel no puede, por que tiene una obligación aquí con los de su especie…al final…simplemente…no podemos…estar juntos- la voz se le quebró, y los recuerdos la consumieron. Adunafael tuvo un claro recuerdo de su hermana Casandra y Lucas, su amor obstaculizado por la idea de que ser diferentes no les permitía estar juntos, y cuando se podían llamar iguales.

"_No es justo, simplemente no es justo"_ pensó _"ellos se aman, realmente lo hacen ¿Por qué simplemente no hay esperanza para ese amor?" _

Ella no pudo decir nada, mientras la diosa parecía luchar contra las lágrimas

-¿Por qué no disfrutan del ahora?- Arthemisa la miro

-¿Y volver mas difícil el adiós…?-suspiro-quisiera tocarlo, besarlo…disfrutar como dices tu, hice muchas veces el amor con varios seres, ame a varios…Alessandro entre ellos, pero Zeruel…estar con el fue como tocar la fuente de la creación…saber todo sobre todo en ese lapso…para luego sentir la realidad mas hermosa- suspiro-Pero el dice que no puede soportar el dolor de tener que dejarme ir…que por ahora…- mordió sus labios-Sabes…estoy cansada, quisiera dormir un poco- se levanto soltando su mano al fin-Creo que Lothian y Alessandro están esperando por ti en su habitación, ve con ellos- camino hasta dentro de la habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, Aduna observo a la diosa un momento antes de salir de ahí, antes de cruzar el umbral Arthemisa le hablo

-Todo lo que hablamos dentro de mi habitación solo tu lo sabes, pequeño hechizo que yo hice- sonrío, de forma rota-Aduna, ellos se quieren entregar a ti totalmente, lo veo en los ojos de Alessandro, nunca vi esa mirada en el y me hace feliz que por fin aparezca…lo hace brillar mas-suspiro- y lo veo en ti también, deja las dudas…son dudas de fantasmas de tu miedo, no los escuches…y sabrás la respuesta que tanto busca, una respuesta universal a todas as preguntas que te invaden- se recostó sobre la almohada y se dejo ir por el sueño, Aduna la miro un segundo mas antes de desaparecer.

Sintió cada palabra, sintió tanto…que su corazón pareció latir más.

Pensó en lo sobrevalorado que es el amor, lo que muchos luchan por encontrar…lo que muchos sufren por el, pero que cada minuto al lado de el…hace que valga la pena.

La imagen de Arthemisa y de su hermana carcomiendo su interior, las noches que vio a Casandra triste por Lucas, su corazón partido a la mitad.

Entro a la habitación y se encontró a los dos vampiros platicando tranquilamente, en cuanto la vieron sonrieron y sus ojos brillaron, ella no les correspondió, observo a cada uno, cada detalle.

Algo dentro de ella se encendió, sus manos tomaron voluntas propia y la despojaron de la blusa que traía. Cerró la puerta con seguro y los miro directamente, ambos pareciendo curiosos.

-También me entrego a ustedes- murmuro, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Su mente palpitando de energía, hacia su alma.

Las miradas de ellos se llenaron de comprensión, de sorpresa pero también…de amor y deseo.

Ella olvido todo lo demás, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que su cuerpo, alma y mente se hacían uno solo.

Deseaba esto, no sabia desde que momento exacto, no sabia como su alma creo ese sentimiento dentro de ella, pero lo hizo…y a ella le gustaba.

Alessandro fue el primero en acercarse a ella, acaricio su rostro con suma dulzura y una sonrisa llena apareció en su rostro antes de besarla, Lothian lo imito.

Las ropas desaparecieron, las caricias se llenaron de exigencia pero sobre todo de paciencia y cariño.

Ellos sabían que ella era virgen y apreciaban el regalo, por que la amaban. Adunafael se movía inexperta entre ambos, Alessandro fue el primero en entrar a su interior…de plasmarse por completo en ella. Dolió, si. Pero ambos estuvieron para sostenerla…y cuando paso el dolor…ella sintió las palabras de Arthemisa dentro de si: Fue como tocar la fuente de la creación…saber todo sobre todo en ese lapso…para luego sentir la realidad más hermosa.

Y a ella le gusto esa sensación, y supo…que nada del mundo la arrancaría de ellos, no lo permitiría…jamás.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Quise subir antes, pero ..puf! no llegue a tiempo. jajaja como que ahora ando metiendo a muchas criaturas magicas, pero bueno...antes no lo habia planeado asi...pero para poder cumplir tus exigencias, Adu. Tube que hacerlo, aunque en parte es bueno, por que habia pequeños espacion en blanco que no habia podido llenar hasta ahora. Espero te guste hermana, y a todo el que lo lea. Iba a subir antes, pero es que mi hermana nada mas acaparo la computadora. Este es por subir hoy al fin, aunque no lo he podido leer por terminar aqui. asi que te dejo, para poder leer._**

**_Nos leemos!. Y no olviden review._**

**Capitulo 9**

Adunafael tenía los ojos cerrados y una estupida sonrisa en el rostro, nunca en su vida había sentido que su cuerpo estaba tan unido a ella, y a la vez era trasportado a un lugar donde todo lo sentía de una forma…lejana.

Sentía el cuerpo de Lothian, a su lado, acariciando su rostro y besándolo como si fuera una diosa a la que hubiera que adular. Alessandro estaba un poco mas abajo, acariciando su estomago con un dedo, como si estuviera trazando un mapa, de vez en cuando depositando un dulce beso de vez en cuando.

Jamás lo admitiría ante Alessandro, o ante Arthemisa…pero ambos tenían razón, el sexo era tan…liberador. No, no el sexo en si, el amor…crear y sentir el amor de manera física era tan…Perfecto.

Había sido tan variado, tan esplendido…cada detalle, cada sabor y caricia. Adunafael se ruborizo al pensar, que ella tal vez jamás había pensando como seria su primera vez, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, jamás lo habría imaginado así…no con uno si no con dos vampiros de los que estaba totalmente enamorada.

Habían pasado tantas horas juntos…haciéndolo, retomándolo, o como en ese momento, simplemente disfrutando de la estancia lado a lado. Suspiro.

De pronto Lothian la miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-¿Zeruel y Arthemisa?- pregunto curioso de verdad, ella exhalo con sorpresa

-Yo…he…yo…-no sabia que decir-Se supone que no debes saber eso-

-¿Cómo fue que tu te diste cuenta y nosotros no?- pregunto burlón

-¿Zeruel y Arthemisa, que?- pregunto Alessandro curioso, Aduna apenas iba a decir algo cuando Lothian le gano

-Están juntos…o quieren.-miro a Adu sonriente-tengo que agradecerle por hablar contigo- dijo al tiempo que la besaba fugazmente, Alessandro miraba con el gesto fruncido

-¿Cómo que quieren?- pregunto un tanto molesto, Aduna suspiro

-Lothian ¿Por qué no usas tu don para algo benéfico?- miro a Alessandro-Es asunto de ella, no te metas-el sonrío

-¿Yo meterme? ¿Por qué habría?- algo en el tono de el le hizo tener un escalofrío de mal augurio…no, definitivamente el no le haría caso

-por que si lo haces, serias como el niño egoísta que no quiere que su madre sea feliz- Lothian se río y Alessandro sonrío perversamente

-¿Niño egoísta? Cariño, que grosero de tu parte insultarme justo después de que…-

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- zanjó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían

-¿Todavía con pudor, cariño?- pregunto Lothian

-Tal ves deberíamos trabajar un poco mas- beso su vientre mientras una de sus manos se dirigía lentamente hacia su entrepierna, a través de su muslo. Ella se movió indecisa ¿hacerlo otra vez? Suspiro, pensando que ellos no tenían limite…aunque ¿a quien le importaba?

De pronto Alessandro se detuvo y gruño hacia la puerta, al tiempo que Lothian suspiraba molesto

-¿Qué?- espeto Alessandro una voz se dejo escuchar desde el otro lado

-La señorita Arthemisa, me dijo que le gustaría que su protegida se reuniera con ella para desayunar-

-¿Desayunar?- pregunto Aduna, pensando que ella recordaba que apenas iban a cenar ¿en serio se había saltado la cena? Bueno, tenía que ser obvio, entre el sexo y unas dos veces que ellos le permitieron dormir. Como si su estomago quisiera comprobar sus cavilación, rugió un poco mas de lo necesario, y no se hizo esperar la risa de sus dos amantes. Alessandro se levanto y le extendió una mano a ella

-Vamos, Arthemisa no necesita comer…pero vaya los banquetes que siempre manda a hacer-

-¿no necesita comer?- pregunto mientras se alzaba, y cuando lo hizo por fin noto el dolor que todo su cuerpo –sobre todo su entre pierna y cadera- le recorrió. Alessandro la miro preocupado, pero sonriente a la vez. Los tres sabían perfectamente cual era el motivo de eso

-No, no lo necesita. Según ella, los dioses no necesitan alimento ni bebida de ningún tipo, nada que los mantenga vivos mas que su poder, pero aun así pueden si lo quieren, y al igual que el sexo…lo disfrutan-ella asintió ante la información y su mente analítica trabajo la información.

De repente vio por su vista periférica que Lothian tomaba las sabanas y las lanzaba a a las llamas de la chimenea, ella enarco una ceja, y el la miro sonriente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Le tomo un segundo que su cerebro reaccionara a la respuesta, y enrojeció.

-Yo…he…creo…me…iré a bañar- y sin esperar respuesta corrió al baño.

Maldita sea, olvidaba que cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad un poco de sangre fluye, al romperse el himen ¡Y a ella se le ocurre hacerlo con dos vampiros! De locos, simplemente de locos.

Se metió a la regadera y se dio un baño rápido, procurando no ver como en la otra habitación –ya que el baño no contaba con puerta- los dos vampiros se ponían algo de ropa; que ya no pudiera disfrutar de la vista era una perdida total, pero podría volver a verlos…una, dos…tres, las veces que quisiera.

-Amor, no quiero ser una aguafiestas, y mas con semejante vista- dijo Alessandro recargado en el arco que separaba una habitación de la otra-Pero Arthemisa no es exactamente la diosa mas paciente del mundo, créeme, y tampoco con la de mejor temperamento- Aduna le sonrío, un poco nerviosa, puede que haya perdido la virginidad con ellos, pero aun no se acostumbraba a que la vieran desnuda. Lothian miro al lado de Alessandro, con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada llena de deseo –la misma que Alessandro-

-¿Cuánto crees que se enoje, si la hacemos esperar…unos minutos mas?- pregunto el sonriente, Alessandro sonrío

-Diablos, hermano, con ella como esta, dudo que nos tardemos solo unos minutos…un par de horas-

-O días- ambos se miraron y sonrieron antes de clavar si vista otra vez en ella, que en ese momento, mas que roja, salio de la regadera y se cubrió con una toalla

-Concéntrense en lo importante-les reprendió ella mientras caminaba otra vez dentro de la habitación

-¿Y quien dice que no lo hacemos?-

-Lo más importante es lo que mi cuerpo quiere, y mi cuerpo quiere…-

-El mío quiere alimentos- le interrumpió ella, mientras veía incrédula que su bolso estaba justo en una esquina, justo con el demás equipaje, miro sobre su hombro a sus compañeros y ellos se encogieron de hombros

-Arthemisa le dijo a Zeruel que es imperdonable separar a una dama de sus pertenencias valiosas- Adu suspiro divertida, Arthemisa parecía estar en todo. No le sorprendería que le preguntara algo sobre lo que…paso.

-Seria una excelente dama de clan- murmuro Lothian, Adunafael asintió distraída pero noto como Alessandro suspiraba, triste. El sabía tan bien como ella que aunque fuera así…

-Mejor vamos antes de que la diosa venga aquí mismo y nos jale de la ropa por el retraso-

-Espero que solo de la ropa- dijo Lothian, Alessandro sonrío

-Yo también lo espero, en serio- ambos rieron mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta, Aduna terminaba de ajustarse sus zapatos deportivos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Arthemisa, -Los vampiros aseguraron que ahí se haría el banquete- Aduna tuvo que resistir el impulso de jadear. Delante de ella, no estaba Arthemisa, o si…pero solo el tatuaje excéntrico de la diosa lo delataba.

Cuando la había dejado hace unas horas era una joven de su misma edad, delante de ella había una niña de unos doce años tal vez menos, con un delicioso vestido de color gris pálido.

Había una mesa, de roble y con acabados en oro, pequeña y redonda, pero imponente. Y sobre ella una gran cantidad de alimentos y bebidas, entre los que destacaban los postres.

Arthemisa los miro sonriente desde una silla de donde colgaban sus piernas, con respaldo grande y al igual que la mesa, en acabados de oro y… ¡piedras preciosas!

-Adu, amiga, por fin llegas- dijo ella, y noto el tono de reproche en la voz de ella-Por favor, siéntate- dijo señalando una silla, ostentosa como la de la diosa, pero un poco mas pequeña y sencilla Adunafael noto la mirada picara que esta le dirigía _"Lo sabe"_ pensó _"Y la verdad no me sorprende…ni me importa"_ y era cierto, a pesar de que al principio se dejo tener prejuicios por la diosa –a causa de los celos, ahora concia el nombre del sentimiento- ahora la respetaba e incluso la quería. Simplemente era inevitable, se dio cuenta que por algo era la diosa de la luna, ella tenia el mismo efecto que esta, sobre las estrellas, invariablemente…imposiblemente, era inevitable estar cerca de ella.

-¿no hay mas asientos?- pregunto

-¿Para que? Somos la únicas que comemos- contesto al tiempo que llevaba una copa delgada y alargada a sus labios, con un liquido burbujeante, champagne.

-¿Pero ellos?-señalo a sus dos compañeros, Arthemisa se encogió de hombros

-Pueden quedarse parados, o sentarse en la cama-frunció el ceño-Bueno, no…sentarse en la cama les puede llevar a cosas que no quiero ver-Pero ellos se limitaron a acercar unas sillas que estaban por ahí, Lothian se sentó a su lado, pero para su sorpresa Alessandro se sentó cerca de Arthemisa.

No estaba celosa, ahora lo comprendía, lo único que pasaba al parecer era que Alessandro realmente había extrañado a la diosa. Algo que le parecía tierno, como un niño que ha sido separado de su madre y ahora en el reencuentro, no se quiere perder ningún minuto a solas _"A excepción de las horas que paso contigo_" hablo una voz en su cabeza y sonrío petulante ante eso

-Vamos, Amiga, come…hice que Zeruel me trajera al mejor chef que existiera en estos tiempos, no desperdicies la comida-dijo la pequeña niña a quien Alessandro acariciaba con gesto divertido los rizos de su cabello

-No me sorprende, Misa- le dijo este-Tu siempre quieres lo mejor- ella le sonrío afectuoso

-¿Es un reclamo, querido?- el solo negó con la cabeza y le guiño un ojo.

Adunafael se olvido por un momento de ellos, tomo el plato que estaba frente a ella y se sirvió un poco de fruta y unas deliciosas crepas que había, se sirvió un poco de jugo de arándano.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto no pudiendo evitar mas la curiosidad. Arthemisa le sonrío de una forma aniñada

-A mi nada ¿Por qué?- sus manitas tomaban el tenedor de plata sobre la mesa y jugaba con el

-Pero…tu…- de acuerdo, no tenia una forma de hacer la pregunta sin sonar grosera, Arthemisa se río, un sonido que le recordó al canto de los pajarillos

-Es una de mis habilidades, puedo cambiar mi apariencia a la edad que quiera, tenia antojo de esto de verdad- sonrío-Sabes, cuando me aparecí ante Alessandro la primera vez, tenia la apariencia de una mujer que pasaba de los 39- rió

-Y cuando regreso la segunda vez, parecía una chica de unos quince, por eso no se me dificulto tomarla en ese preciso momento- sonrío Alessandro ante el recuerdo

-¿Pero como supiste que era ella?- el se encogió de hombros

-Simplemente lo supe, además, su edad cambiaba pero no sus facciones ni su tatuaje-

-Increíble-

Empezó a comer, y vio que la diosa tenía un extraño platillo delante de ella, y se llevo un poco mas de champagne a la boca, ella enarco una ceja

-¿no crees que es un poco temprano para eso?- pregunto, la diosa miro su copa y luego a ella, le sonrío

-Pasa dos siglos, sin probar alimentos en el olimpo, y después me cuentas-

-¿no has comido desde entonces?- pregunto curiosa, ella se encogido e hombros

-Hay comida, si…pero, simplemente no son de mi agrado, no como aquí- era mentira, lo vio con la claridad del agua. Y supo que Alessandro lo había notado también, incluso Lothian pareció notarlo. Pero nadie pregunto.

-¿Y Zeruel, Misa?- pregunto Lothian, y al parecer la diosa gusto que la llamara del apodo por el que Alessandro le llamo. Pero Lothian no podía más que tenerle afecto, le dio demasiado a Alessandro, significaba mucho para tal. Y al parecer Adunafael también tenía una especie de apego por la diosa. ¿Por qué no el?

Ella agito una manita despreocupada, quitándole importancia

-Haciendo sus deberes como jefe de clan, y anfitrión. Al parecer Sadick se encontró con un viejo amigo, y quiso saldar cuentas, en cuanto acabe, se unirá a nosotros. Quiere hablar de unas cuantas cosas con ustedes-

-¿Es demasiado pesado ser jefe de clan?- pregunto Aduna mientras bebía un poco del jugo y notaba que Arthemisa dejaba su copa y se servia en una taza lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente. Vio como suspiraba al pasar el primer trago y Alessandro la miraba divertido. Acaricio levemente una mejilla sonrosada de la pequeña diosa, y esta sonrío mientras se formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas_ "Ahora parece que el padre es el…y la hija ella, y es lindo…"_

-Lo es, amor- contesto Lothian-Sobre todo por que tienes que estar a la altura, crearte fama…proteger tu territorio y cuidar de tus invitados y tu familia. Sin mencionar que Zeruel es como…el jefe del clan, de todos los clanes. Y no tiene una compañera que lo ayude- lo ultimo lo dijo viendo a Arthemisa, que fingió no tomar atención probando una fresa-tal vez tenga a sus manos derechas, sus hijas, Shyhan y Sheyla, pero hasta donde se…desde que se instalo, no se le ha conocido ninguna compañera.- Adunafael miro a Arthemisa, pero esta estaba de repente, muy interesada en el fondo de su taza

-Vaya…-no supo que mas decir

-¿Ustedes planean tener su clan?-pregunto de derepente la diosa mirando a los dos vampiros alternamente.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, como consultándose; Alessandro le sonrío y Lothian le contesto

-Tenemos fama, pero aun no creo que…tener un clan o pertenecer a uno se nos apetezca- la diosa asintió solemne, de pronto miro a Adunafael

-¿y tu, amiga?

-¿Yo que?- pregunto desafiante

-Ahora que ellos te marcaron como…su compañera ¿te convertirás en uno de ellos?- Adunafael abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿marcado? ¿Convertirse? Miro de uno a otro, y en sus ojos no encontró mas que interés por la respuesta.

Ella lo pensó, detenidamente. Y después de tiempo interminable contesto con seriedad

-Quiero ser una de ellos- dijo mirando solo a los ojos a Arthemisa-Pero…quiero encontrar primero a Lucas, quiero que sea el quien me convierta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que eso prometimos…por que es lo que necesito-

-Admiro el amor que profesas por los vampiros, eres de un corazón digno y valiente. Por eso…- la miro un momento- me gustaría darte algo. Alessandro querido, me pasas aquel cofre- señalo un cofre de madera, negro con acabados en plata. Este se movió a velocidad vampiriza y al instante estaba de regreso con el pedido entre sus manos, pareció que ni siquiera se movió, y el objeto había solo aparecido de la nada entre sus manos.

-Gracias, querido- le toco la mejilla al rubio de manera maternal mientras tomaba el objeto, aunque teniendo la apariencia de una niña, se vio un poco gracioso- Quiero darte un regalo, querida-

-¿regalo, Misa?- pregunto Alessandro-Tu nunca das regalos…muy…rara vez, ya olvide la ultima vez que diste uno-

-Oh, pero es que he visto en Aduna tantas cosas admirables, que se lo ha merecido, ¿Aduna me permites profesarte mi afecto con esto?- dijo al tiempo que le extendía un objeto.

Adunafael lo tomo, era un collar con un dije. Este era una clase de anillo de plata con inscripciones extrañas alrededor de su circunferencia, una piedra en el centro estaba atrapada por el anillo. Esta era de un color transparente pero con tonalidades azulinas. Además, sentía un extraño hormigueo venir de ella.

-Es linda- Arthemisa sonrío

-Es un amuleto, ha estado conmigo casi desde que vine al mundo. La piedra, es una piedra lunar-sonrío-Tiene un poco de mi poder, Adunafael, y te protegerá siempre que lo necesites, anoche reactive un poco de su poder… es demasiado, créeme. Y le di un poco mas, la piedra la diseñe para que respondiera solo a mi, pero ahora también responde a ti…se podría decir que esta viva-

-En pocas palabras, le regalas magia- dijo Lothian Arthemisa le sonrío aprobadora

-No va a poder hacer hechizos y cosas así, pero la magia la mantendrá protegida.-Miro a Adunafael-Ahora puedes andar por toda la mansión y nadie te molestara, tu olor de humana no será detectado por ellos- Aduna sonrío

-Gracias- la otra se encogió de hombros

-Te tome como mi protegida, querida, es lo menos que puedo hacer, a cambio tu…aprenderás muchas cosas de mi. Te contare cosas que solo tu puedes saber, pero las clases vendrán después, disfruta de tu desayuno ahora- Adunafael le sonrío, la verdad era cierto que Arthemisa no le había preguntado si quería o no, pero le gustaba la idea de obtener conocimiento de la diosa ¿Cuántas cosas no le enseñaría? Además, el mismo Alessandro había afirmado que la diosa no daba regalos seguidos, y ella ahora tenia entre sus manos uno.

Sonrío mientras se puso el objeto, y al instante en que colgó en su cuello, vio las facciones de Lothian y Alessandro fruncirse

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Es muy efectivo, tu olor cambio…demasiado-dijo Lothian-no me gusta-

-A mi tampoco, no es que huela mal, pero…me gusta mas su antiguo aroma, me acostumbre a el-

-Pequeño detalle que se puede arreglar- dijo Arthemisa y extendió su mano a Aduna-permítemelo un momento- Aduna suspiro pero obedeció.

La diosa acerco el objeto a sus labios y cerro los ojos levemente y Aduna vio como sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba las palabras. La piedra brillo levemente a la par que el excéntrico tatuaje que poseía en su frente.

En cuanto termino se lo entrego y ella se lo puso

-¿Mejor?- pregunto la diosa mirando a los vampiros, ellos asintieron sonrientes-Ahora solo ustedes son inmunes a la magia del collar, aunque me temo que no podrían utilizarlo, el collar es un objeto femenino, no correspondería al poder masculino-

-Da igual mientras este segura-respondió Lothian, la diosa asintió y volvió a concentrarse en su comida junto con Adunafael.

Cuando por fin se dieron por satisfechas, y los platos retirados. Arthemisa miro a Aduna

-Que te parece querida, visitar la ciudad…las compras son mi debilidad sin mencionar, que no tengo ninguna prenda de este siglo-

-¡Genial!- contesto, al darse cuenta que saldría…como una chica normal, con una amiga…como una chica normal-¿vienen?- pregunto a los chicos

-Seria lo más correcto- dijo Alessandro

-Ya esta hecho, si me permiten, me daré una ducha…pueden esperarme aquí. No confío en que regresen a esa habitación, o la salida se vera por cancelada- la sonrisa picara de la diosa hizo reír a Aduna, mas por que seguía teniendo esa apariencia de niña, que hablaba como mujer

-Pero la razón es justificable- sentencio Alessandro

-Nada justifica que una dama se pierda un día de compras, ni siquiera el sexo-

-¿Y si es sexo candente con dos vampiros?- pregunto Lothian

-Eso…mejor lo discutimos después- dijo al tiempo que miraba a la puerta al mismo tiempo que los dos vampiros.

Adunafael se dio cuenta que habían escuchado algo que ella no, y le molesto, ella siempre se enteraba a lo ultimo; algo extraño sucedió ante el pensamiento, el dije que traía le ardió un poco y lo noto mas brillante, y al instante le pareció oír pasos a través del pasillo

-¿pero que…?- la diosa la miro sonriente

-te dije que era magia lo que te daba, tu quisiste y ella te lo dio. Aunque no mucho, tus sentidos de humana no lo soportarían-

-Increíble-

-Todo lo que Arthemisa hace es increíble- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta- y un segundo después Zeruel entro.

Miro a los instalados, asintió solamente a los vampiros e hizo una leve inclinación a la diosa y sonrío a Adunafael.

Ella se desconcertó

-Veo que la has bendecido, Arthemisa- camino hasta acercarse a donde estaban ellos

-¿por fin se calmo Sadick?- pregunto Lothian, el otro bufo

-Ya le sugerí a Reaper que lo encadene o le ponga un bozal, mis hijas han tenido muchos problemas a causa de el. Solo por que Arthemisa quiere a la mayoría de los vampiros aquí, a lo que me lleva a preguntar por eso- miro a la diosa y los demás la miraron igual, esta se encogiose hombros

-Miren, quiero proteger a mis criaturas lo máximo posible. Casi no puedo accesar a los nómadas, pero lo intento. Le he pedido ayuda a Minerva, y lo hace en la medida que puede, todos los dioses estamos haciéndolo. No es normal que los humanos hagan esto, no es normal que las criaturas estén subyugadas y mas aun, que sean obligadas a matar, se que lo hacen, pero nunca por orden de otras. Solo cuando la naturaleza lo requiere-

-Y de nuevo, como es que ellos consiguieron este control-pregunto Lothian, la diosa lo miro por tiempo indeterminado, al final suspiro

-No estamos seguros, pero creemos que ellos han encontrado un objeto, un objeto que puede darles el poder para hacerlo…encontraron el libro de los mithyos.-

-¿El libro de los mithyos?- pregunto Aduna, no era la primera que mencionaba esa palabra. Arthemisa la miro pensativa

-No me extenderé mucho, solo te puedo decir…que son criaturas que hasta donde sabemos se han extinguido para siempre, pero…si lo pusiéramos en términos humanos. Ellos son como…los dioses de los dioses. Por lo tanto…los seres supremos de todo el universo-suspiro-No estoy segura, pero dicen que tenían poderes ilimitados, nadie sabe como desaparecieron, pero unos dicen que si hubo algún ser que creo a los demás…fueron ellos-

-Increíble…- se dio cuenta que era la segunda vez que lo decía, como si de pronto su vocabulario se hubiera limitado

-Lo es si, yo solo conocí al último y lo vi desde lejos, hace demasiadas eras…ahora no existen, o eso creemos. Pero al parecer…dejaron algunos cuantos…recuerdos-

-Y los humanos encontraron uno- sentencio ella. Se sorprendió hablar de su propia especie como si no fuera de ella, pero ¿Cuándo se había sentido realmente parte de ellos? Casi no convivía con ellos, y no es como si la trataran bien, a excepción de su hermana, aunque ella termino siendo vampiro. Al final, vampiros y dioses parecían ser los que en verdad la aceptaban

-Supongo que es un objeto…demasiado peligroso en manos de ellos-

-Demasiado, les da poder absoluto sobre otras criaturas-

-Solución: quitárselo, castigar a los niños malos, y recuperar a las otras criaturas- sentencio Alessandro, Arthemisa lo miro sonriente

-El problema es que… capturaron a un domovoi- Lothian suspiro

-Creí que los domovoi, nunca se mostraban, aunque habitaran por lo general en casas humanas-

-No es cuestión de mostrarse, fue capturado-

-Y su magia protege al dueño-

-Una de las magias mas fuertes- apunto Alessandro

-Ahora estamos tratando de rastrarlos, mande a algunos de mis hombres a ello. Los mejores- dijo Zeruel

-Si tienen al domovoi, les costara-

-Lo se, sin mencionar que también tienen algunos dragones-

-¿Dragones?- pregunto Adunafael, imaginando en su mente la criatura que las historias narraban, preguntándose como criaturas de ese calibre podrían ser atrapadas…o ocultadas; Lothian le sonrío

-Son criaturas temerarias, y mas cuando toman su forma de reptil-

-¿toman su forma?- Se sintió tonta con sus preguntas, Arthemisa respondió

-Son metamorfos, pueden pasar a tomar una imagen humana, solos sus ojos los destacan y solo por alguien demasiado observador. Hace tiempo no se mostraban en esa forma, preferían andar con la forma con la que las leyendas humanas los conocen, pero al empezar ser cazados, decidieron ocultarse, y mas por que Apolo lo sugirió-

-Tu hermano Apolo- ella se encogió de hombros

-No creo tener otro hermano gemelo con el mismo nombre-

-Entonces, las cosas están jodidamente mal – sentencio Alessandro

-Lo están, querido, pero tu y tu hermano no harán nada por ahora, solo les pido que se queden aquí por el tiempo necesario, donde puedan estar bajo mi protección-

-Y después, si no es mucha molestia, prestarme sus servicio para la lucha- ambos vampiros se observaron y después a Aduna.

-Ya dimos nuestra palabra antes- dijo Lothian

-No es necesario recalcarla- termino Alessandro

-Bien, la hora laboral termino, si se me permitiera un poco de privacidad- dijo la diosa mientras observaba a los vampiros-Adu tu quédate, como dije, planeo salir hoy de paseo.- Zeruel enarco una ceja

-¿Planeas salir, Arthemisa?- esta lo miro un momento y sonrío

-Lo planeo, si. ¿Y?- ambos se observaron por un momento. Luego el se retiro sin decir nada. Adunafael pensó que parecía un padre, que no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su hija

-Increíble que no me diera cuenta de lo que había entre ustedes, cuando realmente no son tan discretos- Arthemisa miro a Alessandro, de pronto Adunafael sintió que debía disculparse

-Yo, lo siento…es que Lothian leyó mi pensamiento y…- la otra detuvo la disculpa

-No importa, ustedes son mi gente de confianza- camino al cuarto de baño y Adunafael noto como se desvestía y se metía a la regadera.

Alessandro lo observaba también, pero Lothian estaba abstraído en algo

-¿Lothian?- pregunto ella, mirándolo. Este la miro y sonrío

-Estoy preocupado, amor- dijo, sin reserva para ella-Por Lucas, donde sea que este…-

-Lo se, yo también lo he pensando, pero confío en que estará bien-suspiro, por que realmente aunque había estado pensando en todo excepto en Lucas, una parte de ella, aquella parte que solo había pensando en el desde que se habían separado, temía por su seguridad.

Era irónico, que no tuviera miedo por ella, si no por los vampiros y la diosa, y muchas de las criaturas que aun no conocía, pero ¿Cómo temer si era ella, parte de los seres que amenazaban a criaturas tan esplendidas? ¿Por qué los humanos se empeñaban en destruir lo inofensivo? Ella no lo entendía, la mayor parte de su vida, la había convivido en un mundo diferente al de cualquier otro, y por eso olvidaba que había algo mas, pero estaba conciente, que ese algo mas era cruel.

No sentenciaba por igual a todos, tal vez hubiera bondad entre los humanos –o eso esperaba- pero hasta ahora, a ella le había tocado ver lo peor de la raza humana. Y por el contrario, había visto lo mejor de las criaturas oscuras y peligrosas, que según las leyendas de "su" especia formulaban ¿Dioses cuya ira no conocían perdón? Si como no ¿Vampiros que robaban tu alma y se saciaban tu sangre? Ajam, y el infierno tenia rosas y el cielo olía a azufre.

De pronto la diosa salio de la recamara, con una pequeña cubriendo su cuerpo, pero este volvía a ser un cuerpo definido de una mujer de unos 25 años

-Vaya, y yo me preguntaba si irías con tu otra forma- la otra sonrío

-Vestirme como niña no me permite enseñar buenas formas- sonrío

-Entonces, no has disfrutado mucho de tu estancia aquí- sugirió casual Alessandro, esta sonrío

-No, muchos tener cosas en las que ocuparnos, mas que dar lata y causar líos, amor-

-¿Por quien lo dices querida?- pregunto el casual, la otra sonrío

-Por nadie en específico-Adunafael vio que la diosa se diría a tomar el mismo vestido negro que había estado utilizando y no pudo evitar decir

-Si quieres, te presto algo de mi ropa- la diosa la miro sorprendida, después al vestido y a ella, al final se rindió

-Bueno, el vestido de sacerdotisa no es el más adecuado-

-Hablando de sacerdotisas- dijo Lothian mientras veía como Aduna salía de la habitación, atento a cualquier peligro, confiaba en la palabra de la diosa, pero eso no impedía que su preocupación se disipara

-¿Si?- alentó la otra, mientras tomaba un cepillo y comenzaba a peinar su larga melena, pero Alessandro se lo impidió y tomo control de la acción. Esta le sonrío agradecida; Adunafael entro en ese momento con una de sus maletas

-Si estas reuniendo a todos los clanes, me preguntaba si no has ido a buscar a Kahina en Egipto, antes de todo esto, planeábamos ir con ella-

-Kahina es una vampiresa mayor, que toma sus decisiones, ella decidió quedarse en su templo, déjala ser-

-No me preocupo por ella, pero creíamos que ella nos ayudaría a…-

-Kahina sabría tanto del paradero de Lucas, como ustedes-

-No te agrada- sentencio Adunafael al ver la forma en que Arthemisa se ponía ante la mención de la vampiresa en cuestión, saco una de las faldas de mezclilla de su bolso, que contenía varias cadenas como adorno y un pequeño top de color rojo, pensando que seria el mas adecuado para la diosa, siendo que ella, a pesar de que le gustaba, no se creía muy capaz de lucirlo

-No me agrada lo cabeza dura que es, y su gran ego. Solo eso- Sonrío agradecida en ese momento a Alessandro, que le había hecho una perfecta trenza con su cabello, y sin preocupaciones se quito la toalla y se coloco la ropa que Adunafael le tendía; ella se preguntaba por que verla desnuda no le molestaba, e incluso parecía que a los vampiros tampoco. "Es por ella" pensó "Ella se siente tan segura estando desnuda, que nosotros no le vemos importancia"

La diosa se coloco la ropa y giro para verse en un espejo, asintió aprobadora ante su imagen, se coloco unas lindas sandalias muy al estilo grecorromano que estaban por ahí y camino hacia ellos

-¡Lista para un día de compras!!- grito dando un pequeño brinquito y tomando la mano de Adunafael para salir por la puerta.

-¡Esto si es un carro!- grito Alessandro al ver un exuberante Audi Locus de color rojo metálico estacionado frente a la gran entrada, Zeruel recargado justo sobre el con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Creí que necesitarían transporte- dijo mirando fijamente a Arthemisa, esta camino sin soltar la mano de Adunafael.

-Creíste bien, ya tienes otro punto a tu favor: buen gusto- sonrío-Tal vez después de todo te deje salir con mi mami- dijo el otro sonriente. Aduna miro a ver a Arthemisa, y vio algo que no solo la dejo sorprendida, si no que no pudo evitar reír: la diosa estaba sonrojada.

Por su parte, Zeruel lo miro interrogativo, pero se limito a no decir nada sobre el tema

-Supongo que pueden accesar a sus cuentas-

-Podemos- dijo Lothian, quien se acercaba a la puerta del conductor, pero antes de lograrlo, Alessandro se interpuso

-De ninguna manera, este bebe necesita amor, y yo se lo daré- y antes de que su hermano digiera algo, ya se había montado en el asiento de conductor, y encendiendo el motor que rugió potente a la par de la risa de Alessandro

-Infantil- murmuro Aduna, el vampiro la miro sonriente y le guiño el ojo.

De pronto vio que Zeruel se acercaba a ellas, pero su vista no se perdía de la diosa, la mirada azulina cristal de el parecía fundirse en algo calido al mirar a la diosa. Por un minuto ambos se observaron sin decir nada

-Toma- le extendió un bolso y la diosa lo tomo curiosa-Es un poco de dinero de la época, y tarjetas de crédito…una buena cantidad-

-No tenias que hacerlo, yo poseo oro- el se rió, una risa seca

-El oro ya no es la moneda, cariño- de pronto una luz brillo en esos ojos, y Zeruel giro a ver a Aduna, la penetro con la mirada al darse cuenta que había bajado la guardia ante ella, Aduna, cohibida, fingió interesarse mas en la alegata que estaba teniendo Lothian para ganarse el volante del espectacular carro, pero que Alessandro no podía ni la mayor atención, acariciando el volante del carro como si fuera una mujer.

-Pude cambiarlo, tal vez ya no sea una moneda, pero sigue valiendo lo mismo que siempre, es uno de los únicos metales que nunca pierde valor-

-Eso es cierto-Zeruel dudo un segundo, mirando de reojo hacia Aduna, le hubiera gustado alejarse, pero la mano de la diosa no la soltaba. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, nerviosa de estar tan cerca del ser que amaba y no poderlo tocar, nerviosa de recibir sus atenciones y no poder tenerlo. Adunafael apretó un poco su mano, concediéndole fuerza

-Sabes que no estoy muy convencido de tu idea de salir- ella se encogido e hombros

-Lo se, eres muy paranoico siempre. Pero a diferencia de ustedes, se mezclarme-

-Ten…cuidado- susurro el, ella asintió y antes de que la escena se volviera mas romántica – como presentía Aduna que seria- camino con ella hacia el carro donde ya las esperaban los dos vampiros.

El camino fue divertido, Arthemisa tenia el mismo carácter jovial que Alessandro y le seguía las pullas con facilidad, y Lothian no se quedaba atrás. Adunafael no podía evitar reír.

Cuando era mas joven, una adolescente, en busca de su hermano y cuidando de Casandra, se preguntaba mientras veía a los chicos de su edad salir con sus amigos, o cos sus parejas, que seria pertenecer a ese mundo. Reír, sentirse despreocupado, pensar solo en sentir y vivir.

Ahora lo sabia, tenia una amiga y a dos hombres, que contra toda lógica la amaban…a ella, solo a ella. Y ella ambos. Pero faltaba una parte importante, una parte que necesitaba para completar el círculo. Lucas.

-¡Vaya gustos que tienes, Misa!- dijo al ver que la diosa salía con una vestido de licra que se pegaba a sus figuras perfectas, era de color blanco y hombros descubiertos, le iba a mitad de la pierna y también tenia un rombo que mostraba su ombligo, demasiado exuberante.

Los hombres dentro del negocio la miraban con ansias, mientras que las mujeres la observaban con envidia.

Adunafael sentía regocijo en lugar de envidia, después de todo, era su amiga la que se veía perfecta con ese atuendo, SU amiga, y ella no necesitaba sentirse linda. Arthemisa la había hecho modelar igualmente y le había comentado que tenía una figura digna de una diosa –un pequeño chiste personal-

-¿Tu crees? Yo creo que cubre mucho, me siento como una monja- Alessandro se rió a carcajada abierta, y ella no se preocupo ya por llamar la atención, con una diosa como Arthemisa y unos vampiros tan endiabladamente sexys como los que estaban a su lado, pasar desapercibida era como tratar de pasar una cuerda para atar navíos por la cabeza de una aguja

-Cariño, si las monjas se vistieran como tu, habría mas fieles en la religión-

-¿Es halago o critica?- pregunto divertida

-Primero loco antes de contestarte, aun recuerdo la última vez que alguien te critico-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lothian dándole voz a la pregunta de Aduna, Arthemisa sonrío

-Le di una gran cantidad de libido- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto Aduna

-Lo que no le dio, fue los órganos necesarios para complacer eso- Adu abrió los ojos como plato y miro a la diosa, la otra sonriendo se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué? Hasta yo alguna vez fui despiadada, las leyendas se basan siempre un poco en la verdad-

-Cierto- suspiro-¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo alzando una linda blusa azul, con gran escote

-La quiero- sentencio la diosa.

Compraron una gran cantidad de ropa -parecía que su nueva amiga no conocía el significado de "economía y ahorro"- demostrando que la diosa, hablaba en serio cuando dijo que las compras eran su debilidad, decía la verdad.

Al final cayeron rendidas en un café, que tenia una linda vista a las calles. Arthemisa no dudo cuando pidió un pastel de chocolate con fresas y de tomar un capuchino. Por su parte, Adunafael solo pidió un refrescante te helado de durazno.

-No siento mis pies…- dijo ella mientras se relajaba, Alessandro la miro sonriente

-¿En serio, amor? Todavía falta la sección de calzado-no pudo evitarlo, gimió ante la perspectiva

-Misa…-

-¿mm?- respondió mientras se llevaba un bocado de pastel a la boca y coqueteaba con el mesero. El joven era guapo, aunque un poco tosco, de piel oscura y ojos de mismo color. Si, tal vez hasta en eso Alessandro había aprendido a Arthemisa, ambos eran muy encamables

-Crees que podría haber la posibilidad de irnos…estoy cansada-

-de ninguna manera, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de andar por la tierra, además, hace tiempo que tampoco lo hago con un humano

-Eso es demasiada información para mi-suspiro

-Oh, vamos, amiga, complace…-de repente se detuvo y dejo la frase a la mitad. Al mismo tiempo sus dos compañeros se levantaron-Vámonos- dijo ella también siguiendo a los vampiros

-Pero…-Adunafael no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Arthemisa soltó un billete sobre la mesa y camino fuera del negocio, seguida por los dos vampiros que la arrastraban entre ellos, mientras miraban a todas partes. Ni siquiera molestándose de las compras que dejaban

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- oía que murmuraba la diosa. En tiempo record lograron llegar al estacionamiento, pero para asombro de Aduna, alguien los esperaba.

El ser recargado delante del carro, era un hombre con el cabello rojo como el fuego, y de piel clara oscura, sus ojos eran de un total negro.

Iba vestido de negro, y lo único brillante era un collar de oro que rodeaba su cuello, el cual contenía varias inscripciones muy parecidas a las que tenia el collar de ella.

Lo mas extraño, era que automáticamente sus dos guardianes gruñeron y Arthemisa se puso en ademán protector delante de ellos

-Dragón…- la escucho murmurar, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Saludos, Diosa…-dijo este con una voz ronca- Nos había llegado el rumor de que andabas por aquí y mis amos…están interesados en conocerte-

-Creí que los dragones no eran criaturas domables- la voz de su amiga era tensa, al tiempo que vio como el dragón dudaba, pero tan pronto como la duda apareció en su cabeza, el collar brillo y el agito la cabeza

-Me harías un favor si me acompañaras-

-Cuanto lo siento, no hago visitas sorpresas, toma un numero y espera tu turno- el tipo se rió, una risa macabra que asusto a Adunafael.

Lo peor, fue cuando sintió a sus compañeros tensarse

-hadas del tiempo- murmuro Lothian

-¿Trucos sucios?- pregunto Alessandro a su interlocutor, este sonrío

-Mi amo, pidió vehementemente que la trajéramos a como diera lugar y que hiciéramos lo que fuera necesario-

-No te la llevaras a ningún lado- sentencio Alessandro, y noto que era el cariño que profesaba por Arthemisa el que hablaba. Lo cual agradeció

-¿Planean hacer algo?- pregunto este a tiempo

-Seria divertido, hace mucho que no cazo dragones- dijo Lothian

-Y estos si que saben danzar- sonrío divertido Alessandro

-Oh, pero no seré yo su contrincante- chasqueo los dedos, y entre las sombras se materializo algo.

El corazón de Aduna se detuvo en ese segundo.

Reconoció perfectamente esa forma. Conocía esa piel blanca, y la pose, reconoció el rostro en forma de corazón y el cabello, igual al suyo. Y esos dos ojos castaños que ahora la miraban indiferentes.

-Casandra...-murmuro, pero la figura no tenia ojos para ella, solo para los dos vampiros. Se lanzo contra sus compañeros-¡Casandra no!- pero muy tarde, atrapo a Alessandro y comenzó a tratar de golpearlo mientras un rugido salía de entre sus labios y mostraba sus dientes

-¡Alessandro!- grito este no la giro a ver, pero supo que tenía su atención, al menos en parte-Ella es mi hermana, no la hieras-

-Eso díselo a ella- aduna estudio a su hermana, no se parecía nada a la que recordaba, esta era más salvaje, mas animal…mas alejada de la chica alegre que era

-¡Lothian llévate a Adunafael y a Arthemisa!- exigió el otro que trataba de inmovilizar a la vampiresa hermana de la mujer que amaba.

Por desgracia, el dragón en ese momento se estremeció y en un segundo, entre vapores y rugidos, apareció una criatura enorme con lengua bifida y forma de reptil, con unas enormes alas y se lanzo en contra de Lothian

-¡Hey, así no se juega!- rió burlón Lothian, pero por sobre todo concentrado en la pelea. Arthemisa tomo por los hombros a Adunafael

-Vámonos…-

-Pero…-

-Ellos estarán bien- ella no se movió, no podía al ver como su hermana –a la que había creído muerta- peleaba con el hombre que amaba, preocupada por que cualquiera de los dos saliera herido, y peor aun, para Lothian que peleaba con aquella criatura, aunque parecía mas extasiado que preocupado.

De pronto sintió que Arthemisa se tensaba, la giro a ver para preguntarle que pasaba, pero al instante esta la giro y la cubrió con su cuerpo. La diosa grito, y se desplomo sobre ella.

-¿Misa, que pasa?- pregunto, al verla temblar entre sus brazos

-Nada, lárgate de aquí, Aduna. Seguro que ellos no me perdonan-un escalofrío recorrió a la diosa-Demonios, eso es jugar muy sucio- algo húmedo mojo la mano de Aduna, y lo que vio la sorprendió. Sangre.

La cabeza de una flecha se asomaba justo en el centro de la diosa, y alrededor de esta la sangre se expandía

-¡Arthemisa!- grito asustada

-Presente- dijo la otra sonriente, sus ojos se oscurecieron-Veneno de naga junto con el de basilisco…ni yo me escapo de esta- sonrío como si la idea le pareciera divertida

-¡Oh, dioses, Arthe!- chillo Aduna con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto, la imagen del accidente de su hermana, hace tanto tiempo atrás, quemo en su mente.

Un rugido la sobresalto y vio como el dragón caía, y Lothian en auxilio de Alessandro, pero tan pronto como su hermana, vio la desventaja, huyo.

Una parte de ella, quiso retenerla, pero la otra parte se preocupaba por la diosa que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Alessandro y Lothian aparecieron justo delante de ella.

-Alessandro…-suplico Aduna, este tomo a la diosa y Lothian, después de examinar un momento, saco la flecha de un jalon, Arthemisa se arqueo y soltó un grito, pero al instante cayo flácida en los brazos Alessandro

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Alessandro mientras tomaba del brazo a Adunafael, en un segundo la tenia en el asiento del copiloto y Alessandro iba atrás, con la diosa en sus brazos.

Aduna miraba por sobre el asiento, mientras Lothian arrancaba y manejaba a velocidad por las calles

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Lothian

-Respira con dificultad- dijo Alessandro sin dejar de mirar a la diosa, que tenia un rictus de dolor

-¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunto asustada Aduna con lagrimas desesperadas en los ojos; no, no podía perder a su amiga, ahora…tan recientemente. No cuando había salido herida por protegerla

-No lo se, amor. La flecha fue lanzada por un elfo, y tiene magia…no se si un diosa puede salvarse de eso.

-Tiene que…ella no puede- Adunafael tomo la mano de Arthemisa, para su sorpresa fría- No, Misa, aun no…resiste- Pero la diosa no la escuchaba.


	11. Chapter 10

**_De acuerdo, si repruebo en mis examenes...estoy frita. Lo se, debia estudiar...y lo hice, pero de pronto necesitaba algo para relajarme o juro que explotaria, y la cosa que mas me relaja...es escribir. Asi que termine los ultimos parrafos y subi, ahora creo que me siento mas segura y relajada con respecto a los examenes de mañana. _**

**_Parece que Aduna es la unica en leer, a la cual, premio con este cap por el capitulaso que me dio hoy. _**

**_Saoran, si andas por ahi...sigo al pendiente en tu historia, pero apenas y me doy tiempo de leer y se me va poner review, luego te pago las que te debo ;-) pero tu sigue xD que aqui yo te recuerfo. Sin mas, y teniando que regresar a mis estudios...los dejo, enjoy. o mas bien solo tu Aduna, eres mi unica lectora xD_**

**Capitulo 10**

La sangre había manchado completamente el cuero del asiento, era sorprendente que con tanta sangre los dos vampiros no se descontrolaran, tal vez fuera la practica de años de abstinencia, o simplemente el hecho, de que los sentimientos se anteponía ¿seria eso posible? Que a pesar de toda indicación, el sentimiento ¿pudiera ganarle a la naturaleza? ¿Un león podía dejar en paz a la gacela, si apreciaba a esta? ¿O era por que esta gacela no era una común?

Esas preguntas no invadían a Adunafael en ese momento, de hecho, la mente de la humana estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que en cualquier segundo podría perder a la única chica – a parte de su hermana- que le había querido por ser quien era y ella no podía aceptar ese idea. Cada segundo que el viaje duraba hasta los terrenos de Zeruel, era el segundo decisivo que podía o no condenar a Arthemisa; Aduna veía como su amiga perdía color, como sus labios se ponían azul y su piel fría, incluso notaba como el tatuaje que cubría parte de su frente se iba extinguiendo. En la mente de Aduna, las palabras que alguna vez le dijo la diosa se repetían incansablemente, torturándola: _en este mundo…no hay ningún ser inmune a la muerte._

-Alessandro…ella-

-No, aun no- sentencio el en tono seco-Vamos Arthemisa, tu eres la que se jactaba de ser la diosa eterna ¿Dónde esta toda tu petulancia ahora?- hablaba en tono resentido, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la diosa.

Alessandro estaba desesperado, como vampiro, era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a ver y sentir la muerte; pero ciertamente, ¿perder a una de las únicas cosas eternas de su vida? El tubo una familia y la vio morir, tuvo quien se preocupo por el, quien lo amo, tubo gente que quiso, pero la muerte no le afectaba…el sabia que esta llegaría. Pero Arthemisa siempre fue…eterna para el, incansable por ese efecto de la vida ¿Cómo dejarla ir ahora? Ella era lo más cercano a una madre que tuvo, a una mentora…amiga, amante. Ahora amaba a Adunafael, con locura…y la única cosa que le dolería mas después de la muerte de el ser entre sus brazos, seria de los otros dos seres dentro del automovil. Pero el era un ser egoísta por naturaleza, y esa parte se aferraba al cuerpo de la diosa, mas frío incluso que el propio.

De pronto, Arthemisa se estremeció y tanto Alessandro como Aduna que estaban al pendiente de ella, se asustaron ¿Seria ese el segundo final?

-Alessandro, dale de tu sangre- dijo la voz centrada de Lothian, que se concentraba en el camino

-No tendrá el mismo efecto que con los humanos, hermano- contesto el otro, empezando a enojarse como único método para dejar fluir su frustración

-No, pero la sangre de vampiro es muy poderosa, recuérdalo- Lothian miraba por el retrovisor la cara de Alessandro, este le devolvía la mirada. Al final, como prueba de su infinita fe en Lothian y su desesperación por salvar a la diosa, abrió su muñeca con un rápido desgarre por parte de sus dientes, la sangre fluyo rápidamente y esta se deslizo por la garganta de la diosa.

Adunafael nunca había visto una escena así, a decir verdad, no estaba segura si la sangre era el factor para que una transformación se realizara. No tenía la menor idea de cual era el proceso de la transformación de un vampiro. Pero lo único que pensaba en ese momento, es que Arthemisa necesitaba cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Y ella sonrío con esperanza cuando vio las primeras mejorías

-Recupera color…-susurro, como si la naturaleza quisiera llevarle la contraria, la diosa se estremeció y empezó a toser mientras la sangre que había bebido salía de entre sus labios

-maldita sea, su cuerpo la rechaza-murmuro Alessandro

-Es lógico, pero sigue insistiendo, que dure poco o mucho la mejoría. Ya estamos por llegar con Zeruel, el sabrá que hacer- fue estupido, tal vez, pero unas palabras se colaron en la mente de Adunafael y no pudo evitar decirlas

-Arthemisa, tu no te quieres ir sin despedirte de el ¿verdad? El espera que vuelvas-susurro, y tal vez fue su imaginación o su desesperación, pero sintió como la diosa apretaba ligeramente su mano.

-Aduna, siéntate y ponte el cinturón ahora- el tono de voz de Lothian hizo que la replica de ella se quedara estancada en su garganta. Al instante ya estaba en su lugar, con el cinturón atravesando su dorso y sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

Si Lothian daba una indicación es por que tenia planeado algo, en ese momento el tomo una curva cerrada con perfecta sincronía, y el carro quedo justo delante de la entrada de la gran casa. Una parte de Lothian estaba orgulloso, de que a pesar del tiempo, aun recordara como tomar un carro. Cosas que uno nunca olvida.

Alessandro corrió hacia la habitación de la diosa, sabiendo que Lothian lo seguiría de cerca, con Aduna en brazos. Para cuando llego, las Shyhan ya estaba ahí con gesto preocupado

-Oh, por Jehova, colócala sobre la cama, Sheyla ha ido a buscar a Zeruel, que estaba de caza- Alessandro asintió, y coloco el cuerpo de la diosa sobre la cama; en cuanto Adunafael fue colocada sobre el piso nuevamente, después del viaje del carro a la habitación de la diosa, corrió presurosa junto a esta.

-Esta mas pálida- murmuro mirando a preocupado el rostro contraído de la diosa, vio como Alessandro llevaba su muñeca para reabrir la herida, pero lo detuvo

-No amor, has dado demasiado- ni ella misma se dio cuenta del apelativo que uso para llamarlo, pero Alessandro si lo hizo, y aun en ese momento de angustia, su corazón ardió de alegría por ello.

-Yo te remplazo- llamo Lothian y sin dudar abrió su muñeca y le dio de beber a la diosa, igualmente que con Alessandro, el liquido paso por su garganta y este tuvo su efecto por unos breves momentos, antes de que el cuerpo de la diosa lo rechazara

-Maldita sea- murmuro Alessandro, levantándose de una vez y caminando por la estancia de un lado a otro, mientras se revolvía los cabellos con gesto de desespero, además, dar su sangre lo había dejado hambriento, y ahora se arrepentía de ser inmune a los efectos del collar que protegía a Adunafael. Se rió con amargura, mientras el enojo hacia mella en el; como si hiciera falta, los sollozos de Adunafael no ayudaban nada en controlarlo, ella sufría…y el no podía hacer nada, su mentora moría, y el no podía ser nada ¿desde cuando se había vuelto un inútil?

-He, que esto parece un velorio- se oyó entre el silencio tenso, la voz ronca de la diosa

-¡Arthemisa!- grito Aduna contenta de ver como la diosa luchaba por abrir los ojos, Alessandro se acerco.

-Trae compresas y agua fría- ordeno con voz osca a Shyhan, esta asintió antes de desaparecer, Lothian comenzó a arrancar la tela que cubría la herida, que no era mucha.

La herida estaba mal, se veía su intento de restaurarse, pero la carne se pudría en un negro verdoso

-El veneno no lo permite…- sentencio Alessandro, mientras veía como su hermano trataba una nueva idea, vertiendo la sangre que emanaba de su vena sobre la herida, un poco de supuración salio, la sangre luchando contra el veneno, pero este ganando inevitablemente la batalla.

-Y cuando muera…que no haya flores, de esas he tenido suficiente-susurraba la diosa entre delirios, una parte de Alessandro encontraba gracioso eso

-Que haya aguamiel-dijo el, recordando una platica hace mucho tiempo atrás- música para bailar, y que tu cuerpo este en medio, por que siempre serás el centro de la fiesta-

-La carne y el dulce no debe faltar, y una orgia que no tendrá final-continuo la otra mirando a los ojos a su antiguo pupilo

-Tu no vas a morir…-susurro el, apretando los puños. Shyhan entro con una pequeña jofaina de plata, Adunafael se la quito y empezó a aplicar las compresas

-le puse al agua, un aceite que hice…cura las heridas donde el veneno tiene poder, no creo que sirva…esa herida es mágica ¿me equivoco?- solo Lothian estaba lo suficiente centrado como asentir. Adunafael limpiaba la herida, cuando vio que la diosa reia

-He…que eso se siente bien- murmuro "Delira…eso no es bueno, nada…" pensaba ella-Hades, Hades…mi viejo amante, al fin conoceré tu reino…vetado para los vivos- murmuraba

-Tu no vas a morir, Arthemisa, aun no hemos iniciado mi entrenamiento, tienes mucho por enseñarme- la diosa la miro sonriente

-Eres digna de ocupar mi lugar ¿sabes? Mejor que yo…tal vez, la bondad esta en ti. Yo tuve que desarrollarla-

-Lo has logrado bien-

-Sigo siendo egoísta-

-Todos lo somos- hablo Lothian, quien alzo su mirada hacia la puerta y en ese mismo segundo, entro Zeruel, su rostro fue inescrutable por un segundo, pero al ver a la diosa posada en la cama, toda mascara que pudo usar y forjar durante siglos se derrumbo.

Fue directamente al lado de Arthemisa, y Adunafael se sintió ofuscada por la cercanía, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, pero el parecía no notarla

-Arthemisa…-su voz era ronca, dolida y preocupada, un mar de emociones se revolvían, incluso en sus ojos. Aduna lo comprendía ¿Qué pasaría si ella perdiera al ser que ama? Instintivamente su mirada voló a Alessandro y a Lothian; ahora que los conocía, su mundo sin ellos no podía ser concebido

-Hola- contesto la otra con un tono casual, como si estuvieran en una plática más. "¿Estará conciente aun de lo cerca que esta de la muerte?" Pensaba ella, pero entonces lo vio. Todo posible intento de ocultar el miedo, de fingir que no pasaba nada se borro del rostro de la diosa. Los ojos azul-violeta de la diosa se oscurecieron levemente, su rostro se tenso y vio intentos de lágrimas nublar la vista. Todo por ver a los ojos al vampiro.

La joven se sintió invasora de esa escena, el poder de la mirada de ambos, descifraba siglos de preguntas que los poetas y filósofos se habían hecho sobre el amor. Ahí había dos seres que se amaban, y tenían que decirse adiós. El sentimiento de injusticia que invadió a Aduna se volvió a agolpar en su pecho ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué había unos que por más que se amaban, el amor no podía ser disfrutado? Sintió su mano cubierta por la fría de Alessandro, mientras Lothian le tomaba el hombro, y no pudo mas que evitar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al fin Zeruel

-Una emboscada, parece que supieron de la presencia de la diosa, y la querían-

-Eso es imposible, no hay forma de que…-

-Al parecer, tenemos una fuga-sentencio Alessandro, Zeruel rugió

-Quian haya sido, me la pagara…su osadía no tiene perdón- siseo

-Fue una lucha un poco difícil, un dragón y una vampiresa- Lothian miro a Adunafael al decir lo ultimo, esta se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su hermana-Fue un segundo de despiste…ella protegió a Adunafael y…-Aduna pensó que tal vez el vampiro la odiaría, no había convivido mucho con el, pero aun no lograba descifrarlo.

Para su sorpresa el vampiro la observo y solo asintió una vez antes de perder su vista en la diosa

-Típico de ella, actuar antes de pensar. Proteger a los indefensos- suspiro, la diosa tenia los ojos cerrados, su respiración dificultosa. Aduna ignoro la cercanía del vampiro, retiro las compresas y puso unas nuevas

-Vamos Misa, puedes salir de esto- murmuro ella- Aun no puedo ni darte las gracias por salvarme-

-Pues no creo que puedas dárselas- dijo una voz jovial y serena. Los cuatro hacia la dirección de donde venia, en una esquina de la habitación, estaba parada un hombre.

Era alto y delgado, su rostro jovial de tez blanca. Su cabello era rubio platino, pero tenia dos mechones negros cayendo sobre sus sienes, sus ojos de un intenso rojo. Un verdadero ser extravagante, una sonrisa ladeada y pretenciosa se formaba con sus delgados labios. Iba vestido de negro, como un autentico motorista. Pero su pose y forma de moverse, las de un autentico caballero de épocas antiguas. Tres vampiros le gruñeron al extraño, pero este, inmutable, se acerco a la cama de la diosa. Miro a esta, y Adunafael pudo ver un destello de tristeza formarse en esos extraños ojos rubís

-Arthemisa, mi querida, solo por ti vendría en persona. Pero jamás creí que tendría que llevarte. Tanto alababas que jamás pisarías mis tierras- susurro mientras trataba de acerca una mano al pie de la diosa, la parte de esta que tenia mas cerca, pero en seguida Alessandro se interpuso

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto este, el intruso sonrío y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Ten cuidado proscrito, tocarme es peligroso para cualquier ser que no sea de mi casta- hizo un leve reverencia-usualmente no hago presentaciones, pero dado el caso especial que tengo aquí. Soy Hades, único ser vivo que puede entrar y salir del valle de los muertos, y por tanto dios de este- nadie dijo nada, Adunafael fue la primera en salir de su asombro

-No te la llevaras- sentencio con la voz firme y seria, el dios la miro un segundo

-No puedes detenerme, humana, por mas que quisiera que fuera así. Debo confesar que llevármela…es lo último que quiero, pero yo solo sigo las reglas que el mundo ha impuesto, las reglas que se me ha mandado a cumplir. Las puertas de mi reino se están abriendo para ella, y yo no puedo hacer nada para cerrarlas-

-Entonces dime como, puedo yo rescatarla-

-No soy Minerva, ella es la sabia, la erudita. Yo solo soy…la muerte-sonrío divertido, pensando que había hecho un buen chiste. Nadie rió, nadie despegaba su vista de el, el dios suspiro

-Hey, que no soy el enemigo. Hagan lo que quieran, luchen, mátenme…lo cual es peligroso, condenan no solo a Arthemisa, si no a todas las almas, muertas y no muertas. La cosa es, no importa cuanto lo intenten, ella-señalo a la moribunda-se va conmigo-

-No- dijo Zeruel, y Adunafael no hizo más que apoyar la idea. Se coloco con convicción entre el dios y su amiga. Este la observo, con mirada estudiosa, la sonrisa que se desplegó en sus labios, tomo por sorpresa a todos

-Miren, como dije, lo ultimo que quiero es llevármela- la mirada de el se poso en la diosa, y por un momento vio el destello de algo del dios-Aunque eso signifique que vuelva a tenerla a mi lado, la prefiero viva que muerta. Pero la herida es grave…y el veneno esta consumiendo su poder-sonrío mas ampliamente-Ustedes le están dando sangre de vampiro, eso tal vez restaure su cuerpo, pero no su poder…si lograran restaurarlo…-

-¿Se salvaría?- pregunto ansiosa Aduna, el dios la miro y negó con la cabeza

-No, pero les daría mas tiempo para buscar la cura- rió levemente- pero eso no lo escucharon de mi-

-¿Y como demonios restauramos su poder?- pregunto Alessandro frustrado, Hades alzo las manos a modo de rendición

-He, que soy el dios de la muerte, no el oráculo-sonrío nuevamente-Yo solo les di una pista, pero la respuesta no la se ni yo-

-¿No puedes tu darle un poco de tu poder?- pregunto Lothian-Después de todo…son de la misma casta, ambos son dioses-el dios rió y meneo con la cabeza, parecía tan relajado, como si conversaran sobre gustos de música en lugar de salvar a la diosa; se señalo a si mismo

-Noticia: Soy el dios de la muerte-señalo a la diosa- ella la diosa de la luna. Cierto que hay cierto limite de compatibilidad…larga historia, pero no nos atañe en este segundo-suspiro-Al grano, si yo le diera de mi poder, ella moriría-

-¿Alguna otro dios?- Hades se talló un segundo el mentón meditando la pregunta de Zeruel, al final se encomio de hombros

-Pregúntenle a Minerva, ella tal vez tenga una idea más cercana –

-¿Cómo la invocamos?- pregunto Alessandro, El dios sonrío abiertamente y miro al techo

-¡Minerva, pedazo de ramera! Ven aquí o te enseño lo que es el dolor- por un segundo no paso nada, pero de pronto Adunafael y los demás sintieron una energía eléctrica, y frente a ellos, con descargas azules rodeando el aire a su alrededor, apareció una mujer.

Era alta, de piernas largas y cuerpo esbelto, cabellera castaña y ondulada que llegaba hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran de un tono dorado y su piel citrona. También tenia un tatuaje como el de Arthemisa, pero lejos de parecer una luna, tenia una figura indescifrable

-Pedazo de cadáver ¿es que no tienes una mejor forma de llamarme?-

-Calla tus lloriqueos, y ayúdame que tu hermana se muerte- La diosa voló su mirada enojada, hacia la cama y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a la diosa. Jadeo asustada, y cuando se recobro, miro a Hades

-No te la llevaras- sentencio en tono cortante con el que el dios no hizo mas que reír

-Ya veo que no, primero tengo que pasar por ti, una humana y tres vampiros. Vaya que mi querida, sabe con quien juntarse-Minerva bufo y camino con paso decidido hacia Arthemisa, a diferencia de Hades, los demás le permitieron acercarse.

La diosa acaricio levemente la frente de Arthemisa y luego miro la herida, haciendo un gesto de asco

-¿Puedes salvarla?- pregunto Aduna esperanzadora, la diosa la observo, sorprendida de que se dirigiera a ella, suspiro

-La única capaz de hacerlo, es alguien de su sangre, ese es Apolo o para mayor resultado, Leto, la que le dio la vida. Lastimablemente, nadie sabe donde se esconde. Y hay que darle un poco de poder, restaurar el que esta perdiendo-suspiro-Y eso es…imposible, solo ella misma…o como dije, su hermano o su madre-

-¿Y donde esta el zángano ese?- pregunto la muerte, Minerva lo miro molesta

-A el no le podemos pedir ni la tierra para enterrarla, sabes la obsesión que tiene por ella, encerrarla y… Arthemisa apenas acaba de salir de su martirio, y ella misma se suicidaría si supiera que solo sobrevivió para volver a terminar encerrada ahí- el dio se acerco con paso lento, sintiendo la mirada de precaución que todo mundo le daba

-Vaya hermanito que te cargas, querida- hablo con ella, como si estuviera conciente-

-Simplemente…-Minerva se corto, miro a Hades y lo fulmino con la mirada este sonrío como un niño travieso

-¿no tiene salvación? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? Pues si estoy aquí es por eso mismo, ustedes que insisten en ponérmela difícil. Como si la paga por mi trabajo fuera un caudal-

-¿Alguna vez dejas de decir idioteces?- critico la otra.

Nadie le ponía atención a la discusión de los dioses, todos devanando sus cerebros para encontrar una solución.

Fue mientras Adunafael trataba con la idea, cuando sus manos se posaron sobre su collar en un gesto inconciente, y por algún motivo, una Epifania cruzo por su mente. Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, y esta no paso desapercibida por sus compañeros que la miraron interrogantes, incluso Zeruel la miraba esperanzado. Giro a ver a los dioses, que en ese momento estaban discutiendo sobre alguna tontería

-¿lo único que necesita Arthemisa es un poco de su poder?- ambos callaron y la observaron, ella no podía evitar reírse por dentro, la respuesta estaba tan a la vista, que se había vuelto invisible

-Si, pero no hay forma de que- Aduna ignoro a la diosa, y se acerco de nuevo a la diosa. Acaricio su rostro

-Soy una alumna caprichosa, Misa- le murmuro mientras se quitaba el collar-Y mi capricho es que quiero que te quedes aun para enseñarme- Miro el collar, y trato de arrancar la piedra del anillo que la aprisionaba, Lothian, entendiendo su intención lo hizo por ella, se lo entrego y esta le sonrío a modo de agradecimiento.

Coloco el collar sobre la frente, justo sobre la luna creciente que se dibujaba, por unos segundos no pasó nada, pero entonces la piedra chasqueo y un brillo plateado nació.

Adunafael se coloco lo demás del collar mientras observaba, como el brillo se expandía por el cuerpo de su amiga.

Arthemisa se convulsiono, y la energía se disparo por todo su cuerpo, tan fuerte que Zeruel, quien no la había soltado, lo hizo al fin. Para sorpresa de todos –incluso de dioses presentes- el cuerpo de Arthemisa se alzo levemente en el aire y brillo aun más fuerte, esta abrió los ojos levemente y grito, para luego caer en un silencio sepulcral.

Su respiración se relajo, y pronto pareció fundida en un sueño tranquilo. Seguía envuelta en la masa de energía y la herida seguía ahí. Todos miraban confundidos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Aduna-¿Hice algo mal?- miro a Minerva con expectante preocupación, esta le sonrío y negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Por el contrario, diste en el clavo. Ya veo que Arthemisa ha elegido bien a su aprendiz, al menos esta vez-se acerco a la diosa-El amuleto tiene poder de ella, pero no el suficiente, solo puede protegerla…y la esta protegiendo de la muerte-

-Si no me quieren aquí, nada mas díganmelo, no me gusta ser el invitado indeseado- nadie escucho a Hades y este se rió de si mismo, pero alivio por no tener que llevarse el alma de la diosa, era lo único que podía sentir, y necesitaba soltarlo

-Pero no la puede salvar- dijo Adunafael-Detuvo el progreso de la muerte…la estanco, hasta que encontremos la cura-

-O hasta que su poder desaparezca, gracias a los dioses, Arthemisa siempre insuflaba con mucho a sus amuletos, y este es uno especial- miro detenidamente a Aduna-Es el Amuleto que se le concedió al nacer… es como, su corona que la nomina como diosa- sonrío mirando apreciativamente a Adunafael, quien de pronto sintió sus mejillas acaloradas.

De pronto Alessandro la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo en el aire sonriendo, y antes de poder reaccionar la beso frente a todos

-Eres el ser, mas listo y maravilloso que pueda existir- sentencio mientras su mirada se llenaba de amor y admiración.

-Bien hecho, amor- dijo Lothian tras de Alessandro, mirándola de la misma forma. Si por ellos fuera, la convertirían en ese mismo momento, por que si en algún segundo habían albergado duda, ahora sabían que querían tenerla junto a ellos para siempre.

Zeruel se acerco a ellos, miro un momento a Adunafael un segundo y asintió, ella sabia que era su modo "sentimental" de darle las gracias, y con una sonrisa en sus labios respondió el gesto.

El vampiro giro a ver a Minerva

-Ahora creo que ya tenemos tiempo de buscar a Leto- Minerva sonrío apenada

-Yo me quedare aquí, le dije a Arthemisa que la ayudaría a detener a esos cazadores, y a falta de ella, lo hare yo, además- miro a el trío sonriente-Veo que me dejo buenos guerreros-

-Pero necesitamos- se escucho un suspiro, y todos miraron a Hades

-Esta bien, yo la buscare…no creo que sea tan difícil- camino hacia el balcón

-¿Hades?- hablo Aduna y se acerco a el, trato de tomar una mano sobre el brazo de este, pero este se movió evitando el contacto

-Créeme chica, no desearas tocarme. Un mínimo rose y te vas conmigo a donde me iba a llevar a tu amiga-Aduna abrió los ojos y la boca de sorpresa, y el dios se rió de su expresión, ella agito la cabeza para despabilarse mientras el sonrojo aparecía

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo con voz firme cuando se recompuso. El dios enarco una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros

-Soy el dios de la muerte, pero eso no significa que tenga que traerla gustoso-sonrío-Además, ella y yo tenemos nuestra historia, que te la cuente ella después- giro de nuevo, y desapareció en el aire. Aduna no estaba segura si realmente se esfumo, o solo se movió a la velocidad de un vampiro

-Tenemos que averiguar quien alzo la vos-dijo Lothian a su espalda

-Tengo una idea de quien puso ser- susurro Zeruel, Aduna se giro para verlos

-quiero ayudar-dijo con voz firme, los tres vampiros la miraron y la diosa parecía sorprendida

-Eres solo una humana, querida- Zeruel hablo, pero su voz no sonaba como una negación, por el contrario de Alessandro y Lothian que la fulminaban con la mirada

-Ni pensarlo-

-Olvídalo-

-Pero…-

-No- dijeron ambos. Minerva observo la escena, y después miro a Adunafael

-¿Por qué, niña?- pregunto esta, Aduna la miro y después desvío su vista a sus compañeros y al final, a la diosa que parecía estar en el sueño de la bella durmiente

-Por que a pesar de que son de mi especie, esos cazadores se han metido con mas cosas de las que yo valoro, que el simple hecho que ser humana…me una a ellos. Casi eliminan a la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida, ponen en peligro a los dos vampiros que amo- miro con gesto solemne a Alessandro y Lothian quienes le sonreían y miraban con amor-Y lo que es peor, tienen a mi hermana…durante dos años me fundí en la soledad, pensando que la había perdido…y resulta que esta en manos de humanos egoístas. No, para mi esto ya es personal- la diosa asintió solemne

-Pero como Zeruel lo marco, eres solo una humana-

-Muchas veces, hay mas poder en algo insignificante, que en algo grande- sentencio ella

-Pero de ninguna forma te dejaremos pelear-aclaro Alessandro

-Necesito ayudar, necesito que soy útil y mas aun, necesito recuperar a mi hermana-

-Eres útil- dijo Zeruel, ella lo miro interrogativamente-Hoy hubiéramos perdido a un importante ser, si no fuera por ti. Definitivamente eres útil, incluso mas de lo que fuimos algunos aquí- salio de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta- Nos ayudaras en lo necesario, mientras eso no te ponga en peligro, y tus compañeros así lo quieran- sin mas se retiro, Minerva miro un momento hacia ella, y después se encogió de hombros y siguió al otro vampiro.

Adunafael encaro a los dos vampiros restantes, que la miraban con gesto crítico

-Ni se te ocurra ponerte en riesgo- sentencio Alessandro

-O en este preciso momento, te encerraremos en una habitación donde no puedas salir- ella asintió y les sonrío. De pronto su estomago rugio y ella se sonrojo, pero ambos rieron

-Vamos a que comas-

-Pero Arthemisa-

-Créeme, Zeruel no tardara en regresar, el no se separa de ella mientras pueda.-

-Por eso mejor que desaparezcamos, el no creo que quiera tener publico- sonrío Alessandro y le tendió una mano a Adunafael y la tomo.

Ella comió y poco después se fue a tomar su cuarto a tomar una ducha, había planeado buscar en la biblioteca algún dato que ayudara, pero cuando sus compañeros la vieron desnuda, la ducha tomo más tiempo del necesario.

Ella sabía, había temas que hablar entre ellos, faltaban cabos que atar, sentimientos que aclarar, mas no había tiempo para eso…solo para sentir.

Cuando ella caminaba hacia la biblioteca –después de que Alessandro y Lothian confesaron que no resistían la sed- su mente no dejaba de ver todos los cabos sueltos, todos los inciertos que había en su futuro, y los muchos "y si" que se formulaban dentro de ella.

Lo único cierto para ella, lo único real a lo que atarse, era estar con Alessandro y Lothian, hoy, mañana y siempre. Fuera lo que fuera, ella tenia que sobrevivir a los demás y quedarse a lado de ellos, no sabia si rescataría a su hermana –que lo deseaba- o si Arthemisa podría ser salvada. No sabia si encontraría a Lucas, o si saldría bien parada de esa guerra en la que acaba de caer. Pero sabia que su vida nunca seria igual a la de antes y eso, en lugar de preocuparla, la hacia feliz.

Fue entonces, camino hacia la biblioteca, en el que el mundo le daba una señal de que tal ves, había luz entre todas esas penumbras que no dejaban ver claro hacia delante.

A pesar de los 8 años que el tiempo dejo trascurrir, su cuerpo y su mente respondieron a su presencia, aunque el aun no la notaba, caminando perdido…como zombi. Adunafael corrió hacia el, y antes de llegar, vio como el se giraba hacia ella y la miraba, triste, después…con sorpresa e incredulidad. Ella sonrío

-Lucas…- murmuro. La búsqueda llegaba a su fin.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Vale, aqui cap nuevo. Con prisa, bay._**

**Capitulo 11**

Su interior quería explotar, demasiadas emociones encontradas, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas imágenes de las veces que se figuro este momento ¿y ahora? No podía hacer más que verlo. ¿Era un ilusión? Imposible

Vio como el extendía una mano hacia ella, Adunafael respondió el gesto, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se encontraran con las de el. Sonrío débilmente

-Lucas- repitió con un tono mas alegre, el pareció que se asustaba al oírla hablar

-¿Eres tu, acaso eres tu, o mi mente me estaba llevando al limite?- pregunto el, su voz fue como un arrullo, y los recuerdos de épocas mas venideras la envolvieron. La pequeña Aduna entre sus brazos, siendo arrullada por su voz. De pronto el vampiro delante de ella, de ojos color azul y cabello negro azulado se distorsiono, por un segundo pensó que iba a desaparecer, hasta que noto que eran lagrimas, sus lagrimas…lo que lo hacían verlo borroso. Nada en el había cambiado, la misma complexión alta…no mas de unos 18 años, menos incluso; una parte de ella noto lo divertido que era, al ver que ahora era mayor e incluso un poco mas alta que el, a pesar de que en algún tiempo el la llevo en sus brazos. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella cambio, volvía a ser la misma niña que amaba a su hermano, a su mentor, a su padre…todo colecto en una sola persona, Lucas.

A pesar de los años, el afecto hacia el era tan inmutable como lo era el mismo.

-Soy yo, Lucas, Adunafa…-antes de poder terminar, el la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho, ella correspondió sin dudarlo. Era como hace tanto tiempo, calido y seguro a pesar del frío tacto. Ella no pudo evitarlo, se soltó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba aun mas, el no hacia ruido alguno, pero no la soltaba, acariciaba sus cabellos, sus brazos…como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí

-dime que no me he vuelto loco, no puedo volverme loco antes de verte a ti y a Casandra, dime que eres real y todo a acabado-

-Soy yo, soy real- murmuraba-Estamos juntos, Lucas, juntos al fin- Lucas la separa de si, y por un momento creyó que la alejaría, pero el la miraba al rostro, sosteniéndola por los brazos. Entonces el mundo brillo; su sonrisa fue grande y perfecta…llena de vida y de luz, justo como lo recordaba. Y justo como ella recordaba, correspondió.

-Lucas te extrañe, mucho- logro decir, y el la volvió a abrazar

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce nube.- no supo cuanto tiempo paso, no supo de nada más que todo el tiempo, todo el esfuerzo…todo, había rendido frutos y ahora lo tenia entre sus brazos. Ahora estarían juntos, como debía ser y jamás le permitiría la alejara de el.

-¿Tu crees que se queden pegado así ahora?- escucho una voz que conocería aun en el mismísimo infierno. La jovialidad de Alessandro y su diversión eran únicas.

-Espero que no…seria muy complicado si- ella se separo, y los vio. Justo detrás de ella estaban los dos, sonrientes, brillantes. Y sabía que estaban felices por ella

-¡Es Lucas!- grito ella, ambos rieron

-Debe serlo, por que de ser otro con el que te abrazas así, dudo que pudiera verlo sin arrancarle la cabeza antes- dijo Alessandro, ella corrió a él y lo abrazo con fuerza antes de besarlo, se separo e hizo lo mismo con Lothian. Tenia tanta felicidad, tanta complementación que necesitaba demostrarla, sentirla con aquellos que la provocaban. Lucas se había acercado y miraba curioso a ambos vampiros, y las muestras de afecto

-Hola, Lucas-

-¿Lothian?- pregunto este consternado y con la explicita pregunta en su rostro. Lothian río levemente y se encogió de hombros

-Ella me encontró y me pidió ayuda-

-Ya veo…-dijo pensativo, giro a ver a Alessandro-¿Y tu eres?-

-El que te va a partir la cara si vuelves ha abandonarla- contesto Alessandro sonriente, pero con la seriedad grabada en su mirada. Lucas lo miro sorprendido y Lothian se carcajeo

-¡Alessandro!- lo reprendió Aduna, pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada por que ahora era feliz

-¿Yo que, amor?-

-Compórtate- este sonrío y la miro de esa manera que la derretía

-No, creo que deberías reprenderme…de manera mas severa- se tentó, realmente se tentó. Cada fibra de su ser se tentó por hacer lo que el le sugería

-¿Amor?- pregunto Lucas enarcando una ceja, Alessandro sonrío con esa chispa tan habitual en el

-¿Si, mi vida?- Lucas bufo molesto y este, como era de esperarse, rió, el burlado lo ignoro y miro a Adunafael con el ceño fruncido

-Por favor, dime que no es lo que pienso que es- Aduna se sonrojo

-De hecho, me temo que es justo lo que piensas que es-Lucas clavo su vista en ella, totalmente serio, sin una expresión definida en su rostro

-Explícate- dijo en tono seco; sin darse cuenta, Aduna trago pesado, sintiéndose como una niña a la que están por regañar y para colmo de males, no tardo en llegar la risa descarada de Alessandro mientras ponía una mano sobre su cintura

-Bueno, no creí que un vampiro de tu calibre no lo necesitara pero…-todos lo miraron- Cuando una abeja busca una flor- Lothian le dio un codazo intentando que se callara, mientras Aduna trataba de taparle la boca con una mano, pero el no se lo permitía. Por el contrario se reía abiertamente. Lucas no decía nada, solo observaba detenidamente, hasta que los tres se quedaron quietos y le dieron su atención otra vez

-Sigo esperando esa explicación, Adunafael-

-Eso intente, pero no me de…- otro codazo de parte de Lothian, este fingió que el golpe le dolía pero la sonrisa juguetona de su rostro no desaparecía. Aduna se rió sin poder evitarlo, por su parte Lothian miro a Lucas de una manera mas elocuente, tomando en serio a su viejo amigo, y sonriéndole con camarería, que este no se molesto en contestar. Seguía viendo al trío, como un profesor que esta pensando que castigo aplicar a los niños traviesos.

-Estarás de acuerdo, viejo amigo, que este no es el lugar mas privado, exactamente, en el que podamos hablar sobre ese tema-

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Aduna, buscando salvavidas- Por que no vamos a mi habitación ¿si? ahí podemos hablar, tengo mucho de que contarte-

-Pero amor- interrumpió Alessandro con gesto contraído, claramente fingido-La habitación sigue desordenada, ya sabes, por la mucha…actividad que hemos estado teniendo-

-¿Alessandro, podrías cerrar tu boca esta vez?- pregunto empezando a sentirse molesta a causa de la vergüenza, era como confesarle a tus padres que ya no eras virgen. Claro, eso era, Lucas había actuado como la figura paterna para ella…así que, natural que quisiera despedazar a Alessandro por decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad. Mas que genial, acaba de reencontrarlo… ¡y Alessandro le hacia esto!

-Desde luego, querida- se encogió de hombros-No necesito usar la boca…Lucas lo podrá ver por si mismo, hasta puede que…-

-Lucas acompáñame- dijo, interrumpiendo a Alessandro que la miro con una gran sonrisa, comparable a la de alguien, que tiene preparado algo malo para uno. Empezó a caminar, pensando que Alessandro o Lothian se pondrían a su lado. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, que Lucas la rodeara por los hombros y la aferrara a el en actitud posesiva, mientras miraba con gesto serio a Lothian y a Alessandro. Un padre vigilando que los adolescentes precoces no se acercaran a su niña…sep, eso parecía

Para su vergüenza, cuando entro en la habitación, era justo lo que Alessandro decía. Las sabanas estaban revueltas e incluso para su poco practico sentido del olfato…la habitación olía a…sexo. Sexo duro, placentero…total. Si, no cabía duda.

Y el rostro de Lucas lo delato, inhalo fuertemente –más de lo que ella sabia, era necesario- y dejo escapar el aire lentamente, frunciendo el ceño. Después la miro, con un mar de preguntas y reproches. Pero claro, la última vez que la vio era una niña de que ¿13 años? ¿12? Aduna frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de eso, ella era una niña, una niña cuando ella lo vio por ultima vez, y ahora era una mujer. Mientras el tiempo no pasaba ni un segundo para el. Nada cambio en el…nada. Suspiro, sintiendo de pronto como el paso del tiempo caía encima, no realmente porque de pronto se sintiera vieja, era más bien, como notar…que a pesar de que a veces no parece, el tiempo avanza.

Trato de salvar la reprimenda que sentía avecinarse, sonriéndole de manera inocente, y un poco abochornada. El suspiro y meneo la cabeza, y después camino hacia dentro de la habitación, pasándola de largo hasta balcón y sentándose en uno de los sillones, con ella en sus piernas. Aduna frunció un momento el ceño ¿pero que tenían los vampiros que todos la querían en su regazo? Bueno, no es que nunca pasara eso con Lucas. Era esa la posee que siempre tomaban, pero Lucas ahora era…incluso menor que ella….al menos en apariencia ¡Que cómico debía verse! Y por la expresión de los dos vampiros que se sentaron delante de ellos, lo era. Alessandro aun no borraba esa sonrisa risueña, y una mirada brillante llena de expectación y diversión.

-Bien, pensé que esto seria una charla privada- dijo Lucas, mirando obstinadamente a los dos vampiros, Alessandro enarco una ceja

-¿privado? Desde cuando ese concepto esta en pie con una mansión llena de vampiros-sonrío-Solo que yo soy mas descarado-Lucas bufo, pero ignoro el comentario. Observo a Adunafael

-Empieza a explicarte, y por sobre todo, me gustaría saber que rayos haces…aquí-El fruncía el ceño, como si tratara de resolver el peor acertijo del mundo

-Yo…te busque. Como era nuestro…trato- el asintió, y la miro esperan por mas, ella suspiro-Te buscaba en cada bar, en cada ciudad, en cada museo que encontrara a mi paso, sobre todo de noche, que sabia era tu ambiente favorito-otro asentimiento-Fue entonces…que una noche, encontré a…Alessandro-al mencionarlo ella lo observo, su sonrisa inmutable en su rostro la hizo sonreír, y su corazón se insuflo de amor por la mirada que el le daba.

-Hable con el y…accedió a ayudarme- la carcajada de Alessandro la interrumpió, todos lo miraron

-¿hablaste conmigo cariño? Me extorsionaste, me chantajeaste para que te ayudara, eso no es hablar- Aduna se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-Necesitaba cualquier oportunidad ¿Cómo iba a saber que tu podías matar a cazadores, con los ojos vendados?-

-Heriste mi orgullo con tu duda, cariño-una sonrisa de lujuria-Pero ya encontrare una forma de cobrármela- como toda respuesta Lucas aferro mas a Aduna soltando un pequeño gruñido en dirección de Alessandro, y una clara mirada de "Ni en tu mejor sueño"

-Continua, nube- Aduna asintió, comenzando a sentir que la cosa se estaba poniendo…peligrosa

-Alessandro fue el cuarto vampiro que logre encontrar en años de búsqueda, y el único…lo suficientemente cortes-el aludido fingió que se quitaba un sombrero, sonriente-como para darme información de ti. El solo había escuchado tu nombre, pero no tenía la más minima idea de tu localización, pero conocía a alguien que podía darme información, alguien que te conocía-

-Lothian- murmuro Lucas mirando a su viejo amigo, este sonrío y alzo la mano

-Presente, querido profesor- Aduna dejo escapar una risilla, muy por el contrario Alessandro, que se rió como es habitual en el y le golpeo en el hombro a su hermano con camarería. Por su parte, el oyente solo puso los ojos en blanco y tomo aire de manera dramática

-Continua, Adunafael-esta asintió

-Alessandro me llevo hasta el, Lothian. El sabia de mi, y me dijo que tu habías estado con el solo unos años atrás, pero no tenia la mejor idea hacia donde te dirigirías, o cual seria tu actual localización-

-¿Y como, por todos los infiernos, terminaste aquí? – pregunto con un tono mas fuerte del habitual. Aduna solo se encogió de hombros

-Adunafael, me pidió que la ayudara y yo accedí, y este- cabeceo hacia Alessandro- temo que es como una lapa, una vez que se te pega…-

-Yo también te amo, hermano- dijo este inmutable- En vez de ser agradecido, me insultas, te comparto mi cama y tu-

-¿Agradecido?- contesto el otro con el ceño fruncido-Te dignas a interrumpir mis años de meditación, en menos de una hora me ataca un grupo de vampiros buscando venganza por no se que, termino incendiando mi casa ¿y debo estar agradecido?

-De nada- dijo Alessandro sonriente, que notaba que el reproche era pura actuación

-¿terminaron? Por que sigo sin saber que rayos hace ella aquí y por el amor a lucifer, me gustaría que me digieras donde esta Casandra-Ahí estaba una pregunta que no quería contar, pero debía de

-Estoy aquí, por que en nuestro camino hacia Egipto, sugerencia de Lothian, alguien nos intercepto y nos pidió, que en vista de los problemas que los cazadores que estaban aquí…nos quedáramos aquí-

-¿Y ustedes accedieron a traerla?- a la par, ambos se encogieron de hombros

-Dejarla sola seria peor error, y Arthemisa había asegurado, nada le pasaría-

-¿Arthemisa, la diosa?-todos asintieron

-¿la conociste?-Aduna sintió un escalofrío por nombrarla en tiempo pasado-es decir ¿la conoces?-por su vista periférica, noto como Alessandro agachaba la cabeza y su vista se llenaba de tristeza, contrariada con la sonrisa que tenia

-No, no la conozco, no en persona, pero mi antiguo mentor si la conoció y me hablo de ella. Es un diosa llena de poder y sabiduría, según me contó-

-Lo es…-aseguro Lothian. Lucas asintió

-Por eso vine, había estado escuchando antiguos rumores de que los cazadores se habían vuelto mas peligrosos, alguna clase de treta. Y supe que Zeruel estaba convocando, yo no planeaba venir hasta que un troll decidió hacerme una visita, entonces pensé que tal vez esto era mas serio, así que vine aquí, para informarme un poco mas ¿Dónde esta la diosa?- un momento de silencio, todos evitando mirar a alguien

-Arthemisa fue herida…cuando me protegió- susurro Aduna-Fue una emboscada, Ale y Loth no pudieron hacer nada. Lucas…los cazadores tiene a Casandra- el cuerpo de Lucas se tenso bajo ella y la miro sorprendido

-¿Cómo?- Aduna suspiro

-Hace dos años aproximadamente…unos cazadores nos atacaron, Cassy me oculto para protegerme… durante estos dos últimos años, yo viví pensando que ella estaba…muerta- las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos-Hasta la noche anterior…que vi como atacaba a Alessandro, pero Lucas…ya no es nuestra Cassy ella es tan…diferente- se abrazo a el y dejo que las lagrimas salieran mientras el acariciaba su espalda y gruñido bajo se escapaba

-Ellos la tienen- sentencio

-Tranquilo chico, que la intención de Arthemisa es recuperarla- hablo con tono tranquilo Alessandro

-¿Esta bien ella?- pregunto Lucas, en sus ojos se notaba que el agradecía el sacrificio que la diosa había hecho por cuidar de Adu

-Estaría muerta si no fuera por que Adunafael encontró un modo de salvarla, temporalmente-

-interesante…-

-Voy a salvarla- murmuro Aduna-A ella y a mi hermana, ningún estupido cazador me quitara las cosas que quiero- se alzo y miro a Lucas-Tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato, Lucas. Quiero ser lo que ustedes son- Aduna lo había pensando toda su vida, lo había pensando desde que se alejo de ella, había estudiado todos los pro y los contra, y conocía todos los riesgos. Sin embargo, ahora mas que nunca quería ser lo que ellos eran. Lucas hizo una mueca

-¿Apenas nos reencontramos, y ya quieres que me separe de ti?- pregunto-Además, todavía no me explicas cierto hecho- dijo mirando significativamente mientras observa a los dos vampiros delante de ellos

-No hay nada que explicar, me enamore. Así de simple y sencillo-

-Son vampiros-

-¡No me digas!- dijo Alessandro entre divertido y molesto-tu también, y no veo que pongas objeciones ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Lucas lo miro, molesto y cuando su voz se oyó se oía profundamente controlada

-La diferencia esta, en que ella es humana…y humana debe seguir, vivir su vida-

-No, Tu lo prometiste- se levanto molesta. Lucas la observo-Prometiste que seria como tu cuando nos reencontraron, y quiero serlo-

-Aduna, toda tu vida…o la mayoría, has vivido dentro de mi mundo ¿Qué te asegura que no serás mas feliz en el mundo al que en realidad perteneces?-

-¡Por que en ese mundo no hay nadie que realmente me aprecio!- grito-No te tengo ahí, no tengo a nadie en ese mundo que me extrañe, que me piense. Peor aun, no tengo a nadie que yo extraje o le piense- se agacho frente a el-Tu, Lothian, Alessandro, Casandra, hasta Arthemisa…son las cosas que yo valoro, son todo lo que yo amo. ¿Qué hay de bueno de ser humano? Nada, por el contrario…son cazadores, son humanos, los que me quieren alejar de ti ¿con esa clase de cosas quieres que me junte?-

-Hay cosas diferentes…-

-¡Pero no las quiero!- tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Lucas-Eres tu, Es tu mundo en el que quiero estar, Lucas. Es aquí donde pertenezco, cumple tu palabra. Déjame pertenecer a su mundo-

-¿Y si luego me odias?- pregunto-¿Y si luego me reprochas por acceder? ¿Y si luego te odias, nos odias por todo a lo que renunciarías de seguirme?- Aduna lo miro a los ojos, viendo el miedo que había en ellos, la duda, el arrepentimiento. La misma mirada que vio por ultima vez, algo dentro de ella lo capto, lo entendió todo. Sonrío feliz.

-No te hubiera buscado con tanto ahínco, Lucas, si deseara odiarte en algún momento. Somos una familia, y las familias están siempre juntas. Y nada, escúchame bien, nada hare que deje esta vez, tendrías que matarme antes si crees que te abandonare. Y no pienses que esto es solo por el mero hecho de querer ser vampiro. No, de ser así hubiera hecho que Alessandro o incluso Lothian me convirtieran. Pero quiero que seas tu, has sido muchas cosas para mi, sin que hubiera un lazo real, ahora quiero que ese lazo se vuelva tangible. Quiero que seas tu, el que me lleve a mi nueva vida-Lucas la miro, indeciso, miro luego hacia Alessandro y Lothian

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?-

-Que si lo dudas un segundo mas, te golpeare y lo hare yo mismo- critico Alessandro

-Ella debe y quiere estar con nosotros- Lucas los miro, y luego a ella. Al final asintió

-Pero las cosas no están…en la mejor situación para…-

-Lo están créeme. –

-Tardaras en adaptarte-

-No, confía en mi- Lucas la miraba, indeciso, pero con mas anhelo por ceder que por negarse.

-Lo hare…- susurro, pero Adunafael lo escucho, se levanto de un salto y sonrío como nunca.

-¿Pueden quedarse?- pregunto ella a sus dos vampiros, estos la vieron y asintieron sin dudar

-Ni pensaba moverme de aquí- aseguro Alessandro, ella sonrío y se acerco a abrazarlo

-Pronto me vengare de todo lo que me has hecho- susurro antes de besarlo, el sonrío

-Estoy listo para tu furia pasional, amor- Aduna le sonrío y se acerco a Lothian

-Pronto…- le aseguro y lo beso.

Se separo de ellos y miro a Lucas, este se levanto y camino dentro de la habitación y ella lo siguió con los dos vampiros detrás de ella. El joven Lucas miro la cama con gesto critico, al final se encogió de hombro y le hizo señas a ella para que se recostara y Adunafael obedeció sin rechistar

-Por cierto, nube- dijo cuando ella se acomodo, Aduna lo miro-Aun me tienes que explicar mas sobre estos- cabeceo hacia ellos-Y que ni crean que les dejare tan fácilmente tenerte-

-Creo que si hubieras llegado dos días antes, realmente hubieras logrado tu objetivo- susurro Alessandro sonriente y Lucas le gruño

-Sobre todo tú, estas en mi lista negra-

-Como si pudieran apuntarme en otro lugar-

-No me sorprende-

-La envidia del mundo, esta dirigida a mi magnifico ser ¿Qué puedo decir?-Lucas no dijo nada, miro a Adunafael y le sonrío

-¿Lista?- pregunto, mientras Aduna veía como sus dos vampiros se sentaban cerca de ella, al pie de la cama, ella asintió mas que emocionada. Dentro de poco…seria como ellos. Ella asintió una sola ves mirando a el y luego a Loth y Ale.

Lucas la rodeo con almohadas y luego acaricio su rostro, y su cabello con una mirada de admiración y amor. Se agacho lentamente, como si estuviera a punto de besarla pero desvío su atención de su rostro y se acerco a su cuello.

Ella trato de reprimir el escalofrío de su cuerpo cuando los labios de el estaban tan cerca, su corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba; ella se concentro en ese sonido, después de todo, seria la ultima vez que lo sintiera correr así, seria la ultima vez que su propia sangre corriera por sus venas. Y no le dolía.

Los dientes de Lucas se incrustaron en su piel, ella gimió de dolor y abrazo a Lucas aferrandolo a ella; una parte de ella se dio cuenta que no era como tener a Lothian o a Alessandro entre sus brazos, no, esto era algo…diferente, pero sin dejar de ser significativo, era después de todo, alguien valioso en su vida.

El dolor paso cuando sus endorfinas actuaron, haciéndola sentir un éxtasis y tranquilidad que obligaron a su corazón a latir mas lentamente, adormeciéndolo. Ella suspiro mientras sentía como Lucas tragaba su sangre, en lugar de sentir horror ante la idea ella era feliz, Adunafael estaba alimentándolo, su sangre seria la que correría por el cuerpo de Lucas, y la ponzoña de el correría por su cuerpo. Algo los uniría para siempre.

-Te quiero, hermano-susurro adormecida mientras una parte de ella captaba como el la abrazaba a modo de respuesta.

-Suficiente, Lucas- escucho la voz de Lothian y un segundo después, los labios fríos de el se despegaban de su cuello.

Fue un segundo de abandono, un segundo de soledad y frío, antes de que el primer choque de calor le recorriera.

Sentía las miradas de ellos sobre ella, sentía incluso su preocupación. Pero Aduna estaba en un lugar muy distante para poder hablarles, reconfortarlos.

Eran como olas, de agua tibia, venían y se iban, la bañaban con su cuerpo y luego la dejaban fría, pero cuando Aduna se dio cuenta que cada vez que se iba y regresaban, estas eran mas calientes, comenzó a desear que no se alejaran. Que terminaran de una vez.

Su corazón empezó a galopar desenfrenado, como huyendo de algo y su respiraciones e agito, su piel era recorrida por sudor frío que erizaban su piel. Entonces grito.

Su cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas, siendo sumergida totalmente en las aguas, no, no era agua caliente lo que la rodeaba, eran llamas puras. Era lava.

Grito, mientras su cuerpo, activado por el instinto de supervivencia empezó a tratar de desprenderse de la llamas, quiso arañarse el rostro, pero algo…tan frío como el hielo se lo impidió.

Aquel frío la relajo, y antes de darse cuenta trataba de prolongar el contacto, para su sorpresa el frío se extendió por todo su costado derecho, y ella se apego a él feliz del contacto. Otro trozo de hielo la abrazo por atrás, y otro mas tomo posesión de sus piernas, ella suspiro feliz. Había calma, el fuego se iba…arremetía.

Pero para Adunafael fue cantar victoria demasiado rápido, el fuego no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Y antes de darse cuenta, otra llamarada de calor la rodeo, sentía el frío lejanamente, apretado contra ella, pero inútil ante el fuego. Lo único que la consolaba es que pronto acabaría, pronto…

Hay veces que un segundo se hace eterno, otras que pasaba mas rápido de lo debido, y hay otras, muy raras. Que no sabes a que ritmo va realmente, Que segundo pierde significado, pierde valor.

Ese segundo de llamas fue en realidad dos días, 8 horas, 20 minutos, 36 segundos. Tiempo demasiado largo para Lothian que observaba como Adunafael se retorcía entre los brazos de el y su hermano, e incluso la vaga presencia de su amigo. Cada vez que ella gritaba todos sufrían. Zeruel ni nadie los había interrumpido, si acaso el jefe de clan había hablado desde la puerta, preguntando por como seguía la transformación, pero conformándose con no obtener respuesta. Todos tenían en su memoria muy fresco el recuerdo de su propia transformación, y no querían estar tan cerca de recordatorio tan tangible. Tal vez ni siquiera ellos, si no fuera por el amor que le profesaban.

Pero ver el dolor en su rostro, las lagrimas en sus ojos, era una cruel visión, Lothian juraba en su interior, que de ser posible evitaría cualquier tipo de dolor para ella de ahora en adelante, y por la expresión de su hermano, el pensaba lo mismo. No solo eso, oír los recuerdos cada tanto de Alessandro. El recordaba su transformación, la noche en que la vio, la idea de no querer alejarse de ella, el deseo de hacerla una igual. El miedo, la frustración. Todo revuelto, y cada vez mas viejos pensamientos le invadían, si tuviera tiempo se enojaría, o se sentiría cansado. Ahora no, no con ella entre sus brazos en pleno transe para ser una de ellos.

Pero ahora estaba pasando, en los últimos 26 minutos, ella parecía mas relajada, ya no luchaba ni gritaba, mucho menos se aferraba a ellos con desespero. No, ahora su respiración era levemente agitada, mientras ella soltaba un gemido de vez en cuando, su corazón se acompasaba lentamente. Unos latidos mas, y estaría del otro lado, junto a ellos.

2 minutos tardo en llegar ese último latido, ella exhalo el aire en un jadeo, y luego quedo en silencio. Todos a la expectativa.

-Vamos amor, que ya me estoy quedando acalambrado- le insto con voz alegre Alessandro, esta gimió levemente y se removió. Ambos notaron el nuevo timbre de su voz, mas melodioso, mas encantador. No es que su voz fuera disonante, pero ahora…parecía la voz de un ángel. Ellos por fin pudieron tomarse el tiempo para apreciar los cambios, como era natural su piel se había aclarado, e incluso tenía cierto brillo, que solo seria de verdad notable ante los ojos de los de su especie. Ahora era fría y mas dura, como lo es la piel de cualquier vampiro, su cabello, ligeramente mas largo brillaba como llamas de fuego caoba. Sus labios rojos y perfectos resaltaban mas.

-Mis dioses, siento como si hubiera sido arrastrada por todo un cráter lleno de lava un centenar de veces-

-Natural, querida…natural- dijo Lothian, por supuesto, cuando uno vive tanto tiempo con sentidos tan limitados y recibe todo magnificado, es como el momento después de la sobredosis, sientes todo más potente. Incluso la ligera brisa que te toca, pero pronto se va, o más bien, pronto uno se acostumbra.

-Me duele la garganta- dijo ella

-Podrías de una vez por todas, abrir los malditos ojos, mujer- se quejo Alessandro. Adunafael frunció el ceño pero no hizo lo que se pidió

-dioses, no grites, escucho hasta la platica que Zeruel esta teniendo en la otra habitación con Arthemisa-Nadie hablo por un segundo, agudizando su oído. Pero no oían nada, efectivamente…Zeruel estaba con Arthemisa, pero no decía nada. Solo estaba…ahí.

-Abre los ojos, nube- susurro en tono bajo, Lucas

-No- dijo con el ceño profundizado

-¿Por qué no, amor?- pregunto Lothian paciente

-Por que, si de por si oigo, siento y huelo todo…y ya me esta entrando dolor de cabeza, no quiero pensar si abro los malditos- Alessandro no pudo evitarlo, se carcajeo. Aun cuando ella se tapo los oídos e hizo una mueca, el se rió, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La respuesta de ella era tan…elocuente. Tan típico de ella.

-¿Y planeas ser el primer vampiro ciego del mundo, querida?-

-No- sonrío débilmente- pero puedo intentarlo- tomo aire; Abrió lentamente los ojos, adaptándose a la luz, a la visión. Sus ojos los mismo, para fortuna, aunque difícil que cambiaran; la única diferencia es que tenían un pequeño aro alrededor del iris de color carmesí, pero este se iría diluyendo con el tiempo, y se volvería dorado si ella empezaba a alimentarse de animales. Tal vez a veces se oscurecería un poco, pero nada preocupante, sus ojos serian siendo ese delicioso desigual que tanto semejaba un bosque.

Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que se sintió segura de poder controlar la visión del mundo, y después, con igual lentitud se levanto mientras Alessandro y Lothian la observaban.

Al primero que observo fue a Lucas, notando lo diferente que era verle con esos ojos, lo sentía más…real y menos etéreo. Pero Lothian y Alessandro, parecían acentuar esa imagen de algo irreal, seguían pareciendo luz y oscuridad. Pero sin embargo, mas a su alcance. Un pensamiento que atravesó la mente de ella, le decía que tal vez la diferencia que sentía al mirar la belleza de ellos, era el amor que sentía.

-Necesitas alimentarte, Nube- ella miro a su interlocutor, mientras se extasiaba al ver que su cerebro podía descomponer y tonificar cada estrofa, cada entonación de la voz.

-Aquí- dijo Alessandro, y sin dudar se abrió la muñeca. El olor de la sangre hizo que sus fosas nasales se dilataran, y antes de poder reaccionar en siquiera la orden de hacerlo, sus labios se habían pegado a la herida de el, saboreando el delicioso sabor

-No es el mismo sabor de la sangre humana, querida- le dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Pero siempre es más recomendable, que tu primer trago sea de un vampiro- dijo Lothian

-Ayuda a tener mas fuerza- ella apenas lo escuchaba saboreando los matices, la contextura, y el alivio que su garganta sentía. Bebería todo si fuera necesario

"_Es suficiente…"_ escucho y ella se separa, aceptando la sugerencia de Alessandro

-Pero quiero mas- dijo haciendo un puchero.

"_Yo te daré…"_ ella se giro a ver a Lothian y le sonrío

-Gracias- al instante en que lo dijo, el enarco una ceja

-¿Por qué? – ella se movió nerviosa

-Por…querer, darme tu…sangre- todos la miraron como si hubiera dicho algo extraño-¿Qué?-

-Querida yo no…dije nada-

-Pero yo ye oí…- todos la miraron aun de manera mas penetrante, Lothian se llevo la muñeca a sus labios y abrió la vena, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Era como si un gato escuchara cuando abren la lata de comida, en un segundo se había movido y apretado sus labios contra la herida.

Delicioso, el sabor era delicioso. Diferente al sabor de Alessandro, lo sabia, pero aun así era delicioso a su propia manera

"_Como si no tuviera con Arthemisa así, ahora tengo que aguantar a la neófita, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas"_ Ella se separa de repente, escuchando la voz de Zeruel, enarco una ceja hacia la puerta y todos la vieron

-¿Pasa algo, amor?-

-¿Por qué Zeruel es…asi?-

-¿Así como?- en lugar de responder, camino hacia la puerta y atravesó el umbral. Su intención era ir a hablar con el, y para su sorpresa, en cuanto sus músculos captaron la orden, ya se hallaba delante de la puerta

-Woow- exclamo sosteniéndose de la puerta, sintiendo que en cualquier momento tendría otro pequeño viaje fugaz

-Ten cuidado, pequeña corre caminos- le dijo Alessandro posándose a su lado y colocándole un mano sobre el hombro-No es divertido estarse moviendo a esa velocidad todo el tiempo- se acerco a su oído y susurro bajo-Hay cosas que en realidad, valen llevarlas lento-El tono, el aire de el exhalando, el toque…todo se intensifico como nunca antes. Fue como un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, y un calor de nuevo la induraban, un calor muy diferente al de antes; sin embargo antes de poder tomar la propuesta de Ale, Lucas apareció y se interpuso entre ellos, mirando con advertencia. Este sonrío y se encogió de hombros

-Lo se, lo se…numero uno en la lista negra, como olvidarlo-

-Mas te vale que lo recuerdes- Aduna rió, solo pudo hacer eso. Tal vez se hubiera enojado, pero era tan cómico que Alessandro le siguiera el juego a Lucas o peor aun, que Lucas insistiera en jugar. Cuando todos sabían perfectamente que el no tenia ningún poder sobre ella, ahora menos que era un vampiro. Una de ellos. Sin embargo, ella y Ale sabían que lo único que pasaba, es que Lucas quería jugar al padre celoso, y Ale le seguía el juego, lo que sea que le divirtiera

-¿Alguien podría abrir la puerta por mi? , temo romperla, ya vimos que aun no me mido- por suerte no tuvo que esperar a que esos dos terminaran su pelea de miradas, por que Lothian abrió la puerta para ella. Le sonrío de manera agradecida y este le correspondió.

Cuando dio un paso dentro de la habitación, su cuerpo se alerto, mientras un escalofrío le erizaba la piel, algo extraño. Sin embargo también había un olor, era como el olor de la sangre…pero también había algo diferente ¿seria el olor de la sangre humana? Miro dentro de la habitación, buscando el centro de ese aroma, Zeruel estaba parado al lado de Arthemisa que seguía postrada, este la observaba calculador

"_que ni se le ocurra lanzársele encima"_ Cuando capto eso, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, Una: Zeruel no había movido los labios, Dos: El aroma venia de Arthemisa. Frunció el ceño

-¿Así huelen los humanos?- pregunto, por que de ser así estaba segura de poder aguantarlo. Era delicioso, si. Llamativo, demasiado. Pero soportable; para su sorpresa fue Zeruel quien contesto

-No, así huelen los dioses- frunció el ceño-Me sorprende que lo notes, pocos son los vampiros que pueden distinguir el aroma- miro a Lothian

-¿Es cierto?- el le devolvió la mirada

-No lo se-

-Yo si, como se nota que hasta en eso te gano, hermano- sonrío Ale- Así como con el amuleto, los dioses tienen por naturaleza un medio para que nadie con el olfato desarrollado los note, a menos de que quiera. Ni yo puedo olerla en este momento-

-Tal vez por que es neófita- sugirió Lucas que no quitaba la vista de la diosa-¿Es ella?- pregunto

-Y todavía lo preguntas, suegro-Lucas lo miro molesto

-Ni en tu mejor sueño-

-Pero si en el de ella- la señalo, Lucas la miro buscando apoyo pero Aduna se limito a encogerse hombros. Camino hacia Zeruel y lo observo

-Jamás me le lanzaría encima, por muy neófita que sea- hablo con voz clara-Y tampoco es para que seas un cascarrabias, no te causare problemas- ella espero que se enojara, que bufara, pero para su consternación, el la miro sorprendido por un segundo, para después estudiarla con la mirada

-¿Puedes leer la mente?- pregunto al fin

-¿Qué?- negó con la cabeza-No para nada…

"Pues eso parece"

-Pero no lo es-contesto, sabiendo que el no había movido los labios y sintiendo un vacío dentro de su estomago ¿podía?

-Ya sabia que mi mujer seria un estuche de monerías-contesto Alessandro

-Espero que me la presentes, no conozco a tu mujer-

-La tienes enfrente, Lucas-

-Esa es mucha hembra para ti, jinete- susurro Lothian, divertido

-Y para ti, amigo-

-Somos buenos jinetes, Luquitas, no te preocupes- Lucas gruño, pero Adunafael no hizo caso

-¿Puedo leer pensamientos?- pregunto consternada, y enguanto lo hizo su mente se lleno de voces. La de Zeruel, la de Lothian, la de Alessandro y Lucas, Dioses, incluso le parecía escuchar lejanamente la voz de Arthemisa. Se sostuvo la cabeza preocupada…genial, esto era simplemente genial


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bueno, que he escrito algo especial. Descuiden si no les gusta solo es este capitulo, no pude evitarlo, cuando lo forme en mi cabeza se hizo de esta forma y por mas que trate de cambiarlo siguió como tal.**_

_**Adu, espero que no te arruine a tu amado con esto xD :-S pero Ale se empeño en hablarme…si, suena de locos ¬¬' pero siempre me pasa eso xD…mis personajes me hablan!!...y hoy quiso no solo que relatara, si no que lo relatara desde su punto de vista. Si te gusta, tomalo como regalo especial, por haberme escuchado (o leido) la otra vez y ayudarme a animarme,¡ y por fin haber empezado con la segunda parte de Muchacha de las sombras! Y haber empezado desde el punto de vista de Tadeo!! Lo ame…ahora lo único que me falta para morir en paz, es leer uno desde el punto de vista de Lisias xD **_

_**Bueno, espero te guste. Chao! Nee, por cierto…ya estamos cerca del final xD**_

_**Pd. A todo el que se pase por aquí ( a parte de Aduna) les recomiendo su nueva historia "EN BUSCA DE LA SANGRE" en especial para quien adora el trio y sus pato aventuras…yo los amo! xD…chao**_

**Capitulo 12**

**Alessandro.**

Mire a mi compañera con orgullo, mientras ella sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos y su cara expresaba consternación y sorpresa, meneando pausadamente, como si quisiera borrar esa idea de su mente. Sonreí hasta donde casi podía jurar que se me rompería la quijada de puro orgullo.

Primero, por su fantástico don, segundo…por que ella era_ mi_ compañera. Verla ahí, ahora siendo la magnifica y poderosa neófita que es, me llenaba de un sentimiento incontrolable, casi tan potente como la furia, pero mil veces mejor. Alguien poso su mano sobre mi hombro y gire la cabeza para encontrarme la sonrisa igual de orgullosa y petulante de_ mi_ hermano, Lothian.

No pude mas que corresponderle, era demasiado el orgullo que reventa mi corazón.

Era increíble ver que Lothian y yo nos entendíamos mas aun, de lo que había sido antes, no lo negare, ahora creo que lo amo más que cuando lo conocí, cuando su forma de ser me atrapo. Pero aquello se limitaba a una relación de respeto y amistad ¿ahora? Ni el maldito Armagedón lograrían llevarme lejos de el. Y ni aunque fuera la misma Arthemisa la que se pusiera enfrente a mí, exigiéndome una explicación de cómo ocurrió ese cambio tan drástico, lo diría.

Supongo el catalizador, que hizo que sentimientos, fuertes por si solos, se hicieran insoportablemente mejores, es la neófita que esta frente a nosotros, tratando de luchar por la comprensión.

Me reí bajo, claro, Adunafael puede aceptar fácilmente ser un vampiro, pero le cuesta mas trabajo ser un vampiro raro. Pero dioses, ella era tan…perfecta. Lo supe desde el segundo en que su voz se dirijo a mi, o desde que su aroma inundo mi alrededor; En un acto casi inconciente inhale el aire, sediento por atrapar su aroma, ahora con esa pequeña esencia que la hacia vampiro, pero que era intensificada por su aroma perfecto, inconfundible. Sonreí de nuevo, como un perfecto idiota ¡Que carajo! Aduna me hacia su perfecto idiota, ella y solo ella había logrado tal grado de degradación, y solo a ella se lo permitiría.

Ella giro sus ojos hacia mi con el ceño fruncido, y yo solo me encogí de hombros

-¿Yo que dije?- pregunte en gesto inocente, sabiendo que no era lo que dije, si no lo que pensé

-¿Podrían dejar de taladrarme con sus pensamientos?- pregunto, consternada mientras seguía tratando de despabilarse, suspiro frustrada. No pude evitarlo, tenia que hacerlo tanto como el respirar, innecesariamente de verdad, pero inevitable.

La mire fijamente, proyectando la imagen en mi cabeza, y luego, poco a poco le fui desprendiendo de las ropas que tenia, para luego…hacer un sin fin de imágenes provocadoras para ella. Imágenes de promesa, de deseo…de placer. Ella me volvió a mirar pero ahora con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, pero aun así no pudo ocultar el deseo que su aroma tenia

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- se quejo, yo la mire sonriente

-¿de hacer que, amor?- pregunte con gesto inocente, mi hermano a mi lado se rió. Seguro como el demonio de lo que se trataba esta pequeña charla

-_Eso_- remarco y mande una nueva oleada de imágenes-¡Alessandro!- gimoteo

-¿Si, querida?-

-Por…solo…deja de pensar-Lucas cerca de mi bufo

-Le pides algo posible, es claro que este no piensa mas que en una cosa- sentencio, y luego me miro molesto-Y si estas pensando eso, será mejor que te detengas o juro que te golpeare contra la pared para haber si así saco esas ideas de tu cabeza-

-inténtalo- lo rete sonriente y el solo repitió el bufido, ambos sabíamos que si nos poníamos a golpes, ganaría indiscutiblemente. Realmente a Lucas el reverendo no lo había conocido en persona hasta ahora, mas se era muy conocido que el no se había desarrollado en el campo de la batalla. Filosofo y pacifista por naturaleza, y ni todo el deseo de pelea que nuestra especie posee, lograrían arrancarle un golpe a el

-¿Lucas no pelea?- pregunto consternada Aduna

-Como te gusta estar en mi, cariño- le dije y ella se contrario. Definitivamente en este momento, de seguir humana, sus mejillas se adornarían del rojo que tanto me encantaba. Una parte de mi lo extrañaría, si. Pero el precio era mínimo por poder tenerla a mi lado, por tanto tiempo como ambos quisiéramos. Me conformaría con ese aroma de vergüenza que su cuerpo desprendió.

-Yo…-frunció el ceño y me miro llena de convicción, y hasta un poco molesta-Tu tienes la culpa, Ale, de las mentes de esta habitación es la tuya la que grita como loca- mira Lothian contrariada-¿Cómo soportas esto?- le pregunto, el le sonrío empático y se encoge de hombros

-Yo leo pensamientos pasados, y estos tardan un poco en llegar, son mas lentos. Así que puedo relajarme, y con un poco de practica, puedes bloquear tu mente o simplemente acostumbrarte, hasta sentirás extraño no oír las voces-

-No lo creo- respondió con tono incrédulo. Camino con paso vacilante hacia la cama de Arthemisa y se sentó ahí, con paso lento. De pronto alzo el rostro hacia Zeruel y lo miro molesta

-Ya te dije que no le haría nada a Arthemisa, la aprecio demasiado-le sostuvo la mirada al vampiro, sin preocupación por que el se le lanzara encima. Este solo le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato y después la desvío a la diosa que dormía. Me reí por lo bajo al ver que Zeruel se rendía ante ella, y otra pizca de orgullo afloro en mi ¡Por lucifer, que se había metido con el vampiro y el no le había hecho nada! El tipo era alguien respetable, de pocas palabras pero con mucho valor y conocimiento. Nadie y digo nadie, se metía o le alzaba la voz ¡Y ella lo había hecho! Y lo que es mejor, lo hizo hecho retroceder.

_Por los dioses, mujer…regresemos a la habitación, que te tengo que hacer mía ahora mismo_

Ella me miro sonriente y me guiño un ojo, pero movió negativamente la cabeza. Y entonces vino algo sorprendente.

Su voz, tan clara como si la hubiera usado de verdad, llego a mi mente

_Después_

Ambos nos miramos con sorpresa

-O me he vuelto loco, o acabo de escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza- le dije, ella negó lentamente

-Yo…tú…yo- tartamudeo

-¿podrías dejar de practicar los pronombres? Y decirme de una maldita vez, si fue tu voz la que escuche- no alce la voz, si estaba preocupado, pero en estos momentos con Aduna había que irse lento

-¡Y yo que madres voy a saber!- espeto, volvió a sostener su cabeza entre sus manos- Yo solo…pensé en lo que me hubiera gustado decirte, pero…

--Aquí aprieten una pausa- dijo mi hermano con voz irritante, por permanecer fuera del asunto-¿De que rayos están hablando?-

-Ella me mando un pensamiento- dije en cortas y breves palabras, eso de dar largas explicaciones no iba conmigo; claro, directo y conciso. Fin del asunto.

-¿Ella te mando un pensamiento?- pregunto Lucas sorprendido, mientras yo observaba a mi hermano que parecía meditar mis palabras. El único, como bien sabía yo, no necesitaba largas explicaciones.

-¿Hay eco en la maldita habitación, o que?- espete cada vez alterado. Leer los pensamientos era algo, pero mandarlos…no lo entendía. Y nunca en la maldita vida que había vivido, había escuchado algo semejante. Lo cual, tratándose de Adunafael, me preocupaba.

Los ojos de Lucas se oscurecieron, y gruño mostrándome los dientes, a claras molesto por mi salida, yo le sostuve la mirada y tense mis músculos por si al muy idiota, se le ocurría ignorar sus claras desventajas, y lanzarse a una pelea

-Después se destripan si quieren- espeto Lothian, igual de molesto que yo-Ahora lo importante es...- detuvo sus palabras y miro estupefacto a Adunafael, esta lo miraba entre consternada y suspicaz. Ambos se miraron por tiempo indefinido antes de que Adunafael asintiera una vez

-Bien, veo…así que no es solo con Ale, también contigo- musito

-Tu estabas en mi mente- dijo el con gesto consternado, bufe

-Que romántico…parece la entrada de una canción- espete, haciendo que Loth mirara hacia mi, con un brillo molesto. Su expresión era imperita, pero hasta yo sabia que estaba pensando claramente la forma de cerrarme la boca de una vez por todas. Yo le sonreí, retador. Al final se rindió, meneo la cabeza e ignoro mi última salida. No por que el fuera a perder en una batalla entre ambos, diablos, hasta yo tenia mis dudas de quien podría ser el vencedor en un intercambio entre el y yo; no, si Lothian se detuvo, fue por que no osaría pelear conmigo, así como yo tampoco lo haría, no cuando ahora lo amaba demasiado. Me encantaba pelear a su lado, no contra el.

Todos guardamos silencio, pensativos. ¿Enviar pensamientos? Seguía sin cuadrar en nuestra historia, entre nuestra raza tanto poder mental era…increíble.

Había quienes podían leer el pensamiento, quienes podían tener una que otra premonición, y quienes percibían sentimientos. Cualidades mentales como esa, era carentes en nosotros, era mas común las cualidades físicas. Mejor velocidad, fuerza, habilidad de rastreo, buen oído o vista.

-Pero ella es diferente- musito Lothian pensativo, lo mire sin revelar algo en mis facciones. No me preocupaba ver que el seguía mis pensamientos, aunque fueran recientes, estaba casi seguro que el había llevado un pensamiento igual que el mío.

-Diferente…-repitió Lucas, tratando de estudiar la palabra, mientras miraba a Aduna. Esta le sonrío tímida, asustada; al final termino de relajarse, algo debió leer en el pensamiento de Lucas que la tranquilizo.

-¡Es que en esta maldita casa no se puede encontrar un poco de ambrosia!- se escucho una voz, todos miramos a la puerta y unos segundos después esta se azoto para dejar entrar a Minerva que venia echando pestes. Me reí por lo bajo, había que aceptar que la chica tenia su carácter y mas aun, había que aceptar que no estaba nada mal

_Será mejor que te arrepientas de eso último _mire a Aduna sonriente

_Solo disfruto del arte, querida_. Aduna me miro pero no agrego nada mas sabiendo que saldría perdiendo si lo hacia

-¿Me puedes decir, vampiro, por que no puedo conseguir ni un trago de ambrosia aquí?- se quejo mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y fruncía el ceño. Zeruel la observo por un momento, antes de suspirar y apretarse el puente de la nariz

-Debes recordar, querida, que en este lugar solo hay vampiros. Ahora-

-Eso es mentira, ella- alzo un dedo hacia Aduna-Es humana y…oh-la ultima salio en tono de sorpresa, al darse cuenta que mi compañera ya era una de los nuestros. Me reí sin poder evitarlo, la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de la diosa valía oro. ¡lo que daría Arthemisa por ver esto! Aduna le sonrío de manera culpable y alzo una mano

-Hola- dijo cohibida, haciéndome estallar en carcajadas

-¡No eres humana!- grito en un tono entre pregunta y acusación. Aduna se miro a si misma como analizándose

-No, creo que no…hmm- la mire con gesto ofendido

-¡Como pudiste Aduna, por que no me dijiste que no eras humana!- le reclame, ella se encogió de hombros

-Creí que no te darías cuenta-

-Y yo que me…-

-Continua esa frase y te juro que te arrancare la lengua- advirtió Lucas, lo mire sonriente y le guiñe el ojo, mientras el se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba despectivo. Miro a Adunafael- Ni creas que me he olvidado de esa platica- Aduna apretó la mandíbula y asintió mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

Eso me gusto, no, muy equivocado, me encanto al punto de sentir que mis entrañas ardían de deseo y que si no la tomaba ahora mismo explotaría. Su piel brillo ligeramente de un tono azulino, su aroma exquisito ardió y sus ojos dispares oscurecidos por la furia.

Sabía que no atacaría a Lucas, ni en un millón de años, pero ver como nuestra naturaleza obraba en ella ante la emoción del enojo que la atrapo, fue simplemente sublime.

Mi hermano a mi lado, poso su mano sobre mi hombro y suspiro, hablando tan bajo y tan rápido que solo el y yo seriamos los participes de la conversación

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo, el camino el mismo sendero de pensamientos, pues su deseo lo confirmaba, tan fiero y expectante como el mío

-Es maravillosa-

-Es sublime- nos miramos a los ojos. Mirar dentro de los de mi hermano, tan parecidos a los míos, incluso aquel amor que profesaba a nuestra compañera, el anhelo de tenerla entre sus brazos, y la felicidad que su presencia provocaba. Todo tan fuerte y potente, comparado con lo mío.

Es sorprendente lo que Adunafael es capaz de lograr, es como una diosa única y especial, como humana nos atrapo y ahora como una de los nuestros, nos ato para siempre a su lado. O hasta que ella quisiera, por que primero me castraría a mi mismo antes de pensar si quiera en abandonarla.

Jamás, nuca, entre todas las mujeres que ame, incluida la diosa que esta peligrosamente cerca de la muerte, a la que considero una madre en mas sentidos que el concepto humano, o cualquier concepto existente pueda definir; llegue a amar con tanto ardor.

¡Que si ame! Soy un amante, amo la vida, el peligro, la muerte, la guerra, el arte, la paz ¡amo todo lo que sea bello! Amo el sexo y las mujeres, así de simple…tuve tantas amantes como gotas de lluvia puede tener una tormenta y a todas las ame por alguna razón, a las que trasforme a las que compartieron su eternidad conmigo un tiempo o las humanas que simplemente calentaron en su cama mi fría piel. Si, ame y fui feliz, también sufrí por el abandono; pero una cosa que he aprendido –Y Arthemisa me enseño esa primera lección, como muchas otras- es que el amor es esplendido pero efímero en muchos casos, a veces desaparece o simplemente se transforma, en un nuevo tipo de amor, o en algo mas oscuro. Con Adunafael dudo que eso llegue a cambiar, si alguna vez estuve tan seguro de algo, como en este preciso momento estoy seguro que permaneceré atado a ella, amándola como un cínico y loco amante, no lo recuerdo.

-Ahora que estas aquí, Minerva- hablo Zeruel interrumpiendo el hilo de mis ideas. La aludida, que seguía con su asombro lo observo-Tal vez podrías ayudarnos a desentrañar un acertijo con respecto a nuestra nueva neófita-

-¿Y ese es?- pregunto acercándose a ella. Lothian camino hacia Aduna y poso una mano sobre su hombro, instintivamente yo me acerque igual. Donde quiera que mi hermano y ella estuvieran, yo lo seguiría, aunque fuera el mismo infierno

-Parece que nuestra chica- Lothian y yo gruñimos a la par hacia Zeruel, no nos gusto el "nuestra" el sonrío conciliador, algo raro siendo que nunca sonríe-La neófita, es una lectora de mentes-

-Aja, ¿y eso que tiene de especial? Hasta donde se no es muy raro un don por el estilo, su compañero es algo parecido ¿no?-

-Lo especial, es que también puede mandar sus pensamientos- afirmo Lucas cerca de nosotros-

-¡Me estas jodiendo!- grito la diosa

-No, lo dudo, aparte de Arthemisa, no he tocado a ninguna otra diosa- dije sonriente, Aduna gruño en mi dirección-¡Es en serio, amor! No tienes que preocuparte por otra diosa griega en mi cama-

-Mas bien espero no tener que preocuparme, por nada del genero femenino en tu cama-

-¿Eso te incluye?- pregunte sonriente

-No, no la incluye- sentencio Lucas, me gire a verlo sonriente

-Eso lo dices tu, pero ella-

-A ella la tendré tan alejada de ti como los continentes lo permitan- dio un paso mas hacia ella y sentí como ella tomaba mi mano, sonriente enarque una ceja a Lucas, pero como era de esperar solo bufo y miro hacia otro lado, su acción me dio risa. El sabe tan bien como yo que no importa lo que diga, Aduna ha tomado su decisión, y benditos demonios los que la hicieron elegirme a mí y a mi hermano.

-Los continentes deben ser realmente pequeños- dijo mi hermano, apoyándome yo me rey

-¡microscópicos!-concordé

-De todos los malditos vampiros que hay en este planeta, tenias que recurrir a estos, nube- se quejo Lucas, pero pude ver en los ojos de el la aprobación. Realmente el chico me agradaba y no solo por que Adunafael lo quisiera, si no por que era alguien de honor y respeto. Y por que la protegió cuando estaba sola y, de no ser por el, jamás habría llegado ella a mis brazos

-Pudo ser peor, acéptalo- afirmo Aduna con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa en los labios

-Lo dudo- murmuro. Mientras nosotros teníamos nuestro intercambio, la diosa miraba fijamente a Adunafael, con gesto estudioso. Extendió una mano hacia ella y tomo el colgante de su cuello, en esto momentos un simple anillo con inscripciones, pues la piedra era lo que estaba manteniendo con vida a Misa.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te quedaste con esta parte? ¿Qué te hizo solo darle la piedra a mi hermana?- Aduna frunció el ceño

-Pensé que la piedra era…el corazón, la fuente del poder- la diosa asintió pensativa

-Debo suponer, que en el momento de tu transformación, lo traías puesto- asintió una ves, Minerva suspiro-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-Aduna la miro expectante- Quiero que busque s las mentes de los cuatro vampiros aquí presentes y de mi, y quiero…que las conectes entre si. Trata de leer los pensamiento de los demás y mándaselos entre si, y, si es posible, mándales tu también tus pensamientos-

-¿puedo hacer eso?- pregunto con asombro mientras ponía los ojos como platos. Minerva sonrío amable, una sonrisa que se pareció mucho a la de Arthemisa

-No lo se, dímelo tu- Adu asintió mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa. Todos la miramos expectantes.

Supe el momento exacto en que estaba logrando algo, cuando mi cabeza vibro, como si cientos de hormigas caminaran por dentro de ella, gruñí ante la sensación, un segundo después, escuchaba claramente la mente de mi hermano a mi lado, analizando como seria posible eso; en cuanto sintió mi mente dentro de la suya, giro a verme

_Y yo creí que tu mente era más interesante, ¡Vaya decepción!_ Sonrío

_Lo mismo digo, no piensas más que en tonterías_

_Ya quisieras, ermitaño_

_Cállate, Giacomo_

_¡Semejante insulto! Como se nota que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es ser un semental, y no un potrillo_

_¿No pueden dejar de discutir, ni en su mente_? La mente de Lucas se agrego a nuestra cháchara.

Un momento después, las mentes de nosotros cinco –a excepción de Minerva- estaban en una sola mente comunitaria

-Es demasiado poder- dijo Zeruel y con eso corto la conexión mental de todos. Miramos a Aduna, parecía ligeramente cansada, y fruncía el ceño, mas consternada que por concentración. Minerva asintió

-Así que lo lograste-

-Pero no encontré la tuya- murmuro- Es como si simplemente no estuviera ahí- Minerva se rió

-Descuida, querida, no tenia peculiar interés que la encontraras. Solo los dioses podemos leernos entre si, mientras queramos-

-Pero a Arthemisa si puedo…es un susurro vago, pero la escucho- el comentario hizo que Minerva frunciera el ceño

-Bueno, bueno…eso no me lo esperaba- se peñisco el mentón, pensativa.-Bueno, esta es mi teoría, que debe ser la correcta, por que nunca me equivoco-

-Vanidad por un lado, ¿no?- le dije burlón, ella me miro y enarco una ceja

-El burro hablando de orejas, que irónico-dijo en tono acido

-Yo soy realista, Minerva. Tu, vanidosa-bufo en mi dirección

-¿me vas a dejar hablar?- me encogí de hombros

-No te estoy cerrando la boca-

-Pero alguien debería cerrártela a ti-

-¿Te estas ofreciendo?- la rete, ella achico los ojos pero no dijo nada, miro a Adunafael dispuesta a eludirme, mientras yo me reía

-Lo que yo creo, y los que es- me miro retadoramente y yo le sonreí- Es que tu estabas destinada a tener ese fascinante poder mental, pero limitado simplemente a leer pensamientos-Aduna afirmo-Sin embargo, el collar, aun sin la piedra, es un poderoso artefacto, y este trabajo como lupa, que aumento significativamente tu poder-

-¿Y por que solo su poder mental?- pregunto Lothian, Minerva lo miro

-Por que el poder de un dios, radica sobre todo en el poder mental. Nosotros no tenemos fuerza extrema ni velocidad, a diferencia de ustedes. Nuestro poder…o magia, viene del poder mental-

-¿Y si me lo quito?- pregunto ella, acariciando el anillo

-No creo que eso lo readuzca. El collar ya responde a ti, esos símbolos-dijo señalando los símbolos grabados en la circunferencia del anillo-No son solo de protección, también son invocadores de poder-

-¿Y por que puede oír a Arthemisa?-pregunto Lucas

-Por que el collar, en origen, le pertenecía a esta. Y por que al parecer, tu y ella crearon una lazo significativo-frunció el ceño-Me sorprende que la escuches, lo intente yo. Se supone que cuando un dios duerme, puede buscar a cualquier otro, ella no me ha buscado y trate de hacerlo yo. Pero me encontré con una pared. Podía verla…pero no hablarle ni escucharla. Es como si estuviera encerrada- Eso me preocupo, si de alguien aprendí el amor por la libertad –aunque por mi mismo ya tenia suficiente- fue de ella, y si había alguien en el mundo que odiaba mas que yo, ser encerrada. Definitivamente era ella

-Esta bien, Ale- me dijo Aduna mirándome con amor- Sabe que nosotros estamos aquí, buscando la forma de sacarla-frunció el ceño-Pero parece que quiere que nos apuremos, o comenzara a odiarse a si misma, ya no se soporta- me carcajee ante el comentario ¡por un demonios, no podía ser otra que Arthemisa! Aduna me sonrío y Lothian se rió levemente

-Ella esta bien, Aduna…- pregunto Zeruel, en su tono de voz se noto lo difícil que era hablar sobre ella. Aduna lo miro compasiva

-Lo esta, y sabe que estas cerca…-suspiro, Minerva exhalo

-¡Por Poseidón!- dijo, señalando a Zeruel-Entonces eres tu el maldito…-se acerco a el, con gesto ferio y lo señalo-de haber sabido que tu eres ese maldito, ni me ofrezco a ayudarte, ni le permito interferir a ella-Zeruel no decía nada, solo observaba a la diosa-Si a mi hermana se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez por defenderte…juro que…no habrá infierno que tenga piedad de ti-

-Minerva, cálmate- se escucho una voz detrás de nosotros, todos nos giramos a ver, en la puerta estaba parado Hades, con gesto indiferente

-Lo que haga Arthemisa con su corazo, es su asunto-

-¡Para ti es fácil compararte con este bastardo!- critico-Como el, nadie estaba de acuerdo que ustedes estuvieran juntos. ¡Y cuando nació Lilith! Casi la mata ese parto- Hades hizo una mueca de dolor- Pero como paso contigo, ella estaría bien si no estuviera enamorada de este vampiro, y ni siquiera su vida estaría en peligro-

-Eso fue m culpa- interrumpió Adunafael, todos la miramos, parecía consternada y dolida- Si yo hubiera hecho lo que ella me dijo, ella no hubiera tenido que ponerse en peligro para salvarme- Minerva la miro, estudiándola, después bufo

-Arthemisa siempre se anda metiendo en problemas, siempre quiere ser la victima del asunto…pero cuando la tenga entre mis manos-

-No le harás nada-aseguro Hades entrando a la habitación, se poso cerca de Arthemisa y suspiro, acariciando la mejilla de esta- Amas demasiado a tu hermana como para osar lastimarla, por muchas malas elecciones que haga-

-Arthemisa jamás ha hecho ninguna mala elección-dije en tono cortante, Hades me miro-Ciertamente ella actúa como una irresponsable, pero las decisiones que toma siempre son las correctas, por que sigue a su corazón y acepta las consecuencias- Hades me sonrío, mientras Minerva evitaba mirarme, como si la hubiera golpeado con mis palabras

-Es la primera cosa inteligente que te oigo decir- se burlo Lucas, lo mire sonriente

-No soy tan presumido como tu, para andar diciendo todo lo inteligente que me venga a la cabeza, y haciendo que los demás deseen dormir para poder dejar de escucharte-Lucas me sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Aduna sonreía ante todo, mas al final miro a Hades llena de convicción

-¿La encontraste?- el asintió

-Si, pero se niega a ayudarla. Dice que lo que tiene se lo merece- Minerva miro al dios, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Leto desconoce a Arthemisa desde que se enamoro de ti, y se tuvo a tu hija-

-Leto no soporta ninguna de las parejas de Arthemisa, ni siquiera al mithyos con el que anduvo y del que tuvo a Aradia-

-¿Arthemisa estuvo con un mithyos?- pregunto incrédula Aduna, Hades le sonrío y asintió-Pero ella dijo que…solo conoció a uno…y de lejos, el ultimo- Hades se burlo

-Por que no fue su mejor relación, era prácticamente una niña, y se enamoro como tonta y el solo quería sexo. No iba a aceptar abiertamente su error-Aduna asintió aun sorprendida-De todos modos, el desapareció, como los demás de su raza, dejándola solo con una hija-

-¿Cuántos hijos a tenido?-

-Solo tres: Aradia, Selene y Lilith-contesto Minerva

- ¿Quiénes eran los padres?- pregunte

-el Mythios, Apolo y Hades-asentí

-¡¿Apolo?!- dijo consternada Aduna, Minerva sonrío forzadamente

-Larga historia, y créeme…no quieres escucharla- gruñí molesto, sus simples palabras me dijeron mucho, y me hicieron odiar mas al dios ese-De todos modos, con la que mas se llevo y a la que mas quiso, fue Lilith- Hades sonrío

-Eran inseparables, hasta que…-suspiro-Hasta que ella murió, por renunciar a su poder y querer estar con un mortal-

-El amor es un asesino- dijo Minerva, mirando acusadoramente a Hades y a Zeruel, ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Qué paso con las otras dos hijas?- pregunto Lothian pensativo, el tono de su voz me dijo que el estaba teniendo una idea rondándole la cabeza

-Aradia le juro muerte a Arthemisa, por haber matado a su amante. Algo en lo que se vio obligada cuando se entero que este le quería robar el poder a su hija, algo que no entendió Aradia-Contesto Minerva

-Selene anda escondida en la tierra desde hace un par de años, su padre Apolo le trae unas cuentas pendientes, solo Arthemisa sabe donde esta- Lothian asintió

-¿Una de ellas podría salvarla? Seria la sangre de sus hijas, tan efectiva como la de su madre o su hermano- pregunto el mirando al dios, este lo medito un rato, pero fue Minerva la que contesto

-Lo es, si. No se como se me ocurrió-

-las hijas de Arthemisa no son tomadas en cuenta, sobre todo por lo lejana que son entre ellas-

-La historia familiar de los dioses es complicada- murmuro Aduna y yo me reí

-Entonces, tendremos que encontrar o a Aradia o a Selene-

-Aradia esta descartada, ella jamás ayudaría a su madre-

-Y la única que sabe donde esta Selene, es Arthemisa. Y nadie puede acceder a su mente- sentencio Hades

-Ahora hay alguien- murmuro Lothian mirando a Adunafael, no tarde mucho en seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, y mire a mi compañera con reverencia. Todos los demás miraron a ella

-¿Yo?- pregunto consternada

-Tu lo dijiste, eres la única que alcanza el lugar donde esta encerrada Arthemisa- Aduna medito mis palabras, pensativa, al final me miro con convicción, sabiendo lo importante que era para tener de vuelta a Arthemisa, sin mencionar que ella también quería ayudar. Asintió levemente

-Lo hare-


	14. Chapter 13

**_Bueno, pues no he tenido muchas noticias de Aduna (pero no es como si yo hubiera dado muchas) En fin, que las vaciones me atrapan xD...no he salido mucho, por no decir nada, pero al parecer hasta mi forma de escribir se quiso ir de vacaciones...No, la verdad no xD...pero es que se ha visto enfocada en otros escritos que tengo guardados, o en mi hobbie olvidado por el dibujo...ya extrañaba hacerlo._**

**_Ademas, me entretuve leyendo, les recomiendo a todos el libro de Laura Gallego Garcia, Las Cronicas de La torre xD...tambien ando con Harry potter, el ultimo y con sentido y sencibilidad...y con Amante vengado (si quieren simpatizarme eternamente, lean la serie de la hermandad de la daga negra...¡Los adoro!) Vale, que he leido un bueno y escrito en cosas que no publicare...hasta donde se XD_**

**_Pero al fin termine este cap, queria escribir el otro. JAJAJa...que me dio risa, por que estaba escribiendo el 14, saltandome el trece...y tube que reempezar xD...y ahora a terminar el 14, ademas...como saben, el 12 estabo escrito desde la perspectiva de Alessandro y luego me salio que Adunafael tambien queria que escribiera desde su perspectiva(hablo del personaje, no de mi hermana xD) y bueno, ¿Conclusion? no discutas nunca con tus personajes, aunque por un milagro de los dioses logres ganar...se vengaran de ti, tenlo por seguro xD...Vale me voy, disfruten del cap._**

**_Promo: Lean la nueva historia de mi hermana Adunafael: EN BUSCA DE LA SANGRE. Es la continuacion de su ya serie, con el trio Lyosa, Nadya y Leo...¡Es genial! y si no has leido nada de ellos ¡Que esperas?! Es de lo mejor...te estas perdiendo de mucho xD_**

**_Adu, sigues desaparecida, no me preocupare...quiero pensar que andas en alguna playa, tomando una rica piña colada...y olvidandote del compátor...pero bueno...extraño tus MP y sobre todo, tus historias xD...ya me temrino de largar, soy puro bla bla bla_**

**_Saoran, tu tampoco te me olviodar...¿Donde rayos te metes mujer? ¿Y J? ¿Y Hugo? xD...Chao..._**

**_Pd. Por ultimo...chicos...no hagan apuestas, aunque salgan cosas buenas...como esta historia....perder es una mierda ¬¬' al menos para el orgullo xD_**

**Capitulo 13**

Adunafael tenia el fuerte deseo de suspirar, de inhalar tanto aire como sus viejos pulmones –y ya inservibles- humanos fueran capaces de atrapar: sin embargo se resistió contra ese impulso pues sabia bien, que todos en esa habitación –por no decir en la mansión- podrían escucharla y ella no quería dar muestras del nerviosismo que sentía de entrar a la cabeza de Arthemisa.

Entrar en la cabeza de Arthemisa para salvarla

¿Podría ella ser capaz de conseguir eso? En realidad quería creer con todo su ser, de que seria capaz de salvar a su amiga. Por todos los santos, ni siquiera llevaba una hora siendo un vampiro, y ahora esto.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron, Aduna no era tan ingenua, sabia que ya todos ahí habían notado su nerviosismo; podía sentir la mirada de Lucas, Alessandro y Lothian sobre ella.

-Cariño, no tienes que hacerlo, podemos buscar otra-

-No- interrumpió a Lucas- Lo hare, es solo que…-mordió su labio ligeramente- Es Solo que no se como dejar de escuchar a todo los demás, como concentrarme en un único pensamiento.- Lucas asintió comprensivo

-No esperábamos mas- sentencio Lothian y dio un paso hacia ella, casi a la par, en un movimiento meramente automático, avanzo Alessandro.

Lothian le tomo la mano y le sonrío

-Yo te guiare en cuanto pueda, no hay otro mejor en comprender esto que yo- Aduna le miro sonriente y agradecida. Giro a ver a Alessandro que le miraba lleno de orgullo, no era necesario leer sus pensamientos –aunque lo hacia- para saber que el estaba mas que orgulloso, y que Ale estaba seguro de que ella podría hacerlo… ¿podría? La sonrisa de Alessandro se ensancho

-No hay cosa que se te oponga, mujer, esto es un juego de niños para ti- ella enarco una ceja

-creí que la lectora de mentes era yo- el se encogió de hombros

-No hay que se lector para saber como trabaja tu mente- "y me fascina" añadió en su mente, al tiempo que una oleada de deseo inundaba la fosas nasales de Aduna, haciendo que su propio cuerpo y pensamiento se unieran a la idea. Alessandro aspiro el aire y le sonrío con una sonrisa llena de promesas, respaldado por el brillo en sus ojos. Y Lothian no se quedaba atrás

-¿Podrían dejar el sexo para después?- dijo Hades-Primero lo mas importante-

-¿Y quien dice que el sexo no es lo mas importante?- contrarresto Alessandro con una mirada de falso reproche al dios-Hasta Arthemisa sabe que no hay cosa mas importante que el sexo- Hades le sonrío al vampiro

-En eso, no tengo argumento contundente. Arthemisa tiene unas prioridades muy extrañas-

-Solo sabe disfrutar de la vida- observo Alessandro

-¿Van a salvar a la diosa, o seguirán peleando por sexo?- Lucas parecía ligeramente molesto, pero la sonrisa que le brindo Aduna lo tranquilizo un poco. Ambos dejaron a un lado la discusión de Alessandro y Hades, quienes se observaban con la promesa de continuarla después.

Aduna no lo resistió mas, inspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaz de soportar y después dejo ir el aire lentamente mientras observaba el rostro pasible de su amiga. La mente de ella era un ligero rumor, como el suave sonido de olas de mar en el horizonte.

-Acércate a ella- susurro Lothian a su lado, ella obedeció al pie, sentándose lo mas cerca de ella al lado de la cama. Lothian miro a Zeruel que aun no se alejaba

-Dales espacio.- el vampiro lo miro con reproche pero se alejo hasta quedar a la par de Lucas, Lothian había obedecido su propia instrucción y Alessandro había sido un eco de el

-No tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Minerva- Ya el hecho de que la escuches ayuda, y el collar las conecta por que ambas tienen una parte…entrar en su mente será…fácil- todos notaron el tono de preocupación y el espacio que hubo en la ultima palabra

-¿algo que se te este olvidando mencionar, mujer?- pregunto Alessandro con gesto osco, la diosa lo miro con reproche pero al final se encogió de hombros

-La mente de un dios es poderosa, no se hasta que punto pueda ser absorbida Aduna por Arthemisa…y que tan peligroso sea-

-Bien, joder…gracias por decirlo- Alessandro miro a Aduna- Olvídalo amor, buscaremos otra forma-

-No. Yo quiero hacerlo, no importa-

-Aduna, esto es-

-Peligroso ya lo se, no me importa- Alessandro empezó toda una retahíla de blasfemias mentales, pero ella lo ignoro. Miro a Lothian, el cual parecía tan reticente como el mismo Alessandro a dejarla ir

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Aduna…-las excusas se amontonaban en la cabeza de su compañero, mil y un razones para no ayudarla, para no arriesgar la mente de Aduna por la diosa. En la mente de ambos, no había cosa más importante que la seguridad de ella. Cosa que agradeció, pero que no le servia de nada en ese momento, miro a ambos con reproche

-Soy mas fuerte de lo que parece-

-Nos consta, pero eres demasiado joven…acabas de iniciar como vampiro-

-Y no sabes ni una mierda de cómo contralar tu nuevo truquito mental, amor- termino Ale por Lothian. Ella suspiro, sabiendo que en eso tenían razón, pero no era suficiente motivo para detenerse.

Ignorando completamente a sus compañeros se giro a mirar a la durmiente, con un gesto meramente automático se inclino hacia ella mientras sus manos se acomodaban alrededor del rostro de su amiga.

La escena parecería incluso algo romántica, si no fuera por que el rostro de Aduna expresaba seriedad y determinación. Inhalo y exhalo una última vez, pidiéndole a todo su cuerpo que se relajara, algo fácil de hacer.

-Pon tu mente en blanco, elimina todos tus pensamientos- le hablo Lothian entre diente, podía notar, sin leer su mente, que el estaba haciéndolo muy en contra de su verdadero deseo.

Ella se concentro en sus palabras, en relajar su mente y dejarse llevar por la nada. Poco a poco, cada uno de los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de la neófita, se fueron desvaneciéndose como espejismos del desierto. Pero eso solo hacia que las voces alrededor de la mansión se oyeran mas potentes.

-Busca la voz de Arthemisa, la mas cercana a ti- Aduna cerro los ojos, instintivamente. Mientras se concentraba en todas esas charlas mentales.

-Son muchas…- susurro

-Todas tienen una esencia diferente, un tono y hasta puede que un sabor. Busca el de Arthemisa-asintió lentamente.

Las voces, como bien decía Lothian tenían una caracteriza, como una huella digital mental. Por ejemplo Lucas, su tono era suave, lento y acompasado, como un canción de cuna, pero no por eso menos inteligente; era un hervidero de pensamientos y recuerdos, estudios y experiencias. Dulce añejo.

Alessandro era luz, justo como siempre lo comparo, sus pensamientos eran tan refrescantes como la primera lluvia en el bosque de primavera. Pero tan rápidos y sagaces como una gacela. Había inteligencia y sabiduría escondida, solo presote en un pequeño rincón, donde sus preocupaciones eran latentes pero sin ser quejumbrosas. Refrescante y excitante. Lothian, era como otra cara de la moneda, era mas relajante que Lucas, que siempre llevaba una nota de preocupación en cada pensamiento. No, Lothian era como la respuesta a toda la pregunta, no había incertidumbre en el, por que sabía como responder verazmente cada cosa, pero también había luz, demasiada en esa oscuridad. Era como una noche con una hermosa y perfecta luna llena iluminando cada rincón. Adunafael sonrío al notar otra vez, que Lothian y Ale eran como el ying y el yang. En muchos aspectos. Pero eso no los hacia inferior el uno del otro, no, por el contrario…era como si se complementaran. Como si dos piezas llenaran un mundo lleno de incertidumbres. Su mundo.

Si Alessandro era como la lluvia refrescante, Lothian era el bosque nocturno bañado en ella. Misterioso y sabio. Dioses, ahora entendía por que estaba enamorada de ambos, y por que ellos se compenetraban tan bien. Suspiro, reticente de salir de esas mentes tan exquisitas, tan relajantes para su ser, pero sabía que debía, aun cuando las mentes de ellos la relajaban tanto.

Tanteo la siguiente mente que tenía cerca, la de Zeruel.

Vio la pasividad del desierto, los pensamientos del tiempo a través de un ser, había calma pero también tempestad. Frunció el ceño, a pesar de que la mente de Zeruel se dividía en un blanco y negro. Calma y tempestad. Había un intermedio, un oasis en todo aquello, y por alguna razón le sorprendió que ese oasis fuera Arthemisa. Adunafael no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el vampiro. Zeruel había vivido épocas enteras, visto muerte, dolor pero también paz y alegría. Había actuado desde los limites del mundo, siempre sintiéndose un extra; solitario por su condición de ultimo vampiro nacido, abandonado incluso entre su especie, en su clan, donde todos dependían de el, le querían y le eran fiel; pero nadie lo amaba yo le conocía del todo. Nadie a excepción de la diosa postrada en cama, a la que ella debía salvar. Zeruel ponía toda su fe y esperanza en ella, de salvar al ser que significaba todo para el, aquello lleno de valor a Adunafael, y le hizo prometerse, que no fuera que, hallaría la forma de que ambos desiertos, ambas almas abandonadas a la deriva, se encontraran juntas para siempre.

Se alejo de aquella mente, que le recordaba al vino añejado bien. Dulce, tibio.

Cada vez que entraba en una mente, se dio cuenta, era como entrar en una habitación para luego salir de ella cerrando la puerta.

Cerro la puerta y puso seguro a todas las cercanas, las demás ignoro su presencia, como si fueran meros adornos en la pared a los que no había tiempo de poner atención, paso junto a ellas, apenas notando destellos de colores a su lado, pero sin prestar atención a quien pertenecían o el color exacto que lograba mirar. Hasta que vio el brillo dorando de una.

Fue solo un vistazo, un pequeño murmullo entre todo, pero exploto dentro de ella como una bomba atómica, con la seguridad de que ese bajo ronroneo dorado, era su amiga.

Se acerco lentamente a aquella puerta, sabiendo escuchar la parte que le decía que entrar en esa mente atrapada podía ser peligroso, y si no cuidaba bien sus pensamientos y se aferraba a su mente, terminaría hundida en la mente de la otra, seria atrapada y no tendría salida.

Traspaso el umbral, el dulce brillante dorado y para ella no fue como entrar en una habitación, fue como caer durante tiempo interminable, hasta chocar al fin con piso…pero no el de una habitación, si no el de un mundo entero.

Adunafael miro todo boquiabierto, sorprendiéndose que todo aquello fuera solo una mente.

"La mente de un dios es poderosa" repitió la voz de Minerva en lo que era su mente, o lo que ella suponía era su mente, este lugar parecía confundirla; Aduna debía tener presente que todo lo que veía ahora, tan real como era la realidad en si, solo era una ilusión, un pensamiento de la diosa que ella podía leer.

La noche estaba bañada con una hermosa luna llena que tenia un color azulado, el bosque era frondoso y lleno de vida, con árboles altos que casi parecían alcanzar a la luna en si. Incluso el olor era el refrescante verdor de un bosque primaveral, freso por el rocío. Podía hasta sentir la presión que la gravilla, del sendero que pisaba, ocasionaba contra sus pies.

-Espero que seas real-dijo una voz desde su derecha, Aduna giro –sorprendida del hecho de moverse- y vio una pequeña casa, una resplandeciente cabaña de la cual salio un humo de color lila oscuro de su chimenea.

Frente a ella había una mesa de madera oscura, pequeña y delicada, donde sentada había…dos Arthemisas. Ambas exactamente iguales, a excepción de que una tenía un hermoso vestido blanco y la otro un igual, pero de color negro.

-¿Arthemisa?- pregunto desconcertada

-¿Si?- respondieron ambas al unísono, una, la de negro, con una sonrisa radiante. La otra de vestidura blanca, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, ahora me siento como Alicia- dijo, recordando los tiempos en que, sentada en el regazo de Lucas, escuchaba asombrada el cuento de la chica perdida en un mundo irreal.

Ambas diosas rieron, una de forma mas alegre, la otra parecía de forma irónica

-Dímelo a mi- dijo la Arthemisa negra que era la que reía alegre. Suspiro-Bien, ¿Eres real? Por favor di que si, me estoy cansando de las ilusiones…en especial de esta-señalo con la cabeza a su gemela blanca al lado, que sonreía burlona-

-Soy yo, Aduna- ambas Arthemisas suspiraron, pero la negra fue la que hablo

-Bien, eso me indica que eres real. Entras en mi mente y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es: Soy yo, Aduna- dijo, haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz, que ofendió a Adunafael

-Después de que me molesto en venir ¿Es lo que se te ocurre decirme para agradecerme?-

-Pasa tanto tiempo como yo, con ella- volvió a señalar con la cabeza a la otra, que sorbía un poco de té de una taza que había aparecido de la nada, junto con todo el juego de taza y jarra-Y dime si tú también recibirías a alguien de lo más feliz- su contra parte rio divertida y tomo un bocadillo de pepinillo de una bandeja

-Ella eres tú, Arthemisa- no pudo evitar observar, a lo que hizo que la diosa blanca se riera y la otra suspirara exasperada

-Eso es lo peor del caso, amiga. Se sincera conmigo ¿En realidad soy tan insoportable?-

-Oh querida, incluso más-respondió la otra Arthemisa sonriente-¿Pero eso que importa? Somos diosas, si al mundo no le gusta, que se friegue y nos siga besando el trasero. Después de todo lo merecemos-

-Cállate la boca, que me exasperan cada una de tus palabras-

-Que de hecho, son tus palabras y tus creencias. Eres Arthemisa, la que siempre lleva la razón y el punto es, que por mucho que al mundo le duela, tenerte es lo mejor que puede haberle pasado-

-En este momento, opino que el mundo esta mejor sin mi, a excepción del hecho que yo no me puedo deshacer de mi- la otra rió de una forma un poco histérica, tomo otro sorbo de té y se giro a Aduna

-Por cierto, ¿que hace esta pequeña ojos dispares aquí? No estaba enterada en el hecho de que debíamos aceptarte, pequeña chupasangre, ¿me harías el favor de dejarnos solas? –

-Aduna, si hay piedad en ti, ni si quiera pienses en hacerle caso- dijo la Arthemisa negra con un tono de voz desesperado.

-¿Les digo algo? Será mejor que una de ustedes se calle, por que me esta dando dolor de cabeza, solo de oírlas discutir-

-Eso por que definitivamente eres una mente inferior a la mía, es asqueroso ver como la mentalidad decae, gracias a mi, que aun preservo lo mejor del mundo-

-¡Dioses cierra el pico!- grito la otra Arthemisa-¡De saber que soy tan insoportable, prefiero la muerte!- suspiro exasperada mientras meneaba la cabeza, la otra Arthemisa se rió y sirvió un poco de te en otra taza de porcelana blanca con bordes dorados, extendió la taza a su gemela con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Té?- la otra la miro con el ceño fruncido, tomo la taza casi arrebatándosela de las manos a la otra, que rió feliz de ver molesta a su gemela

-Debo decirlo, a Alessandro le partiría de risa esto- dijo Adunafael, reprimiendo el deseo de reír hasta que el estoma le dolería –si es que eso era posible- y observando con gesto burlón a ambas diosas

-Sin duda-

-si a ese mendigo se le ocurriera burlarse de mi, su maestra y quien le ha dado todo, definitivamente…-

-Definitivamente deberías callarte- le corto la otra y tomo un poco de té. Haciendo mas ruido del necesario a la hora de sorber

-Si ella es una ilusión hecha por ti, desaparécela- le dijo Aduna, Arthemisa –la de vestido negro- puso los ojos en blanco mientras la otra reía alegremente y contestaba

-Ella no puede eliminarme por que soy su otra yo-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto

-Dark Arthemisa y Ligth Arthemisa- dijo la de vestido negro- Somos dos y una a la vez, Es como tener una conciencia aparte-suspiro-Todos la tenemos, incluso tu Aduna, esa voz que te dice lo contrario, la que a veces te habla sobre lo que deseas hacer en realidad, o piensas en realidad. O simplemente, cuando tu tienes dos perspectivas diferentes-suspiro de nuevo-¿Me entiendes? No puedo deshacerme de ella, por que ella es mi otro yo, ha estado conmigo desde que nadie, y estará conmigo hasta el día que muero. Siempre es asi para todos, pero es solo una voz…dentro de ti, una voz aparte de tus pensamientos…tu subconsciente, podríamos llamarla-

-Y el subconsciente es tan parte de ti como el conciente-dijo la otra Arthemisa-Desde luego, mas listo y sabio que tu- la gemela gimió

-Mis dioses… ¿Soy tan vanidosa?-

-Incluso mas, pero no diría que vanidosa, Darky, solo realista-

-¿Hablas como tu lado malo y tu lado bueno?- pregunto Aduna, cortando la inminente discusión. Arthemisa negra asintió- pero entonces ¿no deberías tu llevar el vestido blanco?- pregunto, sintiendo que la Arthemisa de negro, era la que ella conocía y no la chiflada que solo hablaba estupideces al lado de ella. La que parecía ser frívola, egoísta, vanidosa y hasta un poco cruel y mal intencionada. La cual se rió con una carcajada demasiado aguda, mientras se cubría ligeramente la boca

-¡Tontina!- dijo divertida-¿En serio crees que todo se limita al negro y el blanco? Crees que siempre el blanco será sinónimo de: bien. Si es así, no me extraña que seas tan…-

-Continúa por donde vas, y no me importara darte un par de cachetadas, a ver si con eso corto tus estupideces-zanjo la otra, cosa que agradeció Adunafael. Dark Arthemisa giro a verla, con gesto paciente, aunque su sonrisa se veía forzada, y no como la que conocía. Algo comprensible, si desde la última vez que se vieron, la pobre había estado conviviendo con la otra-Aunque para mi desgracia tiene un poco de razon. Yo soy la de siempre, el conciente y soy oscura, por que al estar mas conectada al mundo…el mundo me…-

-Te hace oscura, realista- analizo Adunafael-No por que seas mala, simplemente…-

-Por que esta es la que soy…en general- dijo mirando a su gemela que tomaba el té impasible

-y ella es blanca por que es mas…pura-continuo Aduna-Pero eso no significa que sea la chica buena de la historia-

-No es cosa de bien y mal, Adu. Aunque, por las cosas de mi historial…definitivamente podría decirse que soy la mala. – El cielo de arriba se distorsiono, las estrellas brillaron y se extendieron, a excepción de la luna, los celestes se volvieron como pantallas y miles de imágenes se vieron.

Sangre, dolor, lagrimas, felicidad, tristeza, frustración. Guerra, paz…Zeruel.

-Tus recuerdos-

-Demasiados diría yo, he mantenido mi closet lleno de esqueletos…Adu- el gesto de ella se volvió triste, mientras la gemela miraba el cielo, pensativa-Soy una diosa, amiga y he vivido y visto muchas cosas, horribles cosa. Así como también he hecho unas cuantas, mi saco esta lleno de mierda- la otra se rió

-hiciste lo que debías hacer-

-No, hice lo que quería hacer y me importo una reverenda mierda lo demás-suspiro-Egoísta…Egoísta y mil veces egoísta-se rió, una risa histérica-No me extraña que aunque la muerte es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, no quería pasarla en el mundo de hades, vivir perpetuamente recordando mi mierda, si claro…ese seria el infierno perfecto para mi-

-Tu no mereces el infierno- sentencio Aduna-Al menos para mi, no- Arthemisa la miro agradecida, mientras la otra ponía los ojos en blanco

-No es cosa que lo merezca o no-dijo la blanca- Así no funcionan las cosas, es de acuerdo a como viviste-

-Tu puedes convertir tu muerte, en un infierno o un paraíso. Dependiendo como hayas vivido tu vida, con cuanta culpa cargues-suspiro- Después de todo, vivirás en el etéreo, sin la capacidad de hacer nada mas que rememorar tu pasado, y sentir la culpa o la felicidad-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Aduna, acercándose un poco a la mesa, la Arthemisa blanca hizo un gesto con la mano, y de la nada apareció una silla blanca como la que tenían las diosas, una fuerza invisible hizo sentar a Adunafael. Ella estuvo sorprendida, y miro a la diosa blanca, que sonreía petulante

-Gracias-murmuro entre dientes, la otra deshecho el comentario con un movimiento de manos. Aduna prefirió ignorarla, era la otra parte de su amiga, pero era una que esperaba no tener que volver a ver después de esto. Miro a Dark Arthemisa y esta suspiro, un suspiro lleno de recuerdo y nostalgia

-Hades me enseño todo sobre su mundo…-

-Esta afuera…preocupado por ti, no quiere llevarte a su mundo…no de esa manera- la otra rió

-Mi querido Hades, al contrario de lo que piensa no he dejado de quererlo-suspiro-Solo la traición me hace dejar de querer a alguien que amo tanto. Y el no me traiciono-

-El y tu eran pareja-

-Lo éramos, si. Pero como todos los amores que uno puede concebir, el nuestro creció, brillo y murió…o se trasformo en un eterno cariño. Pero fue la perdida de nuestra hija lo que lo consumió- miro a Aduna triste-Hades es alguien con demasiada soledad consumiéndolo y demasiados dolores. Los de nuestra raza lo rechazan por el trabajo que hace, yo he sido el único ser, aparte de Lilith, que fue capaz de quererlo. Nadie mas lo ha logrado ¿Quién puede amar a la muerte?-

-Nadie realmente-dijo la otra viendo el fondo de su taza-Todos están para odiarla o temerla, nadie para comprenderla-

-La primera cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo-dijo Arthemisa mirando a su gemela con gesto osco, la otra solo se encogió de hombros y tomo otro poco de té

-Y perder tu amor y su hija, lo deja mas adolorido- dijo Aduna, sintió lastima del dios. El parecía tan fuerte y tan invulnerable. Alegre y sarcástico, indiferente. Pero cargaba sus penas muy dentro, ahora lo entendía

-Peor que perder a su hija, es tenerla muerta en sus tierras…y no poder devolverle la vida-suspiro-La muerte solo traerá muerte, sorprendente fue el simple hecho de que quedara embaraza de el. Y le hacia tan feliz…-

-Saber que su semilla había producido vida- dijo la Arthemisa blanca con gesto distraído, mirando el cielo con los ojos brillantes. Aduna miro también al cielo y lo que vio le partió el alma.

Arthemisa con un hermoso vestido, y un gran vientre. Hades arrodillado delante de ella, acariciando el vientre con infinita devoción, como si aquello representara el dios del propio dios.

La imagen cambio, y ahora era Arthemisa, pálida y con los labios azules, al borde de la muerte, y Hades suplicándole que se atreviera a dejarlo a la deriva, luego…el con un bebe en brazos, mientras abraza a la mujer que le había dado ese regalo

"_Mis dos luces, mis únicos motivos para existir" _susurraba el dios, y el eco de su voz resonó por todo el mundo donde estaban las tres. Aduna aparto la mirada del cielo, y vio, para su sorpresa, como la Arthemisa blanca, que parecía tan altanera y egoísta, lloraba en silencio, mientras la otra la miraba con una sonrisa de compasión y entendimiento

-Pero Zeruel…- se atrevió a decir, sabiendo que tal vez hundía la daga mas, de pronto la noche se ilumino, y cambio a un hermoso día, aun cuando la luna seguía en el cielo

-Amo a Hades, con todo mí ser…uno de mis amores más fuertes. Si no que el primero tal vez, pero Zeruel es-

-Mi amor verdadero-dijo la otra, con gesto triste-Amamos a ambos, uno por todo lo que represento, y el otro por todo lo que representa- Seguían las lagrimas, pero ya no lloraba, evitaba mirar a cualquiera de las otras dos. Aduna suspiro ¿Quién era ella para juzgar? Amaba a dos vampiros, a la vez y con la misma fuerza. No había un segundo lugar, un amor menos fuerte al otro. Los amaba por igual, y era un amor que sabía duraría…siempre.

Y podía entender a Arthemisa, a Hades lo amaba, pero el amor había ido cambiando a un amor mas fraternal, el de Zeruel era y sierre seria…real. Y era lo peor, lo sabía ella, por que nunca podría estar con Zeruel, como lo estuvo con Hades.

Aduna suspiro mirando a Arthemisa, esta le devolvió la mirada con gesto tranquilo

-Ni siquiera te he felicitado tu cambio, parece que solo me gusta hablar de mí. Y yo quejándome de ella- miro de reojo a su compañera

-Me gusta escuchar tu historia-y era verdad, quería comprender a Arthemisa en todo. Se había ganado, en tan poco tiempo. Mucho de su afecto. La diosa le sonrío agradecida

-¿Cómo va tu nueva perspectiva?-

-Bien, como puedes ver, obtuve poderes extra-

-No me extraña, desde que te vi supe que tenias un gran potencial-

-¿Por eso me tomaste como tu discípula?-

-No, te tomamos por que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer-contesto la otra que volvía a su genio exasperante, mientras comía otro bocadillo, ya sin rastro de lágrimas

-Ignórala, al menos tu puedes-suspiro-¿Qué mas me he perdido?- Aduna le contó sobre que Minerva y Hades estaban ahí, que Lucas también pero que no haba cambios en las cosas de los cazadores, ni rastro de ellos. Y le contó como ella había logrado mantenerla con vida.

-Vaya, debo agradecerte por tu ingenio- Aduna se encogió de hombros

-¿Para eso están las amigas, no?- Arthemisa le sonrío cómplice

-Si, definitivamente. Aunque nunca en mi vida había podido considerar a alguien mi amigo-

-¿Y Minerva?- la otra se encogió de hombros

-Es mi hermana favorita, solo eso- hablar sobre Minerva le recordó por que estaba ahí, dioses ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Arthe, necesito que me digas que fue de Selene…- Arthemisa la miro sorprendida

-¿Selene?-

-Tu otra hija, la hija de Apolo. Necesitamos de ella para poder traerte de vuelta- y le contó todo el plan ideado de Minerva, y como Leto se había negado ayudarla y sus opciones se veían limitadas

-¡vaya! En verdad les agradezco que no le hayan informado nada de esto a…Apolo- el cielo, antes luminoso, se lleno de nubes negras. Y el cabello de la Arthemisa blanca chispeo en llamas al igual que sus ojos. Aduna miro hacías las nubes y vio aun hermoso hombre de cabello rojo y mirada azul violeta, era masculino pero tenis un gran parecido a Arthemisa. Solo que su sonrisa tenia un ligero tinte de oscuridad.

Miraba a Arthemisa, que estaba encadenada a una pared, con heridas alrededor del cuello donde estaba el collar dorado que la sostenía, al igual que en brazos y piernas. Completamente desnuda, humillada y molesta

-Pero que…-

-Larga historia- susurro Arthemisa he hizo un gesto con la mano e inmediatamente todo se borro. Solo quedo la furia de la otra Arthemisa, que seguía mirando el cielo como si quisiera que apareciera de nuevo Apolo y pudiera vengarse

-El te…-

-En ese tema, tengo un gran letrero de: peligro, no entre ahí- suspiro-Olvidemos mi saco de mierda, dices que estas aquí por Selene ¿no?- Aduna asintió

-Bien, Selene esta en el estado de Iowa, en la parte norte del estado. No será difícil encontrarla, pero tiene que ir expresamente Minerva-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Aduna, Arthemisa suspiro

-El lugar que le cree a Selene, es pequeño y ahí puede vivir al menos uno o dos siglos, antes de necesitas regresar al Olimpo. Y ella sabe, que en caso de pasarme algo, solo enviaría a Minerva, con cualquier otro, ella huirá…o hará una tontería-suspiro. Debes advertirle que puse unas cuatas trampas, nada que ella conozca. Supongo que será descartar una gran ayuda para Zeruel, con respecto a los cazadores, si no quieren…yo puedo esperar hasta que detengan a los cazadores, en serio…no se esta tan mal aquí- hasta Aduna pudo ver el gesto incomodo que le lanzo a su contra parte que sonreía divertida. Aduna sonrío

-Descuida, te sacaremos de aquí- Arthemisa pareció relajarse y la mirada de infinito agradecimiento casi la partió de risa

-Gracias-

-De nada-se levanto de la silla-Bien, hora de largarme de aquí. La fiesta de té termino para mi-

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo mientras miraba la taza que aun sostenía entre sus manos y la otra Arthemisa sonreía burlona.

Aduna cerro los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en su propia mente, pero era difícil hacerlo…por que su mente estaba dentro de la de Arthemisa, y era salir de esta lo que quería.

Suspiro frustrada y un poco asustada, ella no podía regresar a su mente, por que su mente estaba dentro de Arthemisa y ella no quería estar dentro, si no…el pánico le vino ¿Cómo rayos salía de ahí?

Escucho la risa aguda de la Arthemisa blanca, y supo que lo ultimo que quería era permanecer en la mente de su amiga, no por ella…si no…por ella. Inteligente pensamiento.

Una brisa fresca sintió, algo renovador en su mente, algo como…lluvia. Lluvia en un bosque nocturno.

Luz y oscuridad.

Calma y alegría.

Tomo aquello y se aferro a el, sintiendo como esa imagen la envolvía y la llevaba a un lugar seguro, un lugar que la relajaba…la mente de Lothian y Alessandro.

Aduna abrió los ojos y se levanto mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, como alguien que a pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Se movió nerviosa y noto que su cabeza había estado descansando sobre el pecho de Arthemisa.

Miro a todos lados, y se encontró con los rostros de Lucas, Alessandro, Lothian…Zeruel, Hades y Minerva.

Unos mirándola preocupados, otros nerviosos y otros pensativos. Lothian y Alessandro estaban cerca de ella, el olor de sus compañeros, a pesar de bañado en preocupación, era un bálsamo para su nuevo y mejorado olfato.

Aduna suspiro, relajada mientras su mente que no paraba de dar vueltas se estabilizaba, sus dientes le picaron y su estomago burbujeo con aire frío

-Tengo Sed-

-Comprensible-dijo Hades-Hiciste algo digno de cansancio- Alessandro se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro, con la pregunta invadiendo su rostro, ella le sonrío

-Estoy bien, gracias a ustedes- tomo la mano que descasaba en su hombro y la coloco contra su mejilla- Si no fuera por sus mentes me hubiera quedado atrapada ahí-se rió, recordando a la desesperación de Arthemisa- Y créanme, no es algo que quisiera…ni Arthemisa lo quiere- el comentario arranco una sonrisa de Lothian y Alessandro, mas por verla bien, que por el mero comentario

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Minerva desde su esquina, parecía nerviosa

-Esta en Iowa, al sur. Dice que encontrarla será pan comido para ti, pero pidió que fueras expresivamente tu-la diosa asintió, relajándose

-Si, a mi siempre me deja el trabajo sucio-suspiro, sonriente

-Dice ella que puede esperar…a que primero acabemos con los cazadores- se rió- Pero créanme, eso solo lo dice por educación, si vieran lo que yo vi- no pudo evitarlo, se carcajeo, ahora, en la seguridad de la realidad, con sus compañeros tan cerca que la mantenían relajada, no podía dejar de reír al pensar en Arthemisa, encerrada haya adentro, con su otra yo. Pensarlo la hizo carcajearse aun mas

-Tal parece que no se esta tan mal en la mente de la diosa, si te regresa de buen humor-observo Alessandro

-Si vieras lo que yo vi, también te reirás, incluso mas que yo-suspiro-si Arthemisa tiene un lado exasperante oculto, acabo de conocerlo- sonrío.

Vio como Minerva observaba a Zeruel y después de un momento de duda, este asintió y la diosa desapareció en la nada. Sin necesidad de palabras, ambos escogerían la opción que mas les importaba, aunque fuera en el ámbito personal y egoísta.

Hades miro el espacio donde había estado la diosa, luego miro al vampiro

-Si no te importa que ande por aquí ¿puedo quedarme? Tengo curiosidad por ver que mas pasa, hace poco que no se me viene una buena dosis de acción- el vampiro lo observo un momento, con gesto austero, dio media vuelta y se marco de la habitación, diciendo a medio pasillo "Has lo que quieras". Hades sonrío

-Si que sabe ser hospitalario- Aduna lo miro, pensativa. El dios le devolvió la mirada con gesto interrogante

-Ella aun se preocupa por ti- dijo, y vi como el dios se tensaba-Aun te ama…- Hades la observo, giro en redondo y salio de la habitación

-Vaya cariño, si que sabes como correr a las personas de un lugar- dijo Alessandro-Muy bien, ahora…con Lucas, necesito un poco de privacidad contigo, para lo que me gustaría hacer-

-¿Quieres privacidad? Lárgate de aquí, pero Adunafael se queda- espeto Lucas

-Oh, vamos, suegro. Necesito un poco…-

-Necesitas un poco de hielo, eso es lo que necesitas, y tal vez una castración-

-¿Lo recomiendas por que ya la hiciste?- Lucas gruño, pero no hizo mas que mirar molesto a Alessandro que reía

-Vamos de caza, amor- dijo Lothian ignorando a los otros dos, le tendió la meno y Aduna la acepto, se acerco a el y le beso tiernamente

-sin duda, eres el más considerado de los dos-

-¡Soy considerado!-espeto Alessandro-Quiero darte algo para que te relajes, y te diviertas…o mas bien, hacer algo-

-Sobre mi cadáver-sentencio Lucas

-Noticias: Técnicamente, ya lo eres-

-Tu también, pero por lo visto…hay partes de ti que no han muerto, aunque indudablemente deberían hacerlo-

-¿Y ser un amargado, aguafiestas como tu? No gracias, pero no- La discusión siguió todo el camino, a los territorios de caza de Zeruel.

Adunafael pensó, alegre, que por fin encontró su lugar en la tierra, pero había piezas faltantes. Y las haría regresar, seguro que lo haría


	15. Chapter 14

_**Vale, no es la mejor cosa que haya hecho. pero lo hice, no? jejeje...es lo mejor que pude hacerlo...creo. Espero les guste.**_

**_O mas bien te guste hermana._**

**_Sigo con la promo: LEAN la nueva historia de "EN BUSCA DE LA SANGRE"_**

**_See ya_**

**Capitulo 14**

Adunafael apretó tanto la mandíbula que creyó que son sus nuevas fuerzas, partiría en dos sus dientes. Lo bueno es que estos eran tan resistentes como el resto de su cuerpo.

Su paciencia, por otro lado, no.

Miro de soslayo a Hades que de nuevo volvía a soltar una carcajada estridente delante del computador del que se encontraba

-¡Que me jodan!-grito-Juro que los humanos tienen la imaginación mas…- no pudo terminar su frase por que volvió a carcajearse con todo sus fuerzas. Haciendo que los nervios de Aduna se crisparan mas ¿es que no podía si quiera cerrar la boca?

No es que en si, Hades fuera molesto, pero tampoco es que fuera de mucha ayuda. Especialmente cuando los nervios de Aduna estaban al mil.

Cuando había regresado de cazar con sus compañeros y Lucas, habían sido recibidos con nuevas noticias de una pista a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, y Zeruel le había pedido a sus compañeros que lo acompañaran, siendo que eran los únicos en los que confiaba en ese momento –lo ultimo lo sabia mas por su nuevo don telepático, mas que por que el vampiro lo confesara- y durante las ultimas horas ella había estado enfrascada en la biblioteca buscando sin éxito, algo sobre los mithyos. Lucas y ella habían buscado por cada pergamino, por cada libro o documento en la inmensa biblioteca que tenía Zeruel, por algo aunque fuera ínfimo sobre los mithyos.

Ahora ella ponía toda su fe en la nueva era, y sus avances, pero esta le respondía con un montón de estupideces.

En resumen: no había nada de los mithyos.

-Y Minerva ni sus luces-murmuro, mientras se tallaba las sienes en un gesto meramente nervioso, por que la risa de Hades, situada en el computador delante de ella volvía a interrumpirla. De las 15 computadoras con conexión a red que Zeruel tenía en su lindo cuarto de computación en la mansión, Hades tenía que escoger precisamente la que había delante de ella

-Si Minerva no aparece, por algo es- contesto el dios, sin importarle si las palabras eran para el o no

-Lleva dos días sin aparecer-

-Por algo es- volvió a decir el dios y la sonrisa socarrona que le tendió, le hizo preguntarse cual era el estupido encanto que Arthemisa le había visto. Por que ella solo veía a alguien que se vería lindo sin dientes, y con la cabeza girada 180°

-Podrías ser de ayuda, en lugar de… ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – el dios miro un momento hacia su computadora y luego a ella con una sonrisa divertida

-Teniendo Sexo por Internet- Aduna se quedo petrificada en su lugar mientras una voz le juraba que había oído perfectamente bien

-dis…culpa- el se rió tanto como pudo de su expresión, que de nuevo Aduna no pudo evitar imaginárselo con el cuerpo despedazado

-En realidad, estoy jugando a Sims 3-ella lo miro seria un momento eterno

-¿te sigues burlando de mi, verdad?- el le sonrío y negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Acabo de hacer que mi Sims, que se llama _pido mis sobras_ le ponga los cuernos a _muñequita candente_ con _soy un lerdo_- sonrío mas abiertamente mientras Aduna se preguntaba cual brazo le dolería mas perder

-Estamos a mitad de un una crisis, con cazadores amenazando no solo a los vampiros si no a todas las criaturas míticas, Arthemisa esta dentro de un coma indefinido...y tu…. ¿te pones a jugar juegos de simulación? – el se encogió de hombros

-Si no soy de ayuda, no estorbo, además sirve de relajación…deberías probarlo te ves estresado…o-sonrío mas abiertamente-Tal vez ya extrañas la compañía de Lothian y Alessandro-Adunafael gruño levemente y se levanto de la silla, tan rápido que esta cayo al suelo con un golpe seco

-Eso, definitivamente no te interesa, maldito engendro inútil- el se rió

-Que imaginativo insulto-

-Vete al infierno-

-Noticias neófita; vengo de allí, y yo reino el lugar-Aduna suspiro y se tallo los ojos como para restregarse el sueño

-¿Cómo es que Arthemisa te soporta?-susurro pero por la expresión ensombrecida de el dios, supo que la había oído. Hades miro por tiempo indefinible la pantalla del computador delante de el, pero parecía no notarlo.

Si ella había permitido que el dios anduviera rondándola, era por que al ser el único al que no le leía los pensamientos, su mente se podía relajar. Cierto que ya estaba dominando eso de la lectura mental, pero prefería bajar toda la guardia. Y eso solo lo lograba con el dios, o con la presencia de sus compañeros. A falta de pan…

-Arthemisa tenía una extraña forma de mirar el mundo…-susurro el

-dímelo a mi- el suspiro y miro a Adunafael

-No se por que insistes en buscar sobre los mithyos, ni si quiera nosotros sabemos a ciencia cierta algo sobre ellos-

-¿Qué sabes?- pregunto, al darse cuanta que durante todo ese tiempo, había pasado por alto la fuente de información más útil. Hades. Tubo ganas de darse topes contra la pared

El dios se encogió de hombros

-Lo poco que todos sabemos. Nadie sabe como se creo el universo, como una partícula dio explosión a otra. Y aquellas primeras criaturas en ver el infinito fueron los mithyos, después esto…con su poder y egocentrismo, crearon alas criaturas mágicas y no mágicas-

-¿Son los dioses reales, entonces?- el dios se encogió de hombros

-No podría asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. ¿Qué es en realidad un dios? Si nos basamos en el hecho de que era un ser todopoderoso y perfecto, ni ellos alcanzan ese perfil. Eran las criaturas mas poderosas conocidas, pero hasta ellos tenían sus defectos y limites- la miro a los ojos pensativo-Para que el mundo exista, debe existir invariablemente el defecto y el limite. Así que si lo pensamos…no existe ningún dios o dioses supremos. Solo un infinito numero de escalones, que no alcanza a ver su pedal superior-susurro-talvez ni siquiera existe-suspiro

-Dejemos la filosofía ¿Qué mas?-

-Bueno, se que ellos vivieron hasta que simplemente se cansaron de su infinito poder…como que tener todo o casi todo aburre ¿no crees?- ella asintió, realmente sintiéndolo- y bueno, unos dicen que simplemente se dejaron morir, otros que se escondieron o se fundieron en un letargo…pero dejando algunos regalitos extras…-

-Dices que Aradia, la primera hija de Arthemisa…era hija de un mithyos- el asintió levemente

-Tanalaos…era su nombre, o como se daba a conocer. Un tipo que como sus hermanos, tenían un fuerte apego de si mismos…embauco el corazón de Arthemisa cuando ella era lo que se podría decir una chiquilla tonta que se dejaba llevar por las hormonas y unas cuantas palabras dulces. Y el era bueno en eso-suspiro, mientras jugueteaba con el teclado delante de el-Tanalaos en realidad, anduvo con varias diosas, entre los de su…especie, no había hembras…por que el poder de un mithyos pasa de padre a hijo. Pero que nazca un varón de su semilla, es algo difícil. Así que Tanalaos, deseando conseguir un primogénito, se revolcaba con toda diosa, humana o fémina que pudiera darle una cría. Pero nada…-

-Pero dejo un reguero de hijas- el negó lentamente con la cabeza-

-Pocas crías nacían vivas, y pocas hembras sobrevivan al parto. En pocas palabras, era una sentencia de muerte, tanto para la madre, como para la cría-

-¡Vaya! ¿Y Arthemisa como sobrevivió a tal cosa…-de repente recordó que le habían dicho que Arthemisa había vivido a punto de la muerte…dos veces. Como si el dios le leyera el pensamiento asintió

-Fue cuando la conocí, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas a mi tierra, por su primer embarazo.-río amargamente-Es el alma mas endemoniadamente necia a cruzar mis puerta que he conocido, si te contara la infinidad de veces que su nombre ha aparecido en mi lista, y la infinidad mas que ella se escapo por los pelos-suspiro

-Arthemisa…- pensó en voz alta, el dios la miro

-La historia a malinterpretado. En ella aparece como una diosa egocéntrica y estricta que es diosa de la caza, y que es casta y también es mujer que protege a las mujeres en el parto-suspiro-Pero en realidad, Arthemisa tiene la peor punterías del mundo, es diosa de la caza, por que sus arcos y flechas…y sus armas, las que ella forja son la cosa mas endemoniadamente perfecta que hay, si luchas contra un arma hecha por ella, puedes darte por muerto. Y de la castidad, ya sabemos que no…y si es diosa cuida a las criaturas y a las mujeres embarazadas…-

-Es por que ella conoce el dolor del parto en carne propia- el dios asintió

-Es muy maternal, por eso cuando Tanalaos, la dejo, por que le había fallado dándole un primogénito. Ella se vio obligada a cuidar de una hija, que no tenia mas poder que el de un dios.-

-El poder paso de madre a hija- el dios asintió

-En ese tiempo yo cuide mucho de ella, y bueno…poco después nació Lilith-Aduna asintió

-Tu hija-

-Era una chica tan…vivaz, llena de magia. Podía vagar por el mundo de la muerte…y ella creo a los primeros vampiros-Aduna asintió

-¿Qué?- el dios rió

-supongo que Arthemisa te contó otra de vaqueros-

-ella dijo que los primeros vampiros…-

-Eran nacidos, si y muchas otras cosas mas-el suspiro-Arthemisa dice que es unida a ellos, por que…así lo dicta su…naturaleza. Pero la verdad es que cuando Lilith, tubo a los primeros bebes que no eran ni muertos…ni vivos-

-¿tubo?- el dios la vio serio

-Yo soy la muerte, recuérdalo. Mi hija no estaba ni viva ni muerta…pero tenía la eternidad de un dios. Y concibió a sus primeros hijos…-

-Pero ella dijo que los vampiros eran la evolución…- Hades sonrío de manera triste

-Arthemisa como muchos de nosotros, retorció la verdad. Si, los vampiros venían de humanos. Lilith copulo con varios humanos…y de ese acto nacieron los primeros vampiros. Seres que no eran ni vivos…ni muertos. Pero tenían el poder de su madre, pero en menor medida.-suspiro

-¿Y la alergia al sol?- el se encogió de hombros

-Lilith era la hija de la diosa lunar, su herencia era la luna y la muerte ¿tu que crees que podía darle a sus hijos?

-¿Qué paso después?- el suspiro

-De nuevo, mi herencia altero a mis…nietos. Conforme pasaban las generaciones, el poder de crear vida…les fue limitado, solo creaban muerte. Una muerte incompleta-

-En resumen, sus cuerpos morían…pero permanecían vivos- el dios asintió

-Empezaron a desear la sangre más, y el alimento normal lo rechazaron. Y peor aun, de alguna forma, su mordida contagiaba…y asi, poco a poco. De los hijos de mi Lilith, nacieron lo que ahora eres…-

-Es en realidad la misma historia de Arthemisa, solo que al parecer…ella la retorció un poco-

-Si, y también es cierto lo de que acudió a Apolo. Ya sabes, Arthemisa resulto ser una Abuela de lo mas linda, al ver que sus nietos no soportaban la luz del sol…hablo con Apolo, y Apolo hizo un trato con ella, si era suya…-

-¿Por qué esta obsesionado con ella?- el se rió amargamente

-Apolo esta obsesionado con todo aquello que lo rechaza. En un tiempo fueron buenos hermanos, hasta que el decidió que… debía tenerla en su cama. A Arthemisa eso no le pareció, veía en Apolo solo un hermano, y así quería dejarlo…es cierto que eso no importa mucho entre nosotros. Pero Arthemisa tiene la mente más parecida a un humano, de lo que puede parecer. Y repudio a su hermano, cuando este la obligo a estar con el, hasta que lo necesito…y tubo que acceder a su proposición, y para su desgracia… nació Selene-

-Parece que no le salen las cosas muy bien- el se encogido e hombros

-No veo que se queje mucho-

-Vale, el punto…¿Qué paso después? Ya sabes, con los hijos de tu hija- la mirada del dios se oscureció

-Lilith cuidaba de sus hijos, hasta que cayo en amor de un humano…rechazo todo su poder, pero incluso antes de hacerlo le pidió a Arthemisa que ocupara su lugar cuidando a su progenie. Sin explicárselo bien, Lilith sabía que si Arthemisa conociera en ese momento lo que planeaba, lo hubiera impedido…y yo también-

-Lilith murió, y Arthemisa termino conectada a los vampiros- el dios asintió

-¿Bonita forma de pasar la eternidad, no?

-De las mil maravillas…pero terminaste de contarme la historia de mi amiga, en lugar de la de los mithyos, que es la que me interesa-

-La historia de ellos, termino cuando deje de contarlos. Ellos desaparecieron, y se llevaron todos los datos que había de ellos, aunque después se corrió el rumor de que había ciertos artefactos, que en manos negligentes, terminarían con el equilibrio del mundo-

-Los cazadores lo encontraron, y destruyeron el equilibrio- el dios asintió

-Aun cuando los encontremos, no podemos matar a todos los cazadores-

-¿Por qué no?- el dios se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, Aduna lo siguió instintivamente, esperando la respuesta.

Vio como el dios sopesaba sus palabras y la miraba de reojo

-Piénsalo un momento. Adunafael. ¿Por qué crees que los cazadores deben seguir existiendo? ¿Por qué crees que los leones deben seguir matando gacelas?- Aduna lo miro incrédula, pero sopeso la idea. Imaginarse como la criatura inofensiva era estupido cuando sabía de lo que era capaz ahora.

-Para mantener el equilibrio…- susurro, el dios asintió

-Los cazadores son humanos, si. Pero en esencia el destino los ha marcado para que mantengan el equilibrio y tu especie no domine. Así como también, hay humanos marcados, como tu. Para crecer y algún día, en algún momento…volverse vampiros. Para que tampoco desaparezcan. Es como todo. Tal vez no se reproducen de forma natural, pero lo hacen…de una forma en que su especie, pueda ser controlada-

-¿y ustedes? Según Arthemisa, los dioses también han perdido su don de reproducirse. ¿Eso también sirve para mantener el equilibrio?-Hades la miro asombrado, como si no esperara la pregunta. Miro hacia delante, pensativo, y cuando respondió lo hizo de manera precavida

-Nosotros ya una vez, estuvimos apunto de romper el delicado equilibrio…muchas especies estuvieron a punto de morir, y también nosotros… poco después dejamos de reproducirnos, tal vez es ese nuestro castigo. Desde entonces pocos dioses han muerto…ahora solo somos algo perpetuo que no cambia. Pero tal vez…si desapareceos…no pase nada-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Piénsalo un poco, Aduna- en ese momento salieron por una de las grandes puertas hacia el gran jardín principal.

Los árboles y flores, se abrían para recibir la luz del sol. Aduna sintió el debilitamiento que su nueva naturaleza le provocaba, pero tampoco podría dormir. El calor del sol también le incomodaba a su ya sensible piel. Varios vampiros de su especie andaban por todas partes, y ella fue asaltada por todos sus pensamientos.

Reaper y Sadick estaban bajo un árbol, platicando como si fueran dos personas normales en mitad del día. Azul estaba colgada boca abajo en una de las ramas del árbol con gesto aburrido. Todos la miraron a ella en cuanto se percataron de su presencia, y entonces ella recordó que desde que se había convertido en vampiro, había evadido a todo otro, que no fueran Zeruel, Lucas y sus compañeros.

Y los pensamientos de ellos, giraban alrededor de ella, queriendo saber que tramaba, y por que un dios caminaba con ella y parecía tener un especial favoritismo.

Había curiosidad morbosa, que ella procuro evitar, alzo la barbilla y echo los hombros para atrás, y con todo el orgullo que poseía camino ignorándolos. Ahora era una de ellos, no debía por que temerles.

-Los mithyos desaparecieron, por que era obvio que su existencia estaba de mas. Ya no eran necesarios- dijo Hades, siguiendo su platica, mientras miraba aprobador el nuevo aire que había tomado Adunafael. Esta lo miro curiosa-Si nosotros seguimos aquí, es por que protegemos a las demás especies, más importante…protegemos el equilibrio, pero ¿es realmente necesario? Si el mundo logro seguir, con la ausencia de los mithyos, es igual para nosotros, en teoría no somos realmente importantes. Nadie lo es…solo es el mundo y su línea…su equilibrio-

-te contradices, Hades- el la miro curioso-Si dices que es así, entonces para mantener el equilibrio, los dioses deben persistir o si desaparecen, el equilibrio se rompe. Tal vez no se pueden reproducir, por que quedan justo los necesarios para mantener ese ligero equilibrio e incluso tal vez por eso Arthemisa no puede morir, por que antes de morir, debe quedar alguien para remplazarla. No habiéndola, su misión es seguir con vida- la miro sopesando sus palabras, al final soltó un largo suspiro

-¿Sabes? No se tu, pero esto del equilibrio y todo eso, me cojonéa las bolas- sabía que no debió haberlo hecho, pero la forma en que lo dijo le causo tanta gracia, que no evito reírse

-Si tal ves, es una pesadez todo esto. Si tu que eres un dios no entiende ni un poco, mucho menos yo-el dios sonrío

-No, por el contrario. Entiendes mas de lo debido, con todo lo que Arthemisa te habrá contado y con lo que ya he adherido, incluso un vampiro se hubiera vuelto loco y tu estas tan tranquila. Lo tomas como si fuera natural- ella sonrío por el halago que le había hecho

-Me crío un vampiro, mi hermana se volvió uno. Aun cuando era humana me enamore no de uno, si no de dos vampiros. Y la cereza del pastel: Mi mejor amiga es una diosa- el dios silbo

-Tu vida si que es una monería-

-Me lo dice el dios de la muerte- ironizo y su compañero se rió otra vez. Adunafael se giro hacia la izquierda, instintivamente al reconocer lejanamente los pensamientos de Lucas, quien había decidido ir cazar a la ciudad –su dieta la basaba en animales, pero aun a veces deseaba la sangre humana- ella paso de acompañarlo, aun no sabía como enfrentarse a la sangre de los humanos, la sangre animal la había tomado bien, pero no estaba segura de la otra opción. Lothian y Alessandro aprobaron y apoyaron su decisión.

Lucas apareció, sobre una preciosa moto minutos después, su mente estaba extasiada de la velocidad y el poder rugiendo bajo el. De manera pomposa, llego al patio delante de ellos, y dio unas cuantas maniobras antes de caer justo delante de ellos, con un gusto derrape. Miro a Aduna con una sonrisa de niño travieso

-Y yo creí, que de adolescente solo tenía la pinta-susurro Hades, ella no estaba de acuerdo, la sonrisa de Lucas la calmaba tanto, que la preocupación por sus compañeros, por su amiga, por su hermana y el resto de cagadas –en palabras de Hades- que se le venían encima, le tuvieron sin cuidado, al ver la expresión de Lucas.

Ciertamente, en apariencia el vampiro parecía tranquilo y relajado. Pero por dentro se estaba devorando asi mismo, principalmente por Casandra, se moría por verla, por sálvala. Se recriminaba por haber actuada tan entupidamente y haberlas dejado solas. Todo era tormenta, todo era culpa

-Hola, nube-

-¿la estuviste buscando, no?- le pregunto, el hizo una mueca

-Eso de que me leas el pensamiento…es una mierda-

-Alessandro y Lothian ya están en eso, no debes preocuparte- el la miro un momento, desmonto la maquina y camino hacia ella

-Yo la cree, y la abandone. Te abandone-

-Yo no te lo he recriminado-

-Desearía que lo hicieras, aligeraría mi culpa-Adunafael lo observo tranquilamente, llevo sus manos a su espalda

-¿Aligeraría tu carga?- pregunto pensativamente, el asintió lentamente mientras ambos se miraban. De pronto, de manera sorpresiva Aduna cerro su puño y lo dirigió con todas sus fuerzas directo al rostro de Lucas. Escucho el claro "crack" cuando su nariz se deshizo bajo su puño, y el cuerpo de Lucas se propulso hacia atrás, llevándose la motocicleta de por medio y dejándola inservible.

Aduna se sintió fuerte y poderosa, ver el alcance de su fuerza, sentir la facilidad con la que podía hacer ese espectáculo.

Lucas la miro desde el suelo con los ojos desorbitados mientas la sangre manaba por su nariz casi destruida. Ella se acerco con gesto tranquilo

-Eso es por abandonar a Casandra- sin pensarlo, le pateo directo en el estomago e hizo que el gimiera de dolor

-Eso por abandonarme, a mi- Lucas la miro todo el tiempo, y ella se detuvo. Lo miro un momento, y después le extendió la mano. Lo que mas le sorprendía es que el no hacia amago de defenderse en lo mas mínimo. El tomo su mano y dejo que lo levantara, cuadro los hombros y alzo el rostro, esperando el siguiente golpe, pero en lugar de eso, ella se acerco y beso su mejilla.

-Y eso es por que nunca he dejado de quererte, y no te culpa- saco un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y limpio la sangre ya seca; podía sentir bajo su mano como la nariz de Lucas se regeneraba

-Adunafael…-

-¿He aligerado lo suficiente tu carga, Lucas?- el no se movió, sin palabras. Le sonrío-Te quiero, hermano-

-Y yo a ti…nube-susurro, aun sin comprender. Aduna rió levemente y lo abrazo.

Si, hubo momento en que estuvo furiosa con el, pero en aquellos momentos recordaba que, uno solo podía sentir la furia que ella sentía, cuando alguien le importaba. Y Lucas le importaba, y agradecía eso…por que sin el, ella y Casandra habrían estado perdidas. Además, si no fuera por el, jamás habría conocido a Lothian y Alessandro.

-Que si es emotivo…- escucho susurrar a Hades, durante todo el espectáculo el había sacado un juego de cartas – de solo el sabe donde- y se entretenía barajándolas

-Nadie te dijo que lo presenciaras- el dios se encogió de hombros. Dos vampirizas pasaron muy cerca de el, riendo alegremente mientras observaban con promesa al dios. Este les sonrío y les guiño un ojo

-Creí que no podías estar cerca de otro que no fuera de tu linaje- el dios le sonrío

-Eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo. Déjalas que se crean- Aduna le sonrío, si. Es cierto que el era un verdadero dolor de muela, pero un dolor de muela que caía bien.

Lucas de pronto miro hacia el cielo, y Aduna hizo lo mismo, guiada por sus sentidos, antes de poder reaccionar, una gran cuerpo caía justo hacia ellos, Lucas la empujo y rodaron lejos.

Adunafael se levanto, con todos sus sentidos en alerta y con la adrenalina aullando dentro de sus venas.

Un gran Golem, de color grisáceo y de aproximadamente tres metros de altura estaba delante de ellos, con unos ojos negros observándolos. El monstruo alzo los brazos y gruño de forma estridente.

Pero apenas tuvieron tiempo cuando un gran dragón cayo junto al Golem, Adunafael no pudo evitar mirar algo que ambos tenían en común. Un collar dorado alrededor de sus cuellos.

La cosa no termino ahí, antes de poder hacer algo, innumerable cantidad de criaturas aparecieron e todas partes. Todos los vampiros, salieron y se reunieron en la gran explanada, las hembras de alguna forma instintiva se centraron justo en el centro del círculo que los machos hacían, Adunafael ni siquiera fue conciente cuando termino en el mismo centro, y Lucas a orillas de este

-¡Lucas!- grito nerviosa

-Quédate donde estas, nube- lo escucho decir

-¡Ha llegado su fin, monstruos!- se escucho una voz y todos giraron a ver.

Del gran dragón, bajaba un hombre, este era viejo. De cabello rapado, unos ojos azules miraban con desprecio al gran grupo de vampiros. Entre sus manos sostenía un libro, de portada de piel.

Aduna leyo su mente claramente, y se quedo sorprendida

-Es una emboscada…-maldita sea, todo esto era planeado. Habían alejado a Zeruel, por que si el cazador quería conservar a alguna criatura. Ese seria al vampiro biológico.

Peor aun, el sabía que Arthemisa y Hades estaban ahí…y los quería.

Y peor aun, conoció a sus aliados.

Shyhan y Sheyla. Las hijas de Zeruel, lo habían traicionado.

Ambas vampirizas estaban al lado de el hombre, mientras otro grupo de cazadores aparecía. Las cosas se veían asquerosamente mal. Había todo un sin fin de criaturas ahí.

Y estaba Casandra.

Justo enfrente de Lucas, con aspecto salvaje y la ropa sucia, miraba al grupo de froma indiferente.

Si, las cosas eran una reverenda cagada.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Mierda, mierda, mierda...lo se, lo se...me he tardado...mucho....demaciado. ¡Lo se! hagan fila para asesinarme...si es que Aduna deja algo de mi....Adunfael se que debe estar molesta conmigo, no he leido tu escrito y no he subido nada, peor se acerca tu cumpleaños y apenas he dirigido palabra...pero...¡mierda! ando mas que atareada....quiero un respiro, y mira que aunque pude terminar este cap, no estoy del todo contenta con el...pero lo hice ¿no? eso significa que aun que me mates, la tortura puede pasarse por alto....ya sabes, en consideracion ¿no?....vale. Me voy tengo prisa...*susurra* tengo visitas en casa...da lata cuando la familia quiere tomar tu casa como hotel de pasol...chale...bay_**

**_Disfruten y aunque se que no lo meresco, dejen review...aunque sea para decirme su lugar en la lista de gente que quiere hacer picadillo...je_**

**Capitulo 15**

Como malditas ratas, no había otra forma de denominarlo. Todos los vampiros de la mansión, habían sido atrapados como malditas ratas.

De la nada, salían mas criaturas, algunas que Aduna ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Todas con un extraño collar de oro alrededor de sus cuellos.

Adunafael maldijo en voz baja mientras flexionaba sus piernas ligeramente. Aquel acto le sorprendió, ella jamás había peleado en su vida. Lucas no le había enseñado y sabía, que si le tocaba lazarse en la batalla, seria de las primeras en caer. Sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la adrenalina que se desplazaba frenética en sus venas; aun cuando su cuerpo estaba cargado de deseo por la batalla su mente estaba en el estado más trágico.

Presentía su muerte. La de Lucas, la de todos. Y lo único por lo que podía sentirse aliviada, era que sus compañeros no estuvieran ahí.

Sonrío para si, sabiendo de que no había sido conciente, del momento en que ella decidió que eran suyos.

¿Cuándo se trasformo?

¿Cuándo compartió su cama con ellos?

¿Cuándo los conoció?

¿Y que diablos importaba? Para lo que iba a durar, lo único bueno de saber; era que le pertenecían hasta el último respiro. Que llegaría pronto, no le cabía duda.

Adunafael paseo su mirada nuevamente por todos, haciendo un conteo mental; hasta que se topo de nuevo con la mirada de Casandra. Su hermana, o lo que quedaba de ella miraba hacia Lucas directamente, pero no había reconocimiento alguno por el vampiro que ella sabía bien, amaba. Y Lucas por su parte no dejaba de pensar en la felicidad que sentía de verla, en el deseo de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. En maldecirse por que para el, todo esto era su culpa. Adu volvió a maldecir, no era bueno que su hermano estuviera distraído, demonios, ni siquiera ella se estaba distrayendo. Incluso una neófita como ella, sabía que no era buen momento para la distracción.

El cazador que tenía en su posesión el libro de los mithyos sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Dónde esta la diosa?- pregunto en voz alta. Nadie respondió-Dije: ¡Donde esta la diosa!-

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo diremos?- para sorpresa de todos, fue Sadick el que hablo al tiempo que daba un paso adelante. De alguna manera, aun cuando Adunafael sabía lo desequilibrado que estaba el chico, una parte de ella se tenso al ver a alguien de su tamaño y complexión encarar al cazador. El cual sonrío ampliamente

-Me lo hace pensar, que ustedes me lo dirán. O su tortura será mas larga- Sadick sonrío ampliamente

-Bien, me gusta que las fiestas duren- y sin previo aviso se lanzo directo hacia el cazador

-¡Sadick!- grito Azul con una nota de preocupación en su voz, malo que el chico no tuviera razonamiento. El cazador no se movió ni un centímetro y su sonrisa no se apago. Justo cuando Sadick estaba por alcanzarlo, el dragón del que bajo el cazador rugió y dos mujeres, altas y absolutamente hermosas con un ligero toque de amazonas, se colocaron frente al cazador y golpearon a Sadick, lanzándolo lejos.

-Valkirias…-susurro Hades con un ligero tono de asombro cerca de Adunafael. No hubo tiempo de segundas reacciones, las dos valkirias se lanzaron contra Sadick quien apenas se reponía y parecía asombrado del golpe; Reaper se lanzo para ayudar a Sadick, ni siquiera lo logro alcanzar, cuando justo desde arriba apareció una clase de monstruo mitad pájaro y mitad mujer. Cayó sobre Reaper con las garras por delante.

-¡Reaper!- grito aterrorizada Azul, no tuvo tiempo de auxiliarlo, en menos de un segundo llegaron otras dos de esos monstruos que lo atacaron y se lanzaron sobre el.

Destruyéndolo en un segundo.

-¡No!- grito Azul y se desplomo en el piso. Su respiración agitada, su mirada centrada en Reaper que era descuartizado por las mujeres con alas de pájaro

-harpías…son como tiburones aéreos, comen cualquier cosa…-susurro Hades. Su voz pareciendo una isla de calma alrededor de todos los demás. Ningún vampiro se movía, nadie hizo amago de tratar de ayudar a Sadick. Viendo la facilidad con la que uno de los jefes de clan era descuartizado.

Adunafael quiso moverse, quiso ayudar al muchacho. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, igual que el de todos los demás. ¿Así de fácil era morir, ante estos monstruos? Aun cuando era imposible, sintió nauseas en su centro.

Azul no dejaba de gimotear en el piso mientras se mecía y se abrazaba a si misma, era curioso cuan afectada estaba por su compañero. No parecían del tipo románticos o de los que se afectaban por la muerte de su compañero.

La cosa es que cada quien tenía su forma de demostrar su afecto.

La risa del cazador se alzo sobre los chillidos de las Harpías y las Valkirias que estaban usando a Sadick de saco de arena

-¿Ven cuan fácil es para mi, acabar con todos ustedes?- dijo, algunas hembras, las mas jóvenes, se estremecieron y los hombres se tensaron. Se podía notar con facilidad quienes eran los mas antiguos, aquellos que no parecían tan afectados por la idea de ser derrotados.

Adunafael despertó de su quietud, se movió lentamente, acercándose a Lucas y alejándose del centro. Necesitaba estar cerca de Lucas y, aunque fuera una locura, ayudar a Sadick y a Azul. Aduna podía leer los pensamientos de todos ahí, la mayoría de pánico y algunos, los mas centrados, estaban trabajando arduamente en una ruta de escape o ataque. Azul por su parte…tenía la mente en blanco. Completamente…en blanco.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Hades que para su sorpresa se movía con ella, no dejándola atrás, acercándose tanto como era posible a ella, pero sin tocarla

-Tengo que llegar a Lucas-

-Quédate donde estas…es peligroso-

-Es peligroso, estar donde sea- interrumpió Aduna- En el centro, en la orilla…de todos formas nos van a alcanzar- _y moriremos_, susurro una voz en su interior haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Miro a los ojos rojos de Hades. La muerte. Que irónico parecía todo esto.

Algo de sus pensamientos pudo haberse translucido en su rostro, por que Hades bajo su rostro de forma apesumbrada.

_Soy el dios de la muerte, pero eso no significa que tenga que traerla gustoso_

Recordó la frase con tanta vivacidad, que por un segundo ella pensó que el le había dirigido su pensamiento.

-El alma de…-

-La puerta se ha abierto, y sigue abierta-susurro, sabiendo a lo que iba- Y hay una larga lista esperando-Aduna lo miro, pensativa, preguntándose en que lugar estaba su nombre en esa lista; continuo moviéndose. Los demás le daban el paso, como si les estuviera cediendo el honor de morir primero

-Por eso te quedas…-el tono de Aduna era acusatorio, Hades frunció los labios, pero al final asintió levemente

-La muerte siempre esta cerca de donde hay sangre- en ese momento llego junto a Lucas, Adunafael dejo al dios lejos de su atención y toco el hombro de Lucas, este se estremeció ante su contacto

-Deberías alejarte-

-Estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ti, hermano, como para volver a hacerlo-

-Vete, Aduna- susurro, ella apretó su hombro

-Me quedo- un sonido seco se oyó, todos miraron hacia el punto. Sadick estaba tirado en el suelo, su rostro desfigurado y sangrante, su ropa desgarrada. Los ojos cerrados.

Nadie se movió, ni siquiera respiro. Aduna miro a Hades, pero este negó levemente con la cabeza

-Aun no cruza- susurro.

-¿Alguien mas esta dispuesto a morir? ¿O me darán a la diosa?- nadie hablo, todos se quedaron estáticos.

¿Pero que es lo que les pasaba?

Adunafael miro detenidamente a cada uno de los vampiros que la rodeaban, incluso miro a Lucas. El ya habría actuado. Cierto que no era un buen luchador, de hecho, era un pésimo luchador. Pero habría hecho algo.

Adunafael frunció el ceño, y se irguió sobre si. En el momento que lo hizo el cazador miro hacia ella, y la sorpresa cruzo sobre su mirada. Al igual que un pensamiento.

Eso la hizo entender todo, lo comprendió enseguida. Todos ahí deseaban hacer algo para salvar sus vidas, algo más que solo quedarse viendo.

Pero no podían.

Sin comprender que rayos estaba haciendo, dio un paso fuera del círculo

-Adunafael-susurro Lucas, pero el no se movió. Y ella no se detuvo, camino tres pasos mas, mirando al cazador. Las criaturas la miraban, expectantes.

-Creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad para luchar por nuestra vida, humano- dijo ella, mirando de reojo como Casandra se movía hacia ella. El cazador parecía nervioso, miro a todos y luego sonrío, tranquilo

-No veo que quieran hacerlo- amplio la sonrisa- De todos modos les ira mal, si lo hacen. Terminaran como el de ahí- señalo con la cabeza a Sadick.

-Ellos quieren hacerlo, créeme- dijo Aduna- Pero el caso es que no pueden… es una táctica algo cobarde tu parte, hacerles caer en un hechizo para que no se muevan, y todavía ocultárselos- el hombre se movió inquieto, diversos gruñidos vinieron del circulo de vampiros

-En la guerra todo se vale-

-Pero esto no es una guerra-contesto ella, moviéndose un poco mas cerca; Casandra la retuvo por el hombro, mientras siseaba cerca de su oído.

A ella se le contrajo el corazón, no deseaba otra cosa que acercarse a ella, colocarse en su regazo y dejar que le acariciara sus cabellos.

Sonreírle y recibir una sonrisa de su parte. No que actuara como el maldito perro guardián en que la habían convertido.

El cazador ni siquiera tenía idea, de que la vampiresa a la que tenía a su servicio, era su hermana.

-Es la guerra, del cielo contra ustedes, engendros de Satán- Adunafael rió, con fuerza y sin remordimiento y luego miro al cazador molesta

-En una guerra, por lo general se le permite al adversario defenderse. Tú los tienes ahí, como ovejas directo al matadero. Ni si quiera pueden pelear, por que si lo hicieran sabes de sobra, que seriamos los…engendros de Satán los que ganarían- el hombre apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos llamearon en ira

-¿Por qué puedes moverte?-Aduna solo sonrío, mientras sentía el peso del collar de Artemisa –o lo que quedaba de el- sobre su pecho, palpitante…protector.

El problema es que eso solo significaba una cosa: solo estaba ella para poder salvar la vida de todos los vampiros. La de Arthemisa, y la de su hermana… la de ella

-Hades…-susurro, apenas moviendo sus labios, solicitando ayuda

-No puedo hacer nada, Adu- le contesto en susurros-Lo haría con gusto, pero se me esta prohibido interferir. La muerte solo ve a la vida, y solo atiende cuando debe hacerlo- Adu gruño ante su palabrería ¡Pero es que el podía hacer algo! ¿No quería salvar el culo de Arthemisa?

_Entrégale a Arthemisa _

Escucho en su mente la voz de Lothian, ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se concentro en su poder, y noto el susurro en la lejanía, junto con el de Alessandro y Zeruel. Los tres vigilantes desde una posición a resguardo. Concentro su mente en los tres

_No puedo hacer tal cosa_

_Puedes y lo harás. Confía en nuestro juicio_

Ante tales palabras no le quedo otra opción. Haría todo lo que ellos le pidieran, sabiendo que no la harían hacer algo estúpido. Debían de tener un plan ¿no? Eso esperaba, si no, estaba condenando a su amiga.

Miro de nuevo al cazador, que la observaba. Su mente llena de preguntas de por que ella era la única ahí, que podía moverse. Sus dedos apretaban la tapa de aquel libro con tanta fuerza que estaban blancos.

El cazador estaba asustado, muy asustado. Pero no quería demostrarlo.

Decidió jugar un poco con su mente; lentamente sonrío, ampliándola hasta el punto de que sus comillos, no demasiado vistosos, se vieran

-Te daré a Arthemisa, Steve- el efecto fue inmediato, prácticamente el cazador dejo de respirar, y su cuerpo se tenso

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ella esta dentro de la mansión, si la quieres…ve por ella- Steve miro hacia la puerta de la gran mansión, trago tan fuerte que ella noto como su nuez se movía de arriba abajo

-No puedo entrar-

-¿Por la protección de la diosa?- pregunto en tono inocente, ella sabía eso por que Zeruel le acaba de mandar esa información. Steve la miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Entrégame a la diosa- como si fuera una extensión de él, Casandra a su lado enterró sus dedos en su hombro. Apenas y le afecto el dolor.

-Deja ir al resto de los vampiros, y te la entrego personalmente-los demás cazadores que estaban con el lo miraron especulativos. Nerviosos. Steve ladeo la cabeza pensativo, y de pronto parpadeo y la movió ligeramente hacia izquierda, como si estuviera escuchando algo. Hizo un breve asentimiento. Todo aquello la puso nerviosa por una sola razón, en ese solo segundo…ella no pudo accesar a la mente de el.

-Bien, pueden irse-una sonrisa tenue salio a sus labios-Pero aquel que ose atacarme a mi o a mis allegados…será el alimento de mis arpías como lo fue el otro-¿Tan fácil?...no, no podía ser que tan fácil los dejara ir…era simplemente imposible.

Algo dentro de su pecho se lleno de un vacío glaciar, era peor que tener un corazón muerto, era…no tener nada.

Adunafael se giro lentamente, sin perder la vista de su enemigo. Cuando estuvo totalmente de cara a el, uso la mente de Lucas que no alejaba la vista de el para observarlo.

Respiro hondo, y concentro toda su mente en una red…a gran escala

_Vayan hacia el noroeste, ahí encontraran a Zeruel y a mis compañeros. Organización y luego…ataque._

La gran mayoría, no podía creer que ella les hubiera hablado, pero los pocos que no parecían sorprendidos, era por que ya sabían. No se podía ocultar mucho algo como su don en una casa llena de vampiros.

Supo el momento exacto en que el hechizo alrededor de los demás se desvaneció, el aire se enfrío unos segundos antes de parecer menos cargado. Todos se irguieron y empezaron a moverse, cautelosos…lejos del peligro. Obedeciendo su orden, o al menos los mas dispuestos.

Solo quedaron tres en la explanada. Hades, Lucas y Azul.

Cinco si la contaban a ella y a Sadick que estaba tendido en el suelo, aun pareciendo inconciente.

Lucas se movió lentamente hacia el joven vampiro, y se agacho a revisarlo

-Las Valkirias si saben como dar una golpiza- murmuro Hades, mirando como Lucas abría su vena y le daba de beber a Sadick.

Aduna no tomo en cuenta lo que la rodeaba, giro a ver a Steve

-¿Y esos?- pregunto el en tono despreciativo

-Uno es Hades, Steve, se que también lo quieres- por toda respuesta recibió una mueca-Los otros…son daños colaterales ¿Qué mal pueden hacer?- el cazador se lo pensó un momento, observándola, antes de asentir

-Tráeme a la diosa- urgió, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Sobre su espalda, sintió la mirada picante de cada una de las criaturas que lo observaban. Vigilantes de cada movimiento. Haciendo la entrada al edificio la mas larga y extenuante en su vida. No estaba acostumbrada a ser observada con tanto ahínco

Esto es una locura, pensó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo, de duda y de incertidumbre ¿y si sus compañeros se equivocaban? ¿Y si terminaba perjudicando a Arthemisa? Mierda, ella estaba tan asustada mientras entraba a la casa y caminaba a la habitación donde estaba Arthemisa, por alguna razón, hacer esto le traía a la memoria el tiempo en que ella había perdido a Casandra. Aquella noche en que todo había cambiado palpitaba dentro de su cabeza como un recuerdo punzante que le daba una terrible sensación de deja vu.

Entro a la habitación, donde todo parecía en paz, tranquilo…hermético del caos que había afuera, el caos que golpeaba por entrar.

Miro a su amiga, tendida a unos centímetros de la cama. Podía ser ella la culpable de un terrible destino para quien realmente, realmente había sido amable con ella

-Perdóname, Misa- susurro, mirando con pesar a su la diosa. No desconfiaba de sus compañeros, o de Zeruel quien daría su vida y mas por ella. Tampoco desconfiaba de los vampiros que se unirían a ellos. Pero desconfiaba del destino, este siempre encontraba una forma de joder las cosas que parecían poder salir bien. Y en este caso, confiar en el destino, cuando todo parecía estar en contra de ellos. Bien, debería estar loca por tal caso.

Deslizo sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de Arthemisa y en el instante en que entro en contacto con ella, hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras apretaba los dientes. La energía que cubría a Arthemisa estaba rodeando su brazos, no era un dolor insoportable, pero si incomodo.

Adunafael intento ignorarlo, mientras alzaba a Arthemisa, su cabeza cayo hacia atrás y su cabellos se desparramaron como cascada

_En serio, espero que sepan lo que hacen_

_¿Cuándo realmente lo sabemos? Pero Tienes que admitir que esto le da emoción al asunto_

_La única emoción que siento es el terror de que este condenando a mi amiga_

Tan pronto como lo pensó, Alessandro dejo escapar una idea que ella estaba omitiendo en medio de todo esto. El estaba tan preocupado por Arthemisa como ella, mas que eso, el estaba tan preocupado por que ella sobreviviera, que incluso se olvida de su propia seguridad.

Alessandro ardía por ir tras ella y sacarla, y la única cosa que lo mantenía tranquilo era que Lothian estaba ahí, preparando un plan para mantener a salvo a Adunafael. Alessandro confiaba en la sensatez de Lothian. Y ella confiaba en ambos.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que sus miedos desaparecieran. Ella estaba en medo del caos, aun dentro de la trampa para ratas y esperando rescate.

Adunafael camino por las escaleras, mirando directamente al cazador, que al verla salir con la diosa en brazos sonrío de forma triunfante. Algunas criaturas alrededor parecían moverse extasiados, los demás cazadores la vigilaban con ojo de halcón.

Las hermanas vampiras, se alejaban lentamente, pareciendo preocupadas por si mismas. Adunafael las repudiaba, ellas habían traicionado a toda la raza, por dos humanos que estaban entre los cazadores, los cuales las habían seducido.

Mejor, la idea de apoderarse del clan les parecía tentadora. Querían poder, querían gobernar y ser inmunes.

Aliadas con los cazadores, y destruyendo todos los clanes…veían su oportunidad.

-¿Adunafael que haces?- susurro Lucas, prestándole atención por fin, con el joven Sadick en brazos. Hades estaba cerca de el, a cierta distancia, viendo toda la escena con cierto estoicismo.

_Se lo que hago_. Susurro en la mente de su hermano, este se tenso un segundo, aun no acostumbrado a tenerla en su mente, y luego relajándose solo un poco. El aun la veía como a una niña, por lo tanto aun no confiaba en su criterio como mujer, o como vampiresa, claro, tampoco sabía que este no era su plan.

Adunafael lo miro solo un segundo, para confirmarle la seguridad de las palabras que le había susurrado, antes de volver su vista al cazador. Para el y toda los demás, ella simplemente no había respondido a la pregunta.

Llego a colocarse hasta unos cuatro metros de distancia del cazador.

-Mi palabra- dijo con voz clara y sin ápice de miedo o duda. El cazador sonrío mas

-Déjala en el piso- quiso negarse, pero simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance. Con lentitud y cuidado de no lastimar a su amiga, se agacho lentamente

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- grito una voz profunda, de la nada, justo entre ella y el cazador apareció un hombre, bañado en rayos de luz amarilla.

Aduna se petrifico solo un segundo, aturdida por la belleza, antes de que su mente reconociera al hombre, que sin bien no lo había visto en persona, si a través del recuerdo de alguien. De la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Era exactamente igual que en los recuerdos de ella, peor, era exactamente igual a ella. Su cabello como fuego, ligeramente largo y revuelto, su piel blanca y perfecta complexión. Su rostro cincelado y listo para ser pintado, con unos ojos azu-violeta que la miraban molestos

-Apolo…-susurro, este no hizo caso de su nombre, se acerco a ella, rodeándola con todo el poder que como dios, poseía.

Sin palabra alguna le arrebato a Arthemisa, y la cargo sin dificultad. Miro su rostro por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa triunfante cubriera su rostro

-Otra vez mía, hermana- susurro, antes de acercarse a los labios de la diosa. Aduna simplemente no reaccionaba…solo miraba como el hermano, besaba a la diosa

-¡Eras tu!- grito Hades tras ella, su voz distorsionada por la ira y el poder-¡Pero que demonios te pasa, Apolo!- antes de reaccionar, el ya estaba al lado de Adunafael. El aludido, lo miro sonriente

-Ah, pero si es el bastardo indiciado-susurro-Si, no me extraña que te andes paseando por aquí…¿jodiendo con Arthemisa? Que mal, entonces te pido una disculpa por robarte a tu puta-

-¡De que demonios hablas!- una energía oscura empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Hades e, instintivamente Adunafael se alejo. Infiernos, esto ya no era cosa de solo cazadores y vampiros…esto estaba mas aya. Era una guerra entre dioses. Simplemente todo estaba en orden en su cabeza, la presencia de Apolo, el libro de los mythios…

-Tu le diste el libro de los mythios a los cazadores- acuso a Apolo, este la miro desinteresadamente, mientras Hades la miraba con ira, antes de volver a posar su vista en el dios del sol

-¿Es cierto?- Apolo se encogió de hombros

-Si bien, yo le di esa reliquia que tenía por ahí guardada al cazador. Los dioses no podemos usarlo, solo un humano puede…y yo necesitaba un modo de sacar a Arthemisa de su escondite. Así que le di el libro al cazador que lo uso para atacar a los vampiros…conociendo lo idiota que es Arthemisa, solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder tenerla otra vez- recalcando su observación, acerco a la diosa a su pecho

-Sabes que ella te detesta- Apolo sonrío malévolamente

-Arthemisa ama el sexo, no le importa de que pene venga-

-No si es el tuyo, sueltala…-

-¿Por qué?- enarco una ceja-Este juego de las escondidillas lo gane yo, así que exijo mi premio-

-Suelta a Arthemisa- hablo Adunafael, impulsada por el desprecio que sentía en ese momento, combinado con la ira ¿Todo esto era solo por una obsesión? ¿Por una atracción enfermiza de un hermano por su hermana? Vampiros habías sido atacados y asesinados alrededor del mundo, Reaper acababa de ser destrozado en sus narices, cientos de criaturas habían perdido su voluntad y libre albedrío; el equilibrio, tan frágil del que le había hablado Hades estaba rompiéndose y…ella estaba perdiendo a su hermana…Todo por…un capricho de Apolo; el cual la miro desinteresado totalmente por su presencia

-No eres quien para darme ordenes, criatura- miro por sobre su hombro al cazador-Bien ¿Qué esperas humano? ¿Crees que te di el libro solo de adorno? Destruye a estos y a todas las criaturas…puedes quedarte con el dios de la muerte, si quieres…nuestro pacto a terminado- se dio la vuelta con ademán para irse, pero entonces…

Entonces el infierno apareció…y como se había vuelto costumbre, Adunafael estaba justo en medio de las llamas


End file.
